Class Act
by dave-d
Summary: The class goes on a field trip shortly after the Okinawa incident.Author's note: This story is being revised to correct inconsistancies and incongruities.It was written in serial fashion, and is probably best read that way.
1. Chapter 1: Calm Before The Storm

Kyouko and Ren made certain to hide their smiles.

Kaname was looking at her newly purchased whistle with dreamy eyes, brushing her finger tips across its polished silver surface. She had to fight back the urge to put it to her lips and give it an authoritative blow.

It was the perfect tool _and_ sign of authority for a Class Representative.

Kyouko looked at Ren and winked.

"Are you certain you want to take this responsibility upon yourself, Kaname? After all, you must be exhausted after the planning you did." Ren's question was purely rhetorical. That was asking a duck whether it liked to swim.

"I'm certain we could find someone _else_ to keep the class in line. Sousuke seems capable, and he is very well disciplined." Kyouko fought back a smile.

"Sousuke?" Kaname was dragged out of her peaceful reverie. "Sousuke!" She started to clench and unclench her fist.

Kyouko had said the magic word.

"Uh huh." Kyouko answered. "He seems to do his best at any task that he's assigned."

"Especially if _you_ are the one assigning it." Ren smiled at her disgruntled friend

"Sure. Right. _Great!"_ Kaname scowled. "He would be the perfect choice...... if you want to blow up the bus...... turn the hotel into a smoldering ruin.....or make an assault on the museum. I can just picture what would happen to priceless paintings and sculptures. Yes girls... we might as well ask a wolf to guard the sheep while you are at it. _Hmmpphh."_

"Well then, why not Miss Okibasu. She _is_ a teacher, after all." Ren's question was reasonable. "Isn't she the obvious choice, since no parents volunteered for this trip and our other chaperon fell ill."

"Ren, sometimes one person simply has to make sacrifices for the good of another." Kaname stopped short of preening. "You know Miss Okibasu is new to the school, and she's just finished going through a divorce. She simply does _not_ need to take on any more stress at the moment. Miss Kagurazaka already had plans, as did the other veteran teachers. Otherwise, I doubt that Miss O would have signed on with all the problems that she has to deal with.""

"Well then, Kaname, since you will be doing the room assignments for the hotel, are you going to do something like they did on _G.T.O.?_ You know, boys rooming with girls?" Kyouko readied her camera. The flash was charged. "You could put Sousuke in _your_ room. Or in an adjacent room with a door leading to yours...." Kyouko's face was the picture of innocence.

"Sousuke?" Kaname's eyes bulged. She started working her jaw. "Sousuke, in _my_ room?" A plastic whistle would have cracked in her hand. "**SOUSUKE**!?!?!" She yelled louder and shriller than she wanted too.

It almost sounded as if she were in pain.

The girls blinked as a black flash passed before their eyes.

_It was Sousuke._

There was a startled grunt, and the sound of something falling. A box landed on Kaname's head, split open, and emptied its contents.

"Kaname! I have neutralized the attacker. Are you hurt?" Sousuke stood triumphantly, one foot pinning an unconscious pizza delivery man to the ground. Nine out of ten boxes that the unfortunate man had been carrying were scattered across the side lawn of the school. "It was only through good fortune that I was near enough to hear your cry for help."

"_Rrrrrggghhh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h_...." Kaname peeled a piece of pizza off of her favorite blouse, and fought to extract a piece tangled in her hair. Pepperoni was stuck to one lobe like an earring. Anchovies looked like they were part of the pattern on her scarf. Her shoes looked somewhat less than appetizing, covered with onions and green pepper.

"Attacker? _Attacker?_ DOES... THAT... LOOK... LIKE... AN... **ATTACKER**?!! "Kaname reached into her bag to grab her halisen. "The only attacker here was _you_, Sgt. Stupidity. When was the last time you read about a high school girl being assaulted by a pizza delivery man?" Mt. Vesuvius would have looked at Kaname with unabashed jealousy.

Grinning, Kyouko and Ren took a couple of steps backward. Kyouko stopped....ran back...snagged a few pieces of pepperoni pizza... then returned to a safe distance.

"Miss Chidori, I do _not_ expect you to be well versed in my area of expertice. In Belgrade, summer of '96, three government officials and a small dog were ambushed and killed by a terrorist posing as a pizza delivery boy. In Liverpool, fall of '98, a Sicilan pie contained enough plastic explosive to destroy a district police staition. In Manilla, spring of '99..." Sousuke was not able to finish his lecture.

_Swi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-sh._ **SMACK!!!**

"Yes, Sousuke. How _very_ informative. Here's another news flash one for you. After assaulting an innocent pizza delivery man, a Jindai Highschool student was found with every bone in his body broken." Kaname flexed her tingling fingers..

"Kaname, that is highly unlikely. Of the 206 bones in the adult body, it would be simple enough to break most of the bones in the axial and appendicular groupings. However, it would be unlikely for the three bones in each ear... the _incus_ or anvil; _malleolus_ or hammer; and _stapes_ or stirrup... to be broken in this setting."

"Let's............ just........... see........... about............. _that_..........." Kaname's brow furrowed.

Sousuke took a few steps backwards out of instinct. Unconvinced by the obvious evidence, he took a moment to make certain that the 'pizza delivery boy' did not appear to have a conceled accomplice or back-up.

Fine.

No danger.

_Other than Kaname Chidori._

Watching as Sousuke backed away from her, Kaname put away her halisen. It sometimes felt as if she were using that method a bit too much. She smiled, thinking of another suitable chastisement. She put her whistle to her lips and blew, loud. "Sousuke Sagara, stand at attention. _Now_, soldier!!!"

As a creature of habit, Sousuke immediately snapped to attention.

Kaname put on an extremely wicked smile.

Kyouko and Ren looked at each other and shook their heads.

What was it going to be _this_ time?

"To the nearest wall, soldier. _DOUBLE TIME!!!"_ Fire in her eyes, Kaname began running Sousuke. "Right... left... right... left... _faster!"_

Reaching the wall, Sousuke turned to look at Kaname, a question on his face.

"Now, you will bang your head against that wall ten times. Each time you do, you will shout "I will _not_ tackle pizza delivery men ever again." Do you understand me?!" Kaname's hands were folded across her chest.

"But Kaname, that order makes no sense. It could cause me considerable injury...."

"A _lot_ of things can cause injury, Sousuke...." Kaname had tried to go cold turkey. It was too hard. That delivery man could be seriously injured. Somewhere, a large group of people would not be getting their order.

Her hair!

Her blouse!!

_Her favorite shoes!!!_

**WHAM!!!**

"Now, Sousuke!" Kaname's voice cracked like a whip.

Ren and Kyouko looked on and sighed. Abusive relationships were so passe. But, they were afraid to bring that up.

**_Thud._**

Sousuke banged his head against the bricks.

"I will _not_ tackle pizza delivery men ever again...unless they look suspicious or..."

"_INCORRECT!"_ Again, the halisen.

**SMACK!!!**

**_Thud._**

"I will _not_ tackle pizza delivery men ever again... unless they are threatening Miss Chidori..."

**WHAM!!!**

_"WRONG!!!"_ Paper fan time.

**_Thud._**

"I will _not_ tackle pizza delivery men again."

**_Thud._**

"I will NOT tackle pizza delivery men again."

**_Thud._**

Kyouko and Ren closed their eyes. They couldn't bear watching Sousuke follow Kaname's orders in that fashion.

**_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._**

"Excellent. Good work, soldier. Now, drop down and give me ten!" Kaname stood with her hands on her hips, a demonic light in her eyes. She walked onto Souske's back after he assumed the position.

"But..."

_"NOW!!!"_ Kaname needed to finish things up without too much more delay. There was so much to get done.

**WHACK!!!**

"One............ two............ three............four............"

Kyouko and Ren walked by, headed back inside, nibbling on pizza. "Maybe we should select Sousuke to lead us." Kyouko took up a sprinter's stance.

"He _did _do a great job getting us food." Ren smiled sweetly.

Kaname whirled, glaring at her friends. "Kyouko!" Kaname blew her whistle. "Ren!" She blew it again.

Kyouko took off running.

Ren just shook her head.

**x x x x x x x x x x x**

The entire class was gathered in the gymnasium.

Each student had his or her suitcase at the ready, as the field trip would take them a fair distance across Japan. Some of the students were clustered together, chattering with excitement. Other students sat on their luggage, watching their watches or fidgeting impatiently. A couple of boys had found a basketball and were shooting hoops.

Sousuke, apart from everyone else, rummaged through his large black sack, checking weapons, communications gear, First Aid kits, and homing beacons. His clothes were crammed down at the bottom of the bag, along with a toothbrush and a shaving kit.

To save space, the shaving cream would double as tooth paste.

The decision had been simple.

It was toothpaste..._or_ an extra clip of 7.62.

Kaname passed back and forth briskly, too wound up to stand still. She had her whistle around her neck. Earlier that day, Kyouko had joked that she, Ren, and Mizuki should try to find Kaname one of those light-up batons that emergency workers used. Kaname had overheard, made several phone calls,but came away disappointed. The whistle would have to suffice.

But, her spirits rose as soon as it was time to show everyone how lucky they were to have her in charge of things.

When Miss Okibasu started to walk to the head of the room, Kaname rushed up and blew her whistle.

**Tweeee eeee eeee eeeee eeee eeee eeeeee eeeee eeee eeee eeee eeeee eeeee eeeee eeeee eeeeeeee eeeeee eee eeeeee eeeee eee eeeee eeeee eee eeee eeeee eeeeee eeeeet!!!!!!**

"All right everybody, lets all gather round." Kaname stood next tothe cringing teacher, surveying the room.

**Twee eeeee eeeee eeee eeeeee eeee eeee eeeee eeeeee eeeeee eeeeee eeee eeee eeee eee eeeee eeee eeee eeee eeee eeeee eeeeee eee eeeeee eeeeee eeeee eeeee eeee eeet!!!!!!**

"Now, you should all give your _full_ attention to Miss Okibasu!" The look on Kaname's face made it clear what might happen to anyone who did not toe the line.

Speaking together in whispered tones, a number of boys decided to have fun at Kaname's expense, in typical schoolboy fashion.

"My... my... my... ain't she good at blowing that thing...."

"Yup. You betcha. The rumors might be true after all. Bathroom walls _never_ lie...."

"I bet she got good at that by...."

**Thud thud thud**

The three boys dropped quicly out of view.

"Wow, Sousuke. That was _awesome_. If I had blinked, I would have missed it." Shinji had stars in his eyes.

Kaname was red in the face.

She had started off thoroughly embarrassed, then became enraged when she realized what Sousuke had done. Miss Okibasu started to ask the class to settle down, but Kaname got there first.

**Tweeee eeeee eee eeeee eee eee eeeee eee eeee eee eeee eeee eee eeeee eee eeeeeee ee eeee eeeeee ee eeee eeee eeee eee eee eeee ee eeeee ee eeee eeeeee eeee eeee!!!!!**

"Sousuke Sagara, report to the front of the room _immediately_." Kaname began tapping her left foot furiously as she took off her whistle and began spinning it around her finger.

Miss Okibasu sighed, but didn't have the energy to say anything.

"What is it Miss Chidori?" Sousuke stood at attention, his bag now at his feet.

"Could you please explain to the class exactly _what_ it was you were doing? And _why?"_ Kaname should have known better.

"Certainly. It is not a problem. Three boys were attempting to disrupt matters, by making inferences at your expense. No doubt they intended to repeat many of the things written about you in the Boys' Room. For example, one piece of graffiti said...."

**Tweee eeee eee eeeee eeeee eeee eeeee eeee eeeee eeee eeee eeeee eeee eeeee eeeeeee eeeeee eeee eeeee eeeeee eeeee eeeeee eeee eeee eeee eeee eeeee eeeee eeeeeee!!!!**

The class began roaring with laughter.

Kaname went from rose pink to beet red. Miss Okibasu looked crossly at Kaname's whistle. Maya gave Ryo a high five, but pulled her hand away when Mizuki tried to do the same thing. Kyouko put a new battery in her camera.

"Ah. For the sake of expediency, I shall continue, _without_ making references to the poorly scribbled reports of your bulky thighs...misshapen breasts... or nocturnal sexual escapades with various animal species." Sousuke nodded his head, proud that he did not fall into his usual trap of talking about items that were not entirely germane to the situation..

Shinji began squeezing his legs tightly together. He had laughed so hard at Sousuke's innocent comment that he almost peed his pants.

"What I was doing was _Bujutsu_, the martial arts used by the Samurai. Why I was doing it was _Bushido_, the Way of The Warrior, a code of action encompassing loyalty, justice, sense of shame, manners, purity, modesty, and honor. Bushido came out of Buddhism, Zen, Confucianism, and Shintoism. Specifically, from Buddhism it got...." Sousuke's impromptu lecture ended before it had a chance to begin.

**Tweeeee eeeeee eeeee eeee eeeee eeeee eeee eeeee eeeeee eeeee eeeee eeee eeeee eeee eeeee eeeeee eeee eeeeee eeeee eeeee eeee eeeee eeee eeeee eeee eeeeee eeee!!!!**

"Thank you for telling us _way_ more than we ever wanted to know. You... and everyone else... should give your full attention to the Teacher." Kaname put the whistle in her mouth again.

Miss Okibasu took the whistle away.

The class applauded for three minutes straight.

Kaname's posture slumped more and more with each passing moment.

Seeing the look on Kaname's face, the young teacher could not bring herself to appropriate the noisy implement. She handed it back to Kaname with a look that spoke volumes.

_Kaname stuffed the whistle into her skirt pocket._

"In orderly fashion, I would like to see the entire class volunteer for the various necessary duties." As Miss Okibasu read off various tasks, everyone remained silent. When she was finished, she looked very disappointed.

Kaname looked irate.

"Miss Chidori, since we failed to get any volunteers, would you please assign the duties." The teacher kept her eyes on Kaname's whistle.

Gleefully, Kaname gave each and every student an assignment, telling them that said duties would last the duration of the trip. Actually, everyone except Sousuke hadbeen given a job..

"Miss Chidori, should I assume that I will be handling the security matters. You did not assign me a duty on this mission!" Sousuke was standing with a rigid posture, eyes intense.

"Sousuke...Sousuke....Sousuke....how could I forget about _you?"_ Kaname said. Under her breath she said, "No matter how hard I try....". She walked over to stand in front of him. "I have the _perfect_ job. While the rest of us are gone, you can stay at Jindai and make certain that our classrooms remain safe. Someone may wish to lay traps while we are gone."

Snickers and hushed titters spread amongst the assembled students.

Sousuke rubbed his chin for a moment.

"I see. That would be an honorable task. It is good to see that you are finally thinking in the appropriate manner. Congratulations." He continued, paying no attention to the look on Kaname's face. "However, I am aware of a problem. If I were to stay here, I would be unable to accompany you on the trip."

Sousuke's face was very serious.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Sousuke, that is simply a sacrifice the rest of us will just have to be willing to live with. Now that we have _everything_ settled..." Kaname smirk would have driven a hyena wild with jealousy.

"_Miss Chidori...."_ The teacher's look clearly showed her disapproval. She tapped her watch, letting Kaname know it was time to wrap things up.

"Well, let's see. Do we need a garbage detail on this outing, Miss Okibasu?" Kaname fought to keep from smiling.

"No."

"Ah. That's probably just as well. Sousuke was in charge of that job on the _last_ trip." Kaname was silent for a while. The trip to Okinawa had gone horribly awry. No one there would want to think about that now.

This trip had been hastily thrown together to make up for the opportunites lost during the kidnapping disaster.

"Let........... me........... see..........." Kaname began, only to be interrupted by Kyouko.

"_P-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-t,_ Kaname" Kyouko was waving furiously, trying to get her friends attention. "Sousuke could help Miss Okibasu arrange details for the food."

"Kyouko?" Kaname pursed her lips.

"_Pizza...."_ Kyouko smiled, turning to give Ren a large smile.

Kaname's hands clenched. She put the whistle back to her lips..

**Tweeee eeeee eeee eeeee eeee eeeee eeeee eee eeeeee eeee eeee eeeee eeee eeeee eeee eeee eeeee eeeee eeee eee eee eeeee eee eeeeee eee eeeeee eeeee eee eeee eee!!!!**

The class had reached its limit. Like a heard of wildebeest confronted by a hunting lioness, the assembled group of students burst for the door as one.

A few unfortunate students were trampled. Some pulled muscles or tore clothing.

Sousuke calmly headed out towards the bus.

Miss Okibasu took a bottle of tranquilizers out of her purse. Grimacing, she swallowed one dry. Hearing the shrill call of the whistle outside, she took a couple more.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

A gargoyle scowling from the heights of the Notre Dame cathedral would have seemed more friendly and approachable than Kaname, as she checked each student aboard the bus.

"Too many bags. Choose two to leave behind. _Immediately_."

"Ditch the Physics book. There will be no school work allowed on board the bus! _Sheesh!"_

"Your hair is too long. There is time for a quick haircut. Go find the groundskeeper. _Pronto!"_

"Get rid of that T-shirt. I can't stand Puffy Amiyumi. _Bleh."_

"You bring enough of that Pocky to feed everyone.? No? _Confiscated!"_

"Turn that music player off! 'Ghost in The Shell' soundtrack? _Ugh._ Nerds to the back of the bus. Over there... Gundam fans... **off the bus**!!!"

"What y-e-a-r did you last bathe in? _Run!_ Go take a shower. Forget about that. Not enough time. Take some soap and jump in the carp pool."

"No. No. No. _No_. Fashion di-_sas_-ter. Oh sorry, it's _you_ Miss Okibasu. There was something in my eye. Really, it's OK."

And so it went.

Kaname's tyrannical approach was wearing thin. Still, everyone with a window seat had reason to smile. The end of the long queue of students was nearing an end. Only Sousuke remained.

The anticipation was overwhelming.

_What would she do to him?_

**Twee eee eeee eeee eeeeeee eeee eeee eeeeee. Twee eee eeeee eee eeee eee eeee eee!!!!**

"OK, Sousuke. _HALT!_ Put the bag down. _Spread'em!"_ Kaname swung the halisen back and forth slowly, like a pendulum.

Sousuke dropped his bag. If fell heavily and landed on Kaname's foot.

"OUCH!!!" Kaname hopped about on one foot, biting her lip.

"My apologies. Too much starch. I shall inform the woman at the laundromat." Sousuke stood, legs spread wide, arms behind his head.

A number of students jimmied the locks on the bus windows and opened them. "Go Sousuke!" some wit shouted. His call was answered by a lot of cheers and snickers.

"**SOUSUKE**...you..._you_..." Aware that she was under observation, Kaname fought to maintain her composure. "We'll get to that damn bag in a minute. First, I need to make certain there are no concealed weapons." She ran her hands in a patting action along Sousuke's legs.

A wolf whistle rang out.

"Oh yeh! _Strip Search!"_ It was Mizuki's voice. A camera flash went off. Kaname did not need to look to know who was responsible. There was a lot of hooting and hollering from the girls on the bus. Kaname fought to maintain her composure.

_She couldn't afford to lose control of the situation._

"You missed his crotch. Who knows what he might hide in _there?"_ Another girl had gotten into the act.

"Uh..." Kaname blushed furiously. Her hand trembled and moved in response to her classmate's suggestion.

She stopped.

"If you...uh...need...uh....assistance, Kaname...I uh...can _help_..." Sousuke began to pull down on the zipper at his fly, beads of sweat forming all over his brow.

"**NO**!!!" Kaname slapped his hand away. "This is silly, I should just trust you, right?" Kaname stood up, took a deep breath, and flipped back her hair.

"_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-O-O-O-O-O_. "The class had voiced its opinion as one.

"I do not wish for you to complain later that I misled you, Miss Chidori..." Sousuke continued pulling down the zipper.

**Tweee eee eeee eeee eeee eeeee eeeee eeeee eee eee eee eee eee!!!!**

"Hands _off,_ soldier. That's an ORDER!" Kaname slapped the halisen against her leg.

"Yes, Kaname."

"OK. _Now._ The bag. Sousuke, what is in there? It had better _not_ be weapons. We will not be taking the entire Arsenal Of Democracy with us on a school trip!"

"There is clothing in here, Chidori." Sousuke spoke the truth.

_Partly._

"That is an awful _lot_ of clothing. Mighty heavy, too. No weapons, Sousuke?" She watched his face very closely, to see if she could catch him in a lie. If the whole class wasn't watching, she would have tripped Sousuke and jumped on the bag.

"Kaname, clothes can be used as weapons by a Specialist! For example, a woman's brassiere can be used as a sling. Silk stockings and lead weights make a good sap. A woman's silk undergarments..." From the tone of his voice, it sounded as if Sousuke had an exhaustive list.

"**BAKA!!!** _Enough_. We don't have time for this nonsense. Just get on the bus without causing any trouble." Kaname would check the bag later. She smiled, thinking evil thoughts.

_One never knows just what might get misplaced on a busy school trip._

"Hey, Sousuke. Shouldn't you check Kaname? Fairs's fair...." Shinji felt bold enough to get into the act. "Who knows what _she_ might be concealing."

Sousuke hesitated.

"She _could_ be an imposter." Mizuki smiled. That might work.

Sousuke's eyes narrowed, but he stood still.

"There could be another whistle. Isn't one more than enough?!" A boy from the soccer team looked truly worried.

A number of other students actually cringed.

"Perhaps they are correct..." Sousukespoke without thinking things through. He raised his hands on level with Kaname's chest.

_"PERVERT!"_ Kaname floored him with a fierce backhand swing, causing him to trip over his bag. She hurried onto the bus.

Boys and girls chatted happily together.

_This looked as if it were going to be a fun trip._

**x x x x x x xx x x x x x**

As he stood in the entryway of the bus, Sousukenoted a strange noise coming from the vicinity of the bus driver. A swarm of bees? A bad engine sound?

No.

_Snoring._

The door remained open. The bus remained still. The noise grew louder and louder.

"Sousuke, what are you _doing?_ SIT _DOWN!"_ Kaname sounded highly agitated. Her attitude and approach did not have any effect on Sousuke. Her actions did, however, provide a wonderful opening for her fellow students.

Mizuki reached over between the seats in front of her, bumped into Kyouko, then grabbed Kaname's whistle.

**Tweee eeeee eeeee eee eeeeeee eeeee eee eeeeee eeeee!!!   
**   
"Sousuke! Sit down! On my lap. NOW!!!" Misuki imitated Kaname's voice with near perfection. Her fellow students laughed, giggled, and guffawed.

Kaname was about to reprimand Mizuki when other people picked up the ball and ran with it.

"SOUSUKE!!!" Maya's imitation paled in comparison.

_"LAP!!!"_ Shinji joined in.

"**N-O-W**-!-!-!" Kyouko shouted louder than she had intended to, causing the snoozing old man to wake up for a brief moment.

Ever so slowly, but scary in the extreme, Kaname turned an _Et tu, Kyou_ look on her friend. Without even looking, she reached out her hand and grabbed the whistle from Mizuki. Three names were added to her shit list. That brought the   
total number to six hundred and twelve.

The first six hundred and nine names were all 'Sousuke.'

Ryo felt left out. Grinning, she called out "Psssssst. Kyouko. Kodak moment!!!"

_Another name on the list._

The obsession to take picturessuperceded Kyouko's reaction to Kaname's face. The flash went off.

Kaname began to bring the whistle up. She fight the overpowering urge. She needed to show restraint. She had to set the example. She was the Class Representative!

Her arm slowly raised higher and higher.

Her lips parted in anticipation.

Light shone of the whistle, painting small bright spots on the walls of the darkened bus.

She was sweating. Her heart pounded.

_It was an addiction._

Sousuke, naturally, was pretty much oblivious to nonsense going on. He continued to stare at the bus driver. "Sir? _Sir???"_ He shook the elderly gentleman.

The man did not budge an inch.

Sousuke pulled a flash bang out of his pocket and tossed it at the driver's feet.

**_Wham!!!_**

"Hmmm... wha.... _urrr_.... oh. How may I help you young man?" The elderly man, eyeglass lens thicker than a coke bottle, blew his nose on his Pink Floyd '72 tour shirt.

"Sir, you were snoring!"

"Yes. Well, people do that when they are asleep, youngster. _Right?_ Any way, don't worry........... it's not narcolepsy." The driver's eyes began closing again.

**Wham!!!**

"Oh. Yes. Not narcolepsy." He looked more alert this time. A little more.

"That is encouraging...." Sousuke had his hand on another noise maker.

"Course, the doctors don't know _what_ it is...." More snoring.

"_SOUSUKE!_ What are you doing up there?" Kaname stood up, preparing to see what kind of trouble Sousuke was causing.

"It is not a problem, Chidori. I am merely waking up the bus driver. _Again."_

"Oh. Good." Kaname sat down. Suddenly, Sousuke's statement hit her. _"What?"_

Sousuke removed a roll of wire from his pocket. He slid on a vulcanized rubber glove, then stuck one end of the wire into a power outlet on the bus dashboard. The other end went to the man's buttock.

"_Oooooooh._ Holy Mother of...." The driver was awake again. Sousuke left the wire in place.

"Sir, there is a question I feel compelled to ask."

"_Shoot,_ sonny." The old man yawned, his eyelids fluttering.

"Better not put it _that_ way." Shinji's helpful voice filtered up to the front.

"Sir, where have you done your _Defensive Driving_ and _Evasive Skills_ training?" Sousuke took out a small notepad.

"Huh?" The old man's eyebrows rose.

"Vance International? U.S. Marine Corps course? Driscoll Bodyguard Network?" Sousuke nodded his head, wanting to encourage the man to confide in him.

"Nope. None of those..." The old man's hair was still standing on end.

"Bobby Orr Sports? Dr. Ishihara's school? HK International?" Sousuke continued to run down his mental list.

"Can't say that I have." he opened the window and spat.

Again.

Again.

And again.

Spittle hung down from his chin to the floor. A number of girls on the bus began to turn green. "Of course, I always try to 'evade' the cars in front of me. Hitting them leads to a world of trouble. I should know _that_ by now!"

Elsewhere in the bus, Miss Okibasu asked Kaname quietly "You _did_ check his credentials, didn't you?"

"Yes. They said he was quiet remarkable. Always did a 'smash-up job.' I thought that meant...." Kaname had a feeling of dread deep in the pit of her stomach.

"Great. _Smash up."_ One girl sounded truly frightened.

"We're going to die. We're ALL going to die-_ie-ie-ie-ie-ie-ie_." Highschool boys always tend to be helpful around frightened girls.

"Here I was, thinking you were my friend, Kaname." Ryo's grin was huge.

Kyouko pretended to pass out.

Mizuke tried to climb out a window.

Shinji held up what he was writing: 'My Last Will & Testament.'

Meanwhile, Sousuke continued his enlightening discourse with the old gentleman. "Sir, where then have you received your anti-terrorist training?"

"Sonny, to me anti-terrorist driving is putting the missus in the _back_ seat." More spitting. He missed the window this time. "I'm just a bus driver, not some kind of spy."

"That is most unfortunate. Safety is of paramount importance." Sousuke looked disappointed.

The old man laughed. "Well, Mister particular...why don't_you_ drive, then. I'm sure you can do a better job than me..."

"Affirmative. I accept your professional assessment and obligation. You may recline in the first row of seats. It will provide you with a better rest." Sousuke quickly scanned the driver's station.

Nothing too complicated.

Chuckling, the erstwhile bus driver did just as Sousuke suggested.

The young Mithril operative took his place behind the wheel.

"SOUSUKE! What are you _doing_. This is no time for joking. Go take your seat. _NOW!!!"_ Kaname was standing, hands on her hips.

Luckily, she did not hear what Ren whispered to Kyouko. "He's probably a good driver. Lord knows, he's driving Kaname crazy...."

Kyouko took a picture of Sousuke in the driver's seat.

"Chidori, I _am_ in my seat. The bus driver that you have selected is _not_ qualified, physically or professionally."

"Oh, and _you_ are, Sousuke?" Kaname was incredulous. Even Sousuke wouldn't go this far.

"Yes. In Afghanistan, I had ample opportunity to become adept at driving BTR-60s...... GAZ 46 jeeps...... ZIL 3 ½ ton 6x6 trucks...... the ZIL 130 4x2 version...... BAZ armored ammunition carriers...... T-64 and T-72 tanks...... and a wide variety of old model automobiles. There are other things that I pilot as well. No. Forget I mentioned that. I am NOT a pilot... merely a high school student...." Sousuke closed his eyes a moment.

_He had to maintain his cover._

Only Kaname knew of the existence of Mithril. That, and the identity of a certain Sergeant.

"I don't care if you're driven the Sun god's chariot, mister! You don't even have a learner's permit, _do_ you?" Kaname brought the whistle closer and closer to his lips.

"There are few other options, Chidori. Miss Okibasu could drive. But, she is very tired looking. We could call the agency you employed, but I hardly view them as trustworthy. They were kind enough to provide us with a bus, however." Kaname did not like the way that sounded coming out of Sousuke's lips.

"There are people that I know that I might be able to contact. That would lead to a delay of half a day at least. Yes. Perhaps that is indeed a preferable solution. That way I can sit next to you and keep you safe." Sousuke stood up and started to walk.

Kaname froze momentarily. "Sousuke. Sit back _DOWN!!!!_ We are already behind schedule. If you have driven all that military stuff, surely you can drive a bus..."

Miss Okinbasu opened her mouth to speak. Shaking her head, she decided not to. She was still feeling somewhat down, not to mention extremely drowsy.

_Whatever happened, happened._

The brakes hissed. The engine roared to life.

Blinker on, Sousuke pulled the bus away from the curb.


	2. Chapter 2: Gossip

Sousuke picked up the handset for the overhead speaker system.

He turned on the speakers throughout the bus. "Welcome aboard Sagara Lines. I would like to explain the rules to you now. Our chief duty is to remain safe. That is best done by not allowing ourselves to be hijacked, robbed, captured, or killed..."

No small number of students looked at each other. They mouthed 'killed?' or 'hijacked.'

"Looks like Sousuke's about to go otaku _again_," Ren said to Kyouko.

"When did he ever stop?" Mizuke asked no one in particular.

"Cool." Shinji said.

Miss Okibasu closed her eyes, making an effort to fall asleep.

Sousuke continued with his spiel. "I have altered our path of travel. It will not be a problem. It should add no more than an hour or three to our travels. As it stands now, we will avoid all tunnels and large bridges that might prove vulnerable to rogue aircraft."

Kaname had been scribbling down an itinerary for the next morning. The pencil snapped in her hands. "He's about to go off the deep end again" she whispered angrily. "And he's going to take all of us with him."

"One of our primary goals will be to protect Miss Chidori, because she is a very special person, with unique talents. She..." Sousuke stopped before he said more than he should. "She is worth protecting. It is not easy doing the work of a class representative. All of us owe her thanks."

The pad of paper fell off of Kaname's lap. _'Sousuke'_ she thought, _'Maybe I've misjudged you.'_

Some lunkhead in the back took the opportunity to quip: "Sagara and Chidori, sitting in a tree..."

"**K**...**I**...**S**...**S**...**I**...**N**...**G**...." Most of the students took up the refrain.

The brakes slammed on, hard. Anyone even the slightest bit off balance was slammed against the seat in front of him or her. Cars veered out of the lane as horns blew. A number of near misses occurred. A truck carrying high grade petroleum stopped inches short of the bus.

"Miss Chidori is worthy of respect. I hope I have made myself clear." Everyone was thrown backwards as Sousuke started up again. "Don't make _me _use the whistle............ or something _more_ effective."

Most of the students on the bus were aware of the young soldier's propensity to use weapons at school.

" **Yes sir!** " The response was immediate, a herd instinct.

"Pssssst. Look at Kaname's face. What's up with _her?_ That smile. It looks perfectly _normal_." Maya whispered to Misuki.

"Yes, I know. _Scary_." Mizuki smiled.

"Maybe she really _does_ like Sousuke" Shinji ventured, a little too loudly.

Snapping out of her dreamy trance, Kaname stood, walked back to Shinji, and grabbed his copy of _Arm Slaves Unlimited_. After tearing it to pieces, she sprinkled it down on the startled boy like confetti. "I can do it with _people_, too" she said quietly.

Shinji had an urge to visit the small restroom at the back of the bus.

Sitting down in her seat, Kaname waited for Sousuke to say something else considerate or mature. Something any normal teenager might say. Maybe something more about her?

_'No. What the HELL am I thinking about?!'_

"Now that we have settled with matters of propriety, we should move on to defensive strategies." Sousuke's voice was amicable, like a leader on a close knit sports team.

_'Defensive strategies?'_

Kaname began to scowl again. Trust Sousuke to put her back on pins and needles.

Shinji ran back to his seat, tripping twice in his mad rush. He didn't want the miss a single word. The long string of toilet paper attached to him drew a lot of snickers and rude comments.

"First, terrorist groups tend to have certain habits, traditions, or tendencies, whether they are domestic or international, politically oriented or mercenary. We will begin with Japanese factions. The Japanese Red Army, as well as the _'Aum_ _Shinrikyo,'_ favor mid-sized sedans, vans, and panel trucks of dark blue or green coloration, usually Toyota, Isuzu, or Mazda...." Sousuke's voice droned on and on.

Kaname sank down low in her seat.

_It was going to be a long trip_.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

The ride was smooth.

The pace of passing buildings, trees, and landmarks was as it should be. No one had any complaints about Sousuke's driving. In fact, the other students were too busy with their own activities to even give the matter any thought.

_Most of them._

After a while, someone became too bored for his own good. And Kaname's....

A snow ball tossed down a mountainside can get larger and larger, even triggering an avalanche. Kaname's temper acted in much the same way.

One wise guy from the chess club raised his hand and asked "Are we there yet?"

Instead of ignoring the twit, Kaname answered "No!' with more heat than necessary.

That got the ball rolling.

"Are we THERE, yet?" A boy from the Gundam club piped up.

_"No."_ Kaname curled her upper lip.

Are we there, _YET?"_ That was a guy from the music club.

" **NO!** " Kaname clenched her fists.

"ARE we there, yet?" The captain of the basketball team chimed in.

_"NO!!!"_ Kaname stood up.

"ARE...... WE...... _T-H-E-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-E_...... **_YET_**......???" The entire boys' chorus belted out that one.

Kaname brought the whistle to her mouth.

**Thrrrwwwrrrwwwrrrwwwrrrrr-wwwhhhppp**

Barely any sound was audible. While Kaname had been preoccupied earlier, Mizuke had reached over and crammed chewing gum in the whistle's hole.

Kaname trembled with rage.

"Kaname. _Here_." Sousuke tossed something over his shoulder. The small plastic device bounced and landed at Kaname's feet. "It's a taser. The knobs adjusts intensity. _'1'_ is the low setting. _'10'_ is potentially lethal."

Kaname smiled. "Thank you Sousuke. That was very sweet of you."

"Ooooooh. Thank you, Sousuke. That was very _sweet_ of you." Mizuki laughed, after imitating Kaname again. "Kiss kiss!!!" She flounced her hair when her actions had her fellow students laughing and snickering.

Kaname switched the knob to '1.' She reached back and shocked Mizuki.

"_O_---_U_---_W_---!---!---!" Mizuki jumped up in her seat

Kaname smiled. That was fun. Almost as much fun as the whistle.

"Are we there yet?" A member of the rugby club had issues with originality.

Kaname considered turning the knob to '10.'

After the group settled down, Kaname decided to switch roles from overseer to hostess.She forcefully enlisted the assistance of a number of girls to pass out snacks and drinks that she had stored away under lock and key. Shinji's quip about 'stewardesses' earned him an extra drink---poured over his head, down his shirt, and pooling in his seat.

Eventually, things became rather serene.

_Generally speaking._

Portable CD players and headphones were out everywhere one would look. There were enough magazines and books to start up a sizeable news stand.

But, not everyone was reading or listening to their favorite tunes. Groups of boys were singing drinking songs, even though they had nothing stronger than cold coffee, fruit juice, or Pepsi. Girls were busy with one of the oldest traditions known amongst females of the species: _gossip._

Before long, the topic of whispered and hushed conversations wandered into territories that Kaname would have preferred to remain unexplored.

"_Sooooo-o-o-o_, Kaname...... how are you and Sousuke...... _getting along?"_ The look in Mizuki's eyes was pure mischief.

Kaname dropped her Pocky when her hand jerked spasmodically. "_S-S_-Sousuke?" She fought to keep her face straight. Her usual anger did not rise to the surface to rescue her.

"Yes, Sousuke. You know. Medium height. Tossled hair. Memorable scar. Exploding lockers. Grenades in class. Teachers tackled. _That_ Sousuke." Mizuki smiled a Cheshire Cat smile.

"I have some pictures, Kaname. Will _that_ help your memory?" Kyouko grinned sweetly, holding up her camera. "There are a lot of pictures with you and Sousuke in here...."

"A lot?" Ren asked quietly. Her simple question struck with the weight of a seasoned boxer. As many girls who could crowd around, did. They all looked on expectantly.

"Mmmm-_pphhhff_-allmrph-_llll"_ Kyouko couldn't speak with Kaname's hand over her mouth.

"You know Kyouko. Quite the kidder. The only pictures of me and the military maniac are ones where I am teaching him the error of his ways. Since there are so many errors, there would naturally be a lot of pictures...." Kaname looked at Kyouko. She put her finger on the 'erase all' button on the camera.

Kyouko's eyes widened, then blinked dramatically.

_She got the point._

"Uh...yes...that's all" Kyouko said. No one seemed very convinced.

"Well, if not Sousuke, then there _must_ be some other boy." One of Ren's friends put her two cents in. "Who is it? Inquiring minds want to know..."

"Yeh!" "Yes." "C'mon." "We'll keep it secret." "You _have_ to tell us." "Kaaaa-_naaaaa_-meeee."

"Really, there's no one. When you're as busy as me, who has time? Besides, with that freakazoid stalking me everywhere, what boy would every want to get within a hundred yards of me?" Kaname shrugged her shoulders. That should end the interrogation. All they had to do was picture themselves with Sousuke in tow.

"There was that really cute boy you knew before...... the one who took you on the date to the Amusement park......" Kyouko had been there with Sousuke, on a surveillance mission.

"**Oo ooo oooo ooooo o-o-o-o-o-o-o-h**...." That noise came from all of the girls at once.

The look Kaname turned on Kyouko could have melted steel.

"Oh, and don't forget Shirai! He _really_ had the hots for you, girl." The girl who spoke quickly put her hand to her mouth, looking troubled. "Sorry Mizuki."

"It's OK...." Mizuki said somewhat sourly. "I've gotten over all of _that_. But, I doubt he's finished paying off his credit card yet." She sniffed and looked away.

"Ahhh. But you went out with Sousuke then, _didn't_ you?" Another girl stared intently at Mizuki, her chin on her arms. "You sweet on him?"

"Yes, but..." Mizuke was getting agitated. Kaname was ecstatic. Mizuke deserved it, and it took the focus off of her.

"Yes, you're sweet on him?"

**Oo ooo oooo ooooo oooooo**

"No!" Misuki slammed her fist on her arm rest. "Yes, I sort of went out with him, but---"

**Ooo oooo ooooo oooooo ooooooo**

"I heard he kissed you, right?" Another girl asked, a smirk on her face.

**Oooo ooooo oooooo ooooooo oooooooo**

"He did, but..." Mizuki looked frantic.

**Ooooo oooooo ooooooo oooooooo oooooooooo**

"Was it good?" "Any tongue?" Where did he put his hands?" "How many times?" "Did you kiss him back."

_The questions seemed to come from everywhere._

"_HE_ KISSED _ME_. I DIDN"T ASK HIM TO. I DIDN'T _WANT_ HIM TO. **END OF STORY**!!!" Mizuki brushed her hands together somewhat violently.

Then, suddenly, the flustered girl hada wicked glint in her eyes. She knew just what to say.

"Besides, he came with Kaname and left with her too."

All of the girls looked back at Kaname, like an alley full of cats looking in through a window at a caged canary.

"So Kaname, how many times have _you_ and Sousuke kissed?"Ryo said it louder than was necessary. All noise on the bus stopped.

_One of the cats had opened the door to the cage._

"We haven't!"Kaname said, equally as loud. She blushed when she realized that everyone was looking at her.

"You want to though, right?" Kyouko had said that in her usual conversational tone of voice.

"Yes. Uh, _no!!!_ Why should I want to? _Geeeeez._ He's a moody, lame brained otaku! _Hmmppff._ Me kiss Sousuke? How _ridiculous_." Kaname swallowed hard. When Sousuke did sweet things, she sometimes found herself feeling an unspoken attraction to him. Who knows what might happen if he did them more frequently?

"Why are you blushing, then?" Ryo smiled.

"I'm _NOT!!!"_ Kaname turned beet red.

"Why are you yelling?" Five girls seemingly asked the same question at the same time.

"I...AM...**NOT**..._YELLING_." Kaname reached for the whistle. Everybody's fingers went into their ears.

**Tweeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee!!!!**

"Keep it down, girls!" Kaname held her hand up to silence any rebuttal. "I can hardly hear myself think in here. Now, fair's fair. Has _anyone_ here thought about kissing Sousuke? Ren?" Kaname knew the answer to that one. Still, she wondered why she asked that question. It wasn't as if she was interested in Sousuke.

It was merely a means shift the attention elsewhere. Yes. That was it.

"No."

"That's right, she's got her heart set on someone else!" Everyone knew who the speaker meant. The Student Council President had not signed up for the trip. Ren had been quietly crushed.

"Mizuki? Changed your mind since then?" Maya grinned.

"No way!" Mizuki made a sour face.

Kaname made her way through the entire crowd. It seemed that no one was even the slightest bit interested in Sousuke. She breathed a sigh of relief, before realizing what she had done. She purposefully thought of some of Sousuke's escapades, just to make herself angry at him.

"Hey, you forgot to ask Kyouko!" Mizuki was not about to let anyone go free.

"Oh, you'd never think about that, _right_ Ky?!" Kaname laughed.

Kyouko remained silent.

_"Kyouko?"_

Kyouko stared out of the bus window.

" **_KYOUKO?_** "

"Yes, Kaname?"

"Do _you_ want to kiss Sousuke?"

"Yes." Kyouko was practically whispering. "It was _so_ quick the first time, I can't seem to remember what it was like..." Kyouko didn't bother to mention that it had only been in a dream. Kissing Sousuke was not really high on her list.

**Oo ooo oooo ooooo oooooo**

"_K-K-K-K-K-K-K_...." Kaname couldn't get the word out. Her eyes narrowed. Both hands curled up like claws.

"It's _OK_, Kaname. Our clothes were on.... _that_ night." Kyouko couldn't stop from smiling that time. Kaname didn't seem to notice.

**Ooooo oooooo oooooooo oooooooooo oooooooooooo**

Kaname sat still.

Very still.

Ren checked to be sure she was still breathing. Maya checked her pulse.

"Just kidding." Kyouko finally admitted. All the girls patted her on the back.

Next, theystared at Kaname. One girl in the back chuckled. "Oh no-_o-o-o-o-o_...... Kaname's not interested in Sousuke, alright!" Everybody laughed..

Looking at Kaname, Kyouko suddenly felt very afraid.

Naturally, boys are _never_ interested in gossip. Rather, they are keen on 'getting the scoop. It was _their_ turn to play. If it got the girls all riled up, so much the better.

"HEY, _SAGARA!!!"_ One of the members of the recently re-orderedRugby Club yelled out. "HAVE YOU AND CHIDORI _DONE_ IT YET???" The original rugby club members had reverted to their old ways. The new bunch had very little talent, but a very large opinion of themselves.

The question asked was the only question that had any meaning.The guys didn'tcare if they Sousuke and kaname had kissed yet. In fact, no one cared if the two of themever went out on a single date together.

_Again, the bus went dead quiet._

If there were any onerous duties to be assigned later, Kaname knew exactly who she would give them all to.

"It?" Sousuke asked. "_What_ 'it'?" Kaname felt a rush of relief come bursting through her when he said that. It was short-lived. "Miss Chidori and I have done _many_ things together."

Loud wolf whistles filled the bus. A soft chant started: "Sousuke Sousuke_ Sousuke_ _Sousuke_ _Sosuske_...."

Kaname's soda can tilted slowly to the side. A stream of brown bubbly liquid headed under her seat.

The boys started laughing loudly together. The girls were whispering intently. The blood rushed through Kaname's ears. She stuttered incoherently.

"ALRIGHT, MAN. CLUE US IN!!!"

This wasn't gossip.

_It was 'Guy Talk.'_

Sousuke kept his eyes on the road. He wondered why anyone would be wondering about the things he did with Kaname.

Sousuke thought about the time he had been over at Kaname's apartment a few weeks ago. He had been trying to fix her shower for her. It had been a cramped space, with him working and her making it a point to watch his each and every move up close.

He had been very insistant, when Kaname had complained about the cost of getting a plumber. She had agreed, just to shut him up.

"A few weeks ago, we spent time together in her shower..." Sosuke didn't understand why that statement caused such a commotion. "Things got extremely wet before either of us were ready." Sousuke had worked on the innards of Arm Slaves. He used more force than was necessary on common pipes.

"YOU _DOG_, YOU!!!"

One girl looked to another. "It's _always_ the quiet ones."

"_B-B_-But...." Kaname couldn't make herself heard over the crowd.

"NO _WAY!"_

A chorus of eager voices begged Sousuke to continue.

"Well, a week after that it was raining. So, we spent time at her apartment. It was almost as if I were her slave." He and Kaname had spent the entire afternoon hanging pictures, even though she had invited him over to help him with his homework. "I was hammering away, doing my best. But, it never seemed to be enough for Miss Chidori."

With all the noise that followed that statement, no one heard himsay "We had so many paintings to take down and move around, that I was exhausted by the time we were done."

"IT'S A DIRTY JOB, BUT _SOMEONE_ HAS GOT TO DO IT!" The guys all chuckled, knowingly. Or, at least most of them hoped it _looked like_ they knew what they were smirking about.

"Oh my!" One girl said, fanning herself with her teen magazine. "I _never_ would have thought Kaname would be like that." She almost looked jealous.

"I was banging, banging, banging..... but I'm a bit clumsy. I'm not all that experienced at the type of thing we were doing......." That was true. With one of his hammer swings, Sousuke missed the nail head and smashed Kaname's finger. "Kaname's loud moaning made her neighbors quite irate. I needed to come back later to finish the job."

**Oo ooo oooooo ooooooo oooooooooo ooooooooooooooo**

"Sousuke Sousuke _Sousuke Sousuke Sousuke..."_

"But we were just hanging pictures!" Kaname exclaimed.

"I see. Is _that_ what they call it, nowadays?" That one came from a temple priest's daughter. "Tsk tsk."

"_MORE_, DUDE!"

Sousuke was rather pleased at the response. He never thought that his classmates were the philanthropic type. It was gratifying to see that they appreciated someone willing to lend a helping hand to a fellow student.

"Well, the forecast called for rain the entire next week. So, Kaname went out to look for some rubbers. As her protection is an important issue with me, I accompanied her." He was using a colloquialism. The two of them had went out looking for slip-on rain covers for Kamame's shoes.

Just about to blow her whistle, Kaname swallowed it in shock. She would have been in serious difficulty had it not been attached to a chain.

Mizuke was giving everyone high fives. Ren, blushing, was looking down at the floor of the bus. Kyouko's camera was busy again.

"And you tried to tell us that you to hadn't even kissed!" A girl shook her finger at Kaname in mock reproach.

Cough. Cough.

**Tweeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee!!!**

"HE MEANS WATERPROOF SHOE COVERS!!!" Kaname was ready to run to the front of the bus and strangle Sousuke, whether or not he was driving in heavy traffic. _"Right,_ Sousuke?"

"Miss Chidori is quite correct. Rain gear. What _else_ would we be talking about?" Sousuke sounded honestly perplexed.

A number of girls put their hands to their chests, nearly swooning. "Oh, isn't it just _dreamy?_ He is SUCH a gentleman, trying to stand up for her honor like that...."

"WE'RE NOT WORTHY. _WE'RE NOT WORTHY._ **_WE'RE NOT WORTHY_**...." Many of the boys had stood up, hands above their heads. They were bowing towards Sousuke.

**Tweeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeee eee!!!!**

"_ALRIGHT!_ This joke has gone on for too long already. There is _nothing_ going on between Sousuke and I. Especially _not _anything physical." Kaname laughed her raucous laugh. "Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if Sousuke did even have a..._you_ _know."_

There was a loud concerted hum of chuckling and laughter. How quick the tables could turn....

With the students laughing with her and not at her, Kaname began to relax a little. That is, until a new girl she hardly knew spoke up.

"I don't know. I was walking around the back of the school the other day. He was there, changing clothes. He was switching from some kind of camouflage outfit into the school uni." She paused a moment, blushing up a storm. "When he was down to just skivvies, he....... .I mean......... I guess he _could_ have been keeping a weapon or something in there..."

Kaname's eyes were narrowing again.

Mizuki caught everyone by surprise. "Wonder which it is? So Kaname, is Sousuke hung like a horse?"

Kyouko dropped her camera.

"_W-W-W_-What???" Kaname was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe she heard what she did.

To the hooting and yelling teenagers, any response other than 'HELL NO!' meant _'YOU BET YOUR ASS!'_ And, 'HELL NO!' still would have meant that she had looked.

_Damned if she did, damned if she didn't._

Kaname imagined terrible things happening to Mizuki

Sousuke spoke into a small voice recorder. After the trip was finished, he would ask Sgt. Major Mao or Sgt. Weber what _'hung like a horse'_ meant. He hoped that Mizuki's statement did not imply a cruelty to animals.

No.

Captain Testarossa was the animal lover on the sub.

He'd ask _her._

The revelry soon stopped. Shinji's shout caught everyone's attention.

"Sousuke! There are two dark blue Toyota sedans shadowing us!"

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

One thing was for certain.

The interruption saved Sousuke from a world of pain.

Kaname brought herself up short. She was actually **happy** to know there were two suspicious cars in sight. Teenage angst she could deal with. Crises were not that big a deal any more. Dealing with a bus of hormonally challenged teenagers was more than she was prepared to handle.

_Them, and Sousuke._

The bus was in an uproar. Rather than being worried, everyone was trying to get a look outside of one of the windows on the right side of the bus. Miss Okibasu must have been truly exhausted. She had managed to sleep through everything, and was still curled up in the fetal position. The old man once destined to be their driver was also somewhere in dreamland.

One person took things very seriously.

The bus driver. Sousuke Sagara, sergeant of Mithril.

His classmates faced potention peril. Kaname could be at significant risk.

"Everyone be seated. _NOW!"_ Sousuke had reactivated the overhead speakers.

_Only a small number of students rushed to follow his instructions_.

Sousuke jerked the wheel hard to the right...back again...then hard to the left. "**TAKE YOUR SEATS IMMEDIATELY!**"

Everyone sat down quickly, some in different seats than they had started out in.

"Brace yourselves. I will be attempting evasive maneuvers." Sousuke cracked the fingers on both hands, then gripped the steering wheel firmly. It was time to judge the intentions of the two automobiles he could see in the side mirror.

Meanwhile, Kaname was ticked off.

_Again._

As class representative, she was not about to let Sousuke's delusions of danger place her fellow classmates at risk. Especially since she would probably end up getting blamed for everything, somehow.

"Sousuke, just what do you think..."

Sosuke stomped down hard on the accelerator. He pulled off the road and onto the shoulder. Dust, dirt, pebbles and occasional road signs flew about as a horrendous racket filled the bus.

Rumble strips, refuse, and rutts. They all helped bounce Kaname bewteen rows like a ping pong ball.

Souske continued to gain speed, then when an opening presented itself, he swung the bus sharply back into the stream of traffic, crossing three lanes in the blink of an eye.

Horns blared. Cars swerved out of the way.

All that was readily visible of Kaname was two kicking legs, extending straight up out of the large lock-box full of snacks and drinks.

"Kaname, when you're done chowing down, could you bring me a bag of chips, please?" Mizuki didn't miss a beat.

"I'll take some pretzels!" Shinji was hungry. Things were getting exciting. Just like having a front row seat at an action flick. "Better yet, I'll take popcorn if you have any."

"Pepsi, please." Ren said sweetly. "Diet, preferably."

Everyone was fortunate that Kaname's response was muffled and distorted by a mouthful of plastic bag.

Sousuke flexed his arms, feeling the tension drain out of them. He continued to scan traffic, but saw no sign of the cars he had been concerned about. "Everyone keep an eye out. Inform me immediately if you see any other suspicious vehicles. Be prepared to place your head between your knees if you hear any gunshots coming from outside _or_ inside the bus."

_It was all said so matter-of-factly._

Kaname, unaware that she still clutched bags of snacks in her trembling hands, strode forcefully to the front of the bus. "I said, just what do you think you are _doing_, you moronic military misfit! I..._I_...**_I_**..."

Sousuke spared a glance to his side. "Oh, snacks. Thank you. Chidori. That was most considerate. I would prefer the crackers."

Kaname shook harder and harder. The bags, squeezed too hard, popped in her hands, showering chip and cracker fragments all over the floor. Her fellow students all watched with baited breath.

"_S-S-S_-Sousuke..."

"Oh. You will need to clean up that mess on the floor. We do _not_ wish to create a hazardous surface to walk on. Also, it would be preferable not to attract insects or rodentia onto the vehicle. There is a whisk broom in the receptacle to my right." Sousuke returned his entire attention to the road ahead.

"Yes. _That_ will do." Kaname said through clenched teeth. Grabbing the small broom, she smacked Sousuke hard against the back of his head, causing him to twitch and turn the wheel sharply. Kaname fell face first into his lap.

"**GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!!!**" The whole bus erupted into laughter.

After Kaname stood and backed away, she looked even more angry, if that was possible. She raised the whisk broom again, unconcerned with any possible consequences.

"Chidori, is it you intention to put the entire class at risk?" Sousuke's question ran through Kaname like a jolt of electricity. He was willing to deal with her eccentricity and occasional flashes of violence one on one. It was part of his job. The other students, however, should be given their _own_ choice. "Are _they_ OK with this?"

Suddenly aware that she was on stage for all practical purposes, Kaname deflated quickly. Walking back to her seat, she stopped. "It's OK. I have a _very_ good memory. You won't _always_ be behind the wheel." Her voice dropped an octave or two. "If you pull even one more crazy stunt while driving, you'll have to deal with _me_ later, mister!"

**Oooooo oooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo**

"_That's_ telling him, Kaname." Kyouko said with a wink. "I feel _so_ much safer now."

"Yeh. Me too. Since Sousuke always seems to do the opposite of what you tell him to do." Mizuki shook her head.

"There _does_ seem to be some truth in that" Ren added.

Kaname's response was interrupted by a loud yell from the back of the bus.

"HEY, SAGARA. THOSE TWO CARS ARE BACK."

_Sure enough, they were._

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Sousuke considered his options.

He wished he was strapped into the seat of an M9, butthere was no time for daydreams or what-ifs. So far, there had been no shots fired. The cars had not made any particularly aggressive moves. He had not caught sight of any slow moving fixed wing or rotary aircraft. There were no suspicious accidents or roadblocks visible ahead.

_It could all just be a matter of coincidence._

Coincidence.

He pictured that word carved on Kaname's grave stone. It made no sense to take undue risks now.

Hesitation.

That word did not look any more attractive, carved into marble. He would act immediately if there was any sign of trouble.

**Tweeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Tweee eeeeeeeee eeeeee eeeeee Tweeeee eeeeeee eeeeeee!!!!**

The natives were restless. Some of the boys were overly excited. A number of girls sounded as if they were ready to go into hysterics. Everyone seemed to be asking Kaname a question at the same time.

"We're going to die-_ie_-ie-_ie_-ie-_ie_-ie-_ie_-ie-_ie_-ie-_ie_-ie-_ie_-ie-_ie_...."

"That's enough! Everybody stay calm. Things will turn out OK._Trust me!"_ Kaname tried vainly to quiet the noisy rabble. She reached for the whistle.

**Tweeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeee URKkkkk!!!!**

A boy stood up and grabbed for Kaname's whistle. "I've had enough of _that_ shit! Here.... give.... it.... to.... _me_...." He pulled hard, breaking the chain and sending the whistle into the air. His hand continued downward, accidentally ending up down Kaname's blouse.

_"PERVERT!!!"_ Kaname exclaimed.

Sousuke had been unaware of the actual event. Turning, he saw a boy with his hand down Kamame's shirt. Her shout left little to his imagination. Quickly, he turned to survey the road ahead of him.The bus was approaching a long straight stretch of highway. No cars were close up front. All cars were moving at a similar pace.

He grabbed his heavy weapons bag and unzipped it. Grabbing a tonfa, he dropped the bag on the accelerator, holding it down. Orienting the wheel as necessary, he locked it in place by sliding the tonfa through its spokes.

Practically a blur, Sousuke launched himself down the aisle like a human missile. Grabbing Kaname's apparent assailant, Sousuke swung him around and connected with a furious knee to the groin. In a feat of strength and skill, he flipped him upward, tossing him into an empty luggage rack.

_Could he be an accomplice to the men in the cars?_

This boy was not well known, having transferred to the school less than one week ago.

"SOUSUKE!!! What are you _DOING?!!"_ Kaname sounded frantic.

"I am saving you, Kaname. You are safe now. He will_ not_ harm you further." Sousuke's eyes were very bright. "I will **not** allow anyone to harm you, Chidori."

"No Sousuke, what are you doing _back here_. You're supposed to be driving the bus." Everyone stared in abject horror at Sousuke and the empty driver's seat.

"It is _not_ a problem. We have at least twenty three more seconds before any course correction will be required on my part." Sousuke started back up front, then stopped. "Miss Chidori, it would be best if you calmed down. You need to set an example for the rest of them." He resumed his steps, calmly and slowly.

Kaname pulled a loafer off of the foot of the boy stuck in the overhead bin. Pulling her arm back, she prepared to launch it at the back of Sousuke's head. Kyouko and Ren moved to restrain her.

For a few minutes after that, things went relatively smoothly. The students had been too stunned to carry on with their ruckus. Soon enough, however, boyish arrogance would place everyone back into the frying pan.

One of the blue sedans had moved up next to the rear of the bus. With the sun reflecting brightly off of its windshield, no one could get a good view of the occupant or occupants. One boy opened an window and ribbed his buddies in the chest. They'd show that driver a thing or two. Each boy gave the car the finger. Upping the ante, one guy mooned the car's passengers.

Sousuke did not catch his classmate's part in the incident. He _did_ take good notice of the driver's act of retribution. The blue sedan's horn blared loud and long. The car swerved briefly towards the offending boys, then back again.

"We have unfriendly action. They may be making their move. Everyone _hold on!"_ Sousuke's statement sounded like the voice of God over the speaker system.

The bus sped up considerably. So did the car, its horn still going.

The bus went to the left. Ditto the car.

The bus went to the right. The car followed right on its heels.

Sousuke sounded the bus' air horn, hoping that the traffic ahead of him would speed up or get out of his way. Instead, it looked like they were heading into an area of congestion.

The young operative was concerned. If they had to stop,would a gun battle would break out? That could lead to an unacceptable number of student casualties. If he stopped the bus, or got trapped in deadlocked traffic, and the men in the carsturned out to be after Kaname....

He shook his head abruptly.

_He could not take that chance._

Reaching down, Sousuke took a pair of binoculars out of his bag. Looking up ahead, he saw an area where some road work was being done. Ahead of that bottleneck, there was fast moving traffic. Some berm work and a couple of small ramps caught his eye.

_They would suffice._

"**LISTEN UP. EVERYONE MOVE TO THE LEFT SIDE OF THE BUS. IMMEDIATELY!**"

No one moved to comply.

Sousuke pulled out a pistol loaded with rubber bullets. He waved it over his head, then fired. At the loud noise, and the subsequent sound of the ricochet, everyone jumped out of their seats and huddled nervously on the left side of the vehicle.

_"HOLD ON!!!"_

_This was going to be tight._

Gunning the engine, Sosuke ran the right wheels of the bus up onto a long gradual incline, then off it. The bus tilted dramatically, running along on the left wheels only. Oblivious to the screams behind him, Sousuke worked the wheel like a maestro, keeping the vehicle up They stayed that way for obly a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity.

"**OK. EVERYONE CLIMB BACK ONTO THE RIGHT SIDE!**"

Everyone did their best to comply. The bus came back down to the road, bouncing fiercely for a moment or two.

"Excellent work. You have contributed to our success. I must commend you all on a tremendous show of teamwork." Sousuke moved the bus back to the center lane, cruising smoothly and evenly.

_Everyone was too stunned to answer._

"How far along are we?" It was Miss Okibasu. She was finally awake.

"I haven't slept like that in weeks. I have to commend you, Mr. Sagara. You must be doing an excellent job."


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Wakana

After Miss Okibasu woke up, things went smoothly.

_For a while._

Little traffic. No blue sedans. No gossip.

Apparently, the teacher was still tired. With each passing mile, her eyelids drooped more and more. When they touched bottom, she fell asleep again. That put Kaname entirely in charge once more.

_Authority did not come without cost._

The blue-haired girl's actions had long since gotten under people's skins. New games arose, apparently designed to get   
on _her_ nerves, just the way that she had gotten on the nerves of the participants.

"Let's play Animal Mineral Vegetable." One boy winked at his friends across the aisle.

"OK!" Another guy joined the game eagerly.

"You go first."

"Sure. Is it an mineral?"

"No. "

"Is it an animal?"

"Yes."

"Does it have a big mouth?"

"Yes."

Is it a hippopatomus?"

"Uhh....." There was a pause as the one boy scratched his chin. "No."

A third boy whispered in the one guy's ear. . His eyes lit up. _Now_ he understood the game.

"Is it......... _Kaname?"_

"**Yes!**" Everybody laughed before the round continued. "_Next_...."

"Vegetable?"

"Depends on who you ask!"

"Animal?"

"Yes."

"Does it butt into every other animal's business?"

"Yes."

"Is it......... _Kaname?"_

"**Right!**" The laughter was even louder that time. "_Next_...."

"Is it animal?"

"Yes."

"I think I've had about enought of _that_ game." Kaname prepared to stand up again.

"Oh. Tsk tsk tsk. Look at who can't take a joke. I can't believe that she is our Class Representative." Mizuki snickered.

"Is it animal?" The game picked up where it had left off.

Kaname sat in her seat, her hands white from grasping the arm rests so tight.

"Will it _ever_ mate?" There was a low level of giggling and light laughter.

"No." The laughter grew louder.

"Is it......... _Mizuki?"_

"**Yes!!!**" The whole bus shook with laughter. Mizuki jumped up, ran over, and tried to kick the boy who answered.

"Ahhhh-h-h-h-h...." Kaname reclined her seat, a big smile on her face. "I _like_ that game." Staring out the window,she prayed for a change in fortune.

A tackled pizza delivery man.

The man-handling of miscreants in the gym.

That heavy bag falling on her foot.

An embarrassing weapons search in front of a busload of her fellow classmates.

Gossip. Innuendo. Assumptions.

A boy with his hand in her shirt.

Blue cars.

Stunt driving.

_Why her?_

One word--**Sousuke**. He had mentioned something he saw in an anime once...like she actually cared about anything like that . Apparently, one show had a hero named Vash. His nickname was the 'Humanoid Typhoon.'

_That was the perfect nickname for Sousuke!!!_

Of course, he had come to her rescue, after a fashion. That was good!

But, in doing so, he put everyone at risk as the bus chugged along driverless....

Looking at her watch, Kaname realized that she had been thinking about a certain Mithril sergeant for an absurd amount of time. She needed something else to do. Kyouko and Ren were fast asleep. Mizuke was awake, but she was still on Kaname's bad side.

_What did she use to do with Ayame when they were younger?_

Oh yes, the 'car game.' They used to count the number of cars they saw of each color. She was much to old for that now.

She drummed her fingers against the base of her window.

One green car. One white car. Two blue cars.

_Two blue cars???_

Kaname hesitated saying anything. Who knows how long those particular cars mayhad been back there. Nothing had happened. But, every time someone took notice of them, Sousuke became overly reckless.

_Only by good fortune had then remained 'wreck-less.'_

No. She would not say anything.

Not a single word!

But, what if they _were_ terrorists? What if it was that rival group of gangsters again? Sousuke didn't have the Bonta-Kun suit with him now. There was no way it would fit in his bag, and she had checked the cargo wells before they had left Jindai High.

"Damn!"

Kaname's exclamation woke Kyouko.

"Ka-_naaaa_-may. What time is it? What's wrong?" Kyouko bent over and looked out the window. "The blue cars! Kaname, it's the blue cars again. I'd better go tell Sousuke." She hopped up and headed towards the front after snapping a couple of pictures of the cars.

"Kyouoko..._NO!"_

Too late.

Kaname wanted to take care of this before things got out of hand. She ran to the front of the bus.

"Sousuke...." She would _order_ him to drive safely this time.

"Kaname! Good. You are here." Sousuke nodded his head, pleased by the good timing.

"Sousuke, I do not want _any_ vehicular nonsense. Do you understand?" Kaname suppressed the urge to grab the whisk broom again.

"Perfectly. _You_ are in charge. Take the wheel." Grabbing his weapons bag, Sousuke stood and vacated the driver's seat. He looked at the road, and then at Kaname. "I suggest you take over, Chidori. Otherwise, the drift into the left lane will cause a collision."

Kyouko took a picture of the empty seat.

_"SOUSUKE!!!"_ Kaname jumped into the seat and jerked the wheel too strongly, causing the bus to shake for a moment. "What are you **doing** ???"

Kyouko headed back to her seat.

"I am going to determine the nature of those two cars once and for all. If they represent a potential threat, I am going to radio for assistance. If they pose an immediate danger, I will take them out, drawing as little attention to myself as possible." Before Kaname could argue against his plan, Sousuke opened the bus door, grasped the top of the bus, and swung himself up and out of view.

_There was a thump on top of the bus._

The students who were still awake and had taken notice, looked at one another. Then, they simply shrugged their shoulders. It was Sousuke, after all. They also ignored the steady stream of curses that fell from Kaname's lips. They were used to that, too.

Kyouko pouted.

The most exciting stuff yet, and there was no way for her to get any pictures of any of it. "Kaname...... try not to shake the bus. We wouldn't want Sousuke to fall off!" She bit her tongue. Maybe she shouldn't have brought that up, given Kaname's current state of mind.

_Uh oh._

"Don't tempt me, Ky. Don't _tempt_ me." Kaname whispered under her breath. She had to force her hands to stop shaking. What did she think she was doing? She didn't have any experiencing driving a car much less a bus. Now the lives of all her friends and fellow students were in her hands.

'Damn that Sousuke!'

She swallowed hard. He was up on the roof of a bus cruising along at nearly 100 km/hr.

'If he should slip.'

"Sousuke...."

That young man,the wind blowing his hair wildly, slid his way along the top of the bus, belly down. His bag dragged along behind him. He was caught up in the moment. Memories of his earlier life in Afghanistan returned uninvited.

He was wounded, blood pouring out of a gash on his leg. The dust was swirling about him fiercely. Grenade in his hand, he inched forward on the turret of a T-62, ready to drop it down a hatch.

Blinking hard, he forced his thoughts to return to the present.

_They did not stay there for long._

One hand, nearly too numb to use, clung to the canvas on the top of the Soviet truck. Crawling over the metal ribbing, he was almost thrown off when the rear wheels sank hard in a deep rut. AK-47 ready, and knife in his teeth, he made his way towards the driver's compartment.

There was no time for this.

_His classmates were depending on him_.

It was night time. The sound of laughing soldiers came from the area of the cookfires. He saw the flicker of a flame as a sentry lit up a cigarette. Crawling slowly on his belly, he moved under a series of armored vehicles, placing magnetic mines on their steel bellies. He prayed fervently, hoping the camp dogs would not pick up his scent.

_"ENOUGH!"_ He rammed his own fist into his face. "Enough. There is work to do."

_The memories fled_.

When he reached the rear of the bus, Sousuke assembled his H&K MSG 90 sniper rifle. He put in a full clip. Slinging it over his shoulder, he took out his binoculars. Trying not to be seen, he zoomed in on the lead car. The driver had glasses and curly gray hair. Her skin was wrinkled.

_Her?_

It was a woman. An elderly woman.

Could that be a terrorist? Possible. One cannot assume nothing. There might also be someone in the rear seat with a gun, forcing the woman to drive. To assess that possibility, Sousuke continued with his observation. There was a woman in the passenger seat and two more in the rear. All elderly. All dressed in nice coats, wearing flowered hats on their heads. One had a bead necklace suspending a large cross.

He rolled to one side of the bus. Checking the rear compartment, he saw no evidence of anyone else crouching down or pushing any of the women to the side. Scanning the exterior of the car, he came across a series of letters on the front door:

'**JAPAN EVANGELICAL LUTHERAN TOKYO CHURCH.**'

Swinging his view over to the second car, he noticed similar letters there as well. Church vehicles. Driven by members of a prayer circle. To be certain, he let himself be seen, so as to judge their response. They would probably ignore him or wave politely.

The front seat passenger pointed at Sousuke. She and the driver stuck their hands out of their windows and held them up.

_Both gave Sousuke the finger._

Sousuke was aghast. That was not appropriate behavior for matronly women of any denomination. But, _church women?_ Could they indeed be terrorists? Amazing things could be done with latex and make-up. What should he do? Reaching into his bag, he pulled out two nail bombs, potato-masher grenades coated with resin and a thick covering of nails.

"No. I can't use _these_ on them." There might be significant collateral damage to innocent motorists.

He unslung his rifle. It shouldn't prove difficult to take out a tire on each car. He put the rifle to his shoulder and waited. If he saw anything suspicious, he would fire.

Minutes passed. Sousuke had no idea how much time had gone by, as he would not spare a glance at his watch. Finally, with a flippant honk of their horns, both blue sedans pulled off the highway, making their way up an exit ramp. Sousuke breathed a sigh of relief.

'It was good that he had exercised restraint. Those women were certainly fortunate that it was Sousuke Sagara they had been dealing with. Who knows what tragedy might have ensued if they had crossed paths with someone less patient and forgiving.'

When Sousuke pulled the bus doors back open again, Kaname almost jumped out of her skin. "Sousuke, were you raised in a barn???" Her breathing was rapid and her heart was pounding. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?"

"Kaname?"

"Never mind, Sousuke." She hesitated. "I'm just glad you're safe." That last had come out in a rush. "What happened out there?"

"I took stock of the situation. It proved ultimately uneventful, if somewhat unique. The potential threat vehicles took an exit, and I returned inside. Do you wish to continue driving?"

"Oh..." The fact that she was still behind the wheel hit Kaname like a load of bricks. She had stopped giving it any thought. In fact, she had actually begun to enjoy it. "I think I will, for just a little while longer. But, stay up here by me, in case I need your help."

Kyouko walked up to join them. Then Ren followed suit. Shinji too.

"Is there a convention scheduled up here, one I don't know about?" Kaname sounded sort of cross. _"Hmmppff!"_

"What's with _her?"_ Ren asked Kyouko. "Did Sousuke do something we missed?"

"I don't know. Maybe she just wanted to spend some quiet time with Sousuke...." Kyouko snapped a number of pictures of Kaname behind the wheel.

"That's..._NOT_...it..." Kaname did not need a crowd. Driving did not come that naturally.

"Oh my, why's our fearless leader so cranky? Water weight gain?" Mizuke was not about to miss whatever was happening.

"NO!"

"Woman driver..." Shinji said, louder than he intended.

Kaname reached for the whisk broom.

"I would request that you all return to your seats. It is best not to disturb the bus driver. This is _not_ a game. Safety is of utmost importance." Sousuke had correctly interpreted Kaname's feelings and state of mind.

The small cluster of friends stared at Sousuke incredulously.

_He dared say that after his driving exploits?_

"I just wanted to find out what you were doing outside, Sousuke!" Shinji was insistant.

"I just wanted to make certain that Kaname was OK" Ren added truthfully.

"Me too," Kyouko said. "And Mizuke only came up to be an annoyance."

"Did not!!!" Mizuke refused to be painted in a bad light.

"You certainly did." Maya had wandered up as well.

"Stop." That single word caught everyone's attention. It was not the volume, as Sousuke had not shouted. It was his tone of voice.

"Kaname must _not _be disturbed." He patted a bulge in his pocket. His friends got the point. Mizuke, Shinji, and Kyouko flew back to their seats. Ren gave Sousuke a smile before gliding gracefully back to her spot.

"Thank you, Sousuke." Kaname sounded very grateful. She even flashed Sousuke a grin.

"It is not a problem. Things should be simple from here on out." Sousuke stood like a sentry, watching the passenger compartment of the bus.

No sooner than the last word had left Sousuke's lips, the sound of a siren caused Kaname to jump in her seat. Looking in the side mirror, she could see the flashing red and blue lights of a police cruiser.

_Great!_

By now, Kaname was a veteran of mishaps and minor crises. She usually did very well under pressure. Today, however, her nerves were frayed, tattered, and torn. She pulled the bus over and stopped.

"Oh no! I don't have a license. I'm under age. I'm headed for jail, or worse. _My permanent record!"_ She was trembling. Sweat was beading up on her forhead. It felt as if her heart were trying to jump out of her chest.

_What could she do?_

'Calm down, girl. Think. Think!' She couldn't think.

A hand came down gently on her shoulder. "Chidori, you should return to your seat now."

"Sousuke? I...I...I can't let you take the blame for _me_." Kaname's eyes were soft, tearing. Then, without warning, lightning flashed deep within them. "But, I _should!_ After all, it **is** ultimately your fault."

The young soldier ignored her.

Stepping over to the snoring old gentleman, Sousuke shook him. When that didn't work, he tried smelling salts. Time was becoming critical. The officer must have called in his report by now.

The wire trick worked again. The man shot upright. His eyes opened abruptly. "Where am I?"

"You are on the bus. You walked back here and fell asleep after you pulled over to the curb. Here, I shall be of assistance. You really should return to your seat." Sousuke walked the wobbly old gent to the driver's seat and sat him down.

"I really don't remember _anything_..." the man protested. "It's almost like I just woke up." He rubbed his unshaven chin. "Hey, I remember you. Weren't **_you_** going to drive the bus?"

"That must have been some dream, sir." Kaname had walked back up once she realized Sousuke's plan. She had to give her bodyguard grudging respect. It was a clever idea. A bit unfair, perhaps...... but, it might just work.

"Why would a high school boy be driving a bus?" Kaname looked nervously out the side windows of the vehicle.

"Oh...hmmm...yes...why..._hmmm"_ Rubbing his eyes, the man turned his head when he heard a rapping sound on the bus doors. "Who's that?" He pulled back on a lever, opening the doors.

Kaname gasped, and quickly turned her back to the entryway. She had seen that police officer before. More times than she wanted to.

What was _she _doing here?

Her uniform was immaculate. A nightstick swung in her hand. The hat on her short cropped hair sat slightly askew. Her smile looked predatory. And those eyes.

_Those eyes._

Officer Wakana put one foot up on the stairs. "Keep your hands where I can see them. Exit the bus slowly. _Now!"_

"_B-B_-But, officer...I...what could...why..." The man looked at a loss for words.

"**NOW**!!!" Wakana slammed her stick against the sidewall, placing a deep dent on the 'Watch Your Step' sign. "I will not be this polite for much longer."

The man stumbled, standing up. Sousuke moved to assist him. As he moved, Kaname was exposed.

"You there. Girl. That hair. Turn around." Kaname did as she was instructed. "You. I know you. Don't I? Yes, the pony man. And that......... that......... that damn......... _THING_." Wakana licked her lips. "I suppose your being her is suspicious, no matter _what_ is going on. Off the bus. You...that old geezer..._and_ that boy." She waved her stick towards Sousuke.

Wakana led them all to a small clearing at the side of the bus. Not long thereafter, every window on that side of the bus opened. Kids fought to hang over the side. A camera flash went off so often, it looked like someone was trying to send Morse Code.

The officer drew her gun, and pointed it towards the bus. "**NO MORE PICTURES**!!!" There were no more flashes. But, that didn't mean there were no more snapshots being taken. Kyouko had turned off the flash. "Now......... driver.......... you have a _lot_ of explaining to do." She put the gun back in its holster.

"Uh...but I...did... nothing...how... what...."

"**QUIET**!!!" Wakana stuck the end of her nightstick firmly against the base of the man's nose. "You may be in serious trouble. _May_. It will depend on how you answer my questions." She turned to Kaname. "Pony pony pony pony ponee-_e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e...."_

Her smile was crooked.

Her eyes lit up in frightening fashion.

"We meet again. Every time you cross my path, something happens. Nothing had better happen _this_ time. Since I know you... and you have served me before...you will have the great pleasure of telling me your view of things too."

"But officer, aren't you a good bit out of your regular territory? Have you been following the bus all the way from Tokyo?" Kaname hoped not.

_There would be no denying the things that happened if that were the case._

"Oh. You _had_ to remind me. **THANK YOU**." A small drop of spittle at the corner of Wakana's mouth grew steadily larger. "I was reassigned. I will _not_ go into the details with any of you. Why don't you just give me a nice paper cut and pour some lemon juice on it?!"

"Miracle Max." Sousuke nodded his head.

"_**WHAT**?"_ Wakana stepped over to Sosuke and stared up into his eyes. "Is that some kind of code phrase. Are you planning something? I _hope_ so!"

"No. Miracle Max was a character in 'The Princess Bride.' He used the same line you did, about cuts and lemons." Sousuke would need to watch his words and movements. This woman was rather skilled, if mentally unbalanced.

"Lucky for _you_." She stood a moment, eyeing Sousuke up and down, trying to take his metal. "Should I know you? I somehow feel I should. Why? Never mind" She straightened her hat. "Back to business. Everyone, feel free to speak up while you still can." She grinned at the old man. A shark would have fallen madly in love, or turned tail and fled. "First, do you have anything to declare?"

"I...um...I'm _very_ tired. If I may, I'd like to lay down and take a short nap..."

"**IDIOT!** You will take a nap when I lay you down. That might be very soon. A lot of interesting reports came in about a bus. Is there anything _anyone_ would like to confess?

"I bet Chidori wants to confess her love for Sagara!" A boy leaning out the window basked in the laughter that followed his poorly timed joke.

"There have been calls about a bus driving hazardously along the shoulder and weaving in and out of traffic." Wakana was walking towards the bus. "There were even people who swore they saw a bus jump up on one side and travel some distance that way. Remarkable. Really amazing." She stood smiling up at the young man who called out the joke. "But, the most disturbing claim came from two cars full of church women."

Kaname looked at Souske and mouthed 'Church Women???'.

_Was that who was in those blue cars?_

She began to growl.

"You have something to say, blue hair?" Wakana didn't bother looking back at Kaname.

"No."

"Better fix that. It will be _your_ turn soon." The officer looked up at the windows full of high school kids. "First, we must establish appropriate appreciation of the law and its hard working personnel." Wakana took out her pistol. "Please take hold of the young man who spoke without permission. Throw his sorry ass out the window."

No one moved.

Three shots were fired up into the air.

"Young man. Ground. **NOW**!!!"

With a loud 'Ooompppfff' the boy landed face first in the dirt. Wakana yanked him to his feet.

"I...I...I didn't do anything, officer. _Please..."_

Wakana's nightstick slammed into his calf, then his belly. "You made a joke at Chidori's expense. I _like_ Chidori, I really _do_. Perhaps I will refrain from teaching you the error of your ways if _you_ tell me what has been happening on this bus."

The boy was caught between a rock and a hard place. He shot a glance in Sousuke's direction. With one finger, the young soldier made a slashing motion along his neck. The boy swallowed. The cop was scary. _Real _scary.

_But she wasn't Sousuke._

"There have been sing alongs. We teased Chidori unmercifully. Snacks and drinks. Gossip. Magazines and music. The usual...." The boy nodded his head, trying to look sincere.

Sousuke gave him a subtle thumbs-up sign.

"I see. That answer _bores_ me." Wakana slammed her nightstick into the boys groin. "Maybe I can find a reply I like better." Her teeth were completely visible now. The smile was horrific. She walked over to stand in front of Kaname.

"Chidori...Chidori...Chidori. Do you remember that I said I like you? Well I _do_. Do you want me to tell you _how_ I like you?" Wakana began chuckling. The sound sent chills up and down Kaname's spine. "Never mind. How about you tell me what's been going on? As I was saying, the old bitties claimed thata man had been on top of the bus. They thought he might have a gun. You see, I'm only looking out for your welfare."

Kaname reinforced what the groaning boy had said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sousuke moving, almost imperceptibly. He was closing the distance between himself, herself, and Wakana.

"That's just not good enough. I want to hear a confession, even if it means you have to lie. Of course, I'll let you go free eventually. But not until I do my job. So, what trouble have you all been into..." Putting the nightstick tip between Kaname's breasts, Wakana pushed her back viciously, knocking her to the ground. "If there really _is_ a gunman holding you hostage, I will treat you as an accomplice if you do not answer now. If he shoots you for talking, don't worry......... your death won't be in vain."

Like a striking snake, Sousuke moved. The nightstick spun through the air, landing in a sludgy drainage ditch at the side of the roadway.

"You will _NOT_ hurt Kaname. We should establish that fact now. Things will go easier that way." Sousuke stepped between Kaname and Wakana. "You may ask her any question you may wish, but you will _not_ be allowed to strike her again. _Ever."_ The tone in Sosuke's voice could have shattered iron.

Kaname touched Sousuke's back lightly.She whispered his name.

"Assaulting an officer? _Now_ I have something. Thank you!" Wakana could barely contain her excitement. She took a step back and drew her revolver. "I _will_ interrogate pretty little Chidori again. _After_ I stop the crazed boy who jumps me, trying to steal my weapon!" Her laughter rang out. It stopped abruptly. Sousuke now _had_ her gun.

"How the Hell?" Wakana looked baffled for a moment. Then, her lip curled and her eyes lit up.

Sousuke emptied the bullets onto the ground and tossed the gun back to Wakana. He crossed his arms on his chest and stood quietly.

"Well...well...well. You really _ARE_ intersesting, Sousuke. I think I like you. But, I will like you more when you are throroughly bruised and bleeding." Wakana raised her voice. "You _all_ saw it. The boy grabbed a police officer's weapon. After a valiant struggle, she won it back again. Burdened by responsibility, she chose not to shoot he dog the way he deserved. She used reasonable force to subdue him."

Without telegraphing her move, Wakana struck.

It was _'Men-uchi,'_ the strike to the head.

She had been trained in Aikido, an art that had mistakenly earned a reputation of being non-violent. True, it is a defensive technique usesd by police forces to subdue attackers without injury. But, it does provide the framework for offensive attacks.

Sousuke stepped slightly to the side and back, turning.

The attack missed.

Most teachers of aikido would stress that the offensive type moves should never be used to commit unprovoked attacks on innocent people. The policewoman must have been absent from class on those days.

Wakana looked enraged. "Lucky. Too lucky for your own good. I _was_ going to take it easy on you, stopping when you were unconscious...... or after the first dozen bones broke." She moved again, to fast to follow.

Stepping behind Sousuke, she went for a double shoulder grab, _'Kata-tori.'_

"_Was_..."

Spinning, Sousuke slapped both hands away.

Wakana spat. "Maybe its not luck. Are you a martial artist, Sousuke? It's been too long since I had a good match." The look on her face had changed. Her eagerness was a palpable thing. "Class is in session. You may call me sensei."

Soususke was not usually one for bravado. He remembered something from one of his favorite Bruce Lee movies. Closing off one nostril, he blew the contents of the other onto the ground.

A cheer of _"Sooouuusssuuukkkeee"_ came from the bus. If Wakana had been a bull, that show of support and admiration would have been a tent-sized red flag.

Scowling,the police officer removed her belt. Moving with blinding speed, she trapped Sousuke's nearest arm, enacting _'Tenugui Waza,'_ throwing him. In mid air, Sousuke righted himself, grabbed the belt, and landed. The officer was pulled close to him. She was breathing very hard.

"Is it all you can do to fend me off, Sousuke? Aren't you skilled enough to attack? Or did you _want_ to get me close to you?" The look on her face was indescribable.

**Oo ooo oooo ooooo oooooo oooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo**

"Kaname, it looks like Sousuke has the hots for another girl." Mizuki didn't care if she had permission or not. Some things just had to be said.

Kaname had to fight the urge to run on the bus and grab her halisen.

"It is likely that you will twist my efforts to protect Kaname from your inappropriate actions into some false charge. Perhaps I could avoid conviction by telling the truth. But, were I to strike you now, I would face serious charges no matter what I might say. I would be in trouble then, as I would not lie under oath." Sousuke still stood in as nonchalant pose.

"Well then, I'll make you a deal. On my word of honor. Nothing will be said about this fight. If you win, you are _all_ free to go, with no further questions. If I win, you will come down to the station with me. _Shake?"_ She held out her hand.

"Sousuke, no! It's not fair. You could get hurt." Kaname looked worried. She knew Sousuke was good, but she had seen Wakana hold her own against the Bonta-Kub suit.

_At least it would only be hand-to-hand._

Sousuke shook the police officer's hand. "I will trust in your word. You have a warrior's spirit. Despite your other actions, I do not think you would betray that trust." Sousuke looked down at the ground, where the bullets still lay. "A question, if I may."

"Yes?" Wakana gave Sousuke a two-finger salute.

"Will you be using weapons?" Sousuke's question shocked Kaname.

Wakana grinned. "Of course. But I'm quite willing to share. I've got a pair of pump shotguns inthe car's trunk and a grenade launcher in the passenger's seat. We can place them out on the ground, and anyone can use whatever they can reach first. Does that suit you, Sousuke? I'll even let the girl, the man, and the bus get on their way, first!"

She wanted him to say 'yes' more than she had wanted anything for a long time.

"Yes, with a proviso. I need not use weapons unless I choose. And, I may use weapons of my own."

Wakana's eyebrows shot up. "Your own? My, aren't you a mysterious character. I'm _REALLY_ starting to like you." The officer straightened her collar and tucked in her blouse. "Sure, why not. I wouldn't want you to feel as if you were at a disadvantage."

"Chidori, please get my bag for me."

"Sousuke! You _can't_ seriously be going through with this. You could be badly injured. You could be _killed!"_ Again, Kaname's expression changed. "And, I am _not_ your slave girl! _Hmmmpppfff!!!"_

"**DO YOU WANT TO BE???**"

The concerted shout from the bus caused Kaname to jump, then blush.

She faced the bus and shook her fist.

"Kaname, they will no doubt keep it up while you delay. If I must, I will get down on one knee to ask your assistance. However, if they misinterpret t_hat_...." Sousuke was not _entirely_ clueless.

"Oh." Kaname could just hear the shouts from the bus if everyone saw something like that. "Alright, Sousuke. Just this once." She ran to the bus, then returned, carrying the heavy bag.

"Thank you , Kaname. Now, help the old man and that boy back onto the bus. It is time that you all depart. The bus must not remain in this area if there are gunshots. I will lead Officer Wakana towards those warehouses over there. You would not be able to see our actions there, in any case."

"But, how will you catch up with us if you win." The look on Kaname's face made it clear that was not her top concern.

"It will not be a problem Kaname. My only concern would be that you might face some danger in my absence. No doubt you have been wishing all along that I was not on this trip, correct?" There was no anger or sadness in Sousuke's voice. "Perhaps things will be more enjoyable for you this way."

"Sousuke...."

"Hurry now, Chidori. The battle is about to begin. It is time for you to go." With that, Sousuke unzipped his bag, stood straight, and saluted Wakana.

The old man hobbled to and fro, resting his weight on Kaname's shoulder. The injure boy pulled himself up the rail into the bus.

Kaname had a difficult time climbing the stairs. She kept looking back at Sousuke. He may drive her crazy in more ways than she cared to imagine, but his priorities never changed. It was his mission to look after her well being and to protect her. Now, when he was in danger, there was no way for her to return the favor.

_Somehow, she felt as if she were abandoning him._

"He would never do that to me" she whispered.

Miss Okibasu was waiting at the top of the stairs, wringing her hands. Tears welled in her eyes. She bowed her head when Kaname stood before her. "I'm so very sorry, Miss Chidori. I failed you. I woke up in the middle of that nightmare, so I was confused and disoriented. After things were explained to me, I was too afraid to step outside. I avoided my responsibility. I let you all down. I'm not fit to be your teacher."

Ren and Kyouko walked up to comfort their teacher, trying to convince her to sit back down. "No, I cannot sit in that seat. There is something I can do. Our bus driver still is in no shape to drive. I will take his place. I will take...." Miss Okibasu's voice caught in her throat. "I will take....Mr. Sagara's place...."

Kaname placed her hand on her teacher's arm. "I'm worried too, Miss Okibasu. But, Sousuke is a survivor. You know some of his history. As a child, he faced more than most adults will ever face in an entire life time. He is one of the few people that I know who would have a chance to win here. All we can do now is cross our fingers and pray."

"But..."

"He made this choice, Teacher. No one else did it for him. We have to trust in his judgment." Those words rang ominously in her own ears.

Kyouko and Ren stayed in the front seats to offer their teacher encouragement.

As the bus began to roll again, Kaname reluctantly took her seat. The mood amongst the students had certainly changed. No one was in any rush to tease her or start a scandalous rumor. Everyone was solemn, offering their support to Kaname and voicing their concern for Sousuke. The Rugby squad all wanted to sneak out the back of the bus, ambush that cop, and beat her unconscious. They were willing to take their chance on the run.

_This just wasn't right_.

Calmer heads prevailed. Everyone watched silently as the bus drove away, seeing Sousuke's figure fade from sight. Would that be the last that anyone saw of him?

Sousuke did not watch as the bus pulled away.

If Fate would have it, he would catch up with his classmates again. If his skill was great enough, he would be able to protect Kaname once more. He watched where Wakana placed her weapons. She had them spread out in an arc, centered on a small clearing between some road signs and a grove of scraggly trees. No doubt, that was where she wished to start their confrontation.

When his opponent returned---her eyes aglow with a sickly light---Sousuke hoisted his opened bag and moved closer to the epicenter. Wakana watched zealously as he took out his weapons and placed them on the ground.

_Not surprisingly, she was a weapons afficianado._

"Glock 17. A very nice choice. Certainly more reliable and effective than my poor service revolver." Wakana rubbed her hands together. She liked to talk shop.

"Yes. It has saved my life on a number of occasions." Sousuke knew it was not wise to say too much. But, only a fool would look at the weapons he had without coming to a number of obvious conclusions. Also, this was a kindred spirit of sorts. He did not approve of her demeanor. He did not respect her abuse of power. He disliked her willingness to embrace madness.

_Despite all that, she was a warrior._

"Steyr TMP. If only the force would allow us to carry _those_. Believe me, I _have_ asked. Is that's what's on a high school boy's Christmas list this year? Aftershave...... girlie magazines...... condoms...... and a submachine gun?" Her laughter danced beyond sanity and back again. "Wish I could be your prom date...... or at least get to see the look on your date's father's face."

"The TMP has served me well. But, Iwould take something much less conspicuous to any formal social event." Sousuke could tell by the look on the policewoman's face that there were countless questions she wanted to ask if she had the time.

"Ahhh. I do _not_ recognize that. HK would be the manufacturer, given the styling. It's not often that I'm stumped." There were touches of respect _and_ avarice in her voice.

"Special made, based on the discontinued HK-Olin CAWS project. 12 gauge shotshells, tungsten buckshot or flechettes. Fully automatic, with 10 round magazines. Dependable enough to replace my Franchi SPAS-15 with no regrets." He stopped short of telling her that it was manufactured at Mithril's behalf.

"_Oooooh._ What girl wouldn't want one of _those?_ Now I most certainly need to defeat you. When I do, my personal collection will become even more exotic. Be still my beating heart." She licked her lips, twice this time.

Sousuke ignored her commentary. He placed his last items out on the weed-infested dirt.

"Nail bombs. Tonfa. Combat knife. Frag grenades. Smoke. Flashbangs. Flare gun. You must have been a member of the Nippon Boy Scouts." Wakana chuckled.

"No. Afghanistan branch." That was the closest Sousuke would come to making a joke.

"I _see_." Some of her guesses were awfully close to the mark. "Are you ready to begin? It would be nice to prolong the moment, but I do need to get back on patrol sooner or later." She took up a fighting stance.

"Ready when you are." Sousuke stood casually. He noted a leather case at Wakana's side.

'What could be in there?'

"Aren't you going to say something all noble and cliché like 'Ladies first?' " Wakana's voice practically dripped with contempt.

"No." Sousuke smoothed his hair back with one hand while turning slightly. His action blocked from view, he reached into his pocket and took out a flash bang. He tossed it at his adversary's feet.

Wakana did a back handspring away from the detonation. "Good. We'll save the platitudes for the weak-willed and wishy-washy." In a fluid motion, she took off her hat and withdrew three shuriken. _'Shuriken jutsu,'_ the technique of using the thrown weapons as a distraction or tactical move, not a primary weapon.

Fluidly, Sousuke easily dodged two of the spinning blades, but was forced to block with one arm while sliding downward. The third blade did no damage, but the split second Sousuke's move afforded the police woman allowed her to launch _'Yokomen-uchi,'_ striking hard with the edge of her hand against the side of Sousuke's body. His level of respect had skyrocketed.

_She had closed the distance remarkably fast._

Sousuke countered with a powerful sweep, watching incredulously as Wakana vaulted over his leg. Landing, she responded with _'Tenchi Nage,'_ the 'Heaven and Earth throw.' Sousuke landed hard. In the process of righting himself, he almost lost the fight then and there. A manriki shot out of the officer's sleeve with shocking speed and precision. The weighted chain was aimed for Sousuke's temple.

Instinctual actions sometimes save lives, and sometimes play into an opponent's hands. In Sousuke's case, his quick tilt to the side prevented a fractured skull. He rolled quickly, trying to get safely to his feet. Wakana did not intend to allow him that luxury. The chain came swinging around in a vicious horizontal backhand, targeted for his legs.

Sousuke leaped straight up, the height of his jump drawing a gasp of admiration from Wakana. Landing, he knew the chain would be coming around again, probably as a vertical strike or a 45 degree forehand towards his head. Fortunately, this was not his first time against a chain fighter.

_He knew what to do._

He rushed straight at her, getting inside her arc, and turning towards the direction from which the chain would come. Grabbing Wakana's arm, he pulled her roughly to the ground.

"Nice!" Wakana grunted. "_And_ convenient!" She withdrew her hand from the bag at her side. Her hand held a wicked looking edged weapon, her forefinger and pinky through iron rings at the end of a short iron rod. Four sharp curved blades were attached to the rod, making it a hideous and fearsome device. _Bich' hwa bagh nakh_, the 'Tiger Claw' of India. Its target was Sousuke's face.

His knee slamming under his opponent's chin, Sousuke pulled back from the the swipe, the wind from the weapon's passing causing him to blink.

'That was _much_ too close. The woman is _not_ playing around.'

Both combatants got to their feet and circled one another warily.

"You've had good teachers. Or, you have consumate instincts and reflexes. Either way, I have to say I'm impressed. And intrigued. Do you have a girlfriend?" Wakana's look certainly was not seductive.

"No. I have not been assigned one yet." Sousuke had answered matter-of- factly. Beads of sweat sprang to his forehead. The policewoman noticed and chuckled.

_Anything could be used as a weapon._

"Oh, how very fortunate." She unbuttoned her blouse slowly, keeping eye contact with Sousuke all the while. "I'm currently unattached. You _might_ be worth a tumble or two." She slowly hiked up her skirt.

"Uh...." Sousuke found he could not pull his eyes off of her, strangely fascinated.

"Even a tiger needs a mate, Sousuke...." Wakana licked her Bagh Nakh in erotic fashion. "_Right,_ tiger?"

"Errr...."

"Ummmmm. Do you like slit skirts, lover boy?" She used one of the blades on her weapon to rip a neat gash in her skirt, exposing her thigh all of the way up to her panties.

"I...uh..."

Wakana struck. The chain slammed hard against Sousuke's calf, winding around the leg. Pulling hard, she sent Sousuke to the ground. With a feral growl, she sprung, deadly claw speeding towards her intended victim's groin.

A boot to the face bent back the policewoma's neck and caused her claw to fall just short of its intended target. Rolling towards Wakana, Souske pulled the wrist with the Bagh Nakh behind her back. Swinging out his leg, he pulled the chain out of her grasp.

"The male black widow spider or praying mantis do not always fare well in their choice of mates." Sousuke stood and took the chain off of his lower leg. "But that is neither hear nor there. You do not seem like a woman who would attract a likely suitor." He was making a general observation.

"Attract? Are you saying I am unattractive?" She might not be one to spruce up, but that did not mean that Wakana was entirely devoid of female pride. Her face contorted with rage. Throwing off the Tiger Claw, she charged. Her blows were viscious, aiming in succession for the various accupuncture points of the body.

Sousuke did not have time to reply. For the first time, he was truly concerned.

'If enough of those blows were to land, or if she connected in the right spot....'

The officer was using some form of _'Dim Mak,'_ the "Death Touch" employed by a number of different Chinese martial arts techniques. He wondered what master in his right mind would teach such a restricted technique to someone with such a dangerous personality and diminished integrity.

The fact that Wakana attempted such a technique spoke of her level of skill. It was not enough for the martial artist to know the precise target points. He or she must also know the exact depth to strike, and how much pressure to apply. The resultatnt effect on the neurological and cardiovascular systems of the victim could cause knockout, instantaneous death, or delayed death.

Managing to block a powerful strike, Sousuke was pushed back against a tree. His movement was now limited. It was a bad situation. The last hand technique had been the _Fong Ngan Chui_, the 'Phoenix Eye Fist.' Wakana must be trained in Choy Li Fut. That form of Kung Fu certainly was not taught by the police force or its favored instructors.

Sousuke knew he was way overmatched in hand-to-hand.

_Somehow, he must reach his weapons._


	4. Chapter 4: Sousuke Returns

There's a reason why overly talkative villains usually fail in the movies.

Wakana, close to gloating, took precious time to quip "I will always remember our time together." There was no attack that would drive her back, and she had targeted a lethal blow towards a Dim Mak point.

Sousuke was quite aware that it is sometimes better to be lucky than to be good. The same thing could be said for being observant. He knew he was a hair's breadth away from death. Any conventional attack might let people say 'he didn't go down without a fight,' but it was unlikely to prolong his life much longer.

The stub of a small broken branch gouging into his back, the young soldier caught sight of a large branch hanging over the policewoman's head. It was thoroughly cracked. Small vines and branches were all that kept it from falling down to the ground.

_It was a longshot._

But, he had made those work on numerous occasions.

His leap would have done a lemur proud. Sousuke's weight brought the branch crashing down across Wakana's face. Hands working furiousless, she pushed small branches away, frantic to block whatever attack the young man would follow up with. But, he was no longer there.

_Why?_

She had been open to attack.

He had gone for his weapons!

High on adrenalin, a small trail of saliva coursing down her chin and stringing out behind her, Wakana sprinted towards her guns and ammunition. The nearesttoy washer grenade launcher. She had replaced the tear gas canisters with fragmentation grenades.

She had gotten in a habit of saying:

_If she was going out, she would quite literally go out with a BANG!_

'There!'

She caught sight of Sousuke. He had just finished throwing something. Probably a grenade. Time to fight fire with fire. Running sideways as fast as she could, she fired one grenade one after another. There was an explosion......... overhead. Wakana barely had time to cover her head and start falling when the nail bomb detonated.

Stainless steel nails sped along in all possible directions. Loud _'spangs'_ sounded as they ricocheted off of the police cruiser. Leaves on a nearby tree were shredded. The _'tinkle tinkle tinkle'_ of metal hitting the highway was drowned out by the sound of rushing traffic. A number of projectiles were stuck into the policewoman's back, neck, and left thigh. If she hadn't put her Kevlar vest on when she went to set out her weapons, she would be in much more critical shape.

True, the pain was still excruciating.

_But, she loved pain._

A number of widely spread explosions further away threw up clods of dirt and handfuls of gravel. Running, CAWS gun in hand and Glock 17 stuck inside his waistband, Sousuke caught some shrapnel on the back of his right calf, causing him to stumble. Standing quickly, he grimaced in pain, but said a quick prayer of thanks.

The wound would not slow him down.

Wakana fired off her remaining grenades, dropped the launcher, and ran to one of her shotguns. Smiling, she saw Sousuke throw himself the the ground. The grenades couldn't have done much damage, but they had bought her time. If she could close the distance, the battle would be something like a modern version of the shoot out at the OK Corral.

_"I'm_ the Earps!!!" she screeched.

Sousuke was not crazy. Closing the distance might make his weapon more effective, but it would take away some of the advantage of his greater firepower, and it would place too much into the hands of Fate and Luck. He ran for tree cover, willing to expose his back from that distance. When he was out of her effective range, he would bring her down with the pistol or the flechettes.

The down sidewas that his chance for a non-lethal victory dropped slightly with every step he took.

"You _COWARD!!!_ Stand.......... and........... **fight**.......... me.........." Wakana shouted as she fired, knowing she was too far away yet to do serious damage. It just felt great to be shouting and firing. Then, the light of sanity went on. She realized something that Sousuke had uncharacteristically overlooked. A short dash would bring her over to the young operative's remaining weapons stash. "Thank you.......... _thank_ you.......... thank _you_..........."

"Shithead!" Sousuke yelled at himself. He fired off five rounds of flechettes in rapid succession, shouldered the CAWS, and drew his Glock. With steady hand, he squeezed of round after round.

'She's going for the TMP!'

The grenades had driven him away from the place he had left the submachine gun. It would have been foolhardy to run for the gun, but he had charged into the face of fire before and walked away unscathed.

As if she could hear or feel the flechettes coming, Wakana did a one-handed cartwheel, grabbing the TMP. Her hat shredded entirely by the swarm of metal projectiles, she kept moving---there was no time to grab any of the spare clips of 9mm.

Heels digging into the soft ground, the policewoman stabilized herself and wheeled about, firing towards Sousuke even as she avoided his last spray of pistol shots.

The tree took the brunt of the crazed woman's assault. Bark fragments and chips of wood jumped out from the trunk and lower branches. Tree pulp stung Sousuke's eyes, blurring his vision momentarily. Pulling the pin on a powerful concussion grenade, he lofted it high over the tree, hoping Wakana wouldn't take notice. Shouldering the CAWS again, he fired off five quick shots, hoping to injure his adversary or drive her in a direction he chose.

Jumping and twisting in midair, Wakana returned fire with surprising accuracy, forcing Sousuke to fall flat onto his back to avoid being hit. Down, he quickly changed clips.

"That _HURT!!!"_ His maniacal opponent shouted. Her skirt was shredded on one side and blood welled to the surface of a swath of superficial gouge marks. One of her ears was pierced, but not for jewelry.

The exploding grenade threw Wakana roughly to the ground and set up a terrible ringing in her ears. Landing on all fours, she cursed as the TMP bounced out of her hand, landing a few feet away. Crawling swiftly towards the weapon, she stretched one arm out.

She stopped and remained still when the submachine gun jumped and the dirt around it fountained upward.

"I suggest that you remain unmoving." Sousuke spoke in a very stern voice, laying on his belly, the CAWS clearly aimed at the policewoman.

"Ah ah...I _know_ what you are thinking...he finished off a clip, but does he have any left?" Sousuke was a big fan of the first 'Dirty Harry' movie. "I have **NOT** forgotten myself, in all of the excitement. But, being that the flechettes in this 12 gauge weapon can tear your head clean off, you've got to ask your self a question...."

"Do I feel lucky?" Wakana jumped in to ask the question before Sousuke could.

"Well, _do_ you punk?" Sousuke's jaw was set and his eyes were steely.

"I like that movie!!!" Wakana said, almost in a conversational tone. She raised both hands into the air. There was no way that she would forget what happened to Scorpio, the psychotic character inspired by the Zodiac Killer of late 60s San Francisco. "Looks like you are the winner..._this_ time." She shook her head somewhat sadly. "If we had stayed with unarmed combat...."

"Yes." Sousuke said, standing up. Walking towards Wakana, he bent over to pick up the TMP. When he reached his bag, he began putting all of his weapons away after handing his erstwhile adversary a bottle of disinfectant and a roll of bandages.

"As you correctly surmised, Iam a woman of my word." Wakans sighed.

"Good." Sousuke nodded his head, finally feeling a bit relieved.

"With the emphasis on the word woman!" Wakana jumped up against Sousuke, wrapping her arms and legs around him. She pressed her lips against his almost brutally. "Mmmmm. Tastes good."

Sousuke coughed and spat.

"So, you said before that you don't have a girlfriend. Interesting. I myself have not had a _voluntary_ lover in more than five years." The officer actually fluttered her eye lashes. "Could it all be just coincidence...."

"Yes!!!" Sousuke answered without needing time to think.

"Oh." Wakana frowned. "It's that blue-haired bimbo, isn't it?"

"Negative." Sousuke blinked repeatedly. "Miss Chidori doesn't even seem to like me half of the time."

"Figures. That type probably goes for the mamby pamby type. Or, the type of creep that hides inside a stupid amusement park mascot when he has gun battle with an exceptional police officer!" Fire blossomed in the quivering woman's eyes.

When Sousuke dropped the CAWS into the bag, it struck a small device he had forgotten to remove before the trip.

"Fumo Fumo _FUMOFFU!!!"_ It was an improved vocal interface for the Bonta-kun A.S. One of the _Bonta-speak_ phrases had been triggered. Fumo Fumo _FUMOFFU!!!_ Fumo Fumo---" Sousuke kicked the bag, silencing the noisy little box.

Wakana kept looking between Sousuke and the bag. "You-_ou-ou-ou-ou_...." Her hands twitched and her eyes narrowed. Then abruptly, she smilled, a sight that triggered unpleasant memories in Sousuke.

The crazed look, so nonchalant and filled with some inner source of humor, reminded Sousuke of Gauron. He could only wonder what a full out battle between the two crazed individuals might have been like. Or, God help him, what might have happened if the two of them met and teamed up.

_Or had fallen in love and had children_.

Involuntarily, he shuddered.

"Well, I _really_ should be more careful about what I promise." Wakana's laughter startled a flock of birds into flight.

"Yes. So, what happens now?"

"You mean today?" Wakana asked. Sousuke definitely did_not_ like the sound of that.

"Precisely."

"As per our agreement, you are free to go. The rumors about the bus are false. This fight never took place. I will visit the Emergency Room after an accidental explosion of discovered ordinance. You will discover the great joys of hitch-hiking."

"I see." Sousuke shouldered his weapons bag. His injuries were painful, but would not require professional attention.

"Of course...." Wakana put in, her voice sounding somewhat eager. "There may be a way that we can both get something we want. I could give you a ride."

"And me?" Sousuke was almost afraid to ask.

Wakana smiled and began to unbutton the remnants of her skirt.

"Uh...." Sousuke had perspired very little during the heat of battle. Sweat poured down his neck now.

Smoothing her hands along her thighs, Wakana marvelled at Sousuke's facial expressions.

_Priceless!_

Finished teasing him, she reattached her skirt. "You can let me fire off a full clip from the CAWS!"

Sousuke blinked. "Uh...certainly." He had answered rather quickly, causing Wakana to chuckle happily.

"If that gets me feeling frisky, perhaps there is something _else_ we can discuss...." She eyed Sousuke up and down.

"Uh...."

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

The Jindai High School students had gotten used to the peace and quiet.

A few still spoke about Sousuke in hushed tones, wondering what might have happened to him at the hands of that bizarre and violent police officer.

Kaname was staring out her window absentmindedly. She barely responded to any of her friends' attempts to distract her or to cheer her up. Depression continued to well up inside of her. Depression and guilt.

'SOUSUKE.'

She had been so angry at him before. There had been a point where she had wished that he would not be included in the trip roster. But, when he stayed behind back there, for the benefit of that entire group.It had gotten to the point that sheno longer obsessed over the fact that _he_ had been the one responsible for the trouble in the first place.

"If Sousuke returns, I _promise_ to treat him better," she swore to herself.

"What was that Kaname?" Kyouko had heard her friend mumbling.

Kaname just shook her head, not wanting to verbalize her private thoughts

"I'm sure Sousuke will be OK..." Kyouko's camera was nowhere in sight.

"HERE WE GO _AGAIN_...." A voice came from the rearmost seats. "GREAT. _JUST GREAT_. WHO'S SHE GOING TO GET _**THIS**_ TIME???" The resultant chatter was edged with obvious fear and concern.

"It's the same car," Ren added, peering out of her window.

"She's back. Oh no. That Devil Woman is back!" Mizuki looked close to panicking.

"Yes, it has the same number on the side." Kyouko was snapping pictures with the flash off.

Kaname, still somewhat lost in the fog of her thoughts and recriminations, took little notice of the police cruiser, its lights spinning. She stared at the blue and red patterns running up and down her arms like living tattoos. The sudden sound of the siren caused her to jump and snap out of her trance.

"Oh no!"

Could that wacko be after _her_ now? If that woman was here now, that must mean that she won. Kaname was not the only one thinking that thought.

"_Sousuke_. What happened to Sousuke?" Shinji asked the question in a concerned tone of voice. He was worried about his friend's welfare. He was also concerned about what might happen to the rest of them, without him there to protect them again. "Can anyone see him in the back seat?"

"The back seat is empty." Mizuke's words filled everyone with dread.

"She probably _offed_ him!" One of the rugby ruffians said "He's probably laying face down in some ditch."

"Yeh, she probably broke his neck or capped him in the head," another boy added.

"Or threw him into traffic...**TAXI**!!!" One boy had independently hit upon an idea that had once come to Kaname.

The blue-haired girl thought back to that day. She had been sitting on the back of a bike as Sousuke pedalled along.

That crazy woman had showed up that day, too!

_Damn her._

Kaname stood up slowly. Taking her halisen out of the overhead bin, she cradled it for a moment. Her anger growing, she strode to the back of the bus. She forgot all about the policewoman.

"Hey, Chidori, if your boy is vulture chow, you're gonna need a _new_ jockey." Another flippant rugby tough.

"Or a whole _bunch_ of them!" A group of guys slapped each other on the back.

"Giddy up, horsie!" Someone made neighing noises.

No one could ever say that the Rugby Club was guilty of discrimation---they had certainly admitted a fair number of mentally challenged individuals into their ranks.

"He.......... is.......... _NOT_.......... my.......... _boyfriend!"_ Kaname knocked one joker back into his seat, his nose pointing off to the side.

"I.........." She hit another, ripping his sports magazine in two. "Have........." A third student had his cup of soda spashed all over his face. "Told you that _BEFORE!"_ Four more boys received instruction by halisen. "_Hmmmpppfff!!!"_

"Yet" Mizuki whispered to Ren.

The quiet girl smiled.

Walking away, Kaname stopped and turned back again. "You better all hope that Sousuke is _not_ dead. He's probably the only one who has a hope of keeping you all in one piece when we get back home."

**O ooo oooooo ooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo**

The rugby squad did not seem too concerned by Kaname's proclaimation.

"I... want... my... Mom-_meeeeeeeee_...."

"If Sousuke finds out that you have been bothering Kaname, you may all have to deal with _**him**_." Kyouko's statement stopped them all in mid laugh. Complete silence reigned in their little corner of the bus.

They hadn't thought about _that._

Kaname smiled.

"You better hope he doesn't catch up with the rest of us any time soon!" Mizuki laughed when she got a look at the expression on their faces. "Your Mommies won't want you back when he's done with you."

Kaname tossed her hair happily.

The bus was now on the side of the road, slowing to a complete stop. Footsteps could be heard outside. Someone rapped hard on the bus doors.

Miss Okibasu, trembling uncontrollably, pushed the door lever to the side. Looking at the foot of the stairs, she saw a disheveled looking Wakana. "_O- O_-Officer...."

"I'm back" Wakana said, letting that sink in. She savored the looks on the faces she could see. He smile grew when she heard a number of people groan.

"_W-W_-We..." The teacher straightened her back and lifted her chin. It was time to set an example. "We have done nothing wrong since we last saw you."

"Good. I'm happy to hear that. I've had more than enough exercise for one day. I'm just here to make a delivery of sorts." Wakana's words left everyone puzzled.

"Delivery?" Miss Okibasu shivered when a dark though crossed her mind. Could she be talking about Sousuke Sagara's broken body or remains? She gasped, when another person stepped into view. "Mr. Sagara! I am so relieved to see you!"

"There is no problem." Sousuke sounded as if he were returning from a trip to the restroom, not from a near death experience.

The noise level on the bus skyrocketed. Everyone was talking at once. A number of students were hurrying towards the front of the bus.

As Sousuke began to climb the stairs, Wakana tugged on his arm. "Remember...call me if you change your mind. _Any time_." The whole bus heard that. The whispering started soon after.

"Uh...."

"I'd tell you to stay out of trouble, but you wouldn't be as much fun that way. _Later."_ The policewoman turned and headed back to her car. She blew the busload of students a sarcastic kiss.

Kaname had made her way forward with the others. At first, her only concern was to see if Sousuke was OK. That concern was temporarily placed on hold. When she spoke, it was in a slow chill voice. "Sousuke, why were her clothes like that?" She couldn't help but see the long slit in Wakana's skirt or her unbuttoned blouse.

"Errr...."

"And what did she mean by 'any time'?"

"Kaname?"

Tapping her foot, Kaname scowled, waiting for his answer.

Miss Okibasu insisted that she was fine driving. She looked at the state of Sousuke's clothing, including the areas stained with blood. Somewaht releived, shetold him to sit down and take it easy after he told her that he did not require professional medical attention.

"Sousuke...as class representative...is there anything I can do to help you." Kaname made certain that everyone saw that her motives were purely school related. "After all, you may have saved us all."

The class showered Sousuke with a long round of applause.

"But, he was _also_ the one who got us all in _grbll_ **grbll** _mrfll...."_ Mizuki had no appreciation of the moment. Empty food wrappers and plastic bottles rained down on her from all angles. At least three hands clamped down over her mouth.

"Chidori, the only assistance I require is an extra pair of hands to help with wound care and bandaging. I have the necessary medical items here." Sosuske removed the disenfectant and bandages from his bag.

"OK Sousuke, I'll help." Kaname sounded very cheerful again, having gotten over her earlier fit of pique.

"It is very much appreciated. _Here_..." He handed Kaname the supplies, then turned his back to her.

"Sousuke, where exactly are the wounds you need...." Kaname got her answer in an unexpected manner.

The young soldier dropped his pants and undergarments and bent over. His voice came up from somewhere near his ankles. "The worst injuries are on my buttock and upper thighs. Please begin_ there_."

Kaname was speechless at first.

She blushed as a thunderous wave of laughter followed a moment of shocked silence.

_"Now's_ your chance, Chidori. **Pucker up!"** The rugby squad all made kissing noises.

"_S-S-S-S_---" Kaname began to tremble. If she were a cartoon character, steam would be coming out of her ears. "SOUSUKE SAGARA!" She kicked Sousuke hard, between wind and water. He flew forward, landing hard on his face and chest.

"Kaname...that hurt!"

"It _BETTER_ HAVE!!!" Kaname shook her halisen at Sousuke. "You...you...you...**PERVERT**." Turning away, she said "Baku!" No one was certain whether that last was meant for Sousuke or herself.

"But Kaname...." Sousuke sounded bewildered.

"_Here_ Kaname...." A quiet voice seemed intent on restoring some semblance of order. "We shouldn't keep a hero waiting." Ren took the bandages out of Kaname's clenched fist and bent over to retrieve the medicinal solution. "I'm not affected by the sight of Sousuke's backside." Looking over at Kyouko, she asked "Ky, do you want to help?"

Kyouko dropped her camera.

"Yeh Kyouko, why don't you get a few dozen shots of that?" Ryo fell back into her chair laughing, after seeing the look on Kyouko's face.

When Ren was finished playing nurse, Sousuke needed to find a place to sit.

"You can have my seat, Sousuke" Kyouko offered. She fought hard to keep a look of innocence on her face.

"SIT _DOWN_, KYOUKO!" Kaname spat out. "If you think that I am going to sit next to this... _flasher_... you are greatly mistaken. _Hmmppff!!!"_

"It's OK, Kyouko, he can have my seat." Maya stood up, one place in front of Kaname. "I'm going up front to keep Miss Okibasu company."

"So Sousuke, tell us _everything_. What happened...." Shinji could barely contain himself. Numerous people spoke up with similar requests.

"There was a physical confrontation..." Sousuke started.

"Isn't there always?" Kaname sniffed. _"Big idiot!"_

"But Kaname, don't you want to hear Sousuke's story? You seemed very worried about him when he was gone." Kyouko was just stating the obvious.

"Why would I want to hear _anything_ that military freak has to say? _Get real!"_ Kaname turned to look out the window, counting the street lights as they passed.

"Sousuke?" Shinji brought Sousuke's attention back to the story.

"Yes. A physical confrontation. I started by throwing a flash bang at officer Wakana's feet. She was unaffected, being nimble as a minx! She took three shuriken out of her hat and threw them at me......"

"This is going to be _cool!"_ One boy exclaimed. He was answered by a chorus of "Yeh" "Alright" "Dig It" and "Ooooh."

_"BOYS!!!"_ Mizuke said with disgust.

"I evaded two and blocked one, but that left me open to a fierce Aikido strike to the flank. When I attacked, she moved out of the way, then threw me to the ground. A weighted chain shot out towards my head." Sousuke had collected Wakana's manriki. He handed it to Shinji.

"Oh wow!" "Let me see." "Too damn cool."

"Up to this point, I had not been able to do much of anything..." Sousuke picked up where he had left off.

_"Moron!"_ Kaname didn't bother looking.

"**SHHHHHHHHH!!!**" At least half of the passengers shushed Kaname at the same time.

"Hmmppff." Kaname's look got even more sour, if that was possible.

"Later, I managed to counteract one of her chain swings and bring her down to the ground. I thought I had her then..."

"YES!!!" Shinji pumped his fist in the air.

"**SHHHHHHHHH!!!**"

"But" Sousuke said with a serious voice, "She had _another_ surprise. A Tiger's Claw. The _bagh nakh_." He described the weapon and swung his arm the way Wakana had. "I gave her a knee to the chin and gained some breathing room. She was impressed. She asked me if I had a girlfriend."

Kaname had just taken a mouthful of juice. She spat it out against the back of Sousuke's seat. "_G-G_-Girlfriend?"

"You're not interested, remember." Kyouko whispered in her friend's ear.

Kaname held her hand like a bagh nakh.

"**WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?**" It seemed that every girl on the bus spoke up at once.

"I told her that I had not been assigned one yet." Sousuke looked puzzled when all of the girls sighed in exasperation. "She said that was very fortunate and unbuttoned her shirt."

Kaname squeezed her juice box too hard. The contents flew out through the straw, drenching Mizuki behind her.

"You _stud!"_ The rugby players were all impressed.

"Boys are pigs!!!" Maya shook her head.

"I had a moment to catch my breath as she raised up her skirt and mentioned that even tigers needed mates."

_Kaname did not look overly pleased._

Ren handed Kaname a pair of cotton balls. She pointed to her ears. Her offer was clear enough. Kaname tried to look apathetic.

"I do not understand why she licked the Tiger Claw then. She slit her skirt all the way up, perhaps for greater freedom of motion."

Kaname put the cotton in her ears. She started to jab her straw into the back of Sousuke's chair repeatedly.

_The boys were near frenzied._

"Then she started to get dead serious. She used the _Dim Mak_---the 'Death Touch.'" Nearly the entire bus listened, enraptured. "A hit to one vital point, and I would be knocked unconscious, laying totally at her mercy. A jab to another, and I would have died immediately. A strike at others, and I would have collapsed dead some time later."

"Sousuke, you are **The Man**!" The guys were impressed. This was better than anime. "How did you manage to get out of that mess?"

"I jumped up and pulled a large tree branch down on her. While she was disoriented, I ran for weapons she had laid out." Sousuke was not about to place any emphasis on the weapons that he was carrying. "I hit her with the tail end of a nail bomb blast. We then traded grenades."

"Grenades? _Awesome!"_ A number of the boys began pulling the tabs off of their soda cans and hurling them around. The girls were not amused, Kaname least of all. A can hit her shoulder, causing its carbonated contents to spew all over her clothes and seat.

Slowly, Kaname stood up.

She took her makeshift earplugs out.

In a very scary quiet voice she asked "Who?"

The perpetrator moved quickly, pointing at Shinji. His friends did likewise. The other boys followed suit. Just before Kaname struck out with the halisen, she saw all of the girls shake their heads. They pointed at the true perp.

"Guess who gets to clean up the bus after we reach the hotel?" Kaname asked. The boy groaned.

"May I finish with the story now, Chidori?" Sousuke asked.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not your keeper. _Jerk!"_ Kaname sat down in a huff. Kyouko looked at her and shook her head.

"After a heated shotgun and pistol duel, I emerged victorious by means of better tactical maneuvering. She kept her word and admitted defeat. She was considering making me hitch-hike."

"Why'd she end up giving you a ride, then?" Kyouko asked, curious. "Was it because she thought you were......... _cute?"_

"Probably" Kaname said with a loud laugh. "She _was_ crazy, after all."

"Uh...." Sousuke sought the appropriate words. He couldn't tell them about the CAWS.

"There was......... ummm......... something she wanted to try." He didn't realize how inflammatory that nondescript answer would turn out to be. "I gave her permission. She took advantage of the opportunity until she was spent."

_"WHAT?"_ There was no doubt what Kaname thought he might mean. She grabbed the halisen. Both Kyouko and Ren grabbed ahold of her and held on tight.

"SOUSUKE...SOUSUKE..._SOUSUKE_..._SOUSUKE_..." The boys had all taken up a chant.

"Are you saying you shot your load?" One guy asked the obvious question.

"No" Sousuke answered.

Kaname sighed and relaxed. This was Sousuke after all. He didn't even pay attention to girls in new white bikinis.

"_She_ did...." Sousuke replied.

Kaname broke free of her friends clutches and clobbered Sousuke with the paper fan.

"Sousuke...you...you...you..." For good measure, she smacked him again.

The boys were clapping and stomping their feet in a victorious rythym.

**SOUSUKE**...... **SOUSUKE**...... **SOUSUKE**...... **SOUSUKE**......** SOUSUKE**...... **SOUSUKE**......

"Kaname, why? All I did was give her the gun..." Sousuke chose to use the wrong words again.

_"BAKA!!!"_ Kaname whacked him repeatedly. Not wanting anyone to see the tears coming to her eyes, she ran back to use the restroom. She wasn't certain why she was reacting this way, but she'd be damned before she would prove more entertainment to the people who were dead set against her.

When Kaname finally returned, Kyouko explained what Sousuke had told her.

It was a _shotgun_ he had been talking about. She thought that Kaname owed Sousuke an apology.

"Sousuke, I'm sorry. I can be an idiot myself sometimes. I just wanted to know if you would forgive me." Kaname spoke so that only Sousuke could hear her.

"There is nothing to forgive, Kaname. It was _my_ mistake. I must have said something that upset you. We have all been under a lot of pressure lately. Think nothing of it."

Kaname smiled. Sousuke really was sweet, in his own way.

On his way back to the toilet, a boy gave Sousuke a pat on the shoulder. "I guess we all know what that crazy babe meant when she said 'Any time.'" He was chuckling as he continued on his way.

_Kaname's smile vanished_.

The remainder of the bus trip went relatively smoothly. Everyone was glad when Miss Okibasu announced that they were entering the city that held their hotel. The class had had only one opportuity to stretch their legs at a rest stop near the half way point.

It would be great to get off that bus.

Away from such cramped quarters, life should be less hectic, less juvenile. As they pulled into the hotel parking lot, Kaname's spirits rose considerably.

_This should be a safe haven._


	5. Chapter 5: Hotel Hijinks

The Heian Inn.

Even its name meant peace and tranquility.

The original buildings---dating back to the late Meiji period---stood in stately fashion along the wooded hillside. Newer buildings were built to mimic the old. Serene gardens dotted the sedate and inviting lawns.

Students milled around while Miss Okibasu and Kaname went inside to check in. Sousuke followed Kaname.

_Kaname didn't realize he was there._

When the gardener with the sharp sheers was trimming the clinging vines along the promenade, he brought the tools of his trade well within the pre-determined radius of safety that Sousuke had decided upon.

_Kaname was oblivious to Sousuke's flying tackle._

The man with a long pipe to his mouth was a plumber, sent out to repair a clogged fountain. He had been blowing into the pipe to see if any air would pass through. Sousuke could not be certain whether or not the man was an assassin or kidnapper with a blowgun. The man would later regain consciousness inside of a linen closet.

_Kaname had no inkling about that incident._

An elderly bellhop with bad eyesight ran a fully laden baggage trolley into Kaname, knocking her down. Stooping low to help her up, his ornamental shoulder chain broke free and landed on Kaname's neck. Sousuke would make entirely certain that the man had no opportunity to strangle his charge, no matter how unlikely he was to have such a goal. Before the bellhop could apologize, he was tossed on the trolley. The large cart was run out of the room.

_Kaname stood up, wondering what had hit her._

Many parents teach their children not to run with implements. A busboy, returning to the hotel's fine dining facility with a brace of newly delivered steak knives, sped too close toa pretty blue-haired girl walking towards the main desk. He had no idea how he ended up flipping through the air and landing upside down, head deep in the potting soil of the lobby's fancy ornamental garden.

_Kaname wanted to know why everyone was looking in a certain direction and pointing._

Other hotel employees met similar fates. The game room manager mysteriously fell down a curving flight of stairs, long pool cues bouncing after him. An assistant manager carrying decorative swords for the sitting room was found stuffed into a large trash can. The maid who sprayed air freshener in Kaname's general direction somehow found herself draped over a wildly bucking Ki-Rin ornament hanging from the ceiling..

When Kaname and her teacher reached the desk, Sousuke stood in the shadow of a huge decorated vase. Watching their posture and body language, he soon realized yhat something was not right. Miss Okibasu was shaking her head. Kaname began waving her arms, becoming more and more animated as time passed. The slack-jawed clerk looked pained.

Sousuke had decided he would help. He had served as a negotiator in various military circumstances.

_No doubt some of the same principals and techniques could apply here._

"No, I am **not** reporting what someone _else_ told me. **I** was the one who made the phone call. **I **asked for this date and was told that there were sufficient openings. Asking about dining facilities, **I** was told that a sufficient number of tables would be reserved. **I** gave my name, my school's name, and a credit card number." Kaname's fists were clenched, and her shoulders began to shake.

"I am quite sorry, Miss Kichori..."

"Chi-dor-i..."

"Chidori. It saddens me to say that we have absolutely _no_ record of any such transaction. I do not wish to call your statement into question, but it is possible that you called another hotel by mistake."

"No, it is **not** possible." Kaname took a brochure out of her purse. It was the official brochure for the Heian Inn. "The telephone number is circled in ink _three_ times...once for each time I called."

"Perhaps, Miss Kitori, you make an appointment for a different date. The books for the next few months are safely stored away in the manager's office. I could check them for you, but that would be of little avail for you_ today_."

"_C_..._h_..._i_..._d_..._o_..._r_..._i_......." Kaname slammed the brochure down on the countertop and pointed to a date scribbled on the paper. "No mistaking my handwriting. It's **today's** date."

"Kaname, did you take down the name of the person that you dealt with?" Miss Okibasu was the voice of reason.

"Yes, Teacher. I _did_." Kaname opened the brochure. "Here it is. Kintaro Wakanabi. Maybe you should call _him_. He may remember such a large reservation."

"Oh _dear_. That may well explain everything, Miss Chimori." The gray- haired man shook his head sadly. "Mr. Wakanabi did not work here very long. He was inept and highly unreliable. It is possible that he promised you a date, but forgot to log it in. _Most_ regrettable."

"_REGRETABLE?_ We travel half a day.......... find out our arrangements were not completed........ and Ill you can say is _'**regrettable?**'"_ Kaname was beginning to lose her composure. "And it's _Chidori!"_

Miss Okibasu put her hand on Kaname's shoulder. "Perhaps we could talk to the manager. After all, it _is_ the Heian Inn's fault that this mishap has occurred."

"No, that certainly _cannot_ be permitted. Mr. Tojifura must never be interrupted at _this_ hour. Not **ever**. The last time he was, the entire staff was released." The man was wringing his hands. "There is absolutely nothing I can do for you. If you hurry, you may be able to find lodging at a number of the smaller resorts. You will not starve, as there are plenty of grocery stores and convenience shops within a half hour's drive."

"You..._you_...**_you_**...." Kaname sincerely wished she had her halisen handy.

"Miss Chidori, perhaps I can be of assistance." It was time. Sousuke had seen enough. He had a strong sense of responsibility.

_The Inn was responsible._

"Sousuke, what are _you_ doing in here? Didn't you see the sign outside. '**NO ANIMALS ALLOWED ON THE** **PREMISES**.'" Kaname's look soured.

"Animals, Chidori?"

"Never mind, Sousuke. There's nothing you can do here. This requires social skills. Something you are totally lacking in." Kaname's eyes brightened after saying that. Perhaps Sousuke's special skills were _exactly_ what they needed. If they were going to be denied unfairly, she would enjoy seeing the Inn get what it deserved.

"Mr. Fujisuki, we need to call Mr. Tojifura_ immediately_. Strange things have been going on. It might be the Spirits! The gardener was found sticking out of a shrub. The plumber was hiding in a linen closet. A bellhop said unseen hands pushed him onto a cart, and the cart moved on its own. Something tried to plant one of the dining room attendants. A maid went flying through the air." The small frantic man had to stop to catch his breath.

Kaname looked at Sousuke and raised one eyebrow.

Sousuke made it a point not to make eye contact.

The clerk smelled the smaller man's breath. "Spirits indeed. No doubt, someone's been sneaking inside the wine cellar again. In any case, unless the room explodes, blood comes pouring out of the fountain, or human heads coming rolling down the stairs, I am _**not**_ disturbing the manager!"

"Are you certain that the manager cannot be disturbed?" Sousuke took out his billfold and placed a stack of paper money on the counter top. "It would be in everyone's best interest if this matter were to be resolved to our satisfaction."

The clerk licked his lips, eyes glued to the money. He paused a moment before shaking his head, shoulders slumped. "No. I can't take the risk. I might lose my job."

Stepping in front of Kaname and blocking her view, Sousuke pulled his pistol out of his over-sized shirt. "If I were one to speak philosophically, I might say that there are worse things to lose than one's job." Sousuke saw the man's eyes go very large. "One's honor, reputation, or credibility in the business community, for example."

"Yes. I see. I understand completely. Perhaps Mr. Tojifura would like some company today. He _did_ look somewhat lonely earlier." The man swallowed hard and motioned for Sousuke to follow him.

As Sousuke began to walk after the man, he stopped and held up his hand. "You should stay here, Kaname. I will talk to him........ man to man."

"_What?_ That probably wouldn't work even if you _were_ a man. But go ahead. Give it your best try. I couldn't get it done, so I know you can't." Kaname flounced her hair. _"Hmmmpppfff!"_

Sousuke and the clerk disappeared down a wood-paneled hallway.

"Was that wise, Miss Chidori?" Miss Okibasu asked, concerned.

"Probably not. No doubt Sousuke will try negotiating in his usual fashion. Before we know it, the police will be called to whatever remains of the scene." Kaname smiled, despite the awful situation she and the class found themselves in.

'It serves the Inn right. It serves _SOUSUKE_ right!'

The time passed.

Kaname fretted.

Members of the class kept coming into the hotel, wanting to know what was keeping things.

The sound of sirens could be heard. _Many_ sirens. Tires squealed as cars slid up onto the walkway. Police in protective vests and helmets flooded the lobby area, guns drawn. A number of them headed down the hallway Sousuke had walked into.

"Told you!" Kaname said to Miss Okibasu with a smug look. "At least Sousuke found himself a room. He'll probably be there for a couple of years. Do they send tutors to jail, do you know?"

Despite her cheerful demeanor, Kaname felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't _really_ wanted anything to happen to Sousuke.

_Sometimes her competitive spirit got out of hand._

Kyouko walked up. "What has Sousuke done now?" She asked Kaname.

"I don't know...." Kaname put a hand over her heart.

"Are you OK, Kaname? You look worried. "He'll..."

"Probably be OK. I know. I _know_..."

The police headed back out again, dragging an unconscious man by the arms.

"Well, Miss Chikori, _that_ was Mr. Wakanabi." The clerk was back. "Seems he was very upset at the manager for letting him go. He burst into the room with a gun when Mr. Tojifura and that delightful young man were playing with miniature soldiers on the large terrain table. Unfortunately, he is in no state to corroborate your tale."

Sousuke walked out with Mr. Tojifura.

"Young man, I don't know how I can express my deepest gratitude. That man meant to lay me dead in my grave. More importantly, you helped me finally work out the proper battle strategy. I've been struggling with _that_ all week. You are quite correct in your suggestion, I believe. That is exactly how the troops of the five daimyo would have fought at the Battle of Sekihara if the conflict had taken place adjacent to Mikahara Bay instead of in the Gifu Prefecture." The portly man in a kimono, a katana strapped to his waist, slapped Sousuke on the back..

Sousuke explained the class' situation to the manager.

"Oh, I see. Then it is our mistake, is it not? And that makes it _our_ responsibility to straightened matters out as best we can."

"Thank you, sir." Sousuke bowed

"Think nothing of it, young man. After I have finished with the police report, I will see what can be done. Your class is very fortunate." Mr. Tokufura bowed to Sousuke.

"Sir?" Souske asked, just as Kaname, Kyouko, and Miss Okibasu walked up.

"They are lucky to have you as their representative!"

"But sir, I am not the class representative..."

"Really?" Mr. Tojifura looked rather surprised. "Well, you should be, son. You **should** be." He was led away by the police to fill out some paperwork. He gave a wide berth to a blue-haired girl with a storm brewing on her face.

"Everything should be fine, Miss Okibasu." Sosuke spoke with confidence.

"Oh, _really _Souske?" Kaname's voice was deceptively quiet. Like the calm before the storm. Kyouko hurried to charge her flash.

"Kaname?"

"So, you think _you_ should be the class representative? Instead of poor helpless Chikori?"

"That's 'Chidori,' Kaname. Perhaps you _do_ need some rest. You should feel no shame at all in connection with your failure."

Kyouko took Miss Okibasu by the hand and pulled her a few feet further away.

_"Failure?"_

There was a loud noise. Pieces of a small fluted vase skittered across the floor. A boy ran across the room, followed by a girl with long blue hair streaming out behind her.

"**FAILURE!!!**"

The police looked on with professional interest. No one moved to diffuse the situation. They knew better than to get in the middle of _that_ kind of confrontation.

Was the glass half full, or half empty?

It depended on one's perspective.

Sosuske's rescue---and timely expertise in military history---had worked miracles. The class was not out walking the street, looking for a place to stay. _Yet._

The Inn could cobble together accommodations for the Jindai High students, placing themin a wing that was being refurbished.

But, as the work crews had a tight schedule, the visitors would have to find another place to stay for the night after. The class would need to find an alternate site of lodging, or drive home immediately after visiting the museum next day.

Similarly, the kitchen could push the supplies to the breaking point and feed everyone a reasonable dinner. After that, they were on their own.

'The Last Supper' some wise ass from the rugby squad called it. Sousuke shut him up unintentionally, buy informing everyone that there was no danger that the entire class would starve---he recounted the ordeal facing the Uruguayan soccer team that crashed in the Andes.

Naturally, the girls all were squeamish when the brief tale was done. The boys in turn had found a fine way to tease them. "Hey guys, I don't know about you, but Ren looks good enough to eat." One rugby player gave her a pinch on the thigh.

"I think I'd like a nibble or two of Kyouko!" another guy said, smiling at the startled girl.

"Maya for me." "Mmm mmm, just a taste of Ryo." "Aki." "Mei."

_And so forth and so on._

Ren simply smiled. It took a lot to bother her. "Kaname?" The look she gave her friend said it all.

"Yes Kaname, if you would be so kind." Maya bowed from the hip.

"Wait a minute, Kaname." Kyouko readied her camera.

"You go girl" Ryo chirped.

Kaname and the halisen gave the boys the only answer they ever needed. Miss Okibasu was relieved to hear that the Inn had a small infirmary.

Mizuki looked rather cross. Only one thing was worse than having someone saying you were a tasty morsel. It was having the boys name every one else _but_ you!.

Shinji noticed her reaction. He correctly deduced the reason for her displeasure. His compassionate side took over. "Hey, what about Mizuki? No one mentioned her...she's kind of....."

One boy made gagging noises.

Another guy quipped "If swallowed, do _not_ induce vomiting!"

Everyone else broke into laughter.

"Kaname...." Mizuki asked. She nodded her head towards the offending boys.

"Did someone say something?" Kaname asked, putting her hand to her ear.

The laughter echoed about the lobby again.

Miffed, Mizuki took matters into her own hands. She kneed Shinji in the groin. "_Hmmmpppfff!_ No accounting for taste!"

Kaname spared a look for Sousuke. Of course, as usual, he was at the root of this trouble. Imagine, not long before dinner, and he's talking about cannabilism! "Sousuke, is that something someone should be talking about before eating? Why don't you follow _that_ up by describing the digging and upkeep of latrines?"

"Of course, Chidori." Sousuke was pleased. It was good that Kaname was interested in a subject with military significance. She must have been pretending not to listen during his lectures to her. "Attention everyone. Our class reperesentative thinks thatit would be instructive to discuss matters of personal hygiene. In regards to--- _oooopppppphhhfff!!!"_

Kaname cursed. She broke a nail clubbing Sousuke with the fan. For some reason, she pictured Sousuke laying on a platter........ garnished with greens........ X's for eyes......... with an apple in his mouth.

_If only!!!_

Sousuke recovered in time to enjoy a fine dinner. After that, everyone gathered up their belongings and stood in a crowd around Miss Okibasu. Holding a list she had scribbled together, she handed out room assignments.

"Miss Okibasu, I will need a room next to Miss Chidori's. It would be preferrable if there was a door between the two." Sousuke had voiced his request out loud.

**Oo ooo oooo ooooo oooooo ooooooo oooooooo oooooooooooooooooo**

Kaname turned bright scarlet, stammering.

"Mr. Sagara, no jokes please. The boys will be on one floor, the girls on another. As I am the only chaperon, there should be no mixing after ten o'clock. I am placing you all on the honor system." Miss Okibasu had her hopes, but was far from naive.

"Perhaps that is wise" Sousuke admitted. "It would be best, then, that I be assigned to the room above Kaname's...."

""Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Kaname's eyes flashed. "It would be better, if you put Sousuke outside in a _tent!_ Or better yet, a _doghouse_, with a chain around his neck."

Miss Okibasu smiled. "I'll ask the staff if they have one, Miss Chidori."

Sousuke nodded his head. Once again, Kaname's quick thinking may have saved the day. A _tent?_ Yes. He could think of a good use for one. No doubt sufficient materials were available to create what he needed.

After everyone had dropped their stuff off in their rooms, groups of girls began congregating, setting up their plans for the evening. Guys too, held their war councils.

Sousuke's 'carte blanche' with the hotel manager and staff did_not_ go unappreciated by the enterprising boys and girls. For enough money, perhaps a number of bottles of liquor could be crossed off the inventory list or disappear from the back shelves in the store room.

There were snacks and other items that could be purchased from nearby convenience stores.

_For once, it was someone other than Sousuke running the covert mission._

Sousuke and his roommates joined up with a large bunch of guys from other rooms. The more adventuresome guys piled a large number of bottles of alcohol on one table and a whole sackful of munchies on another. Someone removed a number of decks of cards from his suitcase. Another had a few pair of dice in his rucksack. A hotel directory listed the telephone numbers for all of the rooms on the floor below.

_Everything was set for 'Guys Night.'_

The usual topics were discussed while things were set up. Music. Sports. Cars. Girls.

Of course, actual experience was optional.

"Well men, it's time for the festivities to begin!" One of the soccer team members started handing out shot glasses and mugs to everyone.

"Festivities?" Sousuke was clueless.

"Yes. Let's make things as festive as we can. Cards. Dice. Drinking. Drinking games using cards and dice. Food. And more drinking, cards, and dice."

"I see. If I am to remain on guard, I should not drink alcoholic beverages. I may still play the games of chance." Sousuke was not Mao. On the rare occasions that he drank, his value as a combat specialist plummeted like a stone.

"_Guard?_ That wacko cop is no where to be seen. And who was in those blue cars?" One of the rugby players snorted.

"Church women."

"Church women?" Everyone except Sousuke burst out laughing. "We're not in danger from _them,_ right? So, who do **we** need protecting from, and **who** are you going to protect? Us guys don't need none of that! We can take care of ourselves."

Sousuke knew he couldn't mention anything particular about terrorists, and who they might be after. "The girls may need protecting."

"Yea," one boy said. "From _us_." A lot of hooting and hollering followed that remark. "The longer we stay _here_, the safer they are. You're a stud, Sagara. You know how it is. School trip. Away from Mommy and Daddy. Boys and girls together. Juices start flowing. Then _bam!!! _Before you know it, nature takes its course."

"Damn straight. The more we drink, the _less_ dangerous we'll be." A member of the baseball team had jumped into the conversation. Boys winked at each other behind Sousuke's back. "But if our Leader ain't drinking, then none of us are drinking. And without drinking, cards won't be so much fun. We might have to go looking for some two-legged entertainment. Right......... _Leader?"_

"More drink..._less_ danger?" Something didn't quite make sense to Sousuke. Shinji rose his hands to get his friend's attention, but one of the large boys gagged him with a pillow case, then sat on him.

"You bet!"

"But, if there _is_ danger...." Sousuke, by his very nature, was compelled to consider all possibilities.

"Then, we'll _all_ pitch in this time. You won't have to go it alone. We're a team, Sagara. A _squad_. In battle, a squad doesn't abandon its leader, does it?" The soccer player had tapped his friend---a member of the debating team---on the shoulder. The friend had taken over.

"No!"

"What happens when a leader refuses to lead?"

"Chaos. Failure. Death."

"Anybody here want chaos?" No one raised their hand.

"Failure?" Still, no takers.

"Death?" Complete silence.

"You see, we all want what you want. We want what's good, and what's right. Is there anything wrong with _that?"_

"Not that I can see..." Sousuke shrugged.

"Excellent. It is important to have a leader with clear vision. We are all very fortunate, _aren't_ we guys?"

"You bet!" "Yea!" "Hell yes!" "Couldn't be better!"

"I see. I will trust your judgment in this." Everybody slapped Sousuke on the back.

"All right gang, let's start things off with a round of _'Sake Bombs.' _" Two boys set about getting things ready.

"Sake Bombs?" Sousuke needed to make certain they were not going to be making incendiary devices. Those should _never_ be used by inebriated individuals.

"You bet! One pint of the beer in a fine drinking mug. Fill up a shot glass full of sake, then drop it in the glass. Drain it all down, catching the shot glass in your mouth and yell _'Banzai!'_ " A guy from the track team spoke up.

"Yes. But, with a new rule. If you miss the shot glass, you gotta drink again until you get it right!" The drama club leader rubbed his hands together.

"Leader, you're first up!" A boy handed Sousuke his drink. Sousuke drank it down, doing what needed to be done on the first try.

It took Shinji three tries to catch the shot glass. He was tipsy in no time.

_"EVERYBODY FEELING FINE?"_ A rugby player yelled after the first round.

"**HELL YEH!**" Guys shouted back.

"It is not a problem." Souske said.

"Ish noa prob...probrolum" Shinji gamely put in.

"Well then, that means we're not there yet. Let's try another game before cards. What'll it be? Killer? Bullshit? Beer Hunter?" The soccer player played the master of ceremonies now.

"**BEER HUNTER!**"

"Hunting?" Sousuke, a bit buzzed, reached into his weapons bag, taking out a pistol loaded with rubber bullets. "Will I need _this?"_

"Shit! Put that thing away. At least for now." A music club member pushed Sousuke's arm down.

No one had been totally shocked by the young operative's action. They were more than familiar with his fondness for guns and military items.

"Maybe we can play some otaku games after we juice up." The drama club leader could only wonder what kind of games the scar-faced boy might come up with.

"Washa burr huntersh?" Shinji asked, his glasses on upside down.

"We take this big box. No one can see into it. The 'game warden' puts beers into the box, after shaking one up. The hunter takes out a beer, holds it under his chin, and opens it. If he gets sprayed, he's done. He hit his target. If its just a regular beer, he drinks it down. Then it's the next hunters turn."

The game was a big hit.

Shinji took a beer shower. Sousuke took a beer.

_Things were just getting started._

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Things were somewhat more sedate on the girls floor.

A large group of galshad congregated, pushing beds against walls and tossing blankets and pillows onto the floor. An impromptu wet bar was set up, with a large variety of hard liquor lined up on the table top.Grocery bags full of ingredients sat on the room's desk. Ryo had taken her shoe off, and was busy smashing ice cubes inside a towel. Kyouko was putting snacks into large plastic bowels.

"Alright girls, the bar is open. First drink up up is the _'Japanese Slipper.'_" Maya began pouring a mixture of Cointreau, Midori Melon Liqueur, and lime juice into a line of glasses.

When everybody had a drink, Ren proposed a toast. "To Kaname. For her hard work arranging for this wonderful getaway." The girls all banged glasses together and took a sip.

_Kaname was beaming._

Mizuki was still a bit ticked off from earlier. "Yes, to Kaname, who let Sousuke drive!" Another girl added "And almost got us all killed!" Everyone except Kaname and Kyouko knocked glasses.

_Kaname looked somewhat cross._

"Cheers..."

Maya smiled. "To Kaname, who got Sousuke to drop his drawers in no time!" More laughter and more drinking.

_Kaname was stuttering._

Another girl piped up. "To Ren, who braved great danger to treat the brave and glorious hero!"

"Really, it was nothing. He's a nice guy." Ren said calmly.

"With a really _nice_ butt" a member of the girls volleyball team added. "Wouldn't you agree, Kaname?"

Kaname choked, spitting out a mouthful of drink, after swallowing a couple of ice cubes. "Absolutely not!" She used a corner of a bedspread to sop some of the liquidoff of her blouse.

"Are you saying you've looked enough to _know?"_ Mizuki asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide a grin.

"**No!**" Kaname strangled the bedspread, as if it were Mizuke's neck.

"Uh huh!" "Sure!" "Of course not!" "We believe you...."

"A show of hands, everybody. Who thinks that Sousuke has a nice tight rear end?" Maya's voice was already a bit slurred.

A fair number of hands went up. Kaname's mouth gaped open, then set in tight grimace. Ren had her hand up. Kyouko had hers up as well. Seeing Kaname watching, both Ryo and Maya raised their hands as well.

"How about _you_, Kaname? You do hang around Sousuke an awful lot." Mizuke hadn't raised her hand either. "It can't be for his sparkling personality or witty conversation skills." Most of the girls chuckled or nodded their heads.

"No. And he is the one hanging around me. _Hmmppff."_

"What's the name of that river in Egypt?" One girl asked, nudging her friend with her elbow.

"De---nial." Everyone burst out laughing, with some girls rolling on to their backs clutching their bellies. Maya handed Ryo a tissue to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Enough teasing Kaname!" Maya spoke with a loud voice.

_Kaname looked grateful._

"For now."

_Kaname's brief smile vanished._

"Time to mix up some more drinks. What should we make in pitcher number one?" Maya was open to suggestions.

"_'Tokyo Rose!'_" One girl called out.

Maya flipped through a copy of 'The Bartender's Bible' that someone had _borrowed_ from the lounge downstairs. "One part vodka. One part sake. One part Midori melon liqueur."

"Getting a bit heavy on the melons, girls." Ryo said. "How about something different for pitcher number two. In honor of our class representative who does not take notice of the better half of boys, I nominate _'Beauty and The Beast.'_" Looking over at Kaname, she added "Nobody tell Sousuke I called him a beauty."

"Ha ha _ha."_ Kaname said, tossing her hair.

"Or, _'Kiss me Slow'_" Kyouko said with a sigh.

"How about _'Eager Beaver'_?" A girl from the field hockey team asked, slapping Kaname on the back. Everyone laughed or whistled when Kaname blushed.

"I think _'Beauty and The Beast'_ would be the most suitable" Ren said quietly. A number of girls booed.

"Spoilsport!" Maya said, adding two-and-a-half parts brandy, one-and-a- half parts sweet vermouth, one-half part lemon juice, and a dash of bitters.

When everybody's glass was full again, a girl from the drama club stood up. "Before we get down to heavy duty gossip, I think it's time for Truth Or Dare." A huge groundswell of approval followed.

_Kaname suddenly felt a lump in her throat._

"Oooh, that should be fun!" Kyouko had already downed her second drink. Kaname was shocked.

Before they could get started, the phone in the room rang. Ryo picked it up. It appeared that the boys were even further ahead in their libations than the girls were.

"Hey...room service...send up and order of horny girls...you got any horny girls there?" Ryo couldn't place the voice. About to slam the phone down, she paused, a wicked gleam coming to her eyes.

"Kyouko, it's for you...."

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

The boys were having a Hell of a time.

The drinks were flowing, and an endless stream of empties flew out an opened balcony door. Snacks were disappearing at an amazing rate, and the pizza delivery boy was close to exhaustion.

The telephone saw considerable use.

A number of boys tried without success to convince girls to come up and join their party. Other boys, effectively on stage, rang their girlfriends in other rooms, showing off to their classmates. Crank calls were a popular diversion as well.

One boy called Mizuke, pretending to be Satoru Shirai. "Yes, I missed you too, my beloved.............. **NOT!!!**"

Shinji---his favorite Arm Slave magazine suspended over an open toilet as hostage---agreed to be the next one to phone one of the girls' rooms. When Ren answered, he stammered a sweaty "_H-H-H-H_-Hello...."

_The other boys realized that he needed a little prompting with the ladies._

"Don't worry Shinji, we'll help you. Just like that Cyrano guy did in the story we had to read. Repeat what we say." A group of boys quickly formed around an uneasy Shinji. "Say _'This is Shinji Kazama. I respectfully ask to speak to Ryo Kojima.'"_ A soccer player started the ball rolling.

"Uh...this is Shinji...I would like to...respectfully...talk to Ryo... ummm... please."

"Good. _Very_ good. When she answers, say _'Ryo, there is something I've wanted to tell you.'_" The debating team leader took the pass and redirected it.

"Hi, Ryo. I..uh...I wanted to tell you something." After listening to her reply, he continued, turning to look at the guys."Am I being serious?"

"Say _'Of course.'_ Quickly." One of the drama club members controlled the ball and ran with it.

"Of course quickly." Shinji belched.

The boys groaned.

"I mean, of course I do." Shinji had made a good recovery on his own. "Do I seem like the kind of boy that would ever attempt a joke or a trick?"

_That was a nice touch_.

A number of the guys patted Shinji on the back, impressed. Shinji smiled.

"Tell her that you thinks she's really nice." The speaker gave a thumbs up to the other boys. It was almost time for a shot on goal.

"I think you're really nice Ryo, and...." By the look on his face, Shinji could be making a true confession.

"Let her know that you like the way she looks." The soccer player set Shinji up directly in front of the goalkeeper.

"Uh, I really like the way you look...." Shinji closed his eyes.

"'Topless!'" The keeper was out of position.

"Topless...." Shinji realized too late what he had just said. The phone handset dropped to the floor.

"**HE SHOOTS, HE SCORES!!!!**"

The room was in total pandemonium. Everyone rushed to congratulate a stunned Shinji. Then, it was back to card games. Ater a couple of games, play was interrupted

"Wait. I believe it is _my_ turn to make a phone call." Sousuke stood up, and staggered slightly on his roundabout walk to the phone. "There is something that sh-sh-should be done." He had been delinquent in his responsibilities. He had not personally walked down and checked on Kaname.

_A phone call should suffice._

Sousuke called the same room that Shinji had.

"This is Sagara. Put Chidori on the phone _without delay_." The demanding tone in his voice stopped all action in the room. Cards were laid down. Drinks were placed on the table.

_There was complete silence._

"Miss Mikihara, you are **not** Kaname Chidori. No, I shall not relay any message. It is best that I speak directly to _her_. If I am thwarted, I shall need to arrive in person to meet my needs."

The guys all nudged each other in anticipation.

Whatever Sousuke intended, it ought to get the girls' panties in a knot.

"Kyouoko. Your last name is Tokiwa, _not_ Chidori, unless I am mish-h-h-taken. Why are you obstructing me? Why do you sound so worried? No, I do **not** believe that Kaname has left to visit another room. Put Kaname on the phone immediately. I grow irritab-b-ble."

A number of boys applauded.

They were used to Sousuke being reserved verbally, but prone to action physically.

"Maya Murai, this grows tiresome. I begin to suspect a conspiracy. Has Kaname instructed you to serve as defensive fortification? No, I do _not_ wish to hear how many of the girls voted my posterior as a 'National Treasure!'"

A number of boys gave each other high fives.

"No. Control of the telephone is not my duty. Please tell Miss Kojima that it is not my concern whether or not Shinji wants to see her breasts."

Shinji fell off a chair, his head spinning.

"Ren? Why are you back on the phone _again_. If I do not speak to Chidori now, I will head on down. I would suggest that no one stand anywhere near the door. _WHAT?!!_ That is serious. Why didn't some one tell me that right away!" Stretching the phone cord to its maximum length, Sousuke grabbed his weapons bag. "Of course I would rush in. No, there is no way that hotel security could handle such a matter. The police? They will take too long to arrive. What...... room...... number?"

When he was finished, Souske looked at his beer soaked shirt. He would not put it back on, and there was no time to dig out clean clothes.

"Kaname is in danger" was all he said as he rushed out the door.

Sousuke had been told that a group of drunken men had wandered away from the lounge... made their way to the girls' room... forced their way inside... and dragged Kaname into the empty room next door.

The boys had a hard time keeping up with Sousuke. TMP in hand, he kicked open the door to the stairway and slid down on the railing. Quickly, he made his way to the room in question. Listening at the door, he heard a muffled voice call out "Please...help me..."

_Kaname!!!_

Throwing his full weight against the door, he knocked it clear off its hinges. Storming into the room, Sousuke realized where the voice had come from---a dramatic movie was playing on the television.

Shocked, he found that he was not alone.

The occupant had originally been assigned a different room. She hadn't told the girls that her other room needed to be evacuated due to a water main leak from the floor above.

Miss Okibasu stood near her bed, neatly folding the clothes she had removed. Startled by the noise, she looked over to see a half-naked Sousuke gaping at her.

Her bra and panties were pink and frilly, Sousuke noticed.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Kyouko had walked up behind Ryo and dumped the entire of pitcher of 'Beauty and The Beast' down her shirt. Nobody was more surprised than Kyouko herself.

Events were set in motion.

The first domino had fallen.

Sopping wet, and smelling like the dumpster outside of a liquor store, Ryo took off her shirt and squeezed it out over Kyouko's bag. At least she had thought it was Kyouko's. It wasn't.

It was Mizuki's.

Enraged, Mizuki took Ryo's suitcase, opened it, and threw it out into the hallway. It wasn't Ryo's suitcase.

It was Maya's.

The veins in her forehead bulging, Maya shook up a bottle of seltzer and sprayed it at Mizuki.

Mizuki ducked. Behind her, Ren did not.

The room went dead quiet. Everybody stared at Ren, stunned. She looked like a drowned kitten, her hair plastered against her neck. Everybody tried to apologize at once. Ren, of all people, didn't deserve a drenching.

"Well, it's all Kyouko's fault. So, I'll find something to dry you off with in _her_ bag." Ryo opened Kyouko's clothes bag while Maya blocked Kyouko's way.

Kaname shouted out "How about a towel," but Ryo clearly had an agenda. Dumping out Kyouko's bag, she grabbed a pretty flowered sweater. "Ah, _this_ will do."

_A small book fell out of the sweater._

An inarticulate scream escaped from Kyouko's mouth. Performing a standing broad jump, she reached for the book, but missed as Ryo whirled and threw the book to Maya.

"Oh ho ho _ho!"_ Maya laughed, looking at the cover of the book. _'Kyouko's personal journal'_ was emblazoned in fancy gold filagree. "It's Ky's diary!"

The room went dead silent. Girls looked at one another, then smiled wicked smiles. Now this would be a great prelude to Truth Or Dare.

"Maya, please!" Kyouko was obviously upset.

"It's OK, Kyouko. Just calm down. The more you struggle or complain, the more Maya is going to want to read. Let her read some boring stuff, and things will settle down." Kaname sounded like the voice of reason.

But Ka-_na_-meeee, you know what I write in there. _Who_ I write about a lot. The interesting stuff she tells me about." Kyouko kept trying to wink.

_Suddenly, she got her point across._

"Oh.**Oh!!!**" Kaname's face went pale. She stood up, spilling a tray full of snacks onto the floor. That reaction, plus Kyouko's 'interesting' had turned things up to _Eleven_ in 'Spinal Tap' terms.

A game of keep away started, with Kaname and Kyouko doing their best to get the journal back.

"**PILE ON KANAME AND KYOUKO!!!**" Maya yelled. A roomful of girls got in on the action.

Ryo waved the book back and forth in front of Kyouko gloating. "Hmmmmm, what kind of things could be written in here. Secrets. Anyone want to hear any secrets?"

_"YES!!!"_ The collected shout ofthe rambunctious girls was near deafening.

"Pick some pages out at random, Ryo. Let's see what's got Kyouko in such a tizzy." Mizuki was glad that no one had taken out _her_ diary.

_This ought to be spectacular._

"Alright, here we go, secret number one...." Ryo closed her eyes and opened the book. "Kyouko thinks Shinji is 'kind of cute.' But not as cute as **him**. Hmmm...I wonder who 'him' is...._Ky?"_

Kyouko didn't say a thing. She looked thoroughly embarrassed.

The other girls were not quiet. A whole chorus of 'Oooohs' and 'Ahhhhhs' sang out.

"OK, lets jump to another page." Another random page. "Maya. It was very nice of you to confide in Kyouko. How else would we all have found out that you had a dream about Tsubaki. _My my my_. Some steamy stuff. Kidnapping. Rescue. And kissing. Did you tell _him_ about the dream?"

_"NO!!!"_ Maya tried to grab the book without success.

"Well, somebody probably will _now._ But none of us..._right_ girls?" Ryo was having fun.

"No." "Of course not." Who would do such a thing?" "Girls stick together."

_Maya looked worried_.

"This is fun, _isn't_ it. Let's do it again. What have we here...uh...err..._ummm_...nothing important...on to the next one." Ryo's voice suddenly sounded a bit hoarse.

"Wait. Tell us. _We'll_ be the judge." Maya had her suspicions.

_Turn about would be fair play._

Mizuki stuck her foot out, tripping Ryo.

Maya grabbed the book and danced out of range. "Oh hooo. You're right. Nothing important. Kyouko probably never told anyone she witnessed this one" May chuckled wickedly. "Ryo once tripped on purpose so she could fall against Sousuke. She told him that there was something hard in his pants."

The noise level jumped up, then went completely quiet when Maya raised her hand. "She asked him _'is that a gun in your_ _pocket, or are you happy to see me?'_ Sounds like she was very upset when Sousuke said it _was_ a gun."

Ryo tried her hardest to reach Maya, the fires of Hell burning in her eyes.

Kaname looked as if she had taken a bite of something sour.

"It was a _joke._ You all know how clueless he is around girls. I was just trying to get a rise out of him..." Too late, Ryo realized her poor choice of words.

"**WE BET YOU WERE!!!**"

"Find something about Kaname" Mizuki said, saving Ryo from all of the innuendos the other girls were slinging. "She deserves it!" Her grudge was clearly showing.

"OK......but first......tell me...... would anyone like to know the identity of _'him.'_?" Maya looked over at Kyouko, waiting for her reaction.

Kyouko looked sideways at Kaname, worrying about her reaction.

_"YES!!!"_

The phone rang.

The nearest girl answered.

"It's someone named Shirai. Says he's called all over for Mizuki, but can't find her. Is she in here? He says he wants to apologize to her and set up a time to meet when she gets back."

"Give me that phone!" Mizuki tripped in her hurry to grab the receiver. "Shirai. Beloved. I _will_ forgive you...." Her face went slack. The phone fell from her limp fingers. "Those boys....they...they..."

Kaname smirked.

_Mizuki deserved it._

The dejected girl walked over to a corner to sulk.

"So, we were about to unravel the mystery. Everybody guess who it is...." Maya kept saying 'No' to all the replies.

Kaname's smirk disappeared. "Sousuke?" she asked.

_"Bingo!"_ Maya held her hand up again. "And listen to **this** She wrote _'I don't know why, but I always hope that he will be_ _wearing that tight pair of black pants.'_ Ky-oooou-kooo. Were you stairing at the back, or the front?"

Maya wondered at just how red Kyouko could blush.

_Perhaps it was time to stop._

She put the book down.

"Don't stop now! Things are getting good." The natives were restless. The show must go on.

"OK. O-K-_a-a-a-a-a-ay._ Seems like Sousuke's mighty popular in this book." Maya rattled off a few minor confidences about various girls and their feelings for Sousuke.

_More and more people looked at Kyouko with murderous looks._

Kaname's face held thunderclouds. That fact did not escape Maya's notice.

"Looks like the book has a_lot_ about him and.........Kaname. _Hmmmmm_. What to choose...... what to choose? He was looking after her secretly, when she was going out with an old crush. He wasvery worried when he thought she was injured in the abandoned hospital. Wow! Such a touching story about Kaname, the beach, and that white bikini. Let's start with _that_...."

Kaname did **not** want to think about that bikini. She did **not** want to think about Sousuke's reaction to it...or lack of reaction.

A girl learns something from being around a military otaku type. No one saw how she did it, but suddenlyKaname was up. Two girls were rubbing sore parts of their body. One girl looked like she was standing on her head, plastered against the near wall. Another gal was struggling, trying to pull her head out of the ice bucket.

"OUCH!!!" Maya winced when Kaname kicked her hand, hard.

The diary flipped through the air. Everyone felt as if they were moving in slow motion. Girls rushed towards the book, wanting to be the one who caught it. Heads and knees banged together. Feet were stepped on. Body blocks were thrown. Elbows found their mark.

Kaname's atheletic ability came in handy.

She stepped on Maya's knee...vaulted further by pushing down on Ryo's head...and stepped on the shoulder of a tall basketball player. Snagging the diary, she slid down an impromptu pyramid of girls, jumped and rolled over two who had fallen, and tossed the book out the balcony door.

"Bye bye!" She cried triumphantly.

_Kyouko knew better than to complain._

Before anyone had time to confront Kaname, the phone rang again. Ren answered. "It's Shinji. And he wants to talk to Ryo."

The "Ooohs' and 'Ahhhs' returned in force.

Ryo thought about simply hanging up.

But, it was _Shinji_. She ought to be able to earn back some self esteem by putting him in his place. Everyone listened quietly as she spoke in response to his words. After she mumbled 'topless,' she had to be physically restrained.

_Shinji would pay._

The girls were getting all worked up. The boys were getting out of hand. There had to be some way to get back at them. They tried crank calls of their own, but the boys were expecting tricks and used them all to their own advantage.

Ren suggested that they all loosen up. An idea would come to them later. She was sure of it.

There were more drinks.

More gossip.

And finally, Truth Or Dare.

After the first ten minutes, Kaname was on edge, but no one had called on her yet. She had no desire to answer any questions about a certain Mithril soldier. She didn't even want to think about him. He had come close to ruining the whole trip.

But, she admitted, he _did_ come through with the rooms and the food.

Of course, that just made _her_ look like a fool.

Once more, the phone rang. This time, it was Sousuke on the line.

_Asking for Kaname._


	6. Chapter 6: Truth or Dare

Kaname was _not_ in the best of moods.

She wanted to find some way to gain the upper hand and refurbish her reputation in some positive manner.

At least she wasn't the only girl getting caught in the crosshairs. _Crosshairs?_ She shook her head. Sousuke was rubbing off on her.

When Ren picked up the phone and said it was Sousuke, wanting to talk to _'Chidori without delay,'_ Kaname's mind went into overdrive. An idea was forming.

_A way to be a leader again._

"Ren, stall him!" Kaname turned to the girls. "Ready to strike back against the boys? Sousuke especially?"

"**AFFIRMATIVE!**" was the group answer.

"Then let's set up a false damsel in distress. _Me_. We'll send the rescuers to the deserted room next door." Miss Okibasu had detailed the roster for each room. The end room, not entirely finished yet, would be left empty.

"Kyouko. Act frightened and say Kaname isn't in the room any more." Ren handed the phone to Kyouko who complied.

_It was time for teamwork._

"Then........ while they're in the room........ or when they come out......... we strike. Perfume. Fire extinguishers. Leftover dip. _Whatever_ we can think of. Gather it now." Kaname's words galvanized the girls into action. Some emptied out garbage cans and ran to the shower to fill them with water. Others grabbed whatever came to mind.

_Payback time_.

Kyouko passed the phone to Maya, who improvised.

"OK. _**Listening-team**_, go stand by the unfinished vent-work between the two rooms. You won't want to miss this. Save a place for me. _**Action-team**_, stand by the door. Get ready to deploy on my signal."

The room was veritable beehive of activity.

_Kaname was in total control._

Ren took the phone again. Her performance was very convincing. Kaname was kidnapped, and the last thing Sousuke and the boys should do is get involved. There was nothing to do. They should just wait and leave things up to hotel security. Ren had remembered Sousuke's scathing remarks about the lazy and disjointed security guards.

"He sounded upset. I gave him the room number. It shouldn't take too long." Ren began to have second thoughts.

The girls should have waited for the listeners' report, but things were set in motion with little time to spare. They couldn't afford to lose the momentum, and everyone had assumed that the room would have stayed empty. The action group had already left.

Kaname felt a lump in her throat when one girl said she heard noises---probably a television.

She started running.

If there was someone in that room, she'd need rescuing from Sousuke.

Ironic.

_Her luck was holding true to form._

Sousuke got to the door first.

Just before she had stepped into the hallway, Kaname heard a loud noise. She ran to the doorway, watching the other girls who had stopped dead in their tracks. They were staring down a bunch of guys who had run out from the stairwell. Despite their differences, both sides remained quiet.

_Their focus was on the room._

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

It would be impossible to determine who was more shocked and embarrassed, Sousuke or Miss Okibasu.

The teacher had been looking to relax. She was wondering how to police the actions of the students under her care. For the umpteenth time, she wished that Miss Takiroshi hadn't gotten sick at the last moment. Not only would it be nice to have an extra chaperon, but it also would have been great to have some company. After her painful divorce, the young woman was having difficulties dealing with her loneliness.

The television was on, so that she could hear the sound of human voices.

"If only I lived in medieval times, or in a storybook land."

If she were trapped in a castle, or held captive in a cave, an armed warrior could fight his way to her side and carry her away.

"Where is my hero? Is there a knight in shining armor for me?"

Perhaps a nice warm shower might help to ease her tension. Having folded her blouse and slacks, she was ready to head into the bathing area.

_Then, the door jumped off of its hinges_.

A shirtless figure entered in a blur, stopping a mere ten feet from her. It was Sousuke Sagara. He held a gun of some kind. His expression changed from determination and concern to surprise and confusion. That was the only thing that kept Miss Okibasu from crying out, or trying to lock herself safely away in the bathroom.

"Uh...I came to rescue..." Sousuke blurted out, blushing.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't take his eyes off of his near-naked teacher.

For a moment there, Miss Okibasu put her hand to her mouth. All thoughts about yelling at Sousuke to get out, or about covering herself with a bedspread or blanket, melted away temporarily.

A rescue.

_Her _rescue?

_Just what were the young man's intentions._

"Who, Sousuke...." She said that rather than 'Mr. Sagara.'

Sousuke remained silent, his mind imploding.

"Me?"

Why might he think she was in any danger? Was that a _real_ gun? It was certainly convincing.

"Uh...no...I didn't even know you were here...or...uh... that you were.... ummm...not..." Sousuke might be fearless in battle, but faced with a scantily clad beauty, he was reduced to a quivering mound of jello. He had spoken so quietly, Miss Okibasu had trouble hearing what he said.

Shaking her head to clear away any inappropriate fantasies, Miss Okibasu realized that she was at no risk, and knew what she needed to do to loosen Sousuke's tongue. Picking up her clothes, she could barely see around the near corner of the L-shaped room. Kaname Chidori was sneaking a look into the room from the distant doorway. She was also shushing someone else out of view.

Putting on her clothes, the teacher whispered to Sousuke. "I think you were set up. Would you like to return the favor? We have to act quickly. She saw me undressed."

"Uh...who?" Sousuke saw the answer in Miss Okibasu's eyes. For some reason,the teacher wanted to do this. "Yes. How?"

"Repeat what I tell you. Exactly. It has to be convincing. Say _'I came for a rescue, but I think I've found something much_ _better!'"_

Sousuke did exactly as he was told, speaking in a loud voice.

"No. Please, _NO!!!_ What are you doing. Keep your hands **off of me**. Don't touch me there. _Oh-h-h--h--h---h."_ In a quiet voice, she told Sousuke to say _'These look nice on you. But, I want to see ALL of you._'"

Again, Sousuke's line was said in believable fashion. Miss Okibasu found herself getting excited. She almost wished this were not an act. Seeing no sign of the guilty parties rushing to her rescue, she continued. "_W_-What are _y_-your **intentions**!"

Sousuke had begun to perspire heavily. Even the play acting was having its effect on him. He had come across enemy soldiers raping women on the battlefield before. He always ended up shooting such men.

He swallowed hard.

"Say _'I'm going to do you in a way Miss Chidori keeps begging for with her eyes. When I'm done, YOU will beg for me to_ _do it again!'_ And knock that lamp off the table, in view of the door."

Sousuke did as he was told. The lamp broke. He decided to add to the realism. The TMP landed near the lamp.

"Oh...no..._DON'T_...oh...**YOU'RE SO HUGE!!!**" Miss Okibasu treasured that moment. The look on Sousuke's face had been priceless. "Now, make grunting noises" she whispered.

She felt so alive.

This was so melodramatic, but it was fun.

Sousuke's efforts were a bit off, as he had no ideas what the appropriate noises should be. Nonetheless, he was very effective. His teacher found her pulse quickening and her breath speeding up.

"No...oh..._ah_...oh...please..._no_...**stop**...ah...oh..._oooooooooh_...**plea-a-a-a--s--s--s---e---e---e**...." In turn, Miss Okibasu's acting had Sousuke sweating up a storm.

"_SOOOUUUSSSUUUKKKEEE_...."Someone ran into view.

Kaname---like anyone else in earshot--was taken aback when she realized just whose door Sousuke had broken down.

There would be Hell to pay, and she had a good idea who would be picking up the check.

At best, she and Sousuke could go Dutch.

_That would have been bad enough._

Then she caught a glimpse of Miss Okibasu, wearing only her bra and panties.

'Damn that Sousuke! He has done it to ME again. I'd better get in there and smooth things over as best I can.'

With Sousuke being so utterly clueless around women, Miss Okibasu might be able to view the whole thing as a joke.

She'd better work fast at damage control. If Miss Okibasu found most of the class outside of her room, _EVERYONE_ would end up in trouble. Quietly, she started to wave the girls back to where they had come from. But, a group of hard cases refused to leave.

And, her friends stayed to offer her support.

Realizing that it was Miss Okibasu's room, a large number of boys high-tailed it up the stairs, whooping and hollering all the way. Some stayed, wanting to see the fireworks if they came.

No one, Kaname least of all, was ready for what came next.

When Miss Okibasu cried 'Don't touch me there,' everybody froze.

_What was Sousuke doing?_

Time slowed down. It was like listening to a bad movie, without watching the screen. When Sousuke mentioned her name, Kaname snapped out of her trance. She tried to get some of the boys to go into the room, in case Miss Okibasu needed help. No one would budge. They didn't want to get in trouble with Miss Okibasu.

_They had no desire to face Sousuke when he had a gun in hand._

"Mizuki, get to a phone. Call security. _NOW!"_ Kaname was thankful Mizuki didn't take time to argue.

'What have I done?'

Looking at her friends, she guessed they were wrestling with similar thoughts.

Gun or not, Kaname felt compelled to act. She almost stumbled when she heard her teacher yell out 'YOU'RE SO HUGE!' It was too late. The noises gave clear indication to what was taking place.

Still, she might be able to prevent Sousuke from killing Miss Okibasu. Seeinghis gun, she picked it up and yelled "SOOOUUUSSSUUUKKKEEE!!!"

The footsteps behind her meant she was not alone in her mission.

"Yes, Kaname?" Sousuke, clothed from the waist down, stood next to Miss Okibasu. She too was dressed. She wore a big smile as well, but her eyes narrowed and her posture became more rigid. "Is there some problem?" he continued

"Other than convincing Mr. Sagara to break down my door, that is...." Miss Okibasu had to fight to keep a straight face.

Sousuke's _'Is there some problem'_ was said in such a deadpan fashion.

He was certainly something else.

It almost sounded as if he dealt with things like this all the time.

"I...uh...you see..._I'M SORRY!"_ Kaname bowed her head. She looked truly stricken---until she looked at Sousuke. The look she gave him would have curdled milk on the spot.

Sousuke had tricked her.

_The nerve of him!_

Maya slid to a stop near Kaname, accompanied by Ryo, Kyouko, and Ren.

"Uh oh!" Ryo didn't take long to realize they'd been had big time.

"Busted!" Maya worried more about what happened next.

"I'm very sorry too. We didn't think anyone would be in here." Ren was weak with embarrassment.

"Smile!" Kyouko couldn't miss the opportunity to take these shots.

Miss Okibasu walked over and smelled the girls' breath. She did not do the same to Sousuke. "I see. You girls have been drinking. _Under age_. Do you realize what trouble that could cause **me**." She wasn't entirely surprised. Her own school trips had not been too many years ago. Still, they needed to be taught a lesson.

"Mr. Sagara, could you take your weapon from Miss Chidori. Guard the prisoners for me, will you. I need to take some aspirin."

Sousuke saluted. "Sir, yes Sir!" He snapped to attention, looking somewhat less than regulation without his shirt. "By your command!"

"Sousuke, you are _so_ dead!" Kaname hissed. She walked over and kicked Sousuke hard in the leg.

"Chidori? I only called you to check on your welfare. I wanted to make sure you were safe and unharmed." Kaname blushed, doubly so when she saw her friends smirking at her. "Why should I be faulted for my actions? I did not wish to be lied to. I had no intention to disturb our teacher. What would you have me do when I find you have been taken captive?"

"But all those crank calls..._you_...**_we_**..." The words sounded hollow in Kaname's mouth. It had all just been a harmless prank. Still, with Sousuke, 'harmless' was a relative term.

_She shuddred to think what might have happened, seeing that Sousuke was armed and sounded as if he had been drinking._

"I don't hold Sousuke at fault in the slightest..." Miss Okibasu said, walking back into the room, carrying a handful of empty trash bags.

When a winded security guard hustled into the room, she paused to explain matters to him. Reassured,the man hurried back to catch the remainder of his television show.

"I might question a gun in his possession. I could wonder why he is running around without a shirt. But I will _not_ chastise him for using excessive force to break open a door when he thought a life was in the balance. It's not his fault that he caught me...that he arrived at an inopportune time. He's a hero, as far as I'm concerned."

Kaname looked at Sousuke, then at Miss Okibasu.

_What was that note in her voice._

It almost sounded as if she viewed Sousuke as her savior. After he had burst uninvited into her room, and came close to catching her in the buff?

"Now, you girls are a different matter altogether. I'm sorely tempted to throw the book at you, calling your parents and informing the principal and superintendant of everything that has been going on. But, I am willing to overlook this episode." She paused, glaring at each girl in turn. "There is _one_ condition. You will visit each of the rooms that your fellow young ladies are staying in.You will collect **ALL **of the alcoholic beverages and take them out to the dumpster. _Have I made myself_ _clear?"_

Each girl nodded her head.

"Good. You may go. I now need to deal with Mr. Sagara."

When the girls had gone, Miss Okibasu turned to Sousuke. "To be fair, I should ask you to do the same thing for all of the boys' rooms."

"I understand. If that is your order, Teacher, I will carry it out immediately." Sousuke saluted.

"At ease. No need to be in such a rush. Why don't you put the door back together, then close it. We can negotiate after that." She smiled when Sousuke ran to complete her request.

He really was clueless.

_So clueless it was cute_.

"Oh, and Mr. Sagara?"

"Yes, Teacher?"

"Would you prefer I stay like this, or go back to the way you found me?" She laughed when she saw the resultant look on Sousuke's face.

Sousuke dropped the door heavy on his foot.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

"Perhaps it is the beer..." Sousuke said aloud to himself, finishing up his business in the restroom.

He found himself in a state of perpetual confusion and wonder. "Or the sake...the whiskey...the mao-tai...the cognac...or the shochu."

After Kaname and the girls had left Miss Okibasu's room, his teacher had made it a point to tell him she was not angry with him. In fact, she repeatedly said how impressed she was by his heroism. While discussing her expectations for him, regarding drinking and carousing, the older woman kept sitting closer and closer to him on the bed. He found himself wondering about her intentions, but quickly ignored such ridiculous paranoia.

_She was his teacher after all._

Still, she seemed disappointed when he said she could leave her clothes on. And she said to save up his strength for when he was no longer a student in her class.

That last statement was the most confusing of all. When he had time, he would ask Kaname to explain it to him. Was Miss Okibasu thinking of taking over the Phys Ed class?

_His own reactions were no less befuddling._

He had found himself sweating. Parts of his anatomy had acted of their own accord. His eyes had wandered across his teacher's body without express permission. Then, Kaname's face come to mind when he was sitting with Miss Okibasu.

Things did not become any less puzzling when he returned upstairs.

Even though there had been no kidnapping or abduction, he was treated like he was amythic figure. Where he had expected the other boys to be quite upset about his orders regarding the alcohol, they all raised a toast to him. He had won them one last hour of drinking. Being guys, that simply meant that the same amount of booze would be put away in a shorter period of time.

_There would be nothing but empties to throw away._

Better yet, not only had the drinks been saved, but the girls had suffered a tremendous defeat. Just like in cartoons or silent movies, they had lit the fuse on the powder keg......but, the barrel rolled back down to where they were hiding.

With alcohol to finish off, munchies running low, and the girls trumped, it was time to focus on gambling. Everyone rooted out the money they had brought with them.

Somewhat short on cash, Shinji would need to wager his treasured military magazines and photographs. When those ran out, he would need to sign IOUs. There were any number of tasks the other guys might want done. He could do their homework. He could take candid pictures of girls. He could steal snacks from the school cafeteria. And so forth and so on..

"Five Card Stud, ladies," one of the rugby guys announced, breaking the seal on a new deck of cards. "Poker, to the unitiated. God's gift......... or the Devil's trap......... depending on your point of view......... and whether or not you leave with any of your money."

_"Stud?"_ Shinji hadn't heard that term applied to any card game before.

"Yes," a member of the soccer team answered. "In honor of Sousuke." When Shinji didn't laugh, he continued. "There are two basic types of poker. There's _closed_, or draw poker, where the cards are hidden until the completion of the hand. Then there's _open_, or stud poker, which has some of the cards in a player's hand exposed during play,and all cards turned over at the showdown."

"Stud, of course, is a man's game," one of the debating club members asserted. "But, we'll let Shinji play anyway!" Everyone laughed except for Shinji and Sousuke.

The rugby guy took over again. His father worked at the on-land casino at the Tokyo Dome, as well as any number of literal floating card games. He had been well versed in games of chance since he was a toddler. "The dealer deals each player one face down card, the hole card."

"He deals from the top of the deck" someone made certain to add.

"Of course. Next, he deals each player a face up card. Then, he places the deck face down on the table in front of himself. The hole cards are the only ones which remain unknown to the opposing players. The player with the highest-ranking _up card_ makes the opening bet. The next bettor, to his left, can say fold...stay...raise the pot...or re-raise. Once finished, the dealer deals another up card to each player still in the game."

"Before you continue, I have questions." Sousuke may not have gambled much himself, but he had been exposed to gambling throughout his life......... in camps within Afghanistan......... as a member of earlier mercenary groups.........and on various missions for Mithril. He was all too aware of the vagaries of human nature, especially when it came to money. "We will be able to exam the deck? And we will be be playing according to a code of ethics?"

"Yes, of course. We're all honorable men here."

"Good. I am glad that we have made that pledge." Some of the boys wondered why Sousuke was being so serious. No one realized how important his words had been.

"The second round of betting is begun by the player with the highest-ranking hand with the two up cards. The betting goes as before. The rounds continue the same, with the exception that a bettor can choose to call in the fourth and final round. The showdown begins when all betting is completed and the players starting with the call hand turn over their hole cards."

_It seemed simple enough_.

Shinji had been scribbling like a madman, taking it all down.

He hadn't realized when he ran out of paper. For the final two minutes, he had been writing on his pants.

The rankings of the cards and hands were explained. The games began. Three groups of ten were set-up, with the other boys waiting for a chance to get into the fray. The more experienced poker players were chatting among themselves. Unfamiliar words were bandied about, making it more than just another male-bonding ritual for the newcomers.

_It was a small world unto itself, filled with uncertainty and mystery_.

"All right, lets see who had the Nuts!" A boy from the drama club had top hand. He raked the money towards his pile.

"Hey man, better stop playing on the tilt." One boy admonished another, warning him that an unbalanced emotional state could result in erratic play and a loss of money.

"Yeh, I hear you. Just be sure you guys all play on your belly." Everyone swore they wouldn't cheat.

"That's right, remember that your dealer is a Rounder, not some kind of sucker." Rounders know all of the angles. "Any of you Railbirds want to join in?" Some of the spectators exchanged places with other players.

Sousuke lost money slowly.

Shinji, quickly labeled as a Rabbit or weak player, was soon into IOUs.

The more experienced players had the lion's share of the money, but that was to be expected.

Nonetheless, Sousuke kept his eyes wide open. While the other boys continued drinking like fishes, Sousuke cut back on his intake some.

As the time went by, Sousuke spotted a number of players who were dubious at best. They were careful, but each finally made a mistake or two. The other honest players were too clueless to notice.

_Obviously, the fact that the other experienced cheaters did not bring their adversaries' misdeeds to light meant they were likely in cahoots_.

"Full House!" One cheater said, reaching for the money. "Give me the Glimmer."

"Man, you played that great! You must have Alligator's blood." Another cheater congratulated the winner.

"You keep having the Brass Brazilians, dude." A third cheater piped up.

"Yeh, but I'm not the only one." He mentioned the other six cheaters by name. "When you're good, you're good. And we're all _rea-a-a-a-a-l_ good!!!"

_"NO!"_ Sousuke shocked everyone by slamming an empty pitcher on the table. "What you are is a mechanic." He accused the winner of being a cheater capable of manipulating the deck to his own benefit while dealing. He had learned that word from Mao.

"I kept an eye on you. Your motions occurred too frequently to be accidental." His eyes narrowed, taking in the posture of the cheaters.

"Hey, what the Hell do _you _know Sagara? Sounds like the lover boy is getting too full of himself. Let's see the **proof!**" The rugby guy had an excellent poker face.

Sousuke opened a number of beers and poured them into the pitcher. "You and I will play a different game first. _My_ version of Sake Bomb. It does not use a shot of sake, however. It uses _this_." Sousuke slammed one of his weaker concussion grenades onto the table, causing piles of coins to jump and rattle.

"What the f-ck. Are you _CRAZY?!!_ I'm not playing **that**." The rugby player looked frightened.

"You can't make him play!" One of the other cheaters was quick to come to his friends defense.

"That is correct." Sousuke put his Glock 17 on the table. It was loaded with rubber bullets, but no one but himself was aware of that fact. "If he is clever, he will volunteer." The Grim Reaper himself would have fliched seeing the young soldier's face. "You are a clever man, are you not?"

_Sousuke made it a point to eject the clip, then ram it home with authority._

The boy agreed to play.

Sousuke explained the rules.

They were rather simple. Pull the pin. Drop in the grenade. Drink the beer until you catch the grenade in your mouth. Toss the grenade off the balcony.

"_W_-Who goes _f_-first?" the boy asked, quivering.

"The one without the gun." Sosuske looked very relaxed.

"Oh...OK...I...uh...here goes." The boy pulled the pin. Beer geysered when he dropped the grenade in the pitcher.

"You will find that there is no cheating in _this_ game" Sousuke pontificated as he moved away from the table, signaling for the others to follow him.

"The boy almost caught the grenade in his teeth, but he buckled under pressure. He had been counting, but had no idea how many seconds he had left. Resigned to taking some damage, he turned his head and held the pitcher as far away as possible. The detonation flipped him through the air, sending him bouncing across the two other gaming sites.

"You lose. But you have regained your honor for now." Sousuke remarked.

He had no illusion that his lesson would be long lasting.

'But, one never knows....'

"Sagara...you...you're going to take your turn, _aren't_ you?" One of the other cheaters was sweating.

"No. I won. He asked for no such stipulation. And, I have no additional grenades to spare." Sousuke rubbed his hair.

The remainder of the cheaters sighed as one.

"However, we _will_ be playing another game. You will be one of the players, too." Sousuke named all of the other cheaters who were expected to participate.

"No way, man. Why _us_. We all lost that hand too, right?" One of the less flagrant and less frequent cheaters spoke up after being named.

"Because you are _all_ cheaters." Sousuke pointed at each dirty player in turn. "You dealt from the base a number of times." "He specialized in Seconds." "That boy is also a Greek dealer." "He had cards concealed in his sock." "That one had cards up his sleeve." "He handed out the second card, keeping the top card for himself."

The fingered players all stammered their denials, but their heart was not in it.

_They had been caught red-handed._

"The game is called **Six Bullet Draw**." Sousuke put the gun on the table. "It's rules are simple too. There is no betting. I deal five cards to each player, including myself." The young soldier paused for effect.

The others boys hung on his every word. They couldn't wait to see what happened to those tricky bastards.

"Low hand gets shot." Sousuke spoke nonchalantly.

The guilty boys all stood up, and looked as if they were ready to make a run for it.

"With rubber bullets." Sousuke took a bullet out of his pocket and passed it around.

Everyone returned to their seats. They were edgy. No one wanted to face the possibility of being shot with _any _kind of bullet.

"I will be in each hand, regardless. Anyone who is shot may retire from the game if he so wishes." Sousuke motioned for each cheater to stand. He joined them.

Five cards were dealt to each player. One boy reached to turn over his cards. "Remain still!" Sousuke's shout froze the boy. "We do not turn over the cards in this game. I decide who has the low hand."

"But...but...that's---"

"_Cheating?_ Yes. Now you will all learn what it feels like to be cheated. You may thank me later if you wish." Sousuke raised the gun.

"Please. You _CAN'T!"_

"Incorrect." Sousuke shot the boy who had moved. "To save time, the same hand will be used for each round." Five more shots rang out.

The injured boys rolled about the floor, grabbing their aching shins. "If you all return your winnings, we won't have to play again."

Not surprising, the cheaters gave back all of their spoils. Sousuke's status had gone up another notch in the other boys' minds, if that were possible.

A knock came at the door. Followed by Miss Okibasu's concerned voice.

Sousuke went to the door. "Miss Okibasu, we are about to remove the alcoholic beverages as you have required. It would be best if you remained in the hallway. The room is rather messy. I shall join you outside." Sousuke was followed out by a roomful of hoots and whistles.

"I was worried about you, Sousuke. I heard what sounded like an explosion, followed later by firecrackers, gunshots, or something. What _happened?"_ The teacher straightened her shoulders, knowing she had a responsibility for everyone's safety, not just Sousuke's.

_She had to keep to the high road_.

"Some boys were caught cheating at cards. Appropriate actions were taken to explain the errors of their ways. At this moment, if asked, none would claim that they were in any danger."

Not if they knew what was good for them.

They had all sworn to secrecy.

_It had been in their best interest._

"I see. I trust you will continue to behave in a responsible fashion?" She knew better than to define what she meant. It was rather obvious that Sousuke's take on 'responsible' differed greatly from her own.

"I will do my best to keep everyone out of trouble." Sousuke nodded his head.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Thanks to Sousuke, Kaname knew more about the military than she ever wanted to.

There was a tragic record of military incompetence extending back through history. Many of the names of the offenders were lost in time. If it was any condolence, her name now appeared next to that of General Nogi, who in the Japanese-Russian War of 1904 tried to capture Port Arthur by "human wave" techniques, only to lose five times as many troops as his enemy.

Ren, Kyouko, Maya, and Ryo had been tarred with the same brush, as participants in the telephone charade. "It was a SNAFU" she told them. _"Situation Normal, All F-cked Up."_ The acronym seemed more than apt.

It should have been a certain victory.

The boys _should_ have been put in their place.

Sousuke _**should**_ have been shown the foolishness of his head first dives into action.

The girls **_SHOULD_** all be toasting victory now.

Instead, attacking without reconnaissance, the excited girlshad rushed forward into the teeth of the cannon and been blown asunder. The ring leaders were now on Miss Okibasu's list, escaping true trouble by a hair's breadth. Their followers had to deal with the ignominy of having their drinking discovered and curtailed.

The boys were no doubt whooping it up at all of their expense.

_And Sousuke was viewed as a hero_.

"Damn that Sousuke!" It wasn't the first time she said that. Maya and Ryo eagerly joined in the chant. Kyouko simply said 'Damn.' Ren had done her part, reminding them all that_ they_ had tricked _him._

The other girls' reaction was not quite what Kaname had expected.

She had underestimated their resilience. True, they were unhappyat the loss oftheir drinks, but they had all quaffed more than enough. They were NOT boys, and did not have a gene that made them drink until they fell over.

Most had started off being royally pissed-off, having lost face to the boys. But, one wise head pointed out that it wasn't _The_ _Girls_ who had actually lost---they had only been spectators. It was _The Five_ who wore the egg on their faces.

_Looking at things that way, the occurrence was wonderful_.

Finally, Truth Or Dare could get started in full swing.

It promised to be a great session, for some. Normally, there would beordered movement around the circle, making certain that every player was called on. Not tonight. It would be a free for all. The caller could choose anyone, even the person who called on her. There was no limit of how many times any player could be called on.

There would be no observers

_Everyone was in._

"How will we work the choices and consequences tonight?" Ren wasthe pragmatist.

"How about the same as usual?" Kaname asked with a sense of foreboding.

The room of girls shook their heads.

"The choices will be Truth......... Dare......... Double Dare......... and Caller's Choice." The largest member of the basketball team spoke up. "We all agreed on that while you five were gone. There will be no _Pass. _If someone balks at their question or their dare, the group will enforce a penalty."

"_W_-what kind of penalty?" Kyouko's voice squeaked with fear.

"Oh, nothing _too_ severe," a member of the track team answered. "We could paintthe victim'sface like a clown and make her wear that look at the museum. We could have her be the serving girl in the school cafeteria for the rest of the year. We could strip her entirely naked and push her into one of the boys' rooms. Stuff like _that._ It's a matter of **imagination**."

A fair number of girls shivered at the sound of that last word.

"Sounds fair, if the same rules go for everyone." Ren appeared serene.

"Ren, remember what I told you about SNAFU? The set-up is not fair. They could focus most of the questions and dares on the five of us!" Sensitized to Sousuke, Kaname always feared the worst.

"Hey, good idea Kaname!" one of Kaname's softball teammates called out.

"Yeh!" "Sounds good to me." "That's big of you, Chidori." "Great!"

Kaname shrunk under the glares from Ryo, Maya, and Kyouko.

Ren just shook her head.

"This is just _perfect!!!"_ someone shouted out. It was Mizuki. She was rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"I have a request," Ren asked after getting everyone's attention. "Can we make it that the person who was called on has the right to call the next player? That would only be fair, if the selection process has a chance to focus heavily on a small number of girls."

Because Ren was universally respected, the group agreed. Although, for some, it might have been a matter of Ren's family and their connections. Regardless, her suggestion just made the game that much more exciting.

_Everyone would have to be careful._

If they asked something too personal, they might find themselves on the receiving end of something worse.

"But, we should limit the number of times any one person can call on another." Ren was again seconded, and a near unanimous 'Aye' cemented that provison.

The game began. Ren was given the honor of the initial call. At first, all of the questions were relatively tame. For example:

_**"If you had to get married tomorrow, who would you choose?"**_

**_"What was your most embarrassing dream?"_**

**_"What was the meanest rumor you ever spread about someone, and who?"_**

**_"Have you ever cheated on an exam, and when?"_**

**_"What is your most feared baby story."_**

**_"Have you ever broken the law, and which one?"_**

Similarly, the dares started off as reasonable, if somewhat embarrassing. They included:

_Ryo had to tuck a short blanket in her shirt like a cape and run through the lobby telling every person she saw that she was a superhero_.

_Kaname had to walk into the lounge, go to the karaoke machine, pull up her shirt, and wish everybody 'Happy Belly Button Appreciation Day'._

_Ren had to call up a Chinese restaurant, place an order, then ask for it to come with 'Extra Cat.'_

_Kyouko had to show everybody ALL of the pictures on her camera. Kaname groused that it was more like a dare for HER_.

_Maya had to take a shower with all of her clothes on_.

When it was Mizuki's turn, she stood up and walked over to Kaname and tapped her on the shoulder. "I chose _YOU_. Are you going to hide behind 'Dare' again? Is our big bright beautiful class representative too scared to play 'Truth' with us less fortunate girls?"

"Truth." Kaname was not about to back down from a challenge.

_Least of all from Mizuki_.

The electicity in the room was a near palpable thing. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see just what Mizuke would ask.

"Kaname, have you ever dreamed or fantasized about having Sousuke see you naked?" All heads zeroed in on Kaname's face as she prepared to answer. Kyouko had her camera ready. You could have cut the tension with a knife.

"Yes." Kaname was proud that she spoke in a smooth even voice. She couldn't help but blush when the room dissolved into a rabble of ecstatic girls. She realized that the person she least wanted to reveal that Truth to was herself.

Mizuke preened like she was the Queen of the ball. She was little prepared for Kaname's return salvo.

"Mizuki, I choose you." The look on Kaname's face was deceptably pleasant. "Are you brave enough to choose Truth too? Or will you admit you're not as brave as me?"

"_I _can do Truth, if _you_ can!" Mizuki stood ramrod stiff, her chin thrust out.

"OK. Mizuke, did you and Shirai ever have.........**sex**."

At first, you could have heard a pin drop. Then, the room exploded with noise before the question was even answered. Mizuki had upped the ante. Kaname had met that raise and upped it even more, calling Mizuki.

Mizuki stood completely still, as if she had been dipped in liquid nitrogen. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out. She began to shake.

"_Well?_ We agreed on a three minute time limit for answers." Kaname was still angry at Mizuki's question, but was beginning to feel dirty about her own.

"I don't want to answer. I don't want to talk about Shirai." Mizuki was close to tears.

"OK" the girl who had been elected umpire said, "It looks like we have to work out our first punishment. Anybody have a good idea?"

The group deliberated. Someone remembered mention of Sousuke kissing Mizuki. Another girl suggested that Mizuki should have to go upstairs and return the favor.

Despite her struggling and pleas, Mizuki was forced up the stairs by the rambunctious flock of girls. Kaname, as the caller for that round, was given the task of getting things done. When she tried to stand up for Mizuki, she was told by the umpire that she would take Mizuki's place if things didn't turn out right.

Kaname knocked on the door.

Whenshe asked to see Sousuke, the boys' room became even more frenzied than it already was. It was like stirring up an ants nest with a stick.

Everybody listened as Sousuke, holding a hand of cards, walked shirtless to the door.

"Oh. He _must_ work out!" One girl called out.

"Yeh! Kaname, _you_ come upstairs to be his exercise of the night?" The boy's question had predictable results.

"No, I'm here on Mizuki's behalf." Kaname bit her tongue. She could have explained things better.

"Kaname?" Sousuke had no idea what she was talking about.

"Kaname said she wanted you to see her naked!" Mizuki, feeling like a cornered beast, struck out with the only weapon she had.

"Mizuki! We are hear because **_you_** wouldn't answer **_your_** truth." Kaname quickly said, before Sousuke had time to ponder Mizuke's statement. "Don't try to put the attention on someone else."

"Sagara, you machine!" "Two more to choose from?" "Lucky dog!" "WooWooWooWoo Woo!!!"

"Chidori, please explain." Sousuke did not wish for things to get too far out of hand.

_He had made a pledge to Miss Okibasu._

Kaname did requested. Sousuke walked into the hallway and closed the door, much to the disappointment of the boys. When someone jerked the door open, Sousuke took his combat knife out of its calf-sheath.

The door quickly closed.

"This should _not _be a spectacle." Sousuke might be mostly clueless when it came to women, but he was wise enough to know how Mizuki might be feeling. "We should respect Mizuki's feelings. What has she done to deserve such treatment?"

Misuki looked shocked.

Then her eyes filled with tearsas she looked at Sousuke with growing gratitude. Kaname was just as shocked. It was as if she had seen Sousuke for the first time. She never realized that he could be so noble.

"I shall allow Mizuki to kiss me, as I have a choice in this matter. I shall _not_ allow all of you to watch. You may return to your rooms now." Sousuke purposefully stuck the knife into a portion of the wall that was still unfinished. "As class representative, Chidori shall remain as your witness."

Kaname almost keeled over.

She started to feel strangely anxious inside.

_It wasn't jealousy, was it?_

Of course not!

"Hey, no way! Kaname will probably let her off the hook and lie to the rest of us!" The umpire took her job seriously.

"No, she will _not_. It would prove pointless, as _I_ do **_not_** lie." Sousuke was oblivious to the doe-eyed look that a number of girls gave him at that remark. "I am sorry. I do not recognize you. What is your name?"

"Yumi."

With his knife, Sousuke carved a **Y** into an exposed 2x6, followed by a **U**, an **M**, and a **I**. "Yumi, do you challenge my proviso?" He rammed the knife in the center of the engraved 'YUMI.'

"No. Of course not. I trust you. I trust them too." Yumi hurried to the stairway, followed by an anxious mass of girls.

"Thank you..." Sousuke said to the running umpire. "Mizuki, I am now prepared." Sousuke made it sound as if he were ready for an innoculation or a filling. Kaname sighed with relief, then caught herself.

_Why should she care what Sousuke did?_

Mizuki shocked the three of them, herself included. She wrapped her arms around Sousuke's neck and gave him a long kiss on the lips. Finished, she stuck her tongue out at Kaname. "Thank you," she said, squeezing Sousuke's hand briefly, before running after the other girls.

"Well Sousuke, did you enjoy that?" Kaname asked crossly.

"It was not entirely unpleasant." Sousuke answered.

_"Hmmppfff!_ Not that is matters any way." Kaname turned her back on him and headed back to her room. She was happy that this incident was behind her now.

"Chidori. When you have time later, perhaps you will explain to me what Miss Inaba meant about you wanting me to see you naked."

_Kaname almost tripped over her own feet._

The room was abuzz when Mizuki and Kaname walked back in. Everyone wanted to know about 'The Kiss.' Mizuki just smiled and kept quiet. The girls kept wanting to talk about Sousuke.

Kaname fumed.

When Truth Or Dare resumed, the game did not take thecourse that Kaname feared. The questions did not get bolder and bolder. It did not become a _Kanamefest_. Everyone started off cautious and tentative, wary about the Truths that were asked before.

There was a lot of laughter.

The girls began bonding, rather than pursuing a course of one-upsmanship. There were plenty of secrets and minor embarrassments to go around. Kaname felt the tension ebb away. She hadn't been called on for a while. Sousuke seemed like yesterday's news.

_For a while._

An explosion in the room above caused everyone to dive for shelter or cover their heads with pillows. Not too much later, a number of _'bangs'_ followed, sounding like gunshots.

"What's going on up there?" One girl asked, laying under a table. "What are the boys _doing???"_

Kaname looked at Kyouko. Maya looked at Ren. Ryo, Ren, and Kyouko looked at Kaname. They all answered _"SOUSUKE!"_ at the same time.

"Do you think he's hurt?" Mizuki asked, taking a pillow off of her head. "Should someone go and check on him?"

"He'll be just fine," Kaname answered. "It's _everyone else _that you need to worry about!"

"Misuki probably just wants to go upstairs for another kiss." Ryo gave Misuki a playful nudge.

That question---in addition to Sousuke's rather loud gamesmanship---sent the game down a totally new path. Mizuki was called on. She was asked what she thought about the kiss she gave Sousuke.

"It was nice. _Very_ nice." She smiled, but admitted that she wasn't interested in Sousuke. "Yet," she said, winking at Kaname. Everybody applauded. Mizuki welcomed the positive attention.

"Oh, I wish it was me!" One girl blurted out her thoughts without thinking. Blushing up a storm, she had to weather her friends' good natured razzing.

Kaname started to feel on edge again. Sure enough, one girl called on her. She was faced with a difficult decision. What stood to cause her more grief, a question about Sousuke, or a Dare that might have her headed upstairs.

She chose 'Truth.'

"OK. When Mizuki kissed Sousuke, what did you feel?" Girls stopped their side conversations to listen to Kaname's answer.

"I felt...well...funny." Kaname didn't know exactly what to say.

"Funny? C'mon Chidori, you're **never** at a loss for words. You can do better than 'funny.' _Right?"_ One of the girls from the gymnastics team was not about to let her off the hook that easy.

"I...uh..." Kaname scowled. That was a Sousukesque reply.

"Were you jealous?"

"I think...I..."

_"WELL!!!"_

"I think...maybe..."

"Did you wish it was _you_ kissing him?"

_The girls were ruthless._

Finally, Kaname admitted that she wasn't certain, but wouldn't be surprised if she were jealous. She also said that she hadn't been thinking about kissing Sousuke at the time. 'At the time' prompted another series of questions.

Finally, the umpire got the game back on track. A lot of girls seemed eager to call on Kaname, but Kaname quenched their ardor by taking a series of Dares. One had her promise that she would give Sousuke a long hug the next time she saw him, **and** tell him honestly how she felt about him.

It had to be the exact moment she caught sight of him.

_No exceptions._

Before everyone tired of Truth Or Dare, things became risqué, when the girls from the Drama Clubtook their turns.

Kyouko had to pose as sexily as she could, standing on top of a table in just her panties and bra, while the other girls took snapshots of her for a change.

Ryo had to call Shinji and tell him she really was topless, waiting for him to visit her.

Ren stayed away from Dares at all costs.

The umpire ruled that Maya did _not_ have to call the front desk and ask to have flowers and a box of condoms delivered to Miss Okibasu's room.

When Kaname was called on again, she chose 'Double Dare.' She was given two Dares to choose from.

If she accepted the first one, she would would have to walk through the lobby and the lounge in a white T-Shirt with _'Anyone want sex?' _drawn on it with an indelible marker.

The other Dare would have her go out on the balcony......... take her shirt and bra off......... then howl at the full moon like a wolf.

"Wonderful. Remind me to call on _you_ next" Kaname said, faced with two nasty Dares. "I'll do the second one." It was a simple choice. Despite the full moon, it was very dark out. And, with all the trees around, she doubted that anyone could see the balcony, even if someone were looking.

The girls all clapped in rhythm as Kaname took off her clothes. As she slid open the door, the chill air sent a thrill all the way down to her toes. Stepping out on the large balcony, she raised her arms up.

"**AR- ROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**"

Her cry echoed across the quiet grounds. About to head back inside, she realized she was _not_ alone.

Someone had set up a makeshift tent on the balcony. A rope led to the room above. A shadowy figure seemed to be standing in the nearest corner.

"Is somebody there?" She quickly folded her arms against her chest and started backing towards the room. The mass of onlookers blocker her retreat.

"Yes, Kaname." It was Sousuke. During a lull in the 'Guys' Night' festivities, he rappelled down, set up his intended guard post for the night.

_He had not thought his presence would be detected._

"**_S-S-SOUSUKE???_**"

Kaname was shocked.

This was worse than it would have been if the shadow were a complete stranger.

"Remember that earlier Dare, Chidori!"

One of the other girls knew gold when she struck it.

Kaname was well and truly caught. But, she would at least salvage some dignity.She did not want to leave Sousuke with the wrong impression.

"I'm only doing this because of a Dare, Sousuke. _DON'T YOU EVER FORGET IT."_ Thankful that it was dark, she walked over to Sousuke and wrapped her arms around him.

She whispered in his ear "I might like you Sousuke." She turned to head back into the room, ready to hide herself in a closet for the rest of the trip.

It was dark on the balcony because no one had ever turned on the outside light. One mischievous young lady took care of that.

Sousuke blinked, the light in his eyes. "Kaname. I do not understand. Mizuki said that you wanted me to see you naked...but, you still have pants on...."

"**W-W-WHAT?!!!**"

Kaname rushed back out and pushed Sousuke over the balcony.


	7. Chapter 7: Dirty Pool

Sousuke survived his tumble.

The terracotta bird house he landed on did _not._

Brushing himself off, he looked down at his feet when he bumped against something small and moveable. It was a book. Removing the screw cap on the hilt of his knife, he slid out a small penlight. The book was a journal. Kyouko's journal.

_How did it get out here?_

No matter, he would return it to her when he was able.

Walking around the darkened lawn of the Inn, Sousuke finally made his way back to the entranceway. A number of limousines had pulled up by the marble archway. As Sousuke walked by the elongated automobiles, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Whirling, he broke free, ready to attack if necessary.

He was accosted a tall gaunt man in a fancy green dinner jacket.That individual was surrounded by a wall of luggage. Two attractive women in sequined gowns leaned on the person behind him. The second man was enormous.

"You there, _boy!"_ The man who had laid hands on Sousuke spoke with a high nasal voice. "We require your services. Be _quick_ about it!" He clapped his hands together then turned away.

Sousuke shook his head and headed towards the large brass doors leading into the lobby. The man must have mistaken him for someone else.

"Where are you _going?"_ When Sousuke turned around, the tall man began shaking a fist in his direction. "Not another step, you _hear_ me. You will take care of us right away!"

The 'us' had grown. More beauties had left the limousines, accompanied by a squat muscular man dressed in an intricately sewn leather vest and wearing an ornamental hat.

"My pardon, but you have made a mistake. I have other duties." Sousuke noted that a third man of obvious note had walked up. He was lithe and nimble looking, dressed in a colorful set of robes, a large sash around his waist. A number of men in black suits were present as well.

'Bodyguards. Could they be any _MORE_ obvious?'

"No, **you** are the one who is mistaken. I do not care what other tasks you have been assigned. If you are too stupid to realize it on your own, I will lower myself this once to explain things to you. The men you see are champions, and they are _not _accustomed to being made to wait. You will begin carrying their luggage inside, _NOW!"_

Sousuke turned away again.

He heard steps behind him.

The annoying man grabbed his shirt and tried to pull him backward. "I am Sachiya Morishita, the famous international fight arranger. So that you know my full stature, I was _Muay Thai_ champion of Japan before you were born."

With an effortless move, Sousuke ducked down and caused the man to let go before he fell. "That is a commendable feat, but has no bearing on me." He then pointed to a group of young men with carts who had arrived. Their outfits were not all that different than the fresh clothes Sousuke had chosen to put on after playing cards. "They will assist you. I am simply..."

"Simple is obvious. Whether or not you realize it, you have lost your job. _You can be sure of that!_ Now, it is a matter of whether or not you end up in an emergency clinic tonight."The promoter waved his hand. The bodyguards advanced and cut off Sousuke's means of escape. "You stand deficient before three great men. Cengiz Yilmuz, Uzbekistani champion of _Kurash_, voted to have the best technique in the world. Abdulla Mahmud, reigning winner of the _Kirpinar_ Wrestling Competition, is one of the best traditional Turkish oil wrestlers in the world. Taiho Kashiwado, famous _Yokozuna_, and winner of this year's tournament at Nagoya, will_not_ be kept waiting by the likes of you."

"I am honored gentlemen." Sousuke bowed to each notable. "But, since I do _not_ work here, I shall be on my way." Sousuke headed on his way again.

"I told you, losing your job does not absolve you of your responsibility." Mr. Morishita snapped his fingers. The bodyguards started walking towards Sousuke, each now grasping a short stick.

"You have not tried to listen. These mens' fates shall be in _your_ hands," Sousuke said with some heat. The alcohol had left him a bit irritable. The fact that strong men were willing to abuse the weak made him angry. "I _shall_ help move your luggage, however."

"Too late!" the fight promoter crowed, thinking that Sousuke had announced his willingness to bring the bags inside. He was mistaken.

Picking up one suitcase, Sousuke flung it hard through the air, hitting one of the guards and causing him to drop his stick and stumble backward. Grabbing hold of a smaller pair of bags, he swung them hard at the nearest opponent, striking one blocking arm solidly and connecting solidly on the man's patella, fracturing the bone. Bringing the bags back around, he smashed both on opposite sides of the groaning man's head, sending him down for the count.

"Imbeciles! Can't you stop one young boy?"

"Professional pride stung, the other two men in black rushed Sousuke from different angles, one man going low with his stick and the other aiming high with the heel of his boot. The attacks were vicious, meant to do grievous harm, not simply subdue the opponent.

Turning, Sousuke took a painful but glancing blow to the upper thigh. With both hands, he caught the foot aimed at his temple and twisted. When the man landed awkwardly, Sousuke pulled the pin on a small concussion grenade and shoved it down his adversary's coat sleeve, then pushed the man towards Mr. Morishita. The resultant explosion incapacitated the bodyguard and tore the promoter's fancy jacket.

Noting the obvious escalation of the conflict, the remaining bodyguard pulled out a gun. Before he could bring the Daewoo DP-17 to bear, a combat knife seemingly materialized, sticking out of his gun hand. Screaming in pain, he blacked out after being hit with a nasty elbow to the head.

Sousuke took a mental note. He would need to bring Sgt. Major Mao a six- pack of beer by way of thanking her for her knife-fighting lessons.

"As I tried to inform you. I do _NOT_ work here. I am a **visitor!**" Sousuke turned to face a livid Mr. Morishita.

"That does not matter _now_! Look at my clothing. This is your doing. I will get my satisfaction by breaking you myself." The furious ex-champion did not seem concerned in the least for the fallen bodyguards.

Muay Thai, translated to mean _Thai boxing_, is an effective and devastating fighting style in the ring and on the street. Top fighters develop remarkable power and speed, able to strike with hand, foot, knee, and elbow. Once one of the toughest fighters in Japan, Sachiya Morishita remained a formidable opponent even in his fourties.

"I have learned to respect my elders," Sousuke remarked, preparing himself to meet the attack of the older man. "But, only if they are worthy of respect. Perhaps you were an honorable warrior _once_, but now you are ronin, dishonorable." With a smooth motion, he pulled a long metal wire out of a seam in his pants and rolled it up in his palm. His opponent, taking him lightly, had been playing to his crowd instead of keeping a close eye on him.

"My guests hold me in high esteem. What do the churlish words of a young mongrel mean to me?" The man charged. He was fast. A kick lashed out at Sousuke's midsection. If it had landed, the fight would have been over. "You have some skill. You might make me work up a sweat. I do **not** like sweating." An elbow swung with fearful speed.

The fight followed a simple pattern. The kick boxer lashed out, and Sousuke dodged. The younger man took some painful blows, but nothing serious. Rather than strike back, Sousuke was taking stock of his opponent's movements and tendencies. He sacrificed himself by taking a stinging punch to the ear. Before the attacker realized what was happening, the young soldier wrapped his metal garrote around his neck.

"You fight for power, to humiliate your foe," Sousuke spat at the man grasping at the constricting wire. "I fight to survive." Turning to the remaining men who had accompanied Mr. Morishita, he said "If anyone wishes to aid him, it is permitted. I suggest you act swiftly." With that, he headed up the steps towards the Inn after retrieving his knife and the diary he had placed in a convenient shrub. He paid no mind to the baggage attendants who ran to remove the garrote.

"You are not finished here, young man." A deep voice said. Mr. Mahmud took a step forward and placed his hat on the nearest stack of luggage. "While I did not approve of Mr. Morishita's actions, we are here as his guests, and are beholden to stand for him." He began his _Peshrev_, the warm-up movements that resembled the attack of a bird of prey.

"I must second that statement, even though you did nothing to cause this trouble, and have avoided bringing shame upon yourself. I shall do my best not to injure you severely." Mr. Yilmuz, adept at one of the oldest forms of martial arts---upright jacket wrestling---bowed towards Sousuke.

"If they walk this path, it would be a stain on my honor if I stood idly by. The fact that you are but a boy shall _not_ stay my hand. You have savaged my host. You have caused me considerable delay. A prolonged stay in the hospital may teach you to give way to your betters." Mr. Kashiwado began the _'Shiko,'_ the stamping of his feet on the ground to build up strength.

A considerable crowd had gathered. Camera flashes were going off left and right. A number of people recognized the Yokizuna.

"I have nothing to gain from fighting any of you. I shall bid you goodnight." Sousuke looked for an opening in the crowd. Finding none, he started to force his way betwixt and between the milling onlookers. A powerful arm wrapped around his neck and jerked him down the stairs. Gaining his feet once more, he found himself surrounded by the three champions.

"Now, as means of honorable contest, we will---" Mr. Mahmud was interrupted when a flash bang went off in his face. Oil wrestlers are a special breed, thought by some to represent the pinnacle of the wrestling world. That fact did the Turk little good when Sousuke gave him a brutal backhand chop to the cricoid cartilage. Any lower, and the blow would have fractured his airway and led to asphyxiation without proper medical attention.

As it was, the man was effectively out of the fight.

Open to attack from the other side, Sousuke was dragged forward by his shirt and thrown over the roof of an idling limousine. Getting up from his injury-saving roll, he made his way into a darkened area of the yard, just off of the well-lit driveway.

The crowd, anxious to see the conflict, was slowly pushing its way past the hotel liverymen.

"Very clever young man," the Kurash master said approvingly. "It shall avail you none." He and Sousuke traded blows and tosses, neither gaining the upper hand. Because he had walked through this area to reach the front of the Inn, Sousuke had an advantage.

_He knew the terrain_.

Sousuke bull-rushed his opponent, wrapping both hands around his upper chest. His momentum allowed him to push the other man into a large koi pool. Picking up a heavy wooden temple replica he had tripped over earlier, he broke it over the man's head, dazing him.

There was no time to catch his breath.

The Sumo was exceptionally quiet for a man his size. Sousuke was barely aware that the behemoth of a man was behind him before an open-handed _Harite_ to the side of his face sent him hard to the ground. There was no way he could pit his strength against this foe and walk away unbroken.

The arrival of a number of loud motorcycles provided him with the cover he needed.

"Time to squash you, little bug!" Mr. Kashiwoda chuckled, sounding like the roughly idling motors. Soon enough, he had little to laugh about.

Taking his Glock out of the back of his pants, Sousuke sent a rubber bullet point blank into the Sumo's groin. With one push of his hand, he sent the cross-eyed giant onto his back and walked back towards the light.

His steps became increasingly fast. The other boys had been left to their own devices for far too long. That was a risk he was unwilling to take.

_He had promised Miss Okibasu to keep trouble to a minimum._

When Sousuke walked back into the room, he found Shinji being carried around the room by a bunch of the larger and stronger boys. Coming down from the adrenalin rush caused by his recent skirmish, he was primed to come to his friend's defense if necessary.

But, Shinji was smiling.

"Hey, Sagara! You're no longer the King. _Kazama_ is King!" Carrying a towel, the rugby player was naked. He began to pull on a pair of swimming trunks.

"**KAZAMA...KAZAMA...KAZAMA...KAZAMA...**"

"Yeh Dude, you're the _ex_-Leader. You kick ass big time, and you are balls-on with the chicks, but you never scored for the rest of us." The captain of the swimming team was adjusting his Speedos.

Everywhere Sousuke looked, boys were in the state of getting undressed or grabbing towels out of a linen closet. Some were brushing their teeth or gargling with mouthwash. One boy even sprayed others with a bottle of cologne.

"**KAZAMA...KAZAMA...KAZAMA...KAZAMA...**"

"Man, get ready for the pool," one boy said to Sousuke. "Shinji overheard some girls talking. They're all sneaking down to the swimming facilities after hours."

"It's better than just that! They plan on keeping us out. Know _why?_ **Skinny dipping**!!!" The speaker was so excited, he had put his shorts on backwards.

"Not to mention that Kazama has his camera, a zoom lens, and a case full of film. We're still alive, but we're all about to enter Heaven!" The boy was combing hair greased down with styling gel.

_"ARE WE READY?"_

"**YES!!!**"

_"ARE WE MEN?"_

"**YES!!!**"

_"THEN LET'S GO...."_

The boys stampeded out of the room and took off running through the hallway and down the stairs. Shinji ran back into the room, camera swinging from his neck and a cartridge belt holding film rolls circling his waist. "Hey Sousuke, aren't you coming?"

Before Sousuke could answer, two boys grabbed Shinji by the arms and tugged him down the hall. The young Mithril operative would follow, if there was a high likelihood of trouble.

_What could go wrong with swimming?_

One word had him puzzled. It might provide the key to knowing whether he should stay or go. _'Skinny dipping.'_ What did that mean? There was no dictionary in the room, and no PC for access to the internet.

'This is a school trip. How does one find answers at school?'

He knew what to do.

_He would ask Miss Okibasu._

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

No one would listen to Kaname. It did not matter that she was a class representative, and thus a de facto leader. Her past experiences held no weight. Her warnings fell on deaf ears.

_The girls were all dead set on sneaking into the pool._

Kaname wan't worried about the swimming area being off limits after hours. There was no need for a lifeguard---the entire swimming team would be there. She wasn't concerned about her classmates' plans to go _'au natural.'_ That might be fun, and she had packed her bikini in case there was a pool.

She had a lot of options. Go. Not go. Suit. Naked. Etc.

The problem was Sousuke. By his very nature, he was trouble waiting to happen. Was it possible that he might show up at the pool? Of course!

_With him, anything is possible_.

Ren, Kyouko, Maya, and Ryo finally managed to talk some sense into her. This was a school trip, a time for spreading one's wings and taking some chances. It was **not** a time for paranoia or hiding under the blankets. Besides, the boys were all carousing upstairs. They would never know that the girls had left their rooms.

"Look Kaname," Maya said, showing her friend the messages from the complimentary fortune cookies that she, Ryo, and Ren had brought up from the lobby.

"Here's mine---"

_'Bare Your Soul To Friends.'_

"Here's Ryo's--- "

_'Wash Away Your Cares.'_

"And here's Ren's---"

_'Don't Be Afraid To Take Risks.'"_

Kaname smiled. What was she worrying about?

_Even Sousuke couldn't fight Good Fortune._

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

His mission was a success.

Sousuke had found the answer he needed.

Miss Okibasu had been shocked at first, then disappointed. For some reason, his teacher thought he had come to her room with some kind of invitation. She asked if she could have a rain check. Her laughter rang out, full of life, when he went to her window...looked outside...and said the sky looked free of clouds.

_What was he expected to see at night, any way?_

Women are even more complicated than girls.

He would have to remember to ask Kaname about rain checks.

No sooner had he made it back to his room, then the boys began straggling back in as well. Some looked angry. Some looked disappointed. Others looked determined.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault that we couldn't get the door open." Shinji plead his case to a number of disgruntled guys while walking through the door. "It's not like I'm Sousuke. I don't carry explosives everywhere I go!"

The boys in the room turned and looked at Sousuke.

They smiled.

"Sagara. _Le-e-e-a-a-ader_. I hope you realize we were just joking before." A member of the drama club came up and put an arm around Sousuke's shoulder. "How could we _ever_ replace you as leader?"

"That's _right!_ Where else could we find someone so courageous and calm under fire..."

"**SAGARA!**"

"Where could we find anyone with more military knowledge..."

"**SAGARA** "

"Where could we find someone with bigger balls..."

"**SAGARA!**"

"And where could we find someone else with explosives..."

"**SAGARA**...**SAGARA**...**SAGARA**..."

"I shall _not _lead you into the pool area." Sousuke crossed his arms on his chest.

"**SHIT!**"

"But why? I can understand why you might be miffed. We're dogs. We're _less_ than dogs. That is why we need a strong and wise master." One of the rugby players bowed to Sousuke. Another saluted.

"If I am to be the leader, then** I** will issue this order. We will _not_ invade the pool area. It has been occupied by another force. There is no need for a confrontation. Also, Miss Okibasu has placed her trust in me..."

"He's probably just going to sneak in there by himself," someone groused.

"Selfish dick!" "Bastard!" "Jerk!" "Yeh, sounds like a rugby player!" "Shut Up!!! "O_uch!!!_"

"No." Sousuke sounded very stern. "I have been given a responsibility. I feel obliged to lookout for _everyone's_ welfare." His voice had all of the finality of a bank vault door being closed and locked.

"I agree with Sagara!" One boy winked behind Sousuke's voice while making that proclamation. "They're _not_ just girls. They're_ not_ simply naked bodies. They're our **classmates**." He ducked objects thrown by the boys too slow to catch on. "No more arguing or complaining. There is _nothing_ more important than the protection of our fellow students." He left to huddle with a number of other boys.

"We're going out to get some more grub," one guy mentioned from the doorway. "Anyone want to join me?" He and the boys from the huddle headed out.Soon after they made it back to theroom, the phone rang. The boy who had agreed with Sousuke earlier picked up the receiver.

"No. This must be some kind of joke. That kind of thing only happens on TV. _Ohmigod!_ We'll lock our door immediately!" The boy looked truly shaken. His acting classes had paid off.

"What is it?" One of the other conspirators asked.

"That was security. There is a group of armed men hold up in the pool area. They're looking to collect ransom money for their prisoners. The guards are on the way up to take up positions outside of _our_ doors. _We_ may be next!" The boy ran to lock the door. He tilted a chair up under the door knob, as he had seen done in movies.

"What kind of arms? How many men? Professionals or amateurs?" Sosuke's face was very intense.

_Kaname was in danger._

"Give me the phone. I must speak with the security forces." Sousuke held his hand out.

"It's too late," the actor said. "They're gathering weapons, trying to reach the hotel manager and the police, and preparing to head over here. No one will be there to answer the phone." There was no way he was going to let Sousuke knew it was another boy who had called.

Sousuke walked over to a large locked trunk and extracted his weapons bag. "You will all stay here. Use the rope at the window to escape if someone tries to break into the room. I will do what I can." He headed for the door.

"_Wait!_ You can't leave us here. They're our classmates, _too_. I know that **I** don't want to stand by and let them get hurt. I could never forgive myself." The instigator looked around the room. "Who's with me?"

There was a tremendous onrush of voices.

It looked like everyone wanted to volunteer.

"Your courage is commendable," Sousuke said in response. "But, as non-combatants, you would only be in my way."

"We're going _any way!"_ Another of the conspirators stood up and thumped his chest.

"Right! You can lead, follow, or get the Hell out of the way." The boy gave his buddy a high five. Another boy removed the chair and ran out into the hall.

_"HALT!!!"_ Sousuke's voice froze everyone in their tracks. "If we must do this as a group, you will all do as **I** do. We will not take the obvious approach. There is another way. Follow me." Grasping the rope in both hands, he slid off into the darkness.

Most of the boys followed suit. Some of the others decided it might be just as much fun to pay a visit to the girls' rooms while the girls were away. The rope lead past their balcony. The balcony door was unlocked.

After being knocked off of the same balcony, Sousuke hadwalked pastan unfinished area of the building. It contained the duct workfor the air handling system. As the pool was in the next building over, there was a good chance that its room would also be served by the same ventilation system.

"Listen up. There is no place for indecision or hesitation. Those of you with doubts, remain behind. The others will follow me, _quietly."_

"Sousuke, where are we going?" Shinji sounded worried. He thought he knew what Sousuke intended. He also had a suspicion that the other boys were trying to pull a fast one. He wouldn't give the plan away---after reading about so many adventures, Shinji wanted to have one of his own.

"Into the vents. They will serve as tunnels. In Afghanistan, the freedom fighters used natural water carved tunnels, crevices, and caves to move unseen amongst the occupying Russian troops. Before them, tunnels had great tactical value in many battles across the world and throughout history." That said, Sousuke crawled into the nearest exposed duct.

Shinji, camera flash charged, was the second one in. One by one, the other boys followed. Like a string of ants, they followed one another through the darkness.

Stopping at each vent plate, Sousuke took note of their location. Fortunately, most of the rooms they passed by were part of the lounge. The noise in those rooms covered over any sounds they might make themselves.

Just like the lead dogs in a sled race, it's better to be up front. Boys will be boys. A number of the adventurers thought it would be funny to pass gas as they crawled along on their hand and knees. The boys behind them were not apt to appreciate the joke. Neither were the barflies nearest to the vents. A lot of appetizers and entrees were sent back to the kitchen.

"Shinji, I smell chlorine. Tell the boy behind you to move especially quietly, and to pass the message to the boy behind him. We are nearing our destination. What happens next will mean the difference between life and death!"

The duct work over the pool was naked, hanging by long thin metal bolts attached to the ceiling. The materials were from the earliest days of the newer buildings, and were put in under less stringent codes. A large concentration of grills lined the final stretch of duct. The structure ended over the deep end of the swimming facilities.

Vent by vent, Sousuke looked for the captors.

He saw none.

Why were the girls laughing, splashing, and dunking one another?

That is not the usual behavior of prisoners.

Then, his eyes stopped looking at the big picture. He focused his sight on the details. Miss Okibasu's definition was correct.

_Most of the girls were entirely naked._

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

With the exception of a few closet nudists, the girls had all been a little nervous taking off their swim suits. One by one, the tops came off, as the braver girls tried to convince the shrinking violets to join them in their bold emancipation.

"Come on. They're no boys _here_. Enforced modesty is society's way of making us objects of sexual interest and desire. We don't have to worry about _that_ here." One girl did a naked pirouette, filled with a sense of freedom.

"Sure. _Right._ Like Sousuke even knows what sexual desire and interest are. Big _idiot."_ Kaname grumped. Sousuke hadhad a chance to do something or say something when she hugged him. Of course, being a military machine above and below the waist, he did nothing.

"Kaname?" Kyouko already felt naked, even though her suit was still on. They had all forced her to leave her camera back in the room.

_'It's not like anyone can get in there, Ky'_ they had said.

"Nothing, Ky."

"Stop thinking like _they_ think, girls. You're more than just breasts and thighs. Once you start worrying about how various parts of your body enhance your appearance, those parts belong to the viewers, not to you." Another of the born naturalists was trying to sway her more modest comrades.

"Damn that Sousuke! Saying I wasn't fully naked. Like it wasn't good enough. _Jerk!"_ Kaname angrily slapped her hand against the water.

"Is Kaname OK?" Maya asked Kyouko.

"I think she's fantasizing about Sousuke. I bet she _brblbrblbrblbbbbbbb._" Kyouko had her hed pushed under water by Kaname.

"This is our chance to show the world that we don't care about their rules and hypocrisy. There are places where a woman can be fined or arrested for breast-feeding her baby, but pornographic magazines are on sale all over the place." Some of the girls might have been going a bit overboard with their sales pitches.

"It's not as if it really matters," Kaname said to herself. "I handed Sousuke a girlie magazine as a joke once, just to see him get embarrassed. He asked why I handed him a publication about the homeless. It saddened him to see that there were women who could not afford clothing. _Moron!"_

Having just swam over, Ryo had to duck under water so that Kaname wouldn't hear her laugh.

Ren joined them too. She was already naked.

"Ren?" Kaname was shocked. She figured that Ren would have been one of the last.

"I've got nothing to be ashamed of. It's nice just to relax, without worrying so much about rules or expectations." She left to swim a lap.

"Time to strike a blow against _Top Free Inequality_. Boys and Men get to swim topless, why shouldn't _we?_ Take advantage of the opportunity while you can." The spiel had gotten annoying. A large number of girls threw their tops at theone mouthy girl.

"Stupid Sousuke! He got to run around half-naked without a care in the world. I had to feel embarrassed out on that balcony. _Loser!"_ Kaname, her thoughts and feelings ping-ponging again, looked over and dared Kyouko to contradict her.

"You know Kaname, there _is_ a way to get over your embarrassment," Maya said.

"How?" Kaname asked.

"You can let Sousuke see you naked more often. Then it won't seem like such a big deal!" Ryo took off swimming the moment she finished speaking. Kaname, churning up a furious froth, followed close behind.

"She definitely does **not** care about Sousuke," Kyouko said.

"Only a fool would think otherwise," Maya replied, breaking out into giggling.

"Yes." Kyouko joined her.

At one point, the boys made a play to get into the room. But, the chains and door locks did their job splendidly. Instead of making the girls too anxious or too paranoid to consider skinny dipping, it had the opposite effect.

_If no one could get in, what was there to worry about?_

"We're safe. That's great!" The majority of girls cheered.

"I don't know-_w-w-w-w-w-w_. Maybe we could _use_ some excitement on this trip."

Kaname looked over at the girl who had spoken.

'Did she come out on the same bus?'

"Things are boring enough back at school. I mean, there's a Yokozuna staying here now, I heard. Stuck in our rooms, we never get to see anyone like _that."_

"There's a wrestling champion here, too. And a famous martial artist," a girl standing next to Maya said with a longing sigh. "At least that's what the woman in the gift shop said. She saw them walk in."

"They probably wouldn't even take notice of high school students. They're great men. We should just be thankful to stay in the same place they stay." The girl across from Ryo looked dreamy-eyed.

"I don't know. I think that's all just hype. I hear that the whole bunch of them were causing a fuss out front, and were beat up by one guy. A young man. He chopped the wrestler to the neck...threw the martial artist in a koi pool...and shot the Sumo in his privates. The baggage handlers were talking about it out by the ice machine." That girl did not seem overly impressed by celebrities. "Wonder what that young man looked like..."

Kaname sank under the water, blowing her air out through her mouth. She had a horrible suspicion that she knew just what the guy looked like.

Young.

Dark hair.

X-shaped scar on his cheek.

Invisible tattoo that read_ 'I will do anything and everything to make Kaname Chidori's life a living nightmare.'_

Sousuke.

It just wasn't safe to take him _anywhere!!! _Just how many people in the world could possibly end up shooting a Yokozuna in the family jewels?

A number of arms grabbed hold of Kaname and pulled her frantically to the surface. "What were you doing down there, Kaname?" Kyouko asked.

"You were down too long," Maya asserted.

"You could have drowned!" Ryo exclaimed.

"I was just thinking...."

_"Sousuke!"_ All three girls spoke at once, than began to laugh.

Kaname didn't answer. Even safely hidden away in a swimming pool, it felt as if Sousuke had followed her. Swimming alone to the side of the pool, she stood by herself, lost in thought for a while. When she turned outward again, she caught the tail end of a conversation.

"Yes, the ancient Greek women often bathed naked in lakes or streams......... _but_, in the myths that often brought them trouble." The girl put her hand up over her chest chastely.

"How? _Wrinkly skin?_ Bitten on the bum by a big fish or snapping turtle?" The other girl stretched out on her towel, enjoying the feel of air against her wet body.

"No. If a passing god took a fancy, he'd likely come down from the sky and ravish her...whether or not she were a virgin."

"Well, I don't think we have anything to worry about. I would hardly call any of the boys in our class gods. And when's the last time you ever saw a man fall down from the sky?" Her laughter was interrupted by a series of popping noises.

Looking up, Kaname saw the large ducton theceiling begin to sag. As more bolts and screws tore free of their anchor points, the structure fell downward sharply, suspended perilously above the pool. The end cap broke free and swung wildly by one last fastener.

_Something large fell out and plummeted into the water._

No. Not 'some thing.'

**Someone!**

Up above, a boy protruded from the duct, his legs held by the person behind him. A camera flash went off...repeatedly..._frequently._

As the duct jiggled, threatening to pull thestructure down evenmore, the boy retreated like a ground hog into its hole. Kaname recognized that boy.

_It was Shinji._

She was afraid to look out in the pool.

"**SAGARA!!!**"

Hearing that shout, Kaname closed her eyes. She was right.

_Who else could it be?_

Girls screamed as they ran to grab their swimsuits or the nearest towels. Those who were already dressed jumped into the pool, intent on distracting their uninvited guest.

Sousuke had been afloat in shark-infested water before. Watching the splashes and large ripples headed in his direction, he felt a sense of trepidation he had not felt then.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Sousuke stood in Miss Okibasu's room with his head bowed.

He had broken her trust and felt ashamed. That fact that he had been tricked didn't matter. A leader cannot afford to make mistakes.

"Mr. Sagara, I had _hoped_ that I could rely on you and your standing with the other boys. You were supposed to put and _end_ to trouble, **not** rush in leading the way." Miss Okibasu was the only one in the room at that moment. Kaname, as class representative, would be joining them in a short while.

"Yes. I understand. I have failed you." His tone was so downhearted, his teacher couldn't help but feel sympathetic.

"You know Sousuke, if all you wanted was to see a naked woman, that could have been arranged in a much simpler and quieter fashion." She blushed after blurting that out. "Ooops. Forget I ever said that. For now, any way." She coughed. "Why did you do it, Sousuke?"

"When they told me their initial plans, I stopped them. I told them I was responsible for looking out for _everyone's_ welfare. But, then I fell for their deception. That is inexcusable. I was led to believe that the girls were in danger. Accordingly, I decided to rescue them. The others refused to remain behind." Sousuke was disgusted with himself. If he was this careless in a mission for Mithril, there might have been serious consequences.

_Why was he so much more reckless when Kaname was in peril?_

"I see. A rescue. _Another_ rescue. Are you aware of the saying 'fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me'? You're willingness to come to the aid of your friends is a very attractive quality. It pains me to say that your gullibility is _not."_

"I understand. I apologize. I do not know what I can do to correct my deficiencies." Sousuke sounded as if he were destined for a court martial.

"You seem to be a veritable lightning rod for trouble. I have an idea that might work for the rest of this trip. I'll wait until Miss Chidori gets here and describe it to you both."

"By your command!" Sousuke stood at attention. Seeing that, his teacher couldn't help but shake her head and smile.

_There was a knock at the door_.

"Come in," Miss Okibasu said.

"I came as you requested, Teacher." Kaname spared Sousuke a rather sour look. "I apologize for the delay. There were more..._problems_...to deal with."

"Problems, Miss Chidori?" Miss Okibasu sighed.

_Didn't she have enough to deal with already?_

"Yes. Not all of the boys went to peep at the pool." Kaname made it a point not to mention what the girls were doing that prompted such an expedition. "Some snuck into one of the girls' rooms." Kaname growled and kicked Sousuke hard in the shin. "They used a rope a certain military maniac left hanging down by our balcony."

"Miss Chidori, there will be none of _that_, no matter what happened. Please compose yourself and tell me the pertinent details." The teacher fought the urge to smile.

'Sousuke certainly can get under peoples' skins.'

"Every single piece of underwear is missing from our room. A camera was stolen. Our snacks are missing. And someone left the toilet seat up!" Kaname was livid.

"Have the boys given everything back?" Miss Okibasu didn't feel like having to get up and deal with that kind of nonsense.

"_No_. The camera is the most important thing. There were some..._personal_...pictures in it. I'd ask Major Calamity there to help, but I doubt he could handle anything like that without bringing down half of the building." Kaname turned up her nose with a rather loud _Hmmmpppfff._

Miss Okibasu promised to help the girls resolve their difficulties. First, she asked Kaname what she felt about her plan for Sousuke.

Kaname was ecstatic.

Sousuke was a great deal less than pleased.

"It's set, then. Until the moment we step back on Tokyo soil, Mr. Sagara will refrain from the use of any weapon. Unable to discern a true rescue from false, he will leave all such matters in the hands of the _proper_ authorities. Furthermore, he will be respectful of the girls in the class. Ostracized or not as a result, he shall **not** aid the others boys in any venture against the their counterparts. Is this understood?" Miss Okibasu felt like a tyrant, but she knew here actions were appropriate and long overdue.

"_Affirmative!_ Teacher, may I ask for a single concession?" Sousuke came close to saluting.

"What's that, Mr. Sagara?"

"I shall follow those orders to the letter, _unless_ my teacher or my class representative gives me a new command to the contrary!"

"Miss Chiodri, are you OK with that?" Miss Okibasu sounded as if she had no qualms with that exception.

"Yes, Teacher. The _last_ thing I would do is send the _One Man Destruction Army_ into action. Some of us may want to return to this city someday!"

"Well then, I expect you to remain true to your pledge, Mr. Sagara." Miss Okibasu was certain that the notion of personal honor was very important to her student.

"Mam, yes mam!" Sousuke saluted. Miss Okibasu sighed.

"Teacher, may I make a suggestion before we leave?" Kaname's eyes sparkled devilishly.

"Miss Chidori?"

"To help him get things out of his system, could we order Sousuke to retrieve the camera and under things?"

Miss Okibasu thought for a moment. "That's an excellent idea. Mr. Sagara, I command you to gather up the missing items."

There was no reply.

The door was open.

Sousuke was up and gone.

Flipping its way through the air, Kyouko's diary landed at Kaname's feet.

"He doesn't waste any time." Miss Okibasu said, amused. "It might be best if you kept an eye on him, don't you think?"

Before her teacher knew it, Kaname had vanished as well.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

If Sousuke was not going to be allowed to fight any more, he at least made good use of the time he still had remaining. The Tazmanian Devil from _'Looney Tunes'_ would have thrown in the towel, a piker, if he saw the young Sergeant in action that night.

With Kaname in tow, he had returned to the boys' room.

Mistakes were made. Mistakes that would earn the perpetrators a world of pain.

The first big mistake came when one group of drunken boys told Sousuke he shouldn't bring his _big-breasted blue-haired bimbo_ back to the room, unless there was enough for everyone to share. The others boys wisely moved out of the way.

Wrong joke.

_Wrong person_.

_**Wrong time.**_

Those boys spent the rest of the night sleeping in the top of the tall tree outside of the balcony.

"You should _NOT_ speak so crudely about Miss Chidori." Sousuke's words had Kaname smiling.

_"Urrrrkkkkhhh,"_ _"arrrghhhhhhhh,"_ and _"no no noooooooo"_ were some of the pithy but heartfelt responses the boys made before flying off the balcony.

"Thank you, Sousuke" Kaname said quietly.

The second mistake was made when another group of boys gave Sousuke the finger after he had politely but sternly admonished them and asked them to return Kyouko's camera.

They were too jacked up over the pictures of Kyouko's risqué Dare routine to think about their own safety.

One boy ignored Sousuke, picked up the telephone, and called an all-night copying facility to see if they could make duplicates of the photo disc. Another boy laughed and said if they found a computer, the revealing shots could be on-line before they knew it. The straw that broke the camel's back---and three boys' noses---was the third boy asking Kaname if she'd do a pose or two to add to the expose.

He was rather descriptive in his request.

Instead of apologizing, he made an obscene gesture.

The on-call plumber couldn't get the one boy's head out of the toilet---he had to break the bowel with a sledgehammer. An assistant mason also had a difficult night, setting the bricks loosened by the impact of another boy's head. The third boy thought he had gotten off lightly, delivered to the girls' room he had pilfered previously, hands tied.

_He was not of the same opinion when morning rolled around._

"I do **not** think that Miss Tokiwa would wish to be exploited in such a fashion. I would **not** like to see Miss Chidori abused in any way." Sousuke had been rather forceful in his explanations.

To Kaname...... for a moment...... Sousuke seemed surrounded by an aura of shining light.

The other culprits were quick learners. They handed Sousuke a gym bag stuffed to the brim with the girls' undergarments.

"That's most of them," one boy had said.

"That's not good enough," Sousuke had replied.

A number of bras and panties had been run up the flag poles in front of the Inn. They were stuck. The rope still moved, but the undergarments did not. The solution was simple, and memorable.

The rope was hooked through the back of the boys' BVDs, and each was hoisted up like a flag, enduring the _Mother Of All_ _Wedgies_ as they retrieved the spoils of their earlier raid.

Kaname knew Kyouko would be mortified by the fact that a number of boys had been slavering over her sexy photos. But, no doubt her friend would find some comfort in the pictures that Kaname took of the boys swinging in the breeze, mouths grimacing in excruciating pain.

After all of the pilfered items were recovered, Sousuke had reason to sweat. Kaname ordered him to accompany her personally to the girls' room.

"Boys stole that stuff, Sousuke. A boy should return it."

If Sousuke had been confused by women _before_ delivering those private items, he was even more befuddled afterwards. Following the incident at the pool, hehad clearly been _Public Enemy # 1_. When he handed over the panties and camera, and Kaname described his words and deeds in glowing Technicolor, he became _The Sexiest Boy Alive_. He had to run the guantlet to make his escape. Before he was able to reach the door, he had been kissed, groped, and pinched innumerable times by the swarming mass of giggling girls.

Kaname didn't mind one bit. She had always envied Sousuke his calmness under fire. Gangsters could be shooting...insane policemen could be chasing...bombs could be blowing up...and Sousuke would look like he was reading the Sunday paper. In contrast, she was sure that _she_ had lost years off of her life. Watching Sousuke fight for every step......... and seeing the look on his face when the girls were draped all over him.........she was filled with a deep and soothing sense of satisfaction.

When Sousuke was finally free to go, the cattiest of the girls all whistled and yelled, asking Kaname if she was going to give their hero a kiss goodnight.

"Of course NOT!" she had insisted.

_But, part of her wished she had._

Having survived that, Sousuke was ready for anything. He wasn't concerned, even though there was a good chance that the collective group of boys would view him as a traitor and treat him accordingly. Not able to retaliate......... because of his pledge......... he would be like a lamb before the slaughter.

_But, he had survived much worse in the mountain camps of Jalalabad and Khost._

In actuality, there was little reason to be concerned.

While some boys may have resented him, a vast majority still viewed Sousuke as the _Top Dog_. His reputation was not harmed by the ten different colors of lipstick dotting his face, neck, and shirt. A few stray areas of color on his thigh and groin areas led too some vivid speculations. Likewise, he could do no wrong that night after one boy asked an obvious question:

"Sousuke, why do you still have girls' underwear in your pockets and stuffed down your shirt? I thought the whole idea was to _return_ the stuff."

"There were just too many hands. I kept trying to give it all back, but some insisted that I keep theirs. It was all I could do to escape as it was." Sousuke did a quick check to make certain all of his _own_ clothing still remained.

Somewhat timidly, Shinji approached Sousuke, camera in hand. "I suppose you're going to want to expose or confiscate my film?" The sound of his voice made it clear that he thought it was a foregone conclusion.

"No," Sousuke said, soon to be surrounded by a bunch of guys slapping him on the back. "I was _not_ issued such orders. I have no authority whatsoever to remove your property from your possession."

"Thank you, Sousuke" Shinji said with a big smile. "Would _you_ like a copy of the special calendar I'm going to put together for the holidays?" The bespectacled young man had his turn at hand-pumping and back-slapping.

_It seemed that a picture WAS worth more than a thousands words._

"Yes, that would be nice!" Sousuke responded eagerly. He did not grasp the innuendos involved. Instead, he thought to stash the offered item away in his closet when he received it. No doubt he would be expected to present Kaname with a gift this winter. She had a calendar in her kitchen, and no doubt would need one for the coming new year.

It was early in the morning.

No one had any illusions about getting much sleep.

Eschewing rest altogether, a large group of boys decided to experience another time-honored ritual of male bonding. They brought Sousuke and Shinji along with them.

Despite being underage, all of them were able to bluff, coerce, or sneak their way into the late night movie theatre.

Sitting near the front row, Sousuke found numerous inaccuracies in the plot and action sequences for _'Battlefield Babes'_ and _'Hot Teenage Ninja Girls In Trouble.'_


	8. Chapter 8: Arm Slaves and Azaleas

It was a beautiful morning.

The sun was shining, accentuating the beauty of the mountains and the cozy setting of the sprawling Inn.

A crisp chill wind was invigorating, carrying on it the scent of flowers.

The class was up and about, their belongings all packed away, eager to eat the food brought back from various convenience stores. The bus was idling, with Miss Okibasu at the wheel. There was no sign of the hired bus driver---he had left a note and hitch-hiked home.

Impromptu games of soccer and _'Keep Away'_ broke out as the students waited to board the bus.

_Everyone was waiting for Sousuke._

The guys and gals from Jindai High were not the only early birds. Repair crews were busy, fixing up the damage to the pool area and the residential wing vacated by the class. The main-line contractors lent a hand, ready to begin the finishing touches on the areas they were assigned to.

Sousuke was meeting with Mr. Tojifura. The list of damages was significant, even if it were small by the young Sergeant's standards.

Walking with the manager to his office, Sousuke found himself in the middle of a small but potentially dangerous confrontation. Stepping out of the way of a long train of luggage carts, he found himself staring up into the eyes of an irate Sachiya Morishita.

The fight promoter had a wide swath of gauze wrapped around his neck.

"_Y-Y_-You!" Mr. Morishita found himself somewhat at a loss for words. "I _will_ have my satisfaction." Seeing Mr. Tojifura, the taller man grabbed hold of his kimono. "THIS is the boy that soiled the reputation of the Yokizuna. THIS is the boy who besmirched the reputation of this fine Inn. I _demand_ that he be handed over to the police. _Immediately,_ if not sooner.

Mr. Tojifura scratched his head for a moment.

Seeming toi gnore the other man, he walked around a scraggly indoor bamboo plant, looking it up and down. In a blinding motion, he pulled his katana out of its sheath and used it to trim and shape the bamboo. After clapping his hands and asking one of the bellhops to clean up the mess, he turned to Mr. Morishita. "Sir, I had considered calling the police last night, but refrained."

"_W-W_-Why?" Mr. Morishita's hand went to his neck.

"Because Sir, I believe in second chances." Mr. Tojifura spoke in a calm and quiet not deserve any such consideration.

"He laid hands on three great champions. He injured _me_." As he spoke, the promoter noted that his three large guest had now joined him. "These men you see are not the common visitors you usually serve here. They are _legends."_

"It was for that reason that I did not call the authorities. I did not wish to see such great men hauled away in handcuffs." Mr. Tojifura bowed to Mr. Kashiwoda, Mr. Mahmud, and Mr. Yilmaz.

"WHAT! _THEM???"_ Spittle flew from Mr. Morishita's mouth.

"Yes. There were numerous witnesses to their behavior. I am also aware of the identity of the man who initiated the entire fracas." Mr. Tojifura's eyes went hard as he stared at the fight promoter. "As it turns out, each of you is still alive. I have reason to believe that things could have turned out much differently had Mr. Sagara not exercised commendable restraint. Perhaps you should all count your blessings and let the matter rest."

"We will NOT..." Mr. Morishita stopped when a large hand grasped his shoulder.

"We have no fault with you, honored manager." The Yokizuna nodded to Mr. Tojifura. "There is nothing to be gained from argument. Could you please have our limousines summoned. We will be taking our morning repast."

_"Certainly."_ Mr. Tojifura honored the Sumo with a bow. He called over a concierge. "Summon the limousines for our most honored guests. Be _quick_ about it."

The Yokizuna turned to Sousuke. "You and I have a score to settle. **Sagara**. I shall certainly remember that name." With that, he joined the two other fighters and headed into the lounge area.

After the confrontation had beendiffused, Sousuke joined the manager in his office. "I am always glad when my guests find their time at the Inn to be memorable. I take it that you have many memories to take home with you?"

"Yes, that is true." Sousuke was very good at collecting memories.

_This stay had been the rule, not the exception._

"Usually however, the Inn and its staff are not left with so many remembrances. I must say that I doubt there will be another stay like _yours_. That is not an entirely bad thing." Mr. Tojifura's expression was neutral.

"I understand, Sir. It was not our intention to cause such damages. We all appreciate the fine service of the Inn and staff."

"Yet, damages there are. Considerable work must be done, before the renovations can restart."

"My apologies, Sir. I am ready and willing to assume _all_ responsibility!" Sousuke bowed his head.

"Good. _Very_ good. The debt is huge. We should begin at once." Mr. Tojifura handed Sousuke a bucket of lead soldiers. "The date is 1281. Kublai Khan, now emperor of China, is sending a great fleet against Japan. The invaders have gunpowder bombs, 'fire-sticks,' and wave after wave of archers. The Hojo have built a great wall to hold back the invaders. This time, there shall be no hurricane to sink the Chinese fleet. This is the defining moment for the Kamakura bakufu. It rests in _your_ hands."

"Sir!" Sousuke began setting up his defenses.

The windows on the bus were open. The students let out a great crescendo of cheers when Sousuke finally walked outside, weapons bag over his shoulder. There were a fair number of raspberries mixed in, seeing that they had all been waiting for two hours.

Kaname was moved to leave the bus. In front of the entire class, she dressed Sousuke down. "Where have you been, Sousuke. Everyone has been waiting for _you._ This is very inconsiderate."

"You tell him, Chidori" one girl yelled out, echoed by others. Once again, Sousuke was confused by the protean nature of the female gender.

"Were you tipping all the serving girls, Sagara?" The rugby player's shouted innuendo had the whole male population in an uproar.

"We had a large debt. My services saw to it that our debt is resolved." Sousuke did not elucidate. Kaname knew that Sousuke's actions most likely had nothing to do with seving girls. That didn't stop her from stamping her foot when all the boys cheered.

"Well, you still have a debt to your class Sousuke. And a pledge, I hope you remember. No fighting. No weapons." Kaname had practically been shouting. Her voice carried across the front of the Inn.

"I gave my word, Chidori."

As Sousuke headed for the bus stairs, he heard Kaname gasp.

He felt a large hand on his shoulder.

"Sagara. It seems that my limousine is delayed by traffic. It has not done much to improve my disposition. But, it seems to have provided me with a wonderful opportunity. The gods must be smiling down on me today." Taiho Kashiwado chuckled. "Is what the little girl said true? No fighting? No weapons?" He turned to Mr. Mahmud and Mr. Yilmuz and relayed the news.

"It is true. I have given my word. I follow the orders of my Teacher and my Class Representative." Sousuke's voice was dead calm.

"Then, this will be the perfect time to punish you for the stain you put on my honor. Not to mention the indignity you did to my......... person. If you live, you will have the satisfaction of knowing that our debt is paid." The Sumo's laughter drowned out the engine of the bus.

"You'd hit someone who couldn't hit back?" Kaname was red in the face. "How can you stand there and even _pretend_ to talk about honor?!"

"Women should be seen and not heard!" The Yokozuna shoved Kaname towards the bus, knocking her to the ground.

Sousuke's face went blank. His eyes burned with a rising fury. Both hands twitched as he took a step towards the huge man. Bowing his head is resignation, he stopped.

_He had given his word._

"Ho ho ho ho ho. Does this little strumpet mean something to you, Sagara. How very marvelous. She will get a front row seat to your match with me. Maybe afterwards, she would like to spend some time with me." He grinned and pulled up his pants. It was an automatic gesture. He grimaced in pain. "Better yet, as a generous man, I would be willing to share her with my comrades."

"I speak only for myself, Kashiwoda." Mr. Mahmud spoke quickly after the Sumo's crude inference. "I want nothing to do with your game. Having considered the nature my own actions, I have no score to settle with Mr. Sagara."

"The same holds true for me," Mr. Yilmuz said.

The bodyguards all looked at one another. By silent agreement, they were not going to get involved either. Mr. Morishita was inside on the phone.

"Get on the bus, Chidori." Sousuke stepped between Kaname and the Sumo. "Hurry. I shall shield you."

"Sousuke..." Kaname looked worried. She didn't move.

"_Run_ Kaname!" Kyouko yelled out. A large number of boys and girls seconded her suggestion.

"But...." Kaname moved slowly, looking at Sousuke and hishulking foe.

"Go NOW, Kaname!" Sousuke grabbed her roughly around the waist and tossed her onto the bus stairs. Moments later, he was pulled backward, then thrown forward against the bus. A loud _'Clanggggggg'_ echoed inside.

The students stared in rapt fascination. There friend was being assaulted, but there was absolutely nothing they could do. Miss Okibasu started down the stairs, catching the Yokozuna's attention.

"I presume _you_ are the teacher. If you try to pass by me, I shall stop you." The sound of Mr. Kashiwado's voice sent chills up the spine of everyone in earshot. "If you call the authorities, I shall start on your other students. With my connections, no charge will stick, no matter _what_ I do. You should count yourself fortunate that I practice admirable restraint!" Miss Okibasu sank down to sit on the stairs, trying to think of a solution.

Sousuke began staggering away from the bus, wanting to lead the large man away from his classmates.

When he and the Sumo were far enough away, he shouted. "Teacher, get the bus out of here!"

It would have been a good suggestion, had the limousines not arrived at that moment, blocking the path of the bus. Miss Okibasu blew the horn repeatedly, but the other drivers were of the belief that they had the right of way.

"A noble act. Worthy of a hero. Of course, we both know the fate that many Japanese heroes have met." Mr. Kashiwoda began stamping his feet. "I applaud your courage, Sagara. You could just have run. Very brave, but very stupid! Aren't you going to say anything? A final request, perhaps?"

"I would honorably request that you shut up." Sousuke scowled, his face filled with obvious contempt. "I do not see or hear you. You are not alive to me." He braced himself for what he knew would follow.

"Insolent _DOG!!!"_ The Sumo began his _Tachiai_, the initial charge. His anger grew when his opponent performed the equivalent of a _Henka,_ side-stepping the rush. "Do NOT postpone the inevitable. Things will only go worse for you."

"The ground shakes, but I see no reason for it. Perhaps it is my stomach. It would have been wise to eat breakfast this morning." Looking away from his opponent, Sousuke patted his belly.

_"BASTARD!"_ The Yokozuna swung with a mighty _Harite_, watching with disbelief as Sousuke dodged again. He followed with a remarkably fast _Inashi_, the slap to the side, sending Sousuke face down into the grass. "It has begun!" he bellowed in an elephantine voice.

Sousuke, coughing and retching, brought himself up to his knees. Grabbed by his belt, he found himself flung upward by means of a powerful _Yotsu-zumo_ throw. The subsequent impact with the ground injured his shoulder and had him seeing stars.

"You see now the fate of ALL who stand against me. You may beg for mercy if you wish, but you would have more success petitioning the very forces of Nature!"The sumo's laughter floated on the breeze with some wayward leaves.

Sousuke pulled himself to his feet. "I have received worse beatings from the street whores of Kabul. Yet, even they did not call as much attention to themselves as _you_ do." He spat out some blood. "They had far more honor!" Motion caught his eye.

_Kaname!!!_

She was running in his direction. The weapons bag was in her arms.

"You will pay dearly for that insult, little boy!" Mr. Kashiwoda charged Sousuke and pushed him hard to the ground. "First, I will return a favor." His massive foot shot downward, headed for Sousuke's groin. He missed, his aim thrown off. He had been struck in the back of the head by a heavy object.

"Sousuke! I give you the order. It's OK to fight back, any way you choose." Kaname unzipped the bag and looked towards Sousuke for instructions. She should have moved out of harms way.

"BITCH!" The Sumo slapped Kaname to the side of the head. "When I finish with him, I will---"

"Be in great pain." Sousuke spoke from the ground beneath the Sumo.

He had taken his pistol out of the weapons bag. Looking upward, he saw the look of surprise on the Yokozuna's face.

'How could the injured boy move so fast?'

The sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the surrounding hills. A flock of cranes took flight.

Sousuke had shot the huge man in the same spot he shot him before. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

He turned his attention to Kaname. "Are you OK? Here, I will assist you."

"Sousuke, I took too long, I'm _sorry_...." Kaname was wobbly on her feet, almost falling as she tried to walk.

"It is not a problem, Miss Chidori," Sousuke said, taking Kaname up into his arms, the weapons bag on his shoulder. "As long as you are safe."

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

As the bus rumbled across the Okayama Prefecture, it passed by great stretches of Japanese red pine, and rolled through vast areas growing rice, rush, and various fruits.

Ren, Maya, Ryo, and Kyouko were comforting Kaname. Her jaw was sore and her cheek slightly swollen, but she had no severe injuries.

Sousuke ministered to himself, despite the fact that more than half of the girls on the bus offered to help.

_The knowledge of Sousuke's pledge was now universal._

A few boys holding grudges thought that a golden opportunity had fallen into their laps. But, when Kaname temporarily turned Sousuke loose, the small cabal of boys gave up their dreams of a vendetta.

_Who could tell when their blue-haired Class Rep might let her dog off the chain again_.

Despite having waited two hours for Sousuke to finish his miniatures march with the Hensai Inn's manager, the tour group was ahead of schedule. Their appointment at the museum had been arranged for late morning, leaving them time to explore a number of the agricultural areas or scenic wildlife parks.

Shinji, nearly jumping out through a bus window, suggested another possibility. They were going to pass by a large secluded Mitsubishi military manufacturing plant. The facilities, once a subject of heated political debates, produced the _Type 96_ Arm Slave along with other weapons systems. They provided short tours for select groups. With his father's connections, Shinji was sure he could get them all in.

Understandably, the girls wanted nothing to do with the idea. It was a _'boy thing.'_ The guys, on the other hand, suddenly had something hat made the long trip worthwhile. One by one they approached Miss Okibasu on their knees, begging. Looking over at Sousuke, she gave in. To prevent an uprising by the girls, she said that they would stay no longer than one hour, and would then head on over to the Korakuen Gardens, thought to be one of the three most beautiful gardens in all of Japan.

_They were in luck._

Not only did Shinji's father's name gain them entrance, but staff members were available for a tour. Better yet, a group of JSDF A.S. pilots were down for a seminar, and to examine some new design improvements developed by the design staff.

They would be available to describe their exploits and add an experienced soldier's point of view.

The smelting plant, molding areas, and sheet metal facilities were huge noisy hives of activity. The rough construction areas and coarse painting rooms were less hectic, but even more interesting. Best of all were the fine assembly room and the indoor machine test rigs.

Close to drooling, Shinji and the other boys watched tethered Type 96s running, leaping, rolling, and mock shooting. The girls were soon bored.They also resented the boys' behavior. It looked as if those clods thought that the big stupid machines were more interesting than _them._

The tour personnel were efficient and honest. The strenghths and weakness of the Type 96 were discussed.

The pilots, on the other hand, were somewhat more biased.

"Hello boys and girls---_especially_ girls---I am Capt. Tsujitani Kappei. With me are Sgts. Narita Kumiko, Ueda Houko, and Ogata Toshiyuki. We'll be glad to answer any questions you might have. After that, while we return to our masterful training sessions, the tour guides will take you over to the indoor arena for a short demonstration of combat.

The girls, sighing at the appearance of the dashing men in uniform, suddenly took interest in the factory tour. They monopolized the questions, much to the joy of the preening and bragging pilots.

Kaname was very much irritated.

She had no interest in macho military morons.

_Sousuke had pushed her far past her otaku limit for the year._

"Why don't you ask any questions, Sousuke. I would have thought this was right up your alley. Look at Shinji, I think he has kangaroo blood." One boy chuckled, pointing.

Sure enough, Shinji was jumping up and down waving his arms, wanting to ask his own question.

"There is no need." Sousuke answered. "There is likely nothing they could tell me that I do not already know. I would merely be wasting everybody's time."

Sousuke had sspoken loud enough to be heard over the clamor of love-struck girls. That meant that he could be heard by the JSDF pilots.

"Woah, little buddy. I'll get back to the second part of your question later." Sgt. Kumiko said to Shinji. "It seems we have an expert in our midst." He waved towards Sousuke. "Why don't you step up front, son. Perhaps we can teach this group of fine ladies something by asking _you_ questions."

The girls all turned angry stares at Sousuke. The boys were happy because the girls were pissed. Miss Okibasu gave Sousuke a _'remember, no trouble' _look.

"It is not a problem. I would be glad to help you with anything I can." Sousuke nodded his head.

"Ohhhh. Help _us._ I see. Cant't pass up an opportunity like that, _can_ we?" The sergeant clearly had Sousuke pegged as the type who memorized every journal and manual available to the general public.

_It was simple to embarrass know-it-alls like that._

"OK. _I'll_ start. Ley's try some history, first. What was the first model of Arm Slave produced by Japan, and why did it go out of service so quickly?"

"The X-1. It was discontinued because of political matters." Sousuke sounded rather certain.

_"Wrong."_ Captain Kappei said. "The correct answer is the _Type 92_. It was discontinued due to new power plant technology purchased from the British._ X-1?_ Hah!!! Any of you boys hear of the X-1?"

All four men shook their heads.

A number of girls stuck their tongues out at Sousuke. The rugby squad was happy to see Sousuke knocked off the top of the mountain.

"The _Type 92_ was the first **indigenous** AS produced by Japan. The X-1 was the name the JSDF gave to the American M4 when it was built on our shores under reciprocal license. The program was scrapped because of arguments over sensitive technologies. The JSDF was unwilling to share their own unique developements."

"The young man is correct," a whizened old technician on the tour crew admitted quietly. "I worked on the X-1 in Osaka."

Some of the girls looked at one another. It didn't matter. Who cared about what Sousuke said? The soldiers were men, not boys.

"In any case, that's ancient history, not something a pilot in today's army needs to know. Ueda, you ask our new Sensai a question." Captain Kappei gave Sousuke an irritated glance.

"No prob. What is the power to weight ratio of the _Type 96_, and how does that compare to the modern AS models of other nations?" He slapped hands with his Captain.

Sousuke gave the correct answer.

"Very good, but I got you! The RK 92 has a _worse_ P.W.R. than our machine." Sgt. Houko had a big grin.

"That was true until six months ago," Sousuke replied. "The current retro-fit engine, produced at the Chelybinsk Tractor Factory, and sold to India as part of technology assistance program, results in the statistics I mentioned."

"He's _right_. I read that!" Shinji turned a worshipful ook on Sousuke. Seeing the glares from the pilots, he crouched down and backed into the crowd.

"Here. _I_ have one for you. In the latest _'International Arm Slave Quarterly,'_ what four mechas were listed ahead of the _Type 96_?" Sgt. Tokiyuki asked a question the boy shouldn't possibly be able to answer.

_That journal was not available to anyone without proper military clearence._

"I do not find that publication to be accurate." Sousuke ansered, causing the soldier to think he had won. "There are _more_ than four Arm Slaves that I would choose before the Type 96. They are, in no particular order, the M9, M6, Chinese _Ty-Phung_, Israeli _Gibbor_, and the Russian RK-96. A modified RK-92 would be its equal on flat ground and superior in rocky terrain."

"Nah, that's _bullshit!"_ Sgt. Tokiyushi was not impressed. "No way anyone in an RK-92 is going to beat me in my machine, and Chinese A.S.s are nothing but hype. What the Hell is an M9? There _ain't_ no such animal!" His fellow pilots tried to calm him down.

_There was no reason to get so heated over something a teenage boy had to say._

Sousuke admonished himself. He'd better take his time with his answers. The pilots couldn't be expected to know about the Mithril A.S. If they _did,_ someone might want to do a check on a highschool student with too much information for his own good.

He doubted that any of these men had the clearance needed to know about his organization.

Miss Okibasu looked at her watch. The girls were growing restless. They did not care much for the usual male _'Mine is bigger_ _than yours'_ stuff. The guys, however, thrived on turf battles.

"_My_ turn. Let's see if I can think of a fun one, since you seem to know your stuff." Sgt. Kumiko scratched at his chin. "Alright. Good enough. During a terrorist attack on the Nagasaki Arms factory last month, a pilot in a single _Type 96_ surprised and defeated three RK-92s smuggled aboard a Liberian freighter. If it wasn't for the pilot of the Japanese craft, sensitive plans would have been stolen and passed off to some shadowy characters. What strategy, and which superior characteristic of the _Type 96_, made that victory possible?" The battle had been covered in a number of military and civilian publications.

_Inaccurately._

"I do not wish to offend." Sousuke did not always do well in social situations, but he had a clear understanding of military pride. "The only advantages that earlier model of _Type 96_ had was skid resistant footing on the wet surfaces, and a ground-based reserve of ammunition. Review of the films showed that the JSDF pilot made a number of unfortunate mistakes and would have been taken out quickly under normal battlefield conditions."

"Hold on there." Sgt. Kumiko said, somewhat perturbed. "Be a bit more careful in what you say. That wasn't any Sunday morning anime. That was _real_ combat."

"I am aware of that fact. One RK-92 fired its missile at the same moment a weakened area of wharf collapsed. It was trapped. The errant shot severely damaged one of its fellows. Another RK-92 had a catastrophic weapons failure, but still managed to tackle its opponent before rising again and being shot from point blank range by the retreating JSDF machine. All three enemy machines were apparently destroyed remotely, likely as a means to obliterate all signs of the perpetrating group's identity. The descriptions of the battle were beautified, if only because the _Type 96_ was fighting for its political life at the time."

"How did he _know_ that?" Shinji asked, slack-jawed. He thought he had collected every possible artcle and newspaper clipping avilable.

There was an angry response from the soldiers; but, before they had a chance at a rebuttal, the tour guide started to move everyonein the direction ofthe indoor arena, so they could watch the military technicians test their handiwork in a mock battle.

_No one noticed that Sousuke did not accompany them_.

Sgt. Kumiko had Sousuke firmly by the arm.

The young Mithril operative did nothing to resist, the result of his pledge to Kaname and Miss Okibasu.

"I don't suggest you ever spread that nonsense again!" He pulled Sousuke close, face to face. "It was the Captain here who piloted that A.S., and he is a dyed-in-the-wool hero! No school boy should talk the Captain down. _EVER_. Are we clear?"

"I merely stated the truth. I had no intention to smear anyone's good name. If asked, I will tell the truth. The confrontation was won through luck, _not_ skill."

"What the Hell do YOU know about skill, you little shit?" Sgt. Tokiyushi had spent years listening to his parents belittle his career. He was not about to have some snot-nosed kid put down his commanding officer. "You think maybe that you could take us down? This ain't models or video games we're talking about. This ain't no sand box play!"

"Yes."

"_WHAT_ did you say?" Sgt. Tokiyushi couldn't belive his ears.

"I answered in the affirmative."

"That's easy to _say_, asshole. There's no way for us to prove you wrong. I hate f-cking lousy civilians who look down on us. If we gave you a gun and sent you to defend this nation against terrorists, you'd probably just crap in your diaper!" Sgt. Tokiyushi looked capable of committing murder at that moment. His fellow soldiers no longer tried to calm him down.

_Things had gotten personal._

"Perhaps there is a way, Sgt." Captain Kappei called his three subordinates into a huddle. After some heated discussion, he walked back over to Sousuke. "How would you like a chance behind the controls of a real Arm Slave, young man? Feel up to some combat?" They knew that any boy alive would like a chance to try out a mecha, but doubted any would be foolish enough to go into mock combat with a veteran.

"I would have no problem with that, Sir. But, I am _not_ allowed." Sousuke kept an even tone. There was no hint of fear in his voice.

"Oh. Of _course_. Your mother probably told you to resolve fights peacefully. It couldn't possibly because you're scared pissless!" Sgt. Tkiyushi laughed.

"No. I swore to my teacher and class representative that I would not use weapons again on this trip, and would not do any fighting without their permission."

"Well, it's not a problem, then!" Sgt. Houko said with a Cheshire Cat look. "It's a _competition_. Play acting. _Right?_ And the A.S. is a machine, _not_ a weapon. The cannons are all loaded with paintballs, so can be considered really big toys. You wouldn't be breaking any promises." He was certain Sousuke was just trying to make excuses.

'What did he mean about not using weapons _again_?'

"Then it would be acceptable on those terms. Unfortunately, as the Teacher mentioned, our time here is limited. It would take too long to go through full start-up procedures and have a match."

"Ahhhh, yes. But if that could be fixed, you'd agree?" Capt. Kappei was ready for the next excuse.

"I would agree to the competition. But only if we begin immediately."

They showed Sousuke to a small electric people mover, joined him, and drove outside.

"The machines are all prepped and running, ready for our scheduled session. Too bad your friends can't see a _real_ fight!" Sgt. Houko said. "Then again, _this_ won't be a real fight." He laughed.

"You should give yourself more credit, Sgt." Sousuke's face was devoid of any signs of humor.

"Enjoy your fifteen seconds in the sun, kid. After that, you can run back to the other boys and girls." Sgt. Houko frowned. Sousuke's special charm was working on yet another acquaintance.

When they stopped by the row of Type 96s, their hatches open and inviting, Capt. Kappei escorted Sousuke to one of the craft. "So, who do you want to fight?"

"Any or all is fine. In sequence or all at once." Sousuke spoke without a shred of rancor or pride.

All four soldiers laughed. "You _do_ have a fire in your belly, don't you son? What's your name?" Captain Kappei smiled crookedly.

"Yeh, better make certain we write it down, in case they can't identify his remains at the Hospital" Sgt. Tokiyushi wanted to go first in the worse way.

"Sagara. Sousuke Sagara."

"Well, Sagara Sousuke Sagara, why don't you climb up into the pilot seat. I will run you through procedures." Sgt. Houko was a qualified instructor.

"I thank you, but it is not required." Sousuke jumped, pulled himself up, then swung neatly into the seat. While one hand buckled the harness, the other hit the hatch control lever. The soldiers had to duck out of the way. Toggling the external speaker, Sousuke spoke. "System idling well. All joints now unlocking. Secondary systems are on-line. Venting will commence."

Large jets of compressed air blew fumes out of the engine enclosure. "Checking Melee weapon." A huge hand grasped a large mock Anti-Armor dagger made of synthetics. "Balance off, but acceptable. Primary weapons check." The hand replaced the blade and grasped a released cannon. "Satisfactory. Sagara, ready. Awaiting battle terms."

"If that don't beat all." Sgt. Kumiko said, the only one who wasn't momentarily tongue tied.

"I'm _UP!!!"_ Sgt. Tokiyushi cried, breaking out of his brief trance. He ran to his machine.

"Your call, Sagara." Capt. Kappei stood waiting while the other two sergeants started towards their Arm Slaves. Soon, three more machines were venting. "I will referee. One kill shot takes a machine out of battle. Three crippling shots do the same. A fatal dagger strike, too. _Understood?"_

"Affirmative. I will take on all who wish to fight."

"The field is yours, young man. Fighting will commence at the sound of the siren." The captain moved over to a control panel. "The hay bails are out of bounds. This will be like a Sumo match."

"Understood."

'Sumo' was not Sousuke's favorite word at the moment.

Arms and legs in place within the waldos, Sousuke moved his A.S. towards the best site on the field, putting his weak side behind a stack of barrels. As the machine walked, he unscrewed a panel and turned off the switch that controlled the engine governor. Not a wise move in prolonged combat, perhaps. But, in a quick battle, the extra power might prove advantageous.

"SAGARA, I'M _COMING!!!"_ Sgt. Tokiyushi's amplified voice roared across the outdoor test area.

"It is not a problem" Sousuke said to himself.

_The siren went off._

Sousuke's first move was totally unsuspected.

The barrels were not to give him partial cover. They were a launch pad. His first leap took him to the top of the stack. Pushing off from there, as the metal cylinders cruched beneath his craft's feet, he somersaulted his machine and twisted in mid-air.

Three red paintball splotches ran up along the side of one opponent.

_A good start._

Landing, he jumped the machine immediately, not seeing the yellow, green, and blue paint marks appear on the spot he had just left. Before landing, he threw his cannon high in the air. Taking out the Anti-Armor dagger, brought it down over the pilot compartment of an uninjured A.S.

"Kill, Sagara. Kumiko out."

Holding the A.S. in front of him as a shield, Sosuke caught the spinning cannon. Paint balls splattered all over the shielding mecha. Firing as he pushed the other machine along, Sousuke put three more hits on the 'injured' _Type 96_. The extra power had made that move possible.

"Kill, Sagara. Houko out."

"_I'M_ NOT THAT EASY, SAGARA" Sgt. Tokiyushi had backed quickly out of Sousuke field of vision.

Running to the best vantage point, Sousuke fell afoul of an old instructor's trick.

'Never count an enemy out until you have proof.'

One of the downed Arm Slaves had stuck its leg out, tripping Sousuke's machine. It wasn't a fair move, but it was the type that would show what he was made of.

A veteran of many battles, Sousuke had faced this situation before. The first time had almost cost him his life.

His initial response was to tuck in his gun so it wouldn't be knocked free. Only a brief moment later he extended the other arm to the appropriate length and angle, causing the _Type 96_ to do a neat handspring and land unsteadily on both legs. He knew he was only partly in control of his movement---momentum cannot be erased on a whim.

"Where would I strike from? _THINK!!!"_ Plowing into a stack of large metal crates, he fired a spread pattern at an opening between two large cranes. "Yes!"

Sgt. Tokiyushi's machine jumped out of concealment, only to take one hit to the lateral torso and one to the left leg.

The pilot was very skilled.

Seeing Sousuke's gun angle, he correctly guessed the danger headed his way. Before rolling behind another stack of crates, he fired off three shots, putting two of them on the left leg of Sousuke's machine near the knee joint.

"Sagara, turn off power to the left leg." In real combat, the mechanical limb would have been rendered inoperative.

Sousuke complied. He was in a bad spot now. It would be necessary to take calculated risks. Putting all weapons away, he used a style of movement he had come across once by accident. His Arm Slave hobbled forward with surprising speed, moving like a three-legged dog.

_Spring push spring push spring_.

Ducking behind a fueling arm, he saw that his action had caught his opponent off guard. He was in easy range now. Sousuke could not afford to miss. He threw the huge dagger, then fell back into cover.

_The young soldier's aim was true._

"Tokiyushi, gun dropped but functional."

_"NO!"_ Sgt. Tokiyushi's voice was defiant. "THE ANGLE WAS INSUFFICIENT."

"Drop it, or be disqualified."

Sousuke used his adversary's hesitation to his advantage. Pushing out of his place of concealment, he fired as his machine fell towards the ground. A number of shots blossomed on the front of the other A.S.

"Kill, Sagara. Contest over."

When the craft were all parked, Sousuke was surrounded by the other men. He was unable to judge their intentions. They knew about his pledge. Sgt. Tokiyuushi raised a beefy arm over his head and moved quickly, giving Sousuke a hearty slap on the back.

"Sorry I was such f-cker, Sagara. I hope you won't hold it against me. I can't argue against the skill I saw. _Shit,_ I haven't been toasted that quick since training camp." Sgt. Tokiyushi shook Sousuke's hand.

"Yeh, you got some skills, kid. I wish to Hell I knew why, but I'm _not_ gonna pry. Sorry about that trip. I wanted to see what you were made of. Damn good stuff, it turns out." Sgt. Houko gave him a thumbs up then mussed his hair.

"All I can say is I'm glad the Major wasn't here to see it. He'd kick our asses for doing a slack job, then write us down for a week of extensive practice. Just our secret, _OK?"_ Sgt. Kumiko laughed as he shook Sousuke's hand.

"We'd better get you back to your class, Mister Sagara. But, we probably have time. That match went fast. Too _damn_ fast. I won't ask any questions either. But, if you ever want a career in the military, look us up. Maybe you'll end up in the JSDF some day." Capt. Kappei said.

"Time will tell, Sir."

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Kaname felt it was Fate that brought her to the Korakuen Gardens.

After all, the name came from a Chinese saying that mean _'First worry, then enjoy.'_

That's what life was like with Sousuke around...... but with too much of the former and too little of the latter.

She had to admit to herself that Sousuke was doing very well this morning. He had taken a beating until she gave him permission to fight the Yokozuna. Other than being _'Mr. Otaku Know-It-All'_ at the Mitsubishi plant, he had managed to avoid any confrontations. At the gardens, he had been keeping the boys in line, shepherding them through the rebuilt Okayama Castle and around the various shrine, tea house, and pond areas.

The rugby team and some other boys with a score to settle threw Sousuke into one of the koi ponds.

He broke the surface of the water gasping for air, a speckled koi balanced on his head and water lillies draped over his shoulders like fancy military epaulettes. He won back some of the boys'good will by telling Miss Okibasu that he had been clumsy.

The teacher was acting way too concerned about Sousuke for Kaname's liking.

Paying too much attention to them and not looking where she was going, the blue-haired girl bumped into a man leaning over to smell some flowers.

The fancily dressed man---wearing a rakish outfit---rolled down an embankment. Enraged, and covered with flower petals, he stormed back up the hill and confronted a contrite Kaname. Yelling furiously, his reaction seemed greatly out of proportion.

_The bottle of sake in his pocket may have had something to do with that_.

The man demanded an apology and got one.

He asked Kaname to brush off his clothes and she did.

Unfortunately for him, he overstepped his bounds. Rebuffed at his request for a kiss, he made an effort to grope her. When her anger overtook her shock and fear, Kaname clobbered the well-dressed pervert and sent him through the back wall of a small shrine, down a rocky path, over a delicate wooden sculpture, and into laps of two woman reclining on a small bench.

Bench, women, and pervert tumbled out of sight.

"Chidori, are you OK?" Sousuke and Miss Okibasu had seen the latter half of the incident.

"Yes, Sousuke. No thanks to _you."_ Kaname turned her back to Sousuke.

"I must ask you pardon, but I have been instructed not to enter into conflicts." Sousuke was merely stating the truth. "One would think that you would remember that...."

"I'm so very fortunate that you are good at following the rules at _my_ expense. Do you have any idea what he was trying to _do?"_ Kaname now faced Sousuke, her chest heaving in anger.

"Kaname?"

"He was trying to grope me!" Kaname had said that louder than she intended. Everyone turned to look at her.

_"Grope?"_ Sousuke looked as if her were asked to solve a problem in Quantum Physics.

"**PUT HANDS ON MY BREASTS.**" Kaname was totally exasperated with the male gender. Her shout to Sousuke mistakenly sounded like an order.

Sousuke gently put a hand on each of Kaname's breasts. "Now what?" He asked, swallowing and sweating.

"**TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU PERVERT!!!**" Kaname slugged him hard across the head with the halisen.

_Three times_.

"But, Kaname..."

"**DON'T YOU _'BUT, KANAME'_ ME, YOU MILITARY MALCONTENT MOLESTER!!!**" Kaname picked up a nearby flower urn and broke it over Sousuke's head.

The boys all did as one might expect. The girls started whispering together. Sousuke lay stretched out on the ground, his ears ringing. Groups of passersby stared on in amazement.

Miss Okibasu came over and kneeled by Sousuke, cradling his head in her lap. "Are you OK, Mr. Sagara. Should we send for a doctor. Do you need any attention." She tore off part of her slip to dab at the blood on his brow.

Kaname's tide of emotions turned again. From where she stood, that damn otaku was getting far too much attention.

'How dare Sousuke fondle **her** then turn his attention to some _other_ woman!'

Maya, Ren, and Ryo moved quickly to intercept Kaname. Hanging on to her halisen arm, they were swung forward. They tripped over Sousuke's prone form, and flew out into a lotus pond.

Ren came up with snails on her head.

Maya resurfaced wearing a necklace of water weeds.

Ryo screeched, trying to get a frog out of her skirt.

_Kyouko took some great candid shots for the school magazine._

A strolling police officer saw everything that happened to Sousuke, then broke into a jog to reach the sight of trouble. "Young lady, I would like to have a word with you!"

Everyone stepped away as the man walked over to Kaname. "If the young man wants to press charges...... or the curators of this park wish to seek recompense for damages...... I will need to take you down to the precinct."

"_B-B_-But...it's all a misunderstanding...I'm NOT some wacko..." Kaname was suddenly very worried.

"_There_ she is. You got her officer. _Good!"_ A dirt-covered man and two soil-dripping women staggered up to the policeman. "She struck me and knocked me down the hill onto these two ladies. We may have all incurred serious injuries." The women nodded their heads.

"Not some wacko...I _see-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_..." The policeman had a rather dubious look on his face.

"He tried to _molest_ me!" Kaname stated, pointing at the man. "He **did** grope me!" She pointed at Sousuke.

The bedraggled man gave Sousuke a big thumbs up. Seeing the officer look over at him, he tried to put on an innocent look.

The man and two women wanted to press charges. Miss Okibasu acted as a mediator. Sousuke came up with the suggestion that kept Kaname off of the police data base.

"I do not wish to press charges. Neither should the man, as I was witness to_ his_ behavior. It is, however, a shame that such fine pottery was destroyed and the wild life was disturbed. I propose that we make Miss Chidori promise to refrain from violent outbursts......... and have her pledge not to set her hand on her halisen for the remainder of the trip."

The police officer acquiesced.

Before leaving, he had one last thing to say to Kaname. "You should be thankful that you have someone looking out for your better interests like that young man. From now on, try to keep a calm and rational head like _him."_


	9. Chapter 9: The Golden Gecko

The trip from the Korakuen Gardens to the newly opened Grand National Museum of Okayama went off without a hitch.

Kaname had just about reached an even keel again, as the bus pulled into the oversized-vehicle parking area. She actually broke out in a smile when Okibasu turned on the overhead speakers and gave her preparatory talk to the class.

"Well, we're finally here, class. They're expecting us, and have a number of special activities planned. Before we head in, I should take a moment to thank Kaname Chidori, your hard-working class representative. Thanks to her selfless work, this should be a memorable visit for everyone." Miss Okibasu led everyone in a sedate round of applause.

Blushing, Kaname couldn't help but feel wonderful.

It was nice to be appreciated.

_Unfortunately, the mood wouldn't last._

"Yeh, but it's really _**Sousuke**_ who's made this a trip we'll never forget!"

"That's right. Sousuke _ROCKS!!!"_

That was enough to set Kaname at Level 1.

"Give me an **S**."

_"S."_

"Give me an **O**."

_"O."_

"Give me a **U**."

_"U."_

"Give me an **S**."

_"S."_

"Give me another **U**."

_"U."_

"How about a **K**."

_"K."_

"And give me an **E**."

_"E."_

When they were asked "What does it spell," just about everyone shouted "**SOUSUKE!**"

Kaname said "Jerk!"

Things were now at Level 2.

Sousuke walked over to Kaname. "It is good to see that your hard work has been appreciated, Kaname."

She had often wished that Sousuke would realize how difficult it was to be class representative.

_This was not one of those times._

"Sousuke, give me an **S**-**H**-**U**-**T **and and**U**-**P**. What does it spell?"

"Uh. Shut up?"

_"YES!!!"_

"**Who** should shut up, Kaname?"

"_Ooooohhhh,_ Sousuke...." She brought her arm back and stopped. She wanted to stomp her foot in anger but didn't.

'That damn promise!'

She jumped up to Level 4.

"Here you go, Kaname." Maya poured the contents of a water bottle over Sousuke's head. Kaname smiled. A whole world of possibilities opened before her eyes.

_It was nice to have friends._

Ryo added half a bag of chips. Kyouko stuck her chewing gum to Sousuke's ear. Mizuki was about to join the fun with some cookie remnants, but stopped. She remembered Sousuke's gallantry the night before. Ren handed Sousuke a stack of napkins.

When they made their way off of the bus, the students passed through a pleasant outdoor gallery of sculpture mixed with flowering trees and shrubs. One sculpture was a free form expression of a nude woman.

One boy yelled out "Look, I'm Sousuke" when he but both hands on the statue's breasts.

Kaname reached Level 5.

As they passed by a stylish work of art that looked like the door of a jail cell, a girl ran behind it and started banging on the doors. "I'm Kaname!"

Level 6.

Kyouko gave Kaname about the ever-changing nature of friendship. "That reminds me, Kaname. Let's get those pictures." She stepped back from Kaname and readied her camera. A smile lit her face when Ryo handed her a strip of numbers written on the blank side of a museum brochure. "Face the camera first. OK, now give me a profile."

_Mug shots_.

They were worth Level 7.

A large cast statue of two naked lovers embracing stood just outside of the museum entrance. Miss Okibasu was there, pointing up at the giant piece of erotica. "What do you think about _this_ one, Mr. Sagara?" She asked. "So natural. So right."

That pushed things off the scale.

Kaname went to 11.

"Girls..." Kaname pointed at Sousuke after the Teacher went to check the class in.

Ren sighed. Kyouko hung her camera around her neck and joined Ryo and Maya who were headed towards the young soldier. Mizuki ran to join them--- gratitude only goes so far.

_"Sick'em."_ Kaname smiled, watching as the girls pushed Sousuke behind a large stand of topiary. When the girls walked out again laughing, Kaname felt the pressure level subside.

Everyone turned and laughed when Sousuke walked out. There was a chorus of wolf whistles. The girls had been very thorough.

Blush. Eye-liner. Lipstick. Painted nails.

_The works_.

Kaname felt wonderful again.

Level 0.

The museum was enormous. There was a building for Japanese art and antiquities; one for European and North American works; another for World history and wonders; and two dedicated to the sciences. A modern observatory and planetarium sat just outside of the main campus. A studio for ongoing projects was very popular, allowing select guests to view modern masters in action and even try their own hand at various media.

_The ribbon cutting ceremony on a new hall of military history would open that very afternoon._

The crowd contained students from other districts, woman's groups, art critics, and a fair number of dignitaries and celebrities. There were people of every conceivable age, shape, size, color, and gender.

Miss Okibasu pointed out a number of important signs.

No Running. No Horseplay. No Touching. No Smoking. No Food Permitted in Museum Area. No Weapons. Donations Welcome. Feel Free To Take As Many Photographs As You Like. No Flashes Permitted In The Room Of Mirrors. Patience Is A Virtue.

Kaname went over to an information stand, took out a brochure, and wrote on it. When Miss Okibasu wasn't watching, she went over and used some gum to stick it next to some of the other signs.

The new sign read 'No Otakus.'

"We'll have a number of different tour guides and chaperons throughout the day, class. We will break for lunch in the Museum Cafeteria. If anyone gets separated from their group, meet us all back at this entranceway one half hour prior to closing." Finished speaking, Miss Okibasu saw the impromptu sign. She immediately turned to Kaname, who shrugged her shoulders in a _'Who? Me?'_ fashion.

The first tour guide arrived with quite a flourish.

Girls dressed as geishas carried large fans. When their huge props were moved aside, a man was seen standing there. Tall, and slender like a dancer, he wore a flowing flowered kimono, large gold hoop earrings, expensive sandals, and enough jewelry to start a small shop.

_The scent of perfume preceded him._

"Hello. You are all pleased to meet me. I am Kuro Kimutaku. The more sophisticated of you already knew that." He whirled in a great flourish of silk. "What are you girls still doing here. Go. _Shoo_. **_Shoo_**!" The young ladies with the fans ran off in a great hurry.

"We are very pleased to meet you, Mr. Kimutaku," Miss Okibasu said, bowing.

"Yes. I know. I _said_ that. If you will step aside, let me get a feel for my group." The guide took a small fan out of one voluminous sleeve and began waving it towards the teacher, as if he could make her disappear.

"I am Kaname Chidori, class representative. I arranged this trip. I have heard wonderful things about this museum." Kaname bowed as well.

"So I have you to thank for this charming group? _Marvelous._ Of course, you likely have more breast than brain. Can't be helped, I suppose." The man dismissed Kaname as well.

Sousuke, still unaware of the reason everyone was laughing at him, caught the flamboyant man's eye. "My, what have we _here_. Better and better. Simple clothing, so dark, but showing the contours nicely. Muscular, but not grotesque. Bold and self assured, able to let his true nature shine through. _Magnifique."_ He now used the fan on himself.

Guys and gals alike started looking at one another, fighting to keep from laughing. Sousuke would never hear the end of _this._

Miss Okibasu and Kaname each looked at Sousuke, then glared at Mr. Kimutaku. Noticing each other's look, they both blushed, then scowled even more.

"Young man, be so kind as to grace me with your name." The guide's eyes were intense.

"Sousuke Sagara, Sir." Sousuke was confused. It _was_ a 'Sir,' wasn't it?

"Sousuke...Sagara...Sir. Such succulent sibilance. May I call you Suki, or Sagi?" Mr. Kimutaku took out a small mirror and straightened his sideburns. "Please..."

"No, Sir!" Sousuke was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

""Shy, are we? Well, perhaps you will loosen up later." The fan reached out close to Sousuke, then back again.

"As class representative, I will say that I hope you can spare your attention for **all** of the students." Kaname walked over and stood close to Sousuke. In her hands were a small towlette and her compact.

She held up the mirror andsmiled at the look on Sousuke's face when he looked at his reflection. _That_ was something to cherish.

_The make-up came off quicker than it had gone on._

"I must agree with Miss Chidori. We have all driven rather far, with hopes to see wonderful sights and learn interesting facts." Miss Okibasu walked up on the other side of Sousuke. "We have great faith in you."

"Ahhh. I _see_. I have wasted far too much time in pleasantries. It is time for you all to feast your young eyes on the marvels of human creativity and ingenuity. If you perchance feel faint, do not hesitate to let me know. If I faint, make certain that Suki catches me." With that, another flourish, and a wave of his fan, the colorful guide began the tour.

Sousuke took the brunt of a lot of jokes.

Everyone took to calling him 'Suki,' 'Sagi,' or 'Sweetheart.'

Ryo pretended to swoon. "It's so unfair, when aboy is more beautiful than me. And I try _so_ hard."

Mizuki wiped away imaginary tears. "Surely, there is no God."

Maya patted them both on the back. "We can't _all_ be 'magnifique!'" The three girls broke down into near uncontrollable laughter.

"Mr. Sagara, you have permission to strike that man, if you wish." Miss Okibasu's look was indescribable.

"Yes Sousuke," Kaname added. "_Many_ times, if necessary. Or, even if it's not."

'What a time to be without the halisen.'

After a short wait, the tour party was assembled. In addition to the Jindai students, Mr. Kimutaku's group included a number of international officials and their families, some wealthy merchants, a number of bodyguards, and assorted folks of no special qualification.

The high school students, particular the boys, were not on their best behavior.

The museum representative was _not_ amused.

"I understand that our young friends here are from Tokyo," the guide mentioned as they all headed towards their first room. "I must say I'm rather surprised you traveled all this way to visit with us. Perhaps the 'Kaiju' museum would have suited your tastes better." A number of people laughed in response. "Of course, I don't expect everyone to be so mundane and challenged. _Right,_ Suki?"

Sousuke did not answer.

"I'm sorry. I should say _'Sousuke.'_ Well, charming boy, you're not a fan of those horrid giant monsters, are you?" Mr. Kimutaku sniffed quite audibly.

"I find the movies to be an excellent diversion. I am particularly fond of the earlier 'Gojira' films and the later 'Gamera' movies. I also have a fondness for flawed movies such as 'Yongary' and 'Pulgasari.' I must also admit that 'Yamato Takeru' is a guilty favorite." Sousuke answered amidst the titters from some of the more distinguished visitors.

Kaname smiled.

She had been driven near distraction by Sousuke's and Shinji's classroom discussions of war movies and monster flicks in the past.

_At that moment, she didn't mind._

"Oh my! How very adventuresome. Are you some form of _'otaku?'_ Another Tsutomu Miyazaki, perhaps? Frightful, but intriguing." He turned to the crowd and milked more attention. They had already grown used to the flamboyant but harmless man. "It is good that we have so many big strong men to protect us now. Let us honor them. Will all your dashing bodyguards raise your hands? _Wonderful!_ Please take a bow."

A number of men did as they were requested, nodding their heads at the short round of applause. Mr. Kimutaku made it a point to hug each of those men. Sousuke's opinion of the men dropped a notch or two. Without exception, he had pegged each man as a professional.

Now _everybody_ knew.

The tour guide sniffed again, but for an entirely different reason. A shabbily dressed older man---an oversized raincoat hanging down near his feet and a thread-bare fedora on his head---shuffled towards the center of the group.

A tree's age can be told when it's cut down, thanks to the number of rings. By the same token, were that man sliced in two, the number of layers could accurately predict the time of his last bath.

"You there! That is _quite_ close enough. Why have you slighted us all by your horrid appearance and repulsive odor. This is _not_ a homeless shelter, and a subway station would be a much more suitable place to relieve yourself." Mr. Kimutaku's fan was moving at a furious rate.

"Paid money for a ticket. Paid more for a tour. Got in line. They put me here. I got no problem with it." The shabby man's voice carried an odd mix of youth and age.

"He has the same right to stay as the rest of us." Kaname had surprised herself by speaking up. Her assertion was backed up noisily by her fellow students, still miffed at being made light of.

"Oh my, your grossly exaggerated chest must overwhelm you with maternal emotions. How utterly _piquant._ But, such an unseemly burden was surely draw the blood away from your head. Does any admirable person have anything to say?" The guide stepped to a point where he could look beyond the sea of students.

"I agree with Miss Chidori. She is an admirable person, and I find her judgment to be satisfactory. Except when she instructed me to put my hands on her breasts, then assaulted me in front of a police officer when I did what she asked."

_Sousuke needed to realize that every thought or opinion did not need to be verbalized_.

Kaname had started off beaming, but quickly fell back to earth. _"SUKI!"_ She caught herself.

'Control, Kaname. Control.'

_"SOUSUKE!_ I did **not** order you to do that. It was your misguided moronic military habits taking over again!"

A lot of whispering and laughing ran through the adults in the crowd. The students felt more at ease. It was something they were used to.

Miss Okibasu's thought of _'If I ordered him to grope ME, would he do it?'_ was quickly pushed into a far corner of her mind.

"My my my, a desperate girl and a feisty boy. Who needs art, right people? I find myself aflutter. The dreary vagabond may stay." Mr. Kimutaku started to walk again, but stopped and turned. "Oh, Suki. I hope you had all your shots after _that!"_

A number of men walked up to Kaname not long afterwards. They wasted no subtlety in offering their service as gropers. Irate, she turned to Sousuke, hoping he would rush to her defense as he usually did.

'No. He can't. He gave his word. Me too.'

She ignored the men. When Kyouko walked over to see if she was OK, she knew what must be done.

"Ky, it was wonderful for you to volunteer."

"Kaname? Volunteer?" Kyouko didn't like the sound of it already.

"Yes. You, Maya, Ryo, Mizuki, and anyone you girls choose."

"Do _they_ know that, Kaname?" Kyouko had seen Kaname in action enough times to doubt they did. "That they volunteered, I mean."

"That's not important now, Kyouko. Thanks to Sousuke, neither he nor I will be able to keep the class in line, or protect everyone from molesters and malcontents. We need the few, the strong, the _girls._ We need the _'The Jindai squad.'_" Kaname got to work putting together her team. Shaking her head, she had to admit she learned something of value being around a military otaku.

Mr. Kimutaku was discussing Japanese archaeology. "This rather robust bronze bell, one of the finest still in existence, dates from the _Yayoi_ era. Do any of our distinguished students know what century that was?"

"Second!" A girl from the drama club answered quickly.

"Second? I see." The guide turned to Miss Okibasu. "You _do_ deem to teach them something from time to time, do you not?"

"I...uh..." Miss Okibasu blushed. Her lip trembled.

"First century. 300-B.C. to 250 A.D." Sousuke spoke evenly, unaffected by the man's rudeness. "Miss Okibasu is a fine teacher. She has taught us all many things." If no one else were present, Miss Okibasu might have kissed Sousuke then and there.

"Oh. If you say so brilliant boy, it _must_ be so. Over here we have a marvelously decorated Sueki jar. There were three categories of clay work in medieval japan...... Sueki, Hajiki, and Shiki. Sueki was usually grey and vitreous, and the technique was brought over from Korea. Such works were usually made on the wheel. This piece dates from the _Kofun_ period. Who can tell us all what century that was?" Mr. Kimutaku turned to look at Sousuke.

"Sixth!" Kaname said, triumphantly.

"Correct. It gives truth to the old saying, _'Even a blind hog finds an acorn sometimes.'_ Suki, you're standing awfully close to that frightful young lady. Did you whisper the answer in her ear?" The guide knew he had not.

When the tour leader walked over to the next item of interest, a number of boys threw wrapped candy at Kaname's feet. "Acorns!" one said, laughing.

"Ryo. Duty calls." Kaname didn't bother watching as Maya, Kyouko, Mizuke, and five other girls passed by her quietly. The subsequent muffled noise and grunts of pain were music to her ears. "Oh, and the signs said _'No Food.'_ Double punishment." Lipstick and perfume make-over."

"Now, if I may have your attention, I should like to show you a pair of priceless tomb figures from China, _Tang_ dynasty. These horses are wonderfully painted and detailed. If available to the general public and collectors, each would fetch an obscene price. Do any of our distinguished visitors own any similar pieces? Any other rare Chinese tomb figures?" He smiled, noting the show of hands.

"I _do_ hate to play favorites, but certain people deserve special treatment. I have these lovely pins I hope you will put on now. They will gain you entrance to the private rooms in our dining facilities. And, they make you men look _so_ powerful."

Sousuke had not missed the actions of the Ryo and company. The command had come from Kaname. It was a clever plan, and circumvented the enforced limitation she was faced with. He shook his head angrily. He should have thought of that.

No matter, a quick discussion with Shinji set things in motion. The _'Kaiju'_ would be assembled. Simple code words and procedures could be taught in no time.

"Japanese calligraphy, or 'shodou,' is highly developed art using brush and black ink to write Japanese and Chinese characters. Every figure has meaning in itself, a fact likely lost on the youth of today. Not surprisingly, early masters were men." Mr. Kimutaku gave Kaname a quick smile. "Women in those days were little more than trifles, I'm afraid."

"The process developed from the practice of writing letters with brushes. Please take your time to examine a number of the works in this section of the museum. I recommend the _'Tale of Genji'_ most of all, as it is the highest farm of the art, accompanied by masterful artwork. The Zen manuscripts are fascinating, and the collections of Japanese and Chinese verse are rather moving. There are also some scrolls from governmental offices of the _Heian_ period. Do we have any political dignitaries with us today?" The guide bowed to everyone raising their hand.

The respondants each got a colored wristband, bar-coded to allow passage into the V.I.P. lounge.

Sousuke gave only scant attention to the scrolls and manuscripts. A woman had caught his attention. He whistled, a fine imitation of the Asian Rosy Finch. Shinji quickly made his way through the crowd to his friend.

"Shinji, we have a potential 'Monster Zero' situation. That woman's skirt is overly wide. She could very well be concealing weapons. She may be a well-meaning indidual, but a smiling face can hide a black heart. Instruct the 'Kaiju' to assess the threat. Take flash photographs as potential evidence." Shinji moved to comply with Sousuke's order.

"My sad last moments with you all will be spent viewing the magnificent metal work of our forebarers. I hope, in my feeble and fumbling manner, I gave been able to help you understand and enjoy the splendor of our honored past." Mr. Kimutaku blew kisses and bowed when he received a round of applause.

The Jindai students remained still and silent.

A woman screeched.

The sounds of some form of confrontation could be heard from the back of the crowd.

"No doubt the women amongst you will view this as an overly large carving knife. In a sense, it was.The boys will no doubt recognize its martial use, but without my patient guidance, would _never_ realize it is far more valuable as a work of art and an example of the pinnacle of metallurgy." The tour leader swung his arm towards a glass case holding a sword and its nearby sheath.

A boy limped up to Sousuke. "Leader, my report. _Arrgghh_. That woman was concealing nothing more than a _really_ fat ass. _Errrhhh_. She wasn't interested in explanations regarding group security." His face was red and swollen. As he walked away, he moved with a noticeable limp.

"Too few people are able to think beyond themselves, today." Sousuke muttered sadly to himself.

"Now, there are three ways to classify a Japanese sword. You will not meet many men on the street capable of telling you that, or taking things any further." The guide spoke in a hawkster's manner, ready to build himself up.

"I bet you a week's worth of bento that Sousuke could make this guy look like a clown." Kaname believed in giving credit where credit was due.

_Usually, Sousuke was the exception to that rule_.

"Done, girlfriend!" Maya slapped Kaname's hand before Ryo could, leaving the other somewhat irritated. "The man may be a freak, but he knows his subject."

"Same thing could be said for Sousuke, right?" Kyouko smiled.

"If you remember anything about samurai swords today, remember they can be classified as Daito, as Shoto, and as Tanto. Those are the three ways, based on length. But, not all swords were created equal...." Mr. Kimutaku was interrupted.

"Actually, you are only _partly_ correct." Sousuke walked over to the sword case. Kaname smiled at a worried Maya. The guide's look was one of anger and disbelief at first, but he managed to put back his usual ingratiating expression.

"There are _two_ general ways to classify swords. First, by time period, in the following order: Koto, Shinto, Shin-Shintou, and Genditou. Second, by length, based on the number of 'shaku,' a measurement slightly less than a foot. Daito refers to swords greater than two shaku, and includes the katana and tachi. Shoto refers to swords between one and two shaku, and includes the wakizachi and chisa-katana. Tanto referred to swords under one shaku."

"Well, will wonders _never_ cease. Beauty _and_ brains. Let's see any of you ladies match _that_. Thank you, Suki. As I was saying..." Mr. Kimutaku was cut-off again.

"I would ask that you not interupt me, as I have afforded you the same courtesy throughout the day."

A number of boys whispered "Sousuke ROCKS!!!"

Nearby girls had no choice but to agree.

Maya admitted defeat. One week of bento it was.

"Go Sousuke!!!" A boy in the middle of the crowd shouted, then whistled. Other students took his lead.

Kaname sent out the 'Jindai Squad.' Shouting and inciting a crowd to do the same were major transgressions. Giving too much credit to Sousuke was a capital offense.

_But, given her victorious betting, she would go lenient this time_.

"There is another way to define swords, and that is by blade shape. Fore example, the various Zukuri, including Unikubi, Hira, Ken, Morcha, Shinogi, Shubu, Hira, Kiriha, and Kogarasu-maru. But to truly understand...... date...... and identify swords...... one must also have knowledge of surface metal patterns, file marks, characteristics of the tang, shape and features of the hamon, and so forth. One must also be able to decipher characters and to read signatures."

In the deafening silence, a few unrelated sounds could be heard. A woman was screeching "Give me that camera," followed by a call for help that sounded very much like Shinji.

Mizuki's voice was easily identifiable, warning a moaning boy to be quiet.

Finally, Mr.Kimutaku found his voice again. "_Lovely,_ Suki. Very lovely. It is amazing the useless information the youth of today can squirrel away, _isn't_ it?. What I wished to tell you all, is that this sword is rather special, as it is one of the few remaining pieces attributed to Umetada Myoju, one of the father's of the old syle, or Koto blades. The sword is..."

"My apologies. There _is_ a correction. He was known as the father of the modern sword, or Shinto. You may continue." Sousuke happened to look over at Kaname.

'Why was she smiling at him?'

"Ah yes. Has anyone ever told you Sousuke, that boys should be seen and not heard?" The guide's pleasant facade threatened to crack.

"No."

"That was a RHETORICAL question!" Mr. Kimutaku's eys flashed.

"Go Sousuke!" This time it was Kaname. She looked embarrassed when Myo, Ryo, Kyouko, and Mizuke shook their fingers at her.

"Well! Show someone a little kindness, and they want to walk all over you. _Shinto!_ Are you happy now?" The crowd was openly amused at the tour guide's frustration.

"Yes."

"That was a..." Mr. Kimutaku caught himself. "This Katana is not only a work of sheer beauty, it was a deadly weapon in the hands of a foot soldier. With its razor-sharp edge, the..."

"If you like, to save future interruptions, I could write this down for you. The blade is a Tachi sword, _not_ a Katana. A Tachi was turned edge down and hung from the waist. It was used on horseback, to chop at men on the ground. The Katana was turned to the upside and put between the obi. It was used by ground troops against other foot soldiers." Sousuke asked a nearby woman for a pen.

_"Magnifique!"_ Someone yelled from the crowd.

The tour guide looked fit to be tied. He struck the wall hard with his open hand, causing a poorly set lamp fixture to drop towards his head. With a quick hop and push off from a pillar, he avoided the falling light. For a moment, he hung suspended from the wall, holding on with feet and hands.

"At the end of your tour today, I hope all of you fine people will be generous in your contributions. This is a very new and complex museum, and there are obviously some adjustments to be made. Young man, is there anything else you care to grace us with?" It was clearly a rhetorical question.

Any one with common sense would have caught the cue to 'cease and desist, jerk wad.'

"Yes. I thank you for the invitation. The sword is a transition work. The trend was switching towards shorter uchigatan swords, but this one is long like a osuriage type." Sousuke walked over to the case and peered closely at the sword. "The inscription reads 'I disapprove of giving this to others.' I must admit I am not certain of its significance."

"That's alright, Sousuke, you've done a miraculous job." Miss Okibasu flashed him a glowing smile. Turning towards Mr. Kimutaku, she straightened out her mouth and continued. "I may only be a teacher, but I know that especially fine swords were handed down within a family, not sold or given to anyone else." Her students offered her words of praise and encouragement.

The sword was not the last piece in the area. There was also a fine set of Domaru armor. Things did not get any better for the tour guide. He failed to realize that officers switched over to a similar armor set-up of five sections, due to issues of practicality.

_Naturally, Sousuke was able to instruct him in the error of his ways._

Upon the groups arrival at the next wing of the building, Mr. Kimutaku went alone to speak with another guide. When he was finished, he returned and said his farewells to the group of tourists with another grand and supercilious flourish.

As Kaname walked by, she refused to smile or offer thanks. She merely Hmmppffed and said "You need to watch out for those bold, assured, muscular but not grotesque boys. They'll get you in trouble every time." She tossed her hair and strode forcefully away.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

"Kuro Kimutaku" was in a foul mood.

That wasn't his real name, but he _was_ a tour guide. He had trained hard to research that cover, and had been functioning in that capacity since the Grand Opening.

The _real_ Mr. Kimutaku was decomposing in a bog some distance away from the museum.

The man's true monicker was Teiichi Murisato, though he never used that, and never stayed long with any name.

Thief, spy, assassin, and one time female impersonator, his reputation was infamous in Japan and abroad. Some wag had even gone so far as to sensationalize him by coining he knick-name the _'Golden Gecko'_ in honor of his unbelievable wall-scaling abilities and his penchant to leave small pieces of jewelry at the scene of his crimes.

The plot was going according to plan. Neither himself, nor the other conspirators, had come across any individuals remotely resembling known members of International police groups or military organizations. The most valuable artifactshad beendecided upon, and the helicopters would be arriving on schedule. For the purpose of ransom money, potentially valuable visitors had been tagged. Bodyguards had been marked with materials sensitive to UV light, making their identification simple when the time came.

_Truly, there was nothing to worry about._

But, a man in his line of work does not survive without having good instincts. For some reason, that boy Sousuke---or Suki as he had mercilessly labeled him---made him feel uneasy. Perhaps his pride was merely singed, or the boy's encyclopedic knowledge of martial topics made him paranoid.

He had asked Sousuke if he wanted to accompany him,on a private tour of the new Military Wing. He could even bring a small select group of comrades if he liked.

_What otaku could possibly turn that offer down?_

Nonetheless, he politely refused. That was a shame. It would have been a simple way to remove him. No more itch to scratch.

But, that potential thorn in his side persisted.

Him, and that blue-haired girl.

_He did not like her_.


	10. Chapter 10: Katja

Things were looking up.

The Jindai High students were unanimously happy to be getting a new tour guide.

Kaname even did a happy little dance.

If she had heard even one more _'Suki,'_ she may very well have thrown away her pledge and gone after that irritating creature with the Tachi.

Sousuke was also relieved. Not because of the man's continual fascination with him. He had met and avoided men like that throughout the bazaars of Pehshawar and Herat. No, the man was dispensing inaccurate information.

_That was unforgivable!_

A small wiry woman with a short black hair and a razor-sharp smile approached the group.

"Welcome, all. I am Katja Krieger, and I will be your instructor in the European and New World sections. I shall be blunt. There is a _lot_ to see, and it will be you, the visitors, who will determine how much we will examine this afternoon. Questions are welcome, but _should_ be rationed. Distractions and rude behavior will **not** be tolerated. Also, so as to judge the speed at which we may move, I would like to judge the athleticism of our party."

_Miss Krieger walked amongst the visitors, giving a close eye to the physique and size of her charges._

"Show of hands! How many adults routinely compete in sports? Martial arts? _Good_, very good. You shall all serve as group leaders. Please put on these badges, then turn and introduce yourselves to your fellow tourists."

The guide stopped before Miss Okibasu and extended her hand. "You are the teacher? It is good to make your acquaintance. I too was a teacher, once. Before an unfortunate indiscretion."

Miss Okibasu blushed, and spared a quick glance at Sousuke. There was no way for her to know that Miss Krieger was _not_ talking about student-teacher relationships.

"Now, I know that all teenagers are full of energy. That is commendable. But, how many of you are on sports teams? _Excellent!_ How many of you are team captains? _Also_ wonderful! Do we have anyone who excels at multiple sports. _Very_ good. And what is your name, young lady?"

"Kaname Chidori."

"I shall keep an eye on you, Miss Chidori. Please wear this flower as a gift. Now, what is your name young man...." After she was finished with her questioning, the lithe and firmly muscled woman walked to the front of the group again.

"Competition is the life's blood of civilization. To make this tour more fun, I shall occasionally ask questions of some of you. We will keep score. The men against the women. Bonus points will go to anyone who catches me in error. I do _not_ expect to be handing out any bonus points." She walked over to a small desk, slipped on a tour guide's vest, and picked up a long pointer with a leather wrist loop.

Kaname strutted around, a red carnation pinned to her blouse. Siddling up next to Sousuke, she smirked. "Too bad they aren't handing out flowers for otakus. It's good that **someone** appreciates my accomplishments. _Hmmppfff."_

"You have reason to be proud, Chidori" Sousuke said in a conversational tone.

"Why, thank you Sousuke." Kaname blushed, then shook her fist at Maya and Ryo. They were pretending to swoon.

"For a girl in high school, your abilities are commendable. However, in combat, your lack of conditioning would be a liability, and you would be at great risk in battlefield conditions." Sousuke took no notice of Mizuki and Kyouko, staggering backwards, hands over their hearts.

"What?" Kaname bit her lip.

_Trust Sousuke to ruin the mood._

"You would have been relegated to the rear lines, as a medical support person, logistics orderly, or camp follower." Sousuke left out additional possibilities to save time.

_"Camp follower?"_ Shinji had walked up, noticing the antics of Kaname's friends. He sported a large bruise on his left cheek.

"Yes. Civilians and non-combatants. In more modern wars, such as the American Revolution, the camp followers included wives, girlfriends, and unattached women. Expected to keep up with the troops, they served as laundresses, clothes menders, cooks, porters, nurses, and sellers of food and wares." Sousuke was more than happy to share his knowledge.

"Sousuke...." Kaname's hands were clenching. A storm was brewing in her eyes.

"In more ancient armies, the camp followers often had a different purpose." He was oblivious to Kaname's rapid boil. "Aside from serfs and slaves, large numbers of prostitutes would follow the Roman legions."

Shinji stepped back and readied his camera. He smiled over at Kyouko, who did the same.

_"Prostitutes???"_ Kaname's voice came out in a growl.

"Yes, Kaname. Women who would eagerly sell their sexual favors for money and other forms of payment." Sousuke was willing to teach anyone who wanted to learn.

_"BAKA!"_ Kaname's hand came down hard, stopping inches shy of Sousuke's head. Quivering, the hand hovered as if it had a mind of its own. The unfairness only made Kaname's anger grow. She couldn't strike Sousuke, and the reason she was unable to enjoy that right and privilege was because of Sousuke.

"Squad...." she said in a calm and quiet voice.

"Sousuke, there's something over here you can help us with," Ryo said in a cheerful voice. "Around the corner...a painting of a General or Major or something. The plaque doesn't say who it was."

_The other girls turned pleading looks on Sousuke_.

"I shall endeavor to be of assitance." His voice grew somewhat fainter as he walked out of sight. "Ah, he was a Captain. That is Louis d'Estouteville, hero at Mont Saint-Michel in the 100 Years War. He..._urrrppphhhfff_...what are you..._ooouuuwwww_...museum rules..._arrrrrhhhhh_."

Kaname quickly hid her smile behind her hand when an irate Miss Krieger came storming back into their midst. By the time the guide reached the site of the struggle, Souske was pulling himself of off the ground. His shirt was over his head.

"**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!**"

A strong German accent appeared in the tour leader's voice.

"I am adjusting my shirt." Sousuke answered, "If I may ask a favor, could you look away. I also need to adjust my shorts." The girls had Melvined the young soldier.

"**THIS IS A MUSEUM, NOT A LOCKER ROOM OR A PLAYGROUND!!!** **_DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR???" _**

Miss Krieger swung Sousuke around and slammed him against the wall, causing the picture of the French war hero to tilt some.

_She was rather strong._

"Sir, yes Sir!" Sousuke snapped to attention and fired off a salute. It was an act born from habit. It only served to anger his confronter even more.

Miss Krieger thought he was mocking her.

Now nose to nose with Sousuke, the woman spoke in a voice meant for him and herself alone. "You are in _my_ museum. You are part of _my_ group. If you cause even the slightest bit of trouble, you will personally answer to _**me**_. Do we have an understanding?"

"I am uncertain. You are a tour guide. This is not a military establishment, and we are not troops under your command. By what means do you claim authority?"

Miss Krieger lashed out with her pointer. It struck a fire extinguisher, knocking it loose of its mooring, causing it to come crashing to the ground. "This" she hissed to Sousuke. "What is your name?"

"Sagara, Sousuke Sagara."

"I will be keeping an eye on you, Sagara. Do **not** annoy me further." The guide turned and headed back.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

The tour was going well.

Kaname was in a _very_ good mood.

Sousuke had been put in his place, and the ladies were leading the competition.

The lead in the standings was in no small part due to Kaname. Her correct answers to two different questions was her smallest contribution. She had sent the 'Jindai Squad' out, with instructions to speak to the guys in their class. It would be in their better interest not to get any questions right, if by rare chance they knew an answer.

"We will now view some great works by El Greco. Young man, can you tell me what country he originated from?" She snapped her pointer out, singling out a boy from Jindai high. As he started to answer, a number of girls moved up closer to him.

"Yes, he was from Gree...uh..._Spain_." The boy swallowed, sweating.

"Ha! _Incorrect_. Young lady, can you give us the correct answer?" She pointed to Maya.

"Greece." Maya smiled at the boy who gave her the correct answer.

"_Correct_. Born Domenikos Theotoropoulos, he settled in Spain and became known as the first great genius of the Spanish school. We have here on the right, one of his most treasured works, 'Assumption of the Virgin.'"

"Hey Chidori, what did you assume?" One of the boys called out.

"Idiot, no reason to ask her! _Right,_ Sousuke..." Another boy shouted louder than the first.

"Uh..." was Sousuke's response.

Kaname was angry and embarrassed. Naturally, she was most pissed off at Sousuke for not leaping to defend her honor.

'If only she had the halisen.'

Miss Krieger slapped the pointer against her thigh, but could not pinpoint an individual to chastise. The 'Jindai Squad' was equally ineffective.

After a few moments, the group moved on to the next oil painting. "This lesser known work from the late 1500s, depicting a distinguished swordsman in surcoat with white ruffles around his neck and wrists, carries the title 'Knight With His Hand On His Breast.'"

"That's Souske..." The boys were back in action.

"No, it would have to be called _'Knight With Hands On **Kaname's** Breasts'_!" All of the boys in the class laughed.

Both Kaname and Miss Krieger looked ready to bite someone.

"If the hormonally challenged cretins amongst us would permit, _perhaps_ we could give the artwork the attention it deserves?" The guide's request was followed by absolute silence.

"Thank you. I am no more proud of you than your mothers must be. My apologies to the fine folk in the group." She wrinkled her nose, looking discomforted. The cause was readily apparent. The old man in the coat and fedora had moved close to the guide.

The pointer indicated another oil on canvas. "This unfinished masterpiece, an example of artist's humanistic leanings and brilliant approach to to traditional themes, is one of El Greco's last works. The man at the left, arms outstretched..."

"_THAT'S_ Sousuke!" Kaname shouted, feeling a personal attachment to any work of art or literature depicting the Apocalypse. Sousuke had that effect.

The room went dead quiet. Miss Krieger looked at Kaname, the pointer held behind her back.

"So, it seems you too have a fascination with Mr. Sagara."

'Ooohs' and 'Ahhhs' wafted about the room.

"How very nice. Young love, I suppose. I remember those days."

Kaname's face went white as a sheet.

"Why don't you step up to the front of the group, Miss..._Chidori_, was it? Perhaps a couple of questions will help get your mind off of boys."

After telling the group that the man in the painting was actually Saint John and not Sousuke, the guide moved them through an ornate archway into the next gallery.

The walk through the area containing works of other European painters went relatively smoothly, as did the visit to the gallery with North, Central, and South American art.

_Relatively._

One boy had responded to Miss Krieger's request of polite and refined behavior by loudly breaking wind.

After the air had cleared, he was thoroughly doused with perfume by the 'Jindai Squad.'

One girl, an obvious animal lover, kept interrupting the tour guides spiel with shouts of glee at each painting of a jaguar, eagle, or ground fowl. She quieted down considerably after Miss Krieger made he do some animal impersonations in front of the laughing crowd.

Mizuki asked if the girl could do her pig imitation again. The guide had Mizuki do it instead.

Sousuke had stayed out of trouble. He was preoccupied. A middle-aged man with a paunch, sporting large bushy sideburns and mustache, held a briefcase close to his chest. He looked and smelled nervous. His eyes and hands twitched. It could be a problem.

'Visitors were supposed to leave all purses, bags, and cases at the security desk.'

The embarrassed animal lover brightened up some. She thought she heard the call of a Japanese Grosbeak.

In response to Sousuke's bird call, Shinji reluctantly approached his friend. "_S-S_-Sousuke?" He rubbed at the sore spot on his face.

"Shinji, we have a potential 'Barugon' situation. That briefcase may merely contain something of great value to the man. But, it could very well contain a weapon or explosives. We can _not_ allow that possibility to go undiscovered." Sousuke subtly indicated the man and case in question.

"But Sousuke, if it's only a _potential_ problem, shouldn't we just wait until he does something a little more suspicious?" Shinji had been through an actual beating.

"No. It would be too late if we waited until detonation. That much should be obvious. The safety of our class rests in our hands. We can _not _afford to fail."

"_B-B_-But...that woman took my roll of film...we were wrong..." Shinji regretted ever getting involved with the 'Kaiju.'

"Shinji, covert actions often end unsuccessful or unenlightening. The failure of one mission does not remove the need for the next. You do not wish to have the deaths of Miss Okibasu, Kyouko, and our other comrades on your hands, _do_ you?"

"No...but..."

"Good. Your father would be proud of you. Assemble your group and report back when you have the answer. You are permitted to use deadly force if you discover a dangerous situation." Sousuke pushed Shinji back into the crowd.

"This eleven foot marble statue probably once grace the bow of a ship. It's head and arms are missing..." Miss Krieger was interrupted.

"Yeh, but the important stuff is still there, _right_ Sousuke?" An unseen boy called out from deep withing the assembled group.

Not able to single out the jokester, the guide pointed at Sousuke.

"Mr. Sagara, since you are held in such high esteem by you classmates, I think you should join me up here. Perhaps you will prove yourself to be skilled at something other than being overpowered by girls or having your underwear readjusted by same." She turned back to the class and spoke in a voice loud enough to carry. "If any more rude youths call out, I will have your 'hero' do a large number of push-ups." She smacked the pointer hard against her leg.

Kaname smiled.

_While a lot of boys had come to idolize Sousuke on this trip, there were still plenty who held grudges._

"As I was saying, this famous sculpture was discovered by Charles Campoiseau on the island of Samothrace. It was called 'Winged Victory.' The work is thought to date back to 190 B.C. Miss Chidori, can you enlighten us all by telling us why the statue was made?" Miss Krieger placed the pointer's tip on Kaname's shoulder.

"Because of some battle?" Kaname's voice was pure uncertainty.

"Correct. _Another_ point for the ladies." The guide's response drew an angry response from the crowd. The answer was too nondescript. Anyone could give that answer, given the sculpture's name.

"It was made to celebrate the victory of a fleet from Rhodia, one of the most powerful maritime states in the Aegean at that time. Others think that it was an offering commissioned by the great Macedonian general, Demetrius I Poliorcetes, following his victory at Cypress in 288 B.C." Sousuke's answer drew murmurs of respect from the tour group.

_"Impressive,"_ Miss Krieger said, nodding her head. "Subtract one point from the men, for an unsolicited response." Turning her back on Sousuke, she made her way on to the next item.

Kaname gave Ryo a high-five and stuck her tongue out at Sousuke.

"We have here a magnificent eighteen foot bronze statue crafted by Benvenuto Cellini, on loan to us from the Loggia dei Lanzi in Florence. The figure is that of Perseus. Can anyone amongst the men tell us who Perseus was?" Sousuke raised his hand, but the guide ignored him. _"No one?_ OK, let's give the girls a chance. Anyone know something about Greek mythology? Surely, _someone_ must?" No one raised their hand or spoke out.

Miss Krieger sighed. "Mr. Sagara?"

"Perseus was the son of Zeus and the maiden Danae. His grandfather had him put in a chest and thrown out to sea because of an oracular warning, but he managed to survive. Later, sent on a suicide mission with no hope for success, he was aided by the gods who had great love for him. Hermes gave him a curved sword and winged sandals. Athena gave him a mirrored shield. Hades gifted him with a helmet of invisibility."

"Too bad we can't get Chidori to wear one of _those!"_ A member of the rugby squad yelled out. Maya looked expectantly at Kaname, but was given the signal to standby. After all, no need to over-exert the 'Jindai Squad.'

"One point deducted for a rude exclaimation. Mr. Sagara, drop down and give me fifty!" Miss Krieger smiled.

'That ought to tire to boy out!'

"Two hands? One hand? Clapping?" Sousuke asked at attention.

"_Standard._ No more delay." The guide slapped the flow at Sousuke's feet with her pointer.

Sousuke did the push-ups quickly, with perfect form. He had hardly broken a sweat. "At your command, Sir! May I continue, Sir?"

"Yes." Miss Krieger stared at Sousuke. Why hadn't this boy mentioned that he was an athlete?

"The great grandfather of Hercules, Perseus saved the royal maiden Andromeda from a Sea Serpent. Before that, it was he who succeeded at the suicide mission, the quest to kill Medusa, who had her hair turned to snakes after sleeping with Poseidon in Athena's temple, desecrating the shrine. Any look from her would turn a man to stone. It's those snakes he's grasping in the statue." Sousuke pointed to the severed head of Medusa held by Perseus.

"Talk about getting some head!" A different rugby guy shouted.

"Yeh, that will turn a man to stone, alright!" His buddy chipped in.

The boys all laughed. A number of male tourists did as well. The girls and women visitors were not so pleased.

"One point for Mr. Sagara, for a correct if somewhat windy answer. Point nullified by additional rude remarks." Miss Krieger smiled at Sousuke. "Fifty _more."_

"By your command!" Sousuke did the push-ups with only slight difficulty. The guide stared at him in disbelief. She definitely needed to wear down anyone with that strong a constitution.

A shout rang out from the rear of the room. "No. _NO!_ The papers. **MY PAPERS**!"

Miss Krieger smiled.

_No doubt there would be some reason to have the boy do more exercises._

Papers were all over the floor.

A man was down on his knees, scrabbling to gather all of the papers as fast as he could and cram them back in his briefcase. Miss Okibasu bent down to help the highly upset man.

"Here you go, a couple more." Here eyes ran over one paper. It was a bill of sale. From the Grand National Museum to an unfamiliar name. The description was that of a valuable piece of art. The same was true for _all_ of the papers she held.

"**GIVE ME THAT!**" The balding man with dark glasses rudely pulled the papers out of the teacher's hands. "Those are none of _your_ business."

"Do we have a problem here?" Miss Krieger stood over the man, her shadow larger than her body. Her eyes widened when she saw the papers. Looking at Miss Okibasu, her eyes narrowed to slits. "What happened."

"It was boys. _BOYS!_ One tapped me on my shoulder...another stomped on my foot...and a third opened the latches on my attache case. It's...it's..._unsufferable!"_ A look passed between them.

"I see." She strode forcefully to the front of the group. "Mr. Sagara, front and center!"

Sousuke had gone over to confer with Shinj and company.

"Its seems that your efforts were not enough to convince your fellow boys to behave. Drop down and assume the position. Twenty five! One armed!"

Sousuke began his push-ups. He let out a startled _'ooopphhff '_ when Miss Krieger sat on his back. His thought was positive, despite that:

'Good. A challenge. It was boring before. This is more like Mithril boot camp.'

"Hey Sousuke, why don't you put her on **her** back...... get on..... and _then_ go at it, man. Bet _that_ would be more fun!" Hearing that, one lady put her hands over her young son's eyes, then leaned forward, watching expectantly.

A lot of men raised their hands, volunteering for push-ups.

The tour guide jumped up. "I will personally give thirty dollars to whoever can identify the boy who said that!" The room went very quiet. No one stepped forward.

_When the group was settled and suitably admonished, they moved on to the next wing._

"The following exhibit was graciously loaned to our museum by the Renaissance Wax Museum in Florence. They are life-like replicas of people of great significance who spent time in that city between the fourteenth and seventeenth centuries. You'll notice that the first one depicts Cellini when he was working on 'Perseus.'" She paused, waiting to see if that name brought any troublemakers out of hiding.

"Now, can any of you bright gentlemen and ladies tell who me _this_ is." The figure of a man in long flowing robes was standing, working on a very recognizable painting.

"That's Leonardo Da Vinchi, painting 'The Mona Lisa.'" A woman with a frilly hat covered with flowers gave the correct answer.

"Very good. One point for the correct answer. Another point for wearing such a memorable chapeau. Time for some catch-up gentleman. Can anyone tell me what else Leonardo was famous for?" She scowled when Sousuke was the only male to raise his hand."

Kaname turned to Ryo. "I bet you a week's worth of desserts that he says something military. And that it's _right"_

"No bet!" Ryo replied quickly.

"OK, Mr. Sagara. I would think you were too tired to talk." Miss Krieger looked resigned to her fate.

"Sousuke is **never** too tired to talk.........when you _don't_ want to hear him." Kaname groused quietly.

"And an army can't get him to talk......... when there _is _something you want to know." Maya added.

Kyouko, Ryo, Mizuki, and Ren nodded their heads.

"Mr. Da Vinci was a notable weapons designer, far ahead of his time in the ideas he came up with." From the tone in Sousuke's voice, one would think there was no possibility that he was wrong.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sagara, but you could be further from the truth. The texts all plainly state that he abhorred war, and called it a _'beastly business.'_ I remember that he invented a hooded device for breathing under water, but refused to reveal it to anyone, afraid that it might be used in war." Miss Krieger looked quite pleased to score a victory on Sousuke.

"Damn. I should have taken that bet!" Ryo smacked herself on the forehead.

Kaname grinned. It was OK to be wrong, if it meant Sousuke was even more wrong. At least she was right about the military part.

"Mr. Sagara, you should know that Leonardo---like many artists at the time-- -found it extremely hard to make a living off of his art. He turned his amazing dexterity and imagination towards architecture and civil engineering. He lent his talents to canal builders and devised numerous brilliant inventions, including a hand-held calculating device, a hang glider, and plans for the earliest known robot." She looked at Sousuke with a big smile.

'Take _that_ Mister Know-It-All.'

Sousuke rose to the challenge.

"I do not wish to contradict you, Miss Krieger. However, you are incorrect. At one point, the only way to obtain work was to call himself a military engineer and accept such a position under the Duke of Milan. He did design work on fortifications and sinister weapons. His forward thinking led to designs for grenades, mortars, a multi-barreled machine gun, cannons, muskets, and missiles. He drew up the diagrams for a horse drawn armored car---it would have been the tank of its day if it had ever been built. He designed aerodynamic projectiles, worked on a breech-loading naval cannon, and automatic igniting devices. He also outlined a suitable plan for ramming ships under the water line. There were many more, if you wish to hear them."

Miss Krieger stood with her jaw dropped.

There was a glazed look in her eyes.

Suddenly, that was replaced by a look of righteous indignation.

She stood silently, until she was under complete control. There was no way she was going to give a high school boy the satisfaction of breaking her.

"No. That will be _quite_ enough, Mr. Sagara. We all thank you for that stirring lecture. Let us move on to the next figure. We...."

"Excuse me, Miss Krieger..." Sousuke had raised his hand again.

For some reason, Kaname had the urge to duck. She did so. Her friends stared at her curiously, until they had the same thought she did. Soon, a small group of girls were on their knees with their arms over their heads.

"Yes... _Mister_ ...Sagara..." The guide spoke between clenched teeth.

"You forgot to award the men their point. Also, you had mentioned something about a bonus before." Sousuke spoke the truth.

The small wiry woman walked over to Sousuke and replied sotto vocce. "I think it would be bonus enough if I simply let you continue on in one piece."

"Isn't that an inherent right of _any_ visitor? I would not think that a tour guide should be offering threats of bodily harm. The exercises seemed reasonable, but I cannot _ever_ condone violence." Sousuke's voice was unemotional and unwavering.

"You....some day...you and I..._mister_..." Miss Krieger hissed, heard only by Sousuke.

"I see. First you threaten me. Now you are making indecent advances. I must admit that I find myself at a loss." Sousuke began to sweat.

"**I WAS NOT MAKING SEXUAL ADVANCES**...."

Too late, the enraged woman realized how loud she had shouted. Everyone in the room stared at her. There were even wolf whistles coming from two galleries away.

"I understand. I have been told that women will deny such things if they are rejected." Sousuke nodded his head.

Miss Okibasu smiled. She didn't like the overly forceful tour guide. And, it was fun to see another woman tied-up in knots by the oblivious young man.

Miss Krieger clenched and unclenched her hands. It was time for another strategy.

'Ignore Sagara.'

The group moved on without incident, enjoying the remainder of the wax figures. Kyouko won a point for the girls when she identified Michelangelo painting the frescoes of the Sisitine Chapel.

The boys won a point when Shinji named Galileo Galilei, but lost two points when one boy foolhardily asked the guide if the famous astronomer had discovered "Uranus."

Kaname lost her team a point when she shouted at Sousuke, who didn't understand the joke. But. she gained _three_ points back from Miss Kreiger when she asked which circle of Hell Sousuke came from. The touring party had stopped by the figure of Dante at the time.

The other figures present included Arnolfo di Cambio, the architect of Florence, and Roman Emperor Henry IV, begging for forgiveness before Pope Gregory VII. The figure of Amerigo Vespucci spurred some debate. There were those in the group who felt that the famous navigator and explorer actually discovered parts of the New World, while others felt that he exaggerated and constructed deliberate fabrications.

"Yes, America is named after him. _Appropos_, isn't it? Exaggerations and lies."A well-dressed European laughed with a hen-like cackle until the fragrant old man in the floppy hat kneed him in the groin and pushed him down in a seat.

A full scale rumble threatened to break out.

For once, Sousuke's knowledge actually made Miss Krieger's job easier.

"There is also a tall ship named after him. Inspired by the 74-cannon frigates of the past, the ship was built in 1930 and is still used as a training vessel today. Frigates were the fastest of all sailing warships, and were primarily intended for independent actions, such as scouting, raiding, and message carrying. The _74s_ were classic line-of-battle ships in the 18th century and became the standard for a number of navies, the French and British included."

The combatants stopped in their tracks, mystified that someone actually _knew_ that. The wind taken out of their sails, they all ran up the white flag.

"Only Sousuke!" Kaname said.

"Only Sousuke." Kyouko agreed, nodding her head.

_Before heading into the last gallery on her docket, Miss Krieger called the group together for a huddle._

"Ladies and gentlemen, it has been my great pleasure to serve you today. As its seems that this group is a touch unwieldy, I have decided to split you into two groups. I have called for another tour leader, and he will be here shortly. Those people who were given pins and wrist bands by Mr, Kimutaku, and adults given a ribbon or corsage by me, will all be taken for complementary refreshments before resuming your exploration of our wondrous treasures. I hope to see all of you again. Your presence has been of great value to me."

When the Jindai Highschool students were unceremoniously ushered on their way---without any offer of snacks or drinks---the boys and girls all made evil faces at Miss Krieger. She appeared to relish their response.

Some of the boys and girls had been given items, but they were not sorted out. Kaname did not feel like bringing that point up.

"I'm certain that you students will forget what we see next, moments after you leave, or at least shortly after you get back to your video games and anime. But, if there is a chance that even _one_ of you can take away an appreciation for the creative genius of mankind, I will consider my time here today well spent." Miss Krieger sneered.

_Kaname had reached her saturation point._

"And, we should all thank _you_ for everything you've taught us today, and for the selfless way you've abused and belittled everyone here. But, if you only take away and treasure your memories of Sosuke, we will consider our time here to have been worth the time and effort."

"Go Kaname!" One of the girls jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Miss Krieger, drop down and give me fifty!" A boy did a flawless imitation of their scowling tour guide.

"Sousuke, kiss her!" Shinji gulped when Kaname and Miss Okibasu glared at him.

Miss Krieger looked like she wanted to spit. Instead, she flashed a brief smile.

"You are all correct. I apologize. Perhaps I _have_ been a little too rough." Taking her pointer in hand, she snapped it in two over her knee, and through the fragments into a garbage bin. "From now on, I'll take a kinder, gentler tact. If you would all follow me please."

The class walked into a room with huge brass idols. If it wasn't day time, they might have thought they were in the middle of a nightmare. "We have here Indian idols from the Pallavas, Cholas, and Kakatiyas dynasties, all kindly loaned to us by the Salarjung Museum in Hyderabad. The works are made from brass. Does anyone here know what brass is?"

"Brass is a subset of bronze. Bronze is an alloy of copper with zinc and tin, as well as other metals. In brass, zinc is the principal additive." Miss Okibasu was well versed in alloys, as her father worked numerous manufacturing jobs.

"Very good. Now, looking at these huge shapes, how long do you think it took to carve them?" Miss Krieger asked, waiting to see if anyone would fall into the common trap.

"Months?" Maya ventured a guess.

"No."

"Years?" Mizuke was certain that had to be right. It couldn't be just days.

"No."

"They were not carved." Sousuke gave the correct answer. "The metal surface shoes no evidence of chisel or rasp marks. No doubt a method was used that was once employed in the making of bullets. Molds, and casting."

"Yes." Miss Krieger's mind worked, subconsciously adding up facts. There was a common thread in the young man's expertise. "You're quite a fan of military history and facts aren't you, Mr. Sagara?"

"Affirmative."

"I'm curious. You're in such good shape. Does your interest take a more substantial form as well? Self defense courses? Weapons training?" Miss Krieger caught everybody off guard, acting so kind and solicitous.

"Sousuke? _SOUSUKE?!"_ Kaname reflexively answered. The last thing she wanted Sousuke to do is start talking about weapons, or thinking about weapons in any fashion.

_She also did not like the woman's change in attitudes towards him._

"His mouth is weapon enough. He's the _**last **_person we'd ever want to see handling weapons!" That last part was true.

"Of course." Miss Krieger nodded her head.

Shinji started to open his mouth. Kyouko saw and quickly covered it with her hand. She wasn't sure why Kaname had said what she did, but she would back her friend up through thick and through thin. The other guys and gals in the immediate vicinity got the point.

Miss Krieger went on to explain how the finesse in brass work reached its height in the Cholas, why that dynasty saw many temples constructed, and how large numbers of idols called 'utsavamurthis' were carried around to villages during festivals. She explained that wax was intricately shaped, then covered with a clay. When the wax was melted, a mold remained, ready to be filled with molten metal.

She lead them past statues of Shiva, Shakti, Skanda, Ganesh, and Muruga, describing their place in mythology.

There was one moment of good humor. When the guide was discussing Shiva, she mentioned that the third eye symbolized "the all knowing." Kaname walked over to Sousuke, took out her lipstick, and drew an eye on Sousuke's forehead. She raised her hands over her head in triumph, basking in the laughter of the class.

Even Miss Krieger gave an honest laugh.

_Kaname's triumph was short-lived, however_.

"Miss Krieger, wasn't Shiva the god of Love?" Miss Okibasu's question caused Kaname to lapse into a coughing fit. Kyouko rushed to pat her on the back, after taking a small number of snapshots.

"Yes. A rather _rare_ male, I might add. He literally treated his consort like she was his better half. In one incarnation, she occupied half of his body."

"Hey Sousuke, what part of Kaname's body would _you_ like to occupy." A rugby guy took advantage of the change in the guides disposition.

"Uh..." Sousuke began to sweat.

"Errr..." Kaname was speechless. She snapped her finger. 'The Jindai squad' made short work of the wisecracker.

_There was also a moment of bad bile._

In discussing Ganesh, the elephant-headed god of prosperity, peace, learning, and wisdom, Miss Krieger remarked that it was a shame that such an exquisite idol was marred by a broken tusk.

"The idol is without flaw," Sousuke said in his usual offhand manner. "In one of the stories, Ganesh broke off one of his tusks to write down the great epic '_Mahabharatha'_ as dictated to him by the poet-Saint Vyasa. In another, one of the avatars of Vishnu broke it off with an axe when he was denied entrance to Shiva's temple. Yet a third tale had him break it in a battle against a demon." Sousuke felt a kinship with Ganesh.

To the ancient Hindus, no battle could be won without a prayer to Ganesh.

He was also the _Destroyer of Obstacles._

"Thank you, Mr. Sagara" Miss Krieger oozed with false amiability. "If I wasn't in such a fine mood now, I might think about breaking off _your_ tusk.

"You'll have to go through Kaname first!" One comedian added.

"If I must." The tour guide's smile was a frightening sight to see.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

'Katja Krieger' smashed a priceless urn with a vicious spinning kick.

The other members of the team had warned her about her bad temper on innumerable occasions. If any of them said that to her now, she'd pull their tongues out. Slowly and painfully.

Nevertheless, she hoped that the urn was not on the list of items they were planning to steal.

Back when she was young Heidi Ackermann, one time Olympian, she didn't have issues with anger. That came later, when she became a teacher. A tragic altercation with a student caused her to flee the country and look for alternate means of earning a living. Some clever men in the Balkans tried to force her into prostitution. Their deaths had been bloody, and had been a wake-up call.

_She loved killing._

She found herself fighting on the front lines in Dubrovnik. Another woman fighter's words rang true---**_'My training came from_ _hatred. There is only one thing I know for certain. I will never again be as important as I am right now.'_ **

When that fighting ended, she sought new importance as a member of a number of mercenary groups. There, she developed an equally strong attachment.

_She loved money._

Her task had been completed with regards to the last group of tourists.

The men and women who would make the most valuable prisoners had been segregated away from the rest of the crowd. The potentially dangerous adults had also been put under closer surveillance. Similarly, the most athletic students had been identified. They would be allowed no attempts at heroics when the time came.

This was _not_ the Battle of Marathon. There would be no Phaedippas to carry word of the situation to the authorities.

With a shard of the urn, she scratched the name 'Sagara' on the empty pedestal. She then reduced it to kindling with a powerful chop of her hand. The name was still visible. She smiled. At the very least, if anyone asked, she could blame the boy for vandalism and destruction of an irreplaceable artifact.

It was not a laughing matter, however. The boy had royally gotten on her nerves. He also made her feel terribly uneasy.

Strong. Disciplined. Tremendous endurance. Vast military and martial knowledge.

_Was there something about him that did not me the eye._

He was not the only person on her shit list. That Chidori girl was second only to Sagara. Her mouth had won her special treatment, if she ended up in Katja's group of prisoners. There was also the matter of her apparent leadership abilities. She had seen the student representative direct the actions of another group of girls.

_That kind of skill might prove a risk, albeit a small one._

She also had a special place in her heart for Renee.

That idiot had gotten his briefcase violated by a bunch of boys, for crying out loud. Why hadn't the moron kept it locked? At the very least, it should have been booby trapped.

The forgeries had all been collected without incident, but that school teacher had a chance to look at the documents. _She_ might need to disappear as well. Those papers......... fake bills of sale......... might prove invaluable in selling off the booty before international scrutiny got too hot.

Private collectors werelining up. There were thosewho were willing to pay substantial sums of money with a minimum of questions.

The time was coming.

_She had an appointment with her two great loves_.


	11. Chapter 11: The Art of War

The Jindai High students were on cloud nine.

They had ditched their sadistic tour guide But, it got better than that!They also about to visit one of the highlights of the overall tour.

_And, after that, they'd get to eat!_

Miss Krieger had taken a moment to discuss things with another tour group leader. The students would join _him_ after spending time in the rooms dedicated to ongoing works by international artists.

Unbeknownst to the group, they would _finally_ bewith people that were what---and _who_---they appeared to be.

The area was also set up as a discovery lab of sorts, allowing visitors to try their hands at various art forms. They would be video-taped. The museum was in the process of putting together advertisements for their unique opportunities.

A slender near-emaciated man in a turtle-neck walked over to Miss Okibasu, hand moving like he was conducting an imaginary orchestra.

"Ah-h-h-h-h-h, _madame_, you must be the teacher of this marvelous group of youngsters. To have lead a group of hungry seeking minds to paradise, surely you shall be rewarded." He bent to kiss Miss Okibasu's hand. "And, you have brought so many beauties with you. Perhaps I should pack up and move the studio to the Tokyo National Museum."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Miss Okibasu. This young lady is Kaname Chidori, the student representative. We look forward to all that you can teach us." She bowed to the bright-eyed man.

"Oh, be still my beating heart. Miss Chidori, you must be an angel sent from above." The man brought Kaname's hand up for a long lingering kiss. "I must paint you. _Surely_ I must." He looked expectantly at Kaname.

"Uh..._OK_...I would be flattered." Kaname felt butterflies in her stomach. For some reason, she had the urge to look at Sousuke and gloat.

"Do you _promise?"_ The artist looked like a leopard ready to pounce.

"_Y_-Yes. Sure. Glad too." Kaname's eyes were filled with stars momentarily.

'Maybe the painting would be hung on the wall here. Kaname Chidori, masterpiece.'

"_Excellent!_ But I have been remiss. I should introduce myself. I am Isamu Valentin." The man bowed to the class. At his words, a short man in a stained apron ran out with a tall drink and a short written biography. He handed the drink to Mr. Valentin and began reading aloud:

"Born in Sofia, Bulgaria, Mr. Valentin's mother was a native of this fine country. Even at an early age, the brilliant artist was fascinated withy the intrinsic beauty of the human form. Grace. Beauty. Spontaneity. Not only do those words describe his own magnificence, but they also describe what he seeks and wishes to portray. Inspired by the visual grandeur of Greek civilization, and by the exquisite art of the Renaissance, his works have gone on to receive universal praise world wide. His bronzes stand in the largest and most prestigious art forums in Europe. His paintings hang in museums across the globe. Those of us who work with him are eternally grateful. You are about to receive a rare privilege, one unlikely to be surpassed for the remainder of your fortunate lives."

Breathless, the short man took out a hankerchief, dabbed it at Mr. Valentin's forehead, them disappeared back into the studio.

"I wrote that." The artist mentioned. "Like my works, I wanted it to be understated, but with an unmistakable truth." He turned and walked way. Turning again he said "Well, come _on,_ now. You're all about to be inspired."

In one small area, a number of sculptors were working with marble. Referencing their sketches, they carefully chiseled away small bits at a time. It was amazing to see how imagination could become three dimensional reality.

_It was humbling to realize the time and patience it required._

"I call this work _'Love's Sweet Fruit'_" a small attractive woman said, referring to her unfinished art. Two nudes were in the process of embracing.

"I call it _'Chidori gets the Bone'_!" One of the rugby players took a bow amongst his circle of stalwarts.

Kaname blushed. She also scowled. Those damn pledges.

_Again._

If only Sousuke hadn't made that promise.

'Of course, who had agreed with Miss Okibasu's idea?'

The room was too open. The 'Jindai Squad' couldn't operate without being caught.

"I do not understand. They do _not_ look like dogs." Sousuke walked up. Kaname blushed even more.

Maya walked over and whispered in Sousuke's ear. His eyes grew very large. "Uh..."

"Miss Okibasu walked over and put her hand on Sousuke's shoulder. "You know Sousuke, things sometimes build up inside a man. If he doesn't find a way to get release, who knows what might happen." Kaname went white as a sheet, then steadied herself and started to growl.

"You've been so well-behaved today, I have a reward for you." Miss Okibasu licked her lips.

Kaname's hands reached towards a nearby two-pound sledge after her teacher said that.

"I will allow you to deal with your obnoxious classmate."

Kaname stopped, hearing that. She shook her head, then smiled in anticipation.

"Affirmative. Chidori, did the comment cause you discomfort?"

"_Yes,_ Sousuke." Kaname put on her most piteous face. "I am so _ashamed._ I can't show my face."

"Understood." Sousuke walked over to the rugby player. "You shall accompany me. It would be in your best interest."

"Oh yeh? Well, my buds will back me up." The group of boys all walked over to Kaname. They didn't know that Sousuke's pledge was temporarily deactivated

"Now would be an ideal time to apologize to Miss Chidori." Sousuke looked directly in the troublemaker's eyes. That same look, from a cobra, would have frozen its prey dead in its tracks.

"Sure sure. I'm really and truly sorry that Kaname doesn't want to get boned, big time." He and his friends laughed. It was like shooting fish in a barrel.

The crowd roared its approval.

Kaname gave Sousuke a _'Thanks for making things worse, jerk!'_ look.

"Mr. Sagara, no damage to the museum or any of its staff or visitors." Miss Okibasu wanted to teach Sousuke how to narrow the scope of his havoc and mayhem.

"It is not a problem." Sousuke pointed to a large area hidden behind a hanging curtain. "We should go discuss Miss Chidori's habits further. There are some things only you can hear."

The boys were jazzed. Giving each other a slap of the hand, they followed the young sergeant.

Sousuke had been incorrect.

_The class could all hear every word he said._

"So, dish out the dirt Sagara. What can you tell us about that blue-haired bitch. She like it on top?" "Yeh man, is she a screamer?" "You guys do the whips and chains thing?" "You get anything on video-tape?"

"Your behavior is unacceptable."

Sousuke's simple statement was followed by a **WHAM!!!** and "_Oooopppfff!"_ The sound of falling rocks could be heard.

"I have told you all before...." gave way to **SLAM!!!** and "_Ohhhhohhhohhhhohhhhh."_ The sound of something round rolling on its rim was clearly audible.

"Miss Chidori deserves everyone's respect!" **CRASH** _tinkle tinkle_. **THUD THUD THUD!!!** C_hink clang_. **WHUMP WHUMP WHUMP WHUMP WHUMP**. _"Please stop!" "Oh GOD!!!" "No...NO...NOOOOO-O-O-O-O." "Mom-meeeee!!!" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...."_

There was a series of impacts and the sound of wood bouncing off of the floor.

One of the room attendants ran over frantically. When he pulled the curtain back, exposing the concealed refuse area, a number of large garbage cans filled with scrap material were revealed. A pair of quivering legs stuck out of each one.

"Enrique. Over here, Hurry!!!"

A darkly handsome man with a thin mustache ran quickly to the scene. He did not carry a First Aid kit as most of the group expected. He had a rather fancy camera rig.

_"Especial."_

The flash went off repeatedly, accompanied by the whirr-click of the shutter mechanism.

_"Magnifico."_

The art photographer danced from angle to angle.

_"Perfecto!!!"_

When he was finished, he walked over to Sousuke and shook his hand. In thick Spanish accent, he said "It will be a masterpiece. I shall call it _'Human Waste.'_ Please give me your name. I wish to share credit with you at my next exhibition."

Kaname introduced herself and gave the photographer her name and address. She asked if she could have a copy of the best shots.

The blue-haired girl was smiling way too much, or so Ryo said to Kyouko.

"Knight in shining armor" Ren said quietly.

"Oh Sousuke, please carry me away..." Mizuki added, grinning.

"Your castle or mine?" Maya quipped.

"It's not **_THAT!_**" Kaname gouched. "It's wonderful, seeing those feet sticking out like that. 'Human Waste.' _Perfect!"_

But it _was_ nice to have Sousuke make a problem _better_ for once.

Kyouko gave the other girls the _'OK'_ hand sign, meaning _'Yeh, right!'_ They all smiled.

The next area the students got to look at was a clay sculpting workshop. A number of artists were at their stations, crafting art both large and small. Some of it was broadly evocative,while otherworks werehighly detailed. One woman who had been chosen as the spokesperson took the timeto teach them about different clays...... means of working them...... tools...... glazes...... kilns...... and what not.

One large work piece looked like a waterfall coursing around a twin mountain peak. Naturally, some of the boys viewed it in a different manner. "Hey, that looks like Chidori's hair hanging down around...." The boy stopped.

His face went ashen white.

_Sousuke's earlier lesson had sunken in._

"Never mind." The boy quickly added.

Kaname's smile deepened. Sousuke under control. The boys had been put in their place. There were wonderful things to see and learn.

'This is so great! Maybe there's reason to hope. I wish this would last forever....'

There is a saying: _'Let sleeping dogs lie.'_

The Fates probably should **not **be challenged.

One artist, a rather esoteric fellow, was swinging and stabbing with a triangular-shaped trowel, adding texture to a rather complex and intricate work. The piece must have taken months to get to this stage. A hunter stood with gun poised, overlooking a family of deer.

The sculpture had been commissioned by a large and prestigious hunting club.

Kaname stood between Sousuke and the artist. Out of the corner of his eyes, Sousuke saw a crazed-looking man, trowel raised over an unsuspecting Kaname. One downward stab, and her jugular vein or carotid artery could be severed.

_There was no time to waste._

A human projectile, Sousuke stepped off of an unoccupied stool and vaulted over Kaname. Trowel and hand in his grasp, he landed and moved to subdue the attacker. Too late, he realized the truth of the situation. The man was already airborne.

Everyone in the room stood in shock, hearing the sodden _Thwock_ of the artist impacting the sculpture. No one knew what to say. Not a soul knew what to do. One of the attendants grabbed a telephone and made a barely comprehendible call.

"You...you...you..._my_..._my_..._**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**_" The artist's eyes bulged and he grasped his chest when he climbed down to the floor. He pulled out his hair. He fell to the floor.

The sound of weeping could be heard.

Sousuke stood with his hands outstretched, in a Jesus Christ pose. The full weight of his actions hit him and he bowed his head.

_He had broken his pledge._

A man's work lay in shambles.

The crowd surrounded him looked like a jury. Miss Okibasu's face looked like that of a judge, startled by the depths of human depravity. Kaname looked like a jailer, ready to throw away the key.

_Each sob from the inconsolable craftsman drove a spear deeper and deeper into his side._

A flushed man in a finely tailored tuxedo ran into the room. It was one of the museum curators.

"Charles. I heard there was a terrible problem. What...." The burly looking gentleman stopped, eyes glued to the sculpture. "Oh my God, Charles." He walked over and ran his hands gently over the damaged clay masterpiece.

The sobbing from the ground grew louder.

"I must apologize..." Sousuke began.

"I haven't been down here for some time, Charles. **I** must apologize. But this work, It surpasses _anything_ I could imagine. It's _wonderful_. Whatever they paid you, the museum will double it. Triple it if we must. _Breathtaking."_

The artist jumped to his feet and quickly wiped away the tears.

"Are you serious?" For the first time, he actually saw what the sculpture now was, not what it used to be. The hunter was down, gun held outward. The stag stood over him, triumphant. The doe was down. The fawn stood alone.

The triumph.

The tragedy.

The utter emotional pull.

"Since we've had such a splendid working relationship, how can I possibly refuse?" The artist would have a pretty penny after he paid back the commision to the Hunting Club.

"Marvelous. Simply wonderful. When it is ready, it can be the focal point of the entryway, the first thing everyone sees. I have a strong suspicion that your commissions are going to take a _giant_ leap, Charles." The men shook hands. "_Must run!_ There are opening ceremonies to prepare for. Wonderful. _So_ wonderful."

The dazed man turned to look at Sousuke.

He dropped to one knee.

"Sir. You must been an angel sent to me. At first I thought you were a devil, a demon. My apologies. _Please._ You worked on this as well. Your name must accompany mine. At its unveiling, you must return to stand by my side!"

Sousuke agreed.

The students and Miss Okibasu were still too stunned to move or speak. The same could not be said for Kaname. She picked up a piece of clay that had fallen from the altered statue. It was heavy in her hand. her thoughts could have fired the clay then and there:

'Sousuke unchained again! _Sousuke causing destruction!_ **SOUSUKE GETTING HONORED FOR IT!!!****_HER BEAUTIFUL DREAM LAYING RAVAGED AND DEAD_**....'

The sound of a projectile coursing towards his head caused Sousuke to duck and deftly avoid the missile of clay.

The woman working at the potter's wheel did not have similar survival instincts. A new helmet of clay encasing her head, she fell, knocking the wheel off of its spindle and sending it bouncing and rolling out of control. The pot she had been tossing fell heavily on the workbench.

If it hadn't been for the video, no one would have been able to follow all of the action. The unfinished pot hit a series of large notebooks, felling them like dominoes. They ran along the bench top, knocking over pots of colorful glaze and scattering neatly placed tools and utensils. Startled, a man ran his arm through a beautiful sculpted fish and fly. Slipping on some glaze, a woman lost control, throwing a pot of paint upward. Another woman, racing to catch the paint container, slipped on some paint brushes, plowing into a man stoking a kiln. His screams could be heard rooms away.

_The potters wheel could have been an avatar of Shiva, The Destroyer._

It ran over feet...bounced off of derrieres...crashed through storage bins...and flattened clay urns and vases. Artists were jumping, falling, screaming, and shouting. Long hours of work were rendered meaningless. People, places, and things took on new colors and textures, thanks to flying dyes, paints, stains, and materials.

_Pure pandemonium. _

When the dust settled, Sousuke looked at Kaname and spoke with an incredulous voice. "Kaname, didn't you hear Miss Okibasu before? _'No damage to the museum or any of its staff or visitors.'_"

With a frightful shout, Kaname charged Sousuke.

Miss Okibasu---stunned, paint pot sitting on her head, and her blouse a masterwork of colors---did nothing to stop her.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Sousuke was doing calisthenics.

It was a good way to loosen up, and to relax the mind.

Kaname sat with her back against the wall, looking at everything except Sousuke, muttering "Big idiot," "Jerk," "Moron," and the like.

They were high school students. She was the class representative. And they had been sent together in a room for a _time out._

**A TIME OUT!!!**

Kaname had never been so embarrassed in her entire life.

Miss Okibasu had fought hard against the suggestion, but Mr. Valentin insisted. Because of Sousuke's contribution to the arts---and because Charles was willing to reimburse the museum for any damages---the two students would not be tossed off of the premises.

"I expect it will calm them down one way or another," the famous artist had said. "If they sit peacefully, it may carry over into their subsequent actions. If they are overwhelmed by hormones...... go at it like minks...... and wear themselves out...... they'll still be more docile. And if they kill one another...... we won't have to worry about them any more. Still, I'm tempted to throw some art supplies in with them. They could use anything sharp or hard as a weapon I suppose; but, it might be worth it to see what that rather remarkable boy comes up with."

As part of the punishment, the class formed two lines leading to the small supply room they were to be shut up in.

Walking between her class mates, and the irate artists who linked arms with them, Kaname felt her pride stripped away step by step. Sousuke in contrast---slapped on the back by boys, girls, and artists alike---paid no mind to anything.

"We are going to a time out, like a pair of _toddlers!!!"_ Kaname had harrumphed. "Stuck alone in a room with you, how could things get any _worse?"_

"I view it as a golden opportunity. For a few moments any way, I can relax. There will be no one around to keep an eye on. No one to assess, track, and continually re-evaluate. I will know where you are and be assured that you are safe. I fail to see how things could be any _better."_

""Baka...... _Baka_....._BAKA_..... **_B-A-A-A-K-A-A-A_**....."Kaname had replied.

After they were sitting alone for a while, Kaname turned to look at her 'cellmate.'

"Sousuke, why do you do the things you do?" Her voice was quiet, tired sounding.

_"Chidori?"_

"You know. Blow things up. Tackle people. Crawl through heating ducts. Start fights with crazed police women. Leap on defenseless artists. _Things."_

"I have a duty, Kaname. I have chosen to defend you. I have made it my mission. Whatever needs to be done, I will do, even at the cost of my own life. I have been told by many people that I am rash, and that my judgment is questionable. But, I have managed to survive when I follow my instincts. The times I have been closest to death came when I hesitated orthought to much. I lost good comrades when I was not by their side to protect them." Sousuke sat down next to Kaname.

"Why _me,_ Sousuke?"

She wanted to add: 'Why have you chosen to ruin _**my**_ life?'

"Because you are a very special person. Not just because you are Whispered. But also because you mean...." Sousuke suddenly clammed up, looking as if he was about to say too much.

"What were you going to say, Sousuke?" Kaname's eyes, once at the brink of tears, brightened up some.

"I..." Sousuke started again, only to stop.

The silence grew as Kaname waited expectantly. Just before she was about to turn away in sadness and disappointment, Sousuke finished his thought.

"It is my duty, Kaname...but even if it were not, I would not want to see something happen to you."

"Oh..." Kaname found herself blushing. After some awkward silence, she asked a question. "Sousuke...are you and Miss Okibasu...uh...a couple?"

"No, Kaname."

"I see." Kaname said, looking away from Sousuke. "Did you and Wakana...with her clothes like that...were the two of you...intimate?" She couldn't believe she was asking questions like this.

_It was none of her business._

"We were not."

"Ah...I'm glad...she was creepy...." Kaname struggled with a thought. There was something she was very curious about.

"Sousuke, have you _ever_ had a girlfriend?" Kaname's heart was pounding, but she was not certain why.

_She found herself sitting closer to Sousuke_.

Sousuke was quiet. It almost seemed as if his breathing had stopped. He did not answer.

"Sousuke?" Kaname felt like she was prying.

_But, once she started down this path...._

"I do not know, Kaname. My knowledge of such things is deficient. When I was a child, there was a girl like me, alone and living on the streets. She kissed me once and said we would be married one day. The men sold her to a distant brothel. I never saw her again." Sousuke's voice was hollow, but free of sadness or grief.

Kaname put her hand to her mouth.

"A number of years later, a girl a few years older than myself said that she had chosen me, because I had pretty eyes. We would belong to each other when she was old enough. We were collecting spent cartridges and shells one day. She stepped on a mine." Lost in thought, Sousuke ran his hand through his hair the way that girl once did.

Kaname felt close to tears.

"There has been no one who has shown an interest in me since then." Sousuke had wanted to look at Kaname for some reason, but did not.

Kaname sat stricken.

Her body wouldn't move.

It was as if she had torn a bandage off of a wound, breaking open the cut.

_She wanted to apologize, but the words would not come out._

She had thought **she** had lived a hard life. Obviously, people led worse existances.

Finally, able to free herself from her paralysis, she found her self lifting a hand, intending to comfort Sousuke.

_Just before Kaname reached Sousuke, the door burst open_.

"OK you two jailbirds, the warden has signed your parole. Not only that, but you are amongst the most fortunate, the _truly_ blessed. From the outhouse to the penthouse, if I say so myself!" Mr. Valentin carried a bag of painting supplies and a long white robe.

"While the rest of the class is visiting the textile workers and metal crafters, the two of you will come with me. Sousuke, you are surely one of Heaven's chosen. You will get to observe me in action. Kaname, you will receive an honor amongst honors. You _do_ intend to keep your promise, don't you?"

"Promise?" Kaname's thoughts were too jumbled to remember any promise she made.

"Yes. To _paint _you, of course...." Grabbing her hand, the artist pulled her behind him as he strode happily along.

As she followed behind the happily whistling artist, Kaname saw other painters at work. Their subject matters varied, as did their techniques, paints, and canvases. When they passed by large display racks---and Mr. Valentin told her to feast her eyes on his most recent masterpieces---she caught wind of an alarming trend.

There was a reclining woman petting a small calico cat.

_The woman was nude._

There was a woman looking out a window, overlooking a busy city square.

_She was naked. So was the cat_.

There was a man down on one knee before a woman.

_She wore no clothes. He was finely robed._

There was a woman on a canopy bed, reaching for a bowl of fruit.

_In her 'Birthday Suit._'

There was a woman walking in a sparkling brook...a young girl splashing her friends at the bath...a sultry woman dancing before eager men...a shy woman reading a lover's letter...a young woman with her hands under her breasts, comparing her figure to that of a starlet on a magazine....

_All of them wore nothing or very close to nothing._

"Here you are, Kaname. You'll be wanting _this_." Mr. Valentin handed Kaname the robe he had been carrying. "You may want to use this as well." He handed her a large plastic bin.

"I will?" Kaname had a growing suspicion.

"Yes. Even if you are not the modest type, there are chill drafts blowing through theses studios on occasion. That will keep you warm enough between moments of posing." As if on cue, a brief current of cool air passed down between the display racks. "The bin will keep your clothing neat, allowing you to fold it neatly if you like." The artist tossed off that statement nonchalantly, as if there was no possibility that any woman would not want to be painted in the buff.

"My _clothes?"_ Kaname's eyes were very wide. Looking over at Sousuke, she opened her mouth but was totally mute.

"Yes, they are rather nice. You will want to keep them tidy while you model. If you like, I can ask one of the ladies to run them back to the laundry area. That way they will be nice and fresh." The artist had reached his area and was arranging his supplies.

"But...." There could be no doubt. She had promised to let him paint her. Did that mean she had promised to let him paint her in any manner he chose?

'With Sousuke watching???'

"So, Sousuke, I'm curious on your preferences. From what I hear, you show the makings of a fine artist. Artists often have a rather special appreciation of the female form. In what manner do you find womanly beauty most ideal and most fully expressed? Fully clothed, the magic in their eyes, lips, and posture?"

"Uh...."

"Only partially clad, the promise of the hidden areas even more enticing than the wealth so readily displayed for all to see?"

"Um...Er...."

"Or, in the way that God Himself intended, their miraculous bounty at its fullest and most obvious?"

"Ah...Uh...Um...Er...."

"I see. I should have expected no less. You are quite the sophisticate for one your age. Pretending indifference or indecision, so as not to remove your own air of mystery. Quite the gentleman too, I presume. Not wishing Miss Chidori to feel that her druthers do not match your own, you keep your preferences close to your own breast. Wisely played, young man. Wisely played." Mr. Valentin bowed low before Sousuke.

At first Kaname had been shocked.

Then she had been afraid.

_Now, her anger threatened to melt a hole in the floor._

They were both discussing her like she was chattel. Worse, they were going on as if she wasn't even there. Valentin could be excused---he was an artist, and artists lived in a different world.

_But Sousuke!_

To think that she had been moved to tears on his behalf.

'That...that...that...**SNAKE IN THE GRASS!!!**'

"I think we have a misunderstanding here," Kaname said forcefully, hands on hips.

"Kaname dear, what kind of misunderstanding can _that_ be?" Mr. Valentin looked puzzled. How could there possibly be a misunderstanding?

"Yes. I agreed to pose for your painting, but I never said I would do it 'au natural.'"

"Ah...I _see_...." Mr. Valentin looked at Sousuke, then back to Kaname again. "You were saving that as a special matter for you and Mr. Sagara. I understand. I'm certain he wouldn't mind waiting elsewhere while we work. Better yet, one of my compatriots was looking for a male nude."

"No. That's not it!" Kaname was getting rather irritated.

"Excellent. It seems she too is a sophisticate, Sousuke. Either that, or the two of you have already passed that stage." The smile he gave Sousuke was one thata ladies' man might give someone of similar bent.

"Uh..." Sousuke was quickly getting lost. Sweat was beading on his brow.

"Yes. It is better to show a silent appreciation. Many a man has ruined the perfect moment by saying too much." The artist patted Sousuke on the back.

"**I**...**DON'T**...**WANT**...**TO**...**POSE**...**NAKED!!!** " Kaname stomped her foot.

Her eyes spat fire.

"Not in front of you. Not in front of a two-faced self-centered otaku jerk! **DO**...**I**...**MAKE**...**MYSELF**...**CLEAR?!!**"

The artist stood still, his hand on his chin, eyes looking Kaname up and down.

"Mr. Sagara, is this her usual game. Getting herself all pumped up with false denials, then savoring the sweet illicit taste of doing something she said she didn't want to do?" The artist had clearly spent too much time around divas.

"Errr..."

"That's what I thought. How long before she gets to the part where she agrees? We don't have a lot of time. If I get the rough parts started, I can do a lot from memory."

Sosuke stood still, his face blank. A deer caught in the headlights would look less stunned. The full impact of their topic of conversation hit him.

"It _varies?_ I understand." Mr. Valentin nodded his head and looked at his watch. Kaname's face looked like something one would expect to see on a demon from the deepest hell.

"**I SAID NO. I QUIT. I'M GONE!**" Kaname threw the robe over Sousuke's head, kicked him in the ankle, then punted the plastic bin. In a huff, she began to walk away.

"She is serious?" Mr. Valentin said, shocked. "And I had just arrived at my chosen pose. Adam and Eve in the Garden, back to back, an apple in his hand. I suppose I can find someone else to join you, Sousuke."

That word "you" stopped Kaname in her tracks and made Sousuke swallow.

"Your teacher is rather attractive, and would make a more mature seductress. Do you think _she_ would accept?"

"_W-H-A-T-?-?-?_" Kaname was back with them before they knew it. "Sousuke will **NOT** be posing with Miss Okibasu!"

"Why? Do you think she would refuse?" The artist needed to find someone in timely fashion.

"No." Kaname knew damn well that Miss Okibasu would jump at the chance, convincing herself that it would be OK to be naked with Sousuke in that fashion.

_And if Sousuke ever got comfortable with that situation...._

"He'll...be....uh...posing...uh...with _me_." She wanted to melt into a puddle and flow through the cracks in the tiled floor.

"Capital!" Mr. Valentin said. He looked over at Sousuke. "Animal magnetism. Gets them every time." He gave Sousuke a friendly nudge with is elbow, winking.

Sousuke moved like a robot.The decision had been made for him. He was somehow incapable of independent thought.

Kaname had made a promise. Her honor was important to him. There was no way he would be the one to break it.

Kaname was doubly trapped now. She wouldn't break her word. She would damn well not chicken out if Sgt. Sweatmeister was going through with it.

_And that teacher...._

"I understand your modesty, Sir and Madame. My assistant and I will help you in that regard. Use these as blindfolds. We will maneuver you into position and take them off, then get started." The painter handed Souskuke and Kaname long white sashes.

An hour later, and the rough work was almost done. "Mr. Sagara, you are a treasure. That fear. The unease. That sweat. You truly look like you are caught on the horns of a dilemma. Miss Chidori, you are wonderful as well. That look of self-loathing, mixed with just a touch of longing, I have known few who would even attempt that. And I thought you two were among the world's most fortunate, having the chance to meet me. Imagine my surprise, realizing the reverse is true."

"Mr. Valentin, I hate to walk in unannounced, but the class needs to move on to the Hands On Lab to keep on schedule." Miss Okibasu walked past the curtain. She stopped dead in her tracks, seeing what she did. "Oh My!" Her first reaction was utter surprise.

She couldn't take her eyes away.

Soon, her expression changed.

"Why Mr. Sagara, are you ever planning to leave _that_ on your teacher's desk?" She felt dirty saying it.

The Devil made her do it.

_She was not looking at the apple in Sousuke's hand._

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

The students were all busy.

Individually, or in groups, they had selected their choice of materials and methods and started working through their ideas. Some had already started applying their chosen crafts, under the watchful eyes of the museum staff.

Sousuke was working in clay.

Kaname chose to work with colored tiles because they were furthest away from the clay modeling area.

A large number of artists clustered around Sousuke, wanting to see what inspirations he would come up with. The instructors had left Kaname to herself, as her attitude was rather severe after her recent embarrassment.

Miss Okibasu was chiseling away at a plaque of zebrawood, carving a work she intended to call 'Forbidden Dreams.'

Shinji was sweating inside a welder's hood, his torch going at full strength---he was assembling an avantgarde looking M6 from mismatched pieces of scrap metal.

Maya, Ryo, Mizuki, and Ren were working together. Mizuki was making a clay man, with features strongly reminiscent of Sousuke. The other three girls were each making a clay woman, one in the _'see no evil'_ pose; one in the _'hear no evil'_ pose; and one in the _'speak no evil'_ pose.

_Not surprising, the clay women looked a lot like Kaname._

Sousuke worked quickly, the details flowing from his memory. Before long, he had made an accurate representation of an AK-47. Making use of a number of glazes, he colored his work, given the gunmetal a rusty hue. When the artists had left his side to check on other works, Sousuke stood staring at his own project.

'It needed something. What?'

Kaname walked by, carrying an arm full of white flags she had made from cheese cloth and wooden dowels. She was planning on painting some of them like various national flags, before attaching them to a tile mosaic she had thrown together for her father's wall in his U.N. office.

She couldn't help herself.

Seeing what Sousuke was making, he stopped to give him her opinion.

"Oh, of course, a _gun_. I **never** would have guessed. Who would have thought that a wacked-out military otaku freak would use this rare opportunity to make some kind of weapon? I mean, I would have thought that you might make an apple----or something _else_---to put on the Teacher's desk." She lifted her nose in the air and added "_Harummppff!!!"_

"I apologize for disappointing you, Chidori. I only wished to work on something I was familiar with, as time is limited. I am also sorry that you are upset about my being naked with you, and that Miss Okibasu saw us that way." The sound of dropped brushes, trowels, scrapers, chisels, pots, screens, and plaques was heard throughout the room.

_Sousuke had spoken too loud._

Kaname blushed, then grew very angry when she looked around the room. Everyone was staring at the two of them.

"SOUSUKE...you...you...you...**J-E-R-K-!-!- !**" With that last word, Kaname slammed a number of the small flags down on Sousuke's sculpture and ran off.

"I think you should go apologize, Sousuke." Miss Okibasu walked over to speak with him quietly. "Before that, **I **should beg **your** pardon. I should never have walked in uninvited. It was wrong of me to make that joke. Please forgive me." She went back to her project after Sousuke reassured her.

As Sousuke passed by the other students, they all made it a point to quickly get back to their own works. Walking over to Kaname, he saw her purposefully turn her back to him. "Sousuke, I do not want to see you...hear you...or speak to you...please go."

Sousuke began to speak an apology, but stopped.

His last apology was what caused this latest rift. He always seemed at a loss to know what to do or what to say.

'It is never that way on the battlefield.'

Turning, a blank canvas caught his attention. It seemed to call out to him. He picked it up and moved it over to another painting area. Staring at the paints, he sought a means to express his sudden creative urge. He banged his shin against a support column for the huge wooden tabletop. More accurately, he banged his combat knife, and the knife banged against his leg.

'His knife?'

Yes.

_That _would do. He doubted that anyone had applied this method before. It was very practical.

Sousuke lined up a number of shallow pans and placed a different color paint in each one. He filled a large jar with mineral spirits. Taking his knife in hand, he dipped it into blue paint, then pressed it against the canvas in various spots. After cleaning the knife, he repeated the process with red paint.

Then yellow.

Green.

Orange.

Indigo.

He moved the canvas to the table top, preparing to drip small bits of color here and there for a highlight effect. Not watching what he was doing, he had leaned one hand on a towel covered with red paint. Absentmindedly leaning on his canvas, he marked it with what appeared to be bloody handprints.

He noticed his mistake when he put the canvas back on its stand

'It is ruined!'

A rare surge of emotion surged through Sousuke. So many things had been happening. He was frustrated. Knife in hand, he struck out at the work, cutting a long diagonal slash.

'First Kaname. Now his painting. What else could go wrong?'

He shook his head angrily. He jumped when a hand came down on his shoulder.

"Sousuke...I think maybe _I_ was the jerk. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. It wasn't very nice of me to say what I did. If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have said what you did." Kaname looked somewhat disconsolate.

"It is not a problem, Kaname. It was my fault. You had reason to be angry at me."

"Well then, we were both wrong. Let's make a deal. You'll be careful with what you say. And I won't get angry no matter what you do. _Shake?"_ Kaname held out her hand.

"Affirmative." Sousuke shook her hand.

Feeling his hand around hers, Kaname smiled, then pulled away, blushing. Luckily, no one had been watching.

"**MR. VALENTIN. OVER HERE. QUICK. YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!!!**"

One of the younger artists, standing in the clay working area called out.

Sousuke and Kaname went over to see what the fuss was all about. When they got there, Mr. Valentin had joined a group of his peers.

"Yes Marco, it is bold. Simple. Striking. Powerful." He turned and scanned the room. "Who's is this?" He was leaning over Sousuke's AK-47 sculpture.

"It is mine." Sousuke said.

Mr. Valentin grabbed Sousuke by each shoulder and shook him. "It's **BRILLIANT!!!** Just what we need for the display case in the Peace and War section of the museum." The man was positively beside himself. "The gun, discarded and rusty. The myriad of peace flags rising out of it, a fresh new growth of hope. You are truly gifted, Mr. Sagara. If you keep this up, we are going to have to open a Sagara wing!"

"Uh..." Sousuke didn't know what to say.

_Kaname stood numb, as if she had been hit hard on the head with an axe handle_.

"**MR. VALENTIN! THIS IS TRULY REMARKABLE. HURRY** "

An elderly artist called out from the painting area.

"We haven't had this much excitement before," Mr. Valentin said. Joining the other artist, he gazed in wonder at one of the student's works. Seeing Sousuke there too, he asked "Is this by chance one of yours too, Sousuke?"

He pointed to the slashed canvas.

"Yes." Sousuke nodded his head, certain he was about to be reprimanded for damaging museum property.

Kanane made a 'tsk tsk' sound.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. It is perhaps more moving than the last. The instruments of death. The bloody prints of the victims. The ineffective slash, representing societies failure to stop such tradegy by the use of further violence. Mr. Sagara, when you finish with your schooling, you **MUST** come and join us here. I have never met anyone with the sensitivity you have. Could any other man possibly be a better champion of peace, a crusader against military force?"

"Uh..."

_Kaname couldn't believe what she was hearing._

Mr. Valentin happened to look over at another piece of work. It was a crudely formed world, made up of blue, green, brown, and white tiles. Flags of numerous nations surrounded it. The artist snickered, hiding his mouth behind his hand. "Someone cover this up with a cloth, quickly! We do_not_ want to have Mr. Sagara looking at something like that. The shock might cause him to revert back to early childhood!" He had been looking at Kaname's plaque. "And look, someone stole his idea to use flags. How perfectly gauche!" He and the other artists walked away laughing.

"S-S-S-SOUSUKE...I'm...I'm...going to---" Kaname had a large piece of maple in her hand. Her eyes were two burning coals. Whatever she was going to say or do was interrupted by another shout.

"**MR. VALENTIN, WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM!!!**"

The artists in the room all ran to huddle together, speaking in hushed tones, arms occasionally waving about in anger and dismay.

"I can't _believe_ this. Not much time before the opening ceremonies to the new wing, and **this** happens. The gods must be against us." A woman whose apron was covered with clay wrung her hands.

"The delivery company promised. It was an original 'Alexander Calder!' What can possibly take its place?" An elderlycraftsman holding a stoneworker's mallet looked highly upset. "That enormous empty space. It will be an eye sore."

"We have plenty of materials here, ladies and gentlemen. We have some of the foremost artists in the world. If it can be done, _we_ can do it." Mr. Valentin rubbed his head, deep in thought. Suddenly, his eyes grew very bright. "And, we have a miraculous source of inspiration."

Sousuke had a look of curiosity on his face when Mr. Valentin walked over to bow before him. "We have a crisis, Mr. Sagara. We need your help. We need your _genius."_

"**GENIUS???**" Kaname couldn't help herself. It was too much. She swung the piece of wood at Sousuke's head.

Sousuke ducked.

Mr. Valentin, smacked on the side of his face, fell to the ground at Kaname's feet.

_A camera flash went off repeatedly._

Enrique smiled. "This is also a good one. I shall call it 'P.M.S.'"

It took a dozen students to hold Kaname back.


	12. Chapter 12: From Russia With Love

Sousuke did indeed come up with an idea.

Keeping his cards close to his chest---and making certain to stay out of Kaname's reach---he was closed-mouthed about his plans.

He asked for a phone book and a telephone and got both. After making a phone call, he told Miss Okibasu he would be OK on his own, and headed outside to catch a cab.

There was a shop in Okayama he had used before, by means of the internet. It should have exactly what he wanted. It was pleasant to have a little good luck for a change.

_It was also nice to step outside into the fresh air._

Politely, he instructed the cab driver to drop him off at 'Bubba's Army Surplus & Sushi Bar,' run by a Viet Nam vet with a lot of connections.

The store was even more crowded than the food area. Military clothing styles were becoming the vogue. Middle Eastern style sashes were a big selling item, as were fatigues and shoulder patches. Sousuke wasn't worried about his wardrobe. There were other things to purchase.

He wouldn't need one of the hand held baskets.

_A large cart was necessary._

Making his way along the aisles, he grabbed any item that caught his fancy. Rifles. Pistols. Swords and knives. Dummy grenades, mines, and mortar shells. Propaganda posters. Recruiter plaques. MREs. Gas masks. Boots, belts, and backpacks. Ammo cases. Barbed wire and cutters. Helmets. Canteens. First Aid kits. Field manuals. A crutch. Trenching tools. Maps.

_Anything and everything._

Mr. Valentin had given him the Museum credit card and a letter of permission.

When he has headed to the cashier to check out, Sousuke overheard a heated conversation in the Sushi Bar.

"We're finished. We need the money _this_ week. You know that."

"Hey. Don't worry. We'll get it. _Trust_ me"

"_Trust_ you? Your gambling with the wrong people got us where we are. If we don't have any customers, we don't get any money. And if we don't get the money...."

"If we get some girls to come in and dance, it will attract guys. Guys buy alcohol. Get some good girls, and the guys will stay and buy a lot of booze. _Simple."_

Obviously, the men were the proprietors of a dance club.

Sousuke had come to the realization that girls liked to dance, and that they expected guys to dance with them. Guarding Kaname at one such school function had been problematic.

One boy had touched her, then received a karate chop to the neck. Kaname had to be restrained while Kyouko explained that certain forms of dancing required touching.

Sousuke had also tried to grab a cup of punch out of Kaname's hand, wanting to check it for poison. When she pulled it away, he abruptly let go. The red did not go well on her bright yellow blouse.

A misunderstanding occurred when some dub noises on a party track sounded too much like helicopter blades. Sousuke had shot out the lights and told everyone to hit the floor while he checked things out.

They asked him to wait outside at dances after that.

_Go figure._

All that was neither here nor there. It had nothing to do with the problems he faced.

"Sure, sure, I know. They get drunk, or they find a broad, and they want to rent one of the rooms. They stay long enough, and they buy the food. But, we still need the girls, Einstein. I don't think we'll get a lot of customers if _you_ are the only one dancing!"

"You worry too much. All we need is some girls...some hungry people...and some folks who want rooms for the night. That will solve all of our problems. _You'll_ see."

That _did_ have something to do with the problems they all faced.

Back in the gymnasium, Kaname had assigned him to help procure the food. He could do that _and_ get the rooms they needed for the night. After he made his purchase, he dragged the large haversack behind him and went to talk with the two men.

"My pardon, but do you both own a place where one can stay the night?" Sousuke gave the men the once over. One was short and rotund, with a greasy goatee and a nervous twitchy eye. The other was impossibly tall and thin, with enormous glasses and a large gold tooth.

"Yes, but we run a _class_ joint. We're not looking for people hiding out from trouble." The tall man's eyes looked huge behind the lenses. His hand grasped tight on the table cloth.

"And we need the cash up front!" The other man couldn't stop the feeling of hope bubbling up inside.

"Do you have enough rooms for more than one hundred people? "Sousuke felt his own spirits lift.

"Yes. And will they want _dinner?"_ The tall man looked ready to pass out.

"Affirmative."

"That's going to run **a lot **of money." In a cartoon, the round man would have dollar signs in his eyes.

"It is not a problem. But, I thought we might work a trade, as our funds are limited." Sosuke thought he had them over a barrell. He had learned a trick or two by watching the hawkers at their stalls in Kabul.

"Oh. I see. A _trade."_ Both men's countenances clouded over.

_They had gotten their hopes too high._

"Yes. The group includes girls who like to dance." Sousuke played his trump card.

Both men knocked their chairs over, standing up too quickly. "**GIRLS???**"

"Affirmative."

"You said they like to dance?"

'Please please please please please.'

The short man held his hands together in a prayer pose.

"Yes. They are very active. Very athletic. It is hard to get them to stop." Souuke nodded his head.

"And they'll dance for _us?"_ The tall man looked triumphant.

"If they are fed. If they have a place to stay. The boys in our class will need separate rooms." Sousuke was pleased. He was thinking logically.

_Miss Okibasu and kaname would be very proud_.

"Class?" The rotund man sounded puzzled.

"Yes. Jindai High School. Tokyo." Sousuke showed the men his school I.D.

"_Teenage_ girls?" Both men asked at the same time, their faces flushed.

"Correct. Do we have an arrangement?" Time to finish the deal.

"Do we _ever!_ Wait, let me get a my briefcase. There's a paper for you to sign." The towering man shoved a contract in front of Sousuke. Turning to his associate, he whispered "Get on the phone. Call the big customers. This will be right up their alley!"

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Sousuke came into the room like Father Christmas...Basbouchka...Santa Kurohsu.

Slinging the mammoth sack off of his shoulder, he spilled it contents on the ground in front of the good little boys and girls. Military surplus items bounced and skittered across the floor.

"Oh _great._ I told you. Just leave it to Sousuke!" Kaname stood with her hands on top of her head. "You guys are doomed!"

"Kaname, do you wish to assist in the construction of the mobile?" Sousuke made a peace offering.

_"Hmmppff!!!"_ Kaname's reply was terse and pithy. Even the fine lunch she had while Sousuke was gone didn't improve her disposition.

"Now, if I can have some assistance, I need a number of paints mixed up. I require Olive drab, German Sand Tan, Japanese Jungle green, and Earth gray. I would ask that someone quickly craft pieces of metal in pleasing shapes......... paint each in one of those colors......... and set them on the floor with the items I procured." Sousuke spoke as if he were coordinating a battle.

Mr. Valentin stared at the pile of war tools and memorabilia spread out before him. His mouth opened and closed silently.

Kaname, watching the artist, smiled. "Told you. _DOOMED._"

"Have you made significant progress with the cross bars, chains, and support wires?" Sousuke spoke to the metal workers who had volunteered for that part of the task.

"Affirmative!" The artists stood at attention, snapping off sloppy but heartfelt salutes. They drove in a small forklift, attached the central wire to one bar, and raised the empty mobile off the ground.

"Synchronize your watches on my mark. _Mark!"_ Sousuke was clearly in his element.

"Aye sir!" The artists were pumped.

"Form a fireman's chain. Begin passing random items along to me. Go!" Sousuke went to stand by the incipient work of art.

"**DOOMED**...**DOOMED**...**DOOMED**...**DOO**_oomph_..._grffffff_....._mrphlmrph_...**_srskysrgra_**." The rugby team threw the haversack over Kaname, pushed her over onto the floor, and sat on her.

Artists passed along guns, helmets, boots, field manuals......... whatever came to hand. When the items reached Sousuke, he would look at each one critically, test its balance, look for a likely place on the mobile, and either attach the item, or throw it on the _'discard'_ or _'maybe later'_ piles.

The class watched entranced.

It was like being caught in the middle of a crazy dream. Shinji, Kyouko, and Enrique were busy immortalizing the process. One artist started clapping to a beat. Soon the whole group of them were adding to the rhythm. A watching maintenance man started humming a Scottish fight song.

Sousuke, near the end stages, called out like a surgeon to his assistant. "Pistol...gas mask...Earth gray metal...framed medals display...obituary page...Panzerschrek rocket...kerosene stove...pressed cherry blossoms...."

When all of the attachment wires and chains were occupied, Sousuke stepped back and took a long look.

Kaname, having bitten a number of guys where they sat, managed to stick her head out of the bag. Looking at the mobile, she shook her head. "Doomed," she whispered.

Sousuke looked over at a silent and unmoving Mr. Valentin. Everyone else did the same. You could hear a pin drop. Without saying a word, the usually ebullient man simply turned and left the room.

"Probably went to hang himself instead of the mobile" Kaname said helpfully, breaking the silence. Everyone started to talk at the same time. "That should be memorable!"

Ren yanked on Kaname's sleeve, trying to get her to take it easy on Sousuke.

Mr. Valentin came back in the room. He was dragging a museum curator with him. "That's the boy. He's the one who did it!" An arm came up like the Grim Reaper's own.

_A trembling finger pointed at Sousuke._

"Welcome back to earth, Sergeant Swelled Head. I hope this teaches you something." Kaname sounded smug, almost happy. "Stick to what you know best!"

The curator walked over and looked at the mobile. He looked back to Mr. Valentin, who nodded his head. With all eyes on him, he spoke to Sousuke. "Young man, I understand that you are responsible for all this."

"Yes, sir. It was my doing."

"Well then, in accordance with Mr. Valentin's wishes, I present you with _these."_ The balding man held out a large pair of golden scissors to Sousuke. "We would all be honored if you would cut the ribbon at the ceremonies, opening the War & Peace wing to the public."

Kyouko, her camera ready, said "Doomed."

Kaname picked up the sack and started walking towards her best friend.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

With their creative urges satisfied, the students and teacher met up with their next tour guide, a broad shouldered man with a crew cut called simply 'Mr. Mishka.'

The man, with a thick Slavic accent, seemed jovial and full of life. Everyone warmed to him immediately, and waited expectantly on his words and suggestions. He led them through the extensive areas dedicated to the sciences, their last tour before the grand opening ceremony for the military exhibition.

Everyone's spirits were high.

This was the fun stuff, even better than the arts and crafts.

Wandering through the _'Science In Every Day Life'_ section, they learned about objects in motion; light and perception; magnetism; chemistry; and physics. Their Russian guide had a tendency to put his emphasis on things discovered by Russians, improved by Russians, and done best by Russians.

The static displays were informative and interesting, but it was the hands on exhibits that made the biggest hit.

The girls mixed chemicals to make different fragrances.

The guys explored various subjects about the senses.

Shinji, egged on by the other boys, played a rather rotten trick on Mizuki, Maya, Ryo, and Ren. He switched their sandalwood oil with _3- methyl-1-butanethiol_, one of the malodorous chemicals from the anal gland of the striped skunk. The girls should have checked their perfume on one of the available cards, before dousing themselves liberally. Shinji should have known better......... and he should have _run_.

He and his compatriots fell pray to the saying _'What's good for the goose, is good for the gander.'_

Kaname turned blue in the face when she caught a whiff of the ill-prepared scent.

Then her eyes lit up. She went to find someone.

"Sousuke, how would you like to try a nice cologne?"

"Kaname, I must refuse. Many means can be used to detect an operative in the field. Camoflauge defeats visual cues. Stealthy movement prevents detection by sound. Wearing an odor-producing substance could call attention to one at a very inopportune time."

"We're not in combat, Sousuke. You're not a solder right now. You can be such a moron, you know? Can't you ever just be a normal boy--- even for a little while?" Kaname was obviously frustrated, and not only about Souske's unwitting circumvention of her practical joke.

"Kaname, my behavior is normal for _me_." Sousuke wondered why Kaname was so angry.

"Well, your behavior _stinks_, Sousuke! Do you know that? But that's OK...if the shoe fits..." She brought up the atomizer and squeezed hard on the bulb.

Sousuke, always aware, moved quickly to avoid the situation, unaware of any particular danger. He roled to the side as a huge noxious cloud of airborne particles passed through the space the young soldier had previously occupied.

_Unfortunately for Mr. Mishka, he had chose that moment to walk past._

The jovial man lost his smile momentarily. His body shook. But, when the tremors subsided, he laughed. "Ah, to be a child again. But, young lady, I would think that you would wish to set a good example for the rest of your class."

Kaname promised she wouldn't cause any more trouble.

She was thoroughly ashamed.

_And, it was Sousuke's fault!_

The class moved on to the hall covering _'The Mysteries of Origin, Evolution, and Extinction.'_ They marveled at the assembled dinosaur fossils. The dioramas and realistic prehistoric venues and marine settings were breathtaking. The exhibits on diversity amongst and within species were enlightening.

Sousuke stared hard at one display that showed the change in size, shape, posture, and gate along the line of human evolution. The figures were life-sized and remarkably realistic.

A number of boys were joking about one particular observation, but Sousuke was oblivious to their insincerity. He thought of a way to try and smooth matters between himself and Kaname.

"Chidori. I have examined the humans and their ancestors. I have noted a trend. As the creatures became more advanced, their posterior areas grew in size. You should be proud. You must be very advanced." Bending over, he added. "_Extremely_ advanced."

Kaname's response was not quite Sousuke had expected.

She pushed him over the railing, after kneeing him in the groin. When he stood up, Kyouko took his picture---he was hunched over, right between _Ardipithecus ramidus_ and _Australopithecus afarensis._

"That's about right, I think." Kyouko quipped.

Kaname told her friend to stop giving Sousuke too much credit.

"Kyouko, _think_!" she said, tossing her hair. "If Sousuke was alive in the time of early man, there never would have been any _later_ man!"

"You've got a point...." Kyouko looked over at Sousuke. Next, she looked at a plaque detailing the existance and disappearence of the Neanderthals.

She wondered.

'No. There could only ever be _one_ Sousuke!'

Mr. Mishka looked over at Sousuke. "I must ask you to stay out of the exhibits. Admittedly, they _do_ offer a hint of a simpler day and age. Back then, all one need do way club the woman on the head and drag her away by the hair."

Sousuke stored away that fact.

Perhaps it would prove useful some day.

_It was good to have a helpful tour guide._

The _'Hall of Electricity'_ was a huge hit. The Van de Graaff generator was the largest on display in the Far East and was one of the student's favorite exhibits in the entire museum. When Mizuki put her hand on the surface of the machine, her hair stood straight out on end. At that moment, her friends sprung into action, executing a pre-formed plan. Ryo, Maya, and two other girls coated her hair with fast-acting 'extra-hold' hair spray.

Mizuki was befuddled when everyone gave Ryo a thumbs-up sign.

"Looks like a freakin' porcupine," one boy laughed . The surrounding guys and gals burst into laughter.

"Nah, more like a giant pin cushion," one girl chuckled.

_"Sea urchin!"_ one excitable boy said, pointing at the marine life poster across the room.

"I think this will be great for the school paper." Kyouko stood in front of Mizuki, taking photo after photo.

When Mizuki put her hand to her hair, her eyes went very wide. After looking in a mirror, the expression on her face was downright frightening.

_Everyone scattered_.

She chased Ryo down in the _'Earth Sciences'_ area and stuffed the mischievous girl headfirst into bubbling dye-filled volcano. Kyouko met her fate in the _'Optics and Light Science'_ area. Mizuki tied her to a table top with a large electrical cord, turned up her skirt, and charged five dollars a head for the boys to use a working telescope.

_The other jokers met their own scientifically instructive fates._

The tour guide just stood and shook his head. He had seen many things in his life, but nothing like _this._

It seems that the spirit of mischief was contagious.

Science was fun.

_It provided so many opportunities._

Mr. Mishka lectured the students on anatomy and the circulatory system as they all stood before a giant replica of the human heart, its great vessels merging with the room's ceiling. Correct in every detail, the huge organ was hollow. The class would be given the opportunity to walk through it, a few people at a time.

"Hey Kaname, it's such a big heart, it must be _yours_!" Maya smiled.

Kaname smiled in return.

_It was nice to be appreciated_.

"Oh, and look what's first in your heart!" Maya pointed to Sousuke, at the head of the line of students.

Everyone laughed.

Kyouko, still blushing, took more pictures.

No one on the museum staff could figure out how a student could possibly end up inside the model's left atrial appendage. It took three men and a long ladder to get Maya out.

"Where's Maya?" Ryo asked at one point.

"Heart attack." Kaname answered with a satisfied grin, much to her friend's confusion.

The time spent in the IMAX theater and Planetarium went smoothly without any mishaps. So did the visits to the _'Ecology And The Envoronment'_ wing and the _'Telecommunications'_ room. The same was **not** true for the final area, the _'Sports_ _Challenge Arena'_.

The large activities area was brightly colored, bold in its size, design, and purpose.

It was a place to do things, and a place to learn something about anatomy, physiology, and biomechanics and how they related to the chosen activity.

One large wall was dedicated to rock climbing. A large oval track was used for races between standard wheelchairs and sleeker more aerodynamic models. There were balance beams of different widths to walk across. There was plenty to capture the imagination and challenge the body.

Kaname, wanting to show everyone that she was indeed a leader, jumped at the change to try out an exhibit teaching about balance.

A large tethered surfboard floated in a large semicircular container of water. The purpose of the exhibit was to have the room attendants describe what muscles, vestibular organs, neural pathways, and physical actions were important for the staying upright on the object.

Laughing, Kaname took her place. The pool was still, so the challenge was not great. In a slight crouch, she spread her arms, the picture of athletic confidence and competence. All she needed to do was concentrate. If she paid attention to what she was doing, nothing could possibly go wrong.

"Perhaps they should have chosen someone else to stand up there," Sousuke remarked to Shinji.

"Why is that?" Shinji asked.

"Big Loser!" Kaname said, no longer pretending she wasn't paying any attention to Sousuke.

Ryo ran to get her friends.

Something good was going to happen.

_She just knew it._

"No doubt, those frontal protuberances will throw her off balance...." Sousuke spoke in a clinical tone of voice.

"Frontal?" Kaname started to sway.

_She had allowed herself to be distracted._

"Protruberances?" Her legs started moving back and forth swiftly, as the board moved sideways to and fro.

_Her face went pale._

"You...you...you...**SOUSUKE!**" Arms swinging and twirling, Kaname fought to maintain her balance.

The board shot out from under her.

The splash drenched the front two rows of onlookers. Mr. Mishka looked like a soggy bear.

_A soggy and highly perturbed bear._

"Sousuke, they're called breasts," Shinji said, trying to find something to say after witnessing the prelude to Armageddon.

"Affirmative. The name is not important. The function is critical. They will serve as flotation devices, until Kaname can be rescued after her demonstration of balancing inadequacies." Sousuke should have realized that he was well within harm's way.

"**FLOTATION DEVICES**...**INADEQUACIES**...**LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT INADEQUACY!!!**" Kaname jumped out of the pool like a Trident missile fired from a SSBN.

Her targeting system was spot on.

Only one re-entry vehicle was necessary.

"Idiot!"

Sousuke lay in a small spreading pool of water. He was unable to move when the men with mops showed up. They put a tarp over him...set out a '**LOOKOUT!!! : SLIPPERY FLOOR**' sign nearby...and headed off to the next clean- up assignment.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

'Mr. Mishka' had managed to keep a happy face on the entire time, no matter what trouble those misgotten brats had gotten into.

If it had been _his_ museum, the perpetrators would all be locked in a small dark cell, with bread for company and rats for food! That, or used for realistic fighting target for bare hands, knives, or entrenching tools.

_The GRU method of martial arts was very effective, and he needed plenty of practice to stay at peak condition_.

That Sagara...and that blue-haired wench...he would love to make good use of them. It's not that he cared what they did to this place, in reality. He was not even influenced by what Katja had to say about them, or what she had heard from Kimutaku.

His anger was more personal than that.

They had been under his supervision and his command, and they had paid him no more nevermind than a Cossack might give a peasant.

'That insolence was unforgivable!'

True name Alexsandr Svyatogor, he was not an actual tour guide. He was a freelance business man, but had once been a member of Spetsnaz GRU, a shadow warrior for the National Reconnaissance Agency. He was a veteran of the fighting in Chechnya. He had been a part of the team that took first place in the _International Infantry Competition_ in Alaska. He had killed men for looking at him the wrong way.

_It was time to truly enjoy the experiment in capitalism._

After the stupid children returned from the restrooms, he would escort them over to the Peace & War wing. He laughed.

'What a stupid name.'

Well, there would indeed be peace......... after a short, and profitable war. Zero hour was approaching. There was nothing that could go wrong. A large number of priceless works of art would vanish. Dignitaries would enjoy a chance to tour the world until their ransoms were paid. A few unfortunate souls would lose their lives in the process.

Staring at a model of Cro Magnon man, he whipped a clasp knife out of his pocket with blinding speed. Shortly thereafter, the knife lay embedded in the eye of the early human. After retrieving the knife, he whirled and sent a vicious kick to the replica's head, sending it bouncing across the exhibit.

'Almost time....'

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Sousuke dialed the number to the safe house in Tokyo.

He knew that he would be asking a lot, based only on an uneasy feeling.

Looking around the curator's room, it seemed that a number of past and future exhibits were critical of his decision making.

A huge snowy owl, stuffed years ago, looked at him with apparent disdain. The busts of Etruscan and Assyrian warriors scowled from a top shelf, questioning his prowess as a soldier.

After speaking with a field agent, Sousuke was put on hold. The agent would try to establish aviable link with the TDD-1 and patch him through.

He needed to shore up his resolve before talking to Lt. Commander Kalinin. Looking up at the damaged paintings hung over the cluttered desk, Sousuke caught sight of a painting of the Duke of Wellington. Some of that soldier's words came to mind:

**"There is no mistake; there has been no mistake; and there shall be no mistake."**

The only mistake would be staying silent. The cost of being mistaken would not be paid in blood and pain.

**"By God! I don't think it would have been done if I had not been there."**

He hoped his suspicions had no merit. If they _did_, however, he would need to hold the fort until help arrived.

When he reached his commanding officer, Sousuke relayed the observations that had him concerned. Wealthy visitors were separated from the general populace, along with politicians of note and their families. People with athletic ability---and potentially a greater capacity to escape or fight back---were identified and segregated as well. The three tour guides each left him with uneasy feelings.

"Just how strong are your concerns?" Kalinin asked.

"Very strong, Sir!" he answered, going on to describe how forceful Mr.Mishka had been in making certain that Kaname and the other gifted athletes went with one of his associates. The man's explanation had sounded reasonable enough, but the his temper had momentarily flashed like lightning when Miss Chidori had asked if she could stay with here friends.

Therehad beendeath in his eyes.

_Sousuke had long since learned how to recognize that._

"It could just be that the man had a bad day, or that he had little tolerance for high school students and their hijinks." Lt. Col. Kalinin offered.

"That is true, Sir. But, there was a moment when he was challenged by an agitated boy who didn't want to leave his girlfriend. Though it could clearly be coincidence, for a fleeting second he took up a fighting stance like that taught by the Chinese masters in the province of Guangdong. He looked like a cobra, ready to strike."

"Ah. The martial arts of the Spetznas GRU, different than Sambo, ROSS, and Kadochnikov method taught to other units of the Russian military " Even after being expatriated, the older Russian man kept up with the training and characteristics of the fighting forces of his homeland.

"The woman, Miss Krieger, also gave hints that she is more than she appears. Her eyes. They were the eyes of a hunter, perhaps a killer. When she was excited, she had a strong German accent. Some of her swear words were Serbo-Croatian. She seemed like a tightly wound spring, threatening to break at any moment. Perhaps just another coincidence."

"But each coincidence grows in significance with every other question, does it not?" There was a sound of approval in the senior officers voice.

"The strange man, the one with a woman's tastes, could also be more than he appears. Dodging a falling object, he showed amazing leaping ability, and hung from the wall by means of his hands and feet. I caught the barest flash of metal on his palms and at the sole of his shoes, but it didn't register on me at the time." Sousuke's subconscious observational skills were as keen as ever.

"Yes, that is definitely a skill that most tour guides would not have. I concur, sergeant. We should not overlook the possibility that a major hostage situation could unfold, or that priceless objects may have tempted dangerous men into a dangerous plot. You mentioned a ceremony. How long?" The Lt' Commander needed to be able to judge what methods of deployment would be suitable, and which troops could be sent.

"Fourty-five minutes, Sir. I have to be there in fifteen." Sousuke double- checked his watch.

"Then I shall not keep you longer. We will provide whatever help we can. Look for soldiers and helicopters with JSDF uniforms and markings. We'll come in quick and leave even quicker. The priority will be to save people, then property. It is not necessary to capture the enemy at the expense of the museum and its patrons. Is that understood, sergeant?" Mr. Kalinin's voice made it clear he expected his orders to be followed to the letter.

"Yes, sir. I should add, that there is a contingency of A.S. pilots and machines at the Mitsubishi plant. Trucks could have Type-96s in the area within thirty minutes if everything is ready, and if the threat calls for mecha support. Our troops ought to be gone before the _real_ JSDF arrives. Police forces will no doubt arrive sooner, but should take our soldiers at face value."

"We will do what we can do. Is Miss Chidori with you? Is she safe?"

"She is with the other student athletes. I will not be able to be at her side until my part in the proceedings is done. Would her safety be considered higher priority than that of the the V.I.P.s, sir?" Sousuke did not want to break protocol.

"Yes, as I do not have a list of attendees. I shouldn't have to tell you, but use of deadly force is not only permitted, but is expected where the situation calls for it."

"Uh..."

"Sergeant, is there a problem I should know about?" A slight amount of heat crept into the Russian's voice.

"Sir, I..." Sousuke hesitated, trying to sort the conflict out in his own mind.

"Sergeant Sagara, I have things to attend to."

"My teacher, Miss Okibasu, and my student representative, Miss Chidori, have made me promise not to fight or use weapons without their permission." Sousuke realized how that must sound to his commanding officer.

_There was dead silence on the other end of the phone._

"Sir?" Sousuke began to grow concerned.

"We will discuss this matter when the mission is over. For now, I highly suggest that you get that permission as soon as possible. Do your duty, sergeant. Make us all proud. We are depending on you."

Kalinin had thought about countermanding the promises, but knew that Sousuke would act if the situation called for it.

After hanging up, Sousuke wanted to head out to the bus.

He needed to get some concealable weapons.

"There you are Mr. Sagara. Let's get going. This is a very important day, and neither of us can afford to be late. The elderly curator appeared, grabbed Sousuke by the arm, and hurried him out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13: Grand Opening

Sousuke had the great fortune to join a small privileged group of men and women.

He had a chance to wander through the new 'Peace & War' wing before its official opening.

There wouldn't be a lot of time, but at the very least he could identify the areas he wanted to concentrate on later.

At one point he stood overwhelmed, unable to make a decision.

_There was so much to look at._

There were rare and unusual items mixed in with the commonplace and illustrative materials. If this series of rooms had been open on his arrival, he would have sneaked away from the rest of the group and spent the whole time here.

There was full coverage of Japanese military history, but there were just as many exhibits from the western world and from ancient civilizations. Not only that, but the perspective was commendable, as it was generally unbiased, even regarding the highly sensitive subject of the second World war.

Gone were the assertions that Japan had joined the war to free the oppressed Asian nations from the yoke of colonial rule. The United States was not vilified for starving the nation of possible economic resources.

Likewise, the exhibit about Hiroshima and Nagasaki---with its models of the Enola Gay, Bock's Car, Little Boy, and Fat Man---presented both sides of the story.

One plaque described the revisionist view that Japan would have surrendered without letting the atomic genie out of the bottle. Directly adjacent, a second plaque told the opposing view, detailing the threats facing innumerable POWs and civilian captives, and giving recently declassified CIA estimates on the number of casualties both sides would have faced during a concerted attack on mainland Japan.

Sousuke was not simply a fan of history, wartime politics, and military doctrine, he was also an afficianado of military memorabilia and hardware.

He was in heaven.

Suspended from one end of the high ceiling was a perfectly restored KATE. The walls and cases around it showed uniforms, medals, and letters from the Japanese air force. A large section on Kamikazes provided insightful information and touching personal stories.

Many of those men had followed the spirit of the samurai, giving up their lives to follow many of the sayings found in the Hagakure.

Time seemed to slow as he stared at a thermojet-powered _Ohka_. The aircraft was for all extensive purposes a piloted flying bomb. When Sousuke strapped on an M9, death could be ready to tap him on the shoulder at any moment. But, to know for certainty that your death was coming? Could he do _that?_

Would he do that for Kaname?

Looking across the way, he saw a venerable HELLCAT, in excellent condition. Further down the aisle, an ME-109 hung close to an immaculate Spitfire. Bombs, rockets, bullets, cutaway models and full scale power plants added to the impact of the famous aircraft.

In no way was the ground war or naval battles given the short end of the stick.

A Japanese midget submarine was present, as was an American torpedo and a number of German floating mines. A small movie booth told the story of the USS Indianapolis, ill-fated ship that delivered the components of the first atomic bomb. Sousuke shivered, not wanting to know what it must have been like to be adrift in those shark-infested waters, seeing ones friends taken, wondering who might be next.

The captain of the torpedoed heavy cruiser was the only commanding officer to be court-martialed during WWII for loss of his ship.

_Sousuke's heart rate went up._

The museum had one of the few remaining _Ho- Ni_ tanks. The Japanese fighting vehicle, the _Type 3 model_, with its 75mm gun, was designed for defense of the home land, but never saw actual combat. Only sixty were built, and they did not suffer the poor engine, defenses, or weaponry of the other armored vehicles that the nation had used in foreign lands.

'Spectacular.'

_This alone was worth the price of admission for him._

Another tank loomed around the corner. An M4A3 Sherman. The reliable but woefully under armored tank that helped defeat the Nazi forces by benefit of sheer numbers. It had faired much better in the pacific against lesser opponents.

It was in tremendous shape, looking ready to rush off its platform and into combat. Indeed, Sousuke thought he caught the odor of petrol. Strangely enough, there had been a hint of diesel fuel in the air near the _Type 3_ tank.

A small auditorium was showing _'Grave Of Fireflies'_ on an endless loop, the light from the film dancing across scores of propaganda and recruiting posters from a number of nations. Sousuke nodded his head. The horrors of war should never be glossed over. The trails and tribulations of the soldiers should be kept in mind, but the tragedy facing civilians was no less poignant or significant.

The full weight of large scale war threatened to suffocate Sousuke as he walked through the area set-up to teach about World War I. The facts and statistics about gas warfare were disturbing. He'd rather fight a brace of RK-92s on his own than face the terror of Mustard gas and more horrendous chemical agents.

The mock-up of a military hospital made him truly appreciate the wonderful facilities that Mithril had to offer.

Reading a number of letters home from soldiers, even more of the luster of battle wore off for him. It was difficult to read a letter home to a wife, girlfriend, or child, then learn the terrible fate of the man who sent it.

The men _he_ had fought had deserved to die---he was certain of that much.

_But, how many of them had families who grieved?_

Sousuke was not totally devoid of personal pride, when it came to the land of his birth.

Too many texts tried to paint Japan as a 'jackal nation' in WWI, contributing little, but rushing in to grab a lion's share of the spoils in the Far East. He was glad to see mention of the work done by the Japanese Mediterranean squadron alongside the actions of other allied nations.

And, it while it was clear that the nation did not participate in the war for altruistic reasons, neither did Great Britain, France, Italy, or Russia. The acquisitions made by Japan were in line with the sacrifices made and the assistance rendered to friendly nation.

As time was running out, Sousuke spent less time in the other areas.

He spent a few moments in the area depicting the Russo-Japanese War, the conflict that established Japan as a major world power, shocking the Western world. He passed by the exhibits on the first and second Sino- Japanese Wars of the 1890s, but would return to them later for certain. There were important lessons to learn that were pertinent today.

The Chinese had been defeated because they had failed to modernize adequately. He doubted that Mithril would ever fall prey to that mistake. Likewise, he would try to find time to view the materials associated with the Battle of Sekigahara, the Summer and Winter Sieges of Osaka, and various internal conflicts from the Azuchi-Momoyama period.

On his way to join the curator, who had called everyone to order, Sousuke stopped to look at a display case filled with modern weapons.

At one time or another, he had used every type of weapon present. Given the other things he had seen earlier, it made him take pause.

_Just what did that fact say about a teenage boy who had yet to finish high school, and who hadn't even had his first date or first real kiss_?

Deep in thought, his eyes were still keen. There were a fair number of ammunition clips on display, and they all seemed full.

'Dummy bullets?'

It would be dangerous to keep live ammunition near weapons that could use it.

'Either by oversight, or by intention.'

The podium was a veteran of as many opening ceremonies as Sousuke was of battles. The venerable structure was a bygone of days long past, holding on to its usefulness as the people who once made use of it passed into history and obscurity. Tucked away in one corner, Sousuke was grateful that he only had to cut the huge golden ribbon that stretched across the entryway to the _'Hall of Military Antiquities'_ and criss-crossed the first antechamber dealing with Medieval Europe.

'Lift the scissors. Open the scissors. Close the scissors smoothly and perpendicular to the ribbon. Hand the scissors back to the curator.'

He could do this.

He _would_ do this.

His teacher and fellow students were watching. Kaname was watching.

Then again, maybe not---when Sousuke found her in the crowd and saluted, she turned her back on him.

The first opening remarks, made by the curator himself, were pleasant, pertinent, and precise. The next men who spoke had donated large sums of money to the new wing, or bequeathed significant display items to the exhibits. Their long-winded and meandering narratives did little more than call attention to themselves.

Finally, it was Sousuke's moment.

Opening a long mahogany box, the curator took out a large brightly polished pair of shears. They too were veterans of countless grand openings and dedications. As he began to hand them to Sousuke, he was interrupted.

"Wait a moment, Mr. Shioda. If I may be so bold, I would like to say a word here. I may merely be an artist, but the young man I wish to introduce is all that and more." Mr. Valentin took the steps up the platform three at a time.

"Very well. Ladies and gentlemen...honored guests...I present to you Mr. Valentin, distinguished painter and sculptor. He in turn wishes to introduce the young man who will be cutting the ribbon." The curator stepped back and yielded to the younger man.

"Artists come and go," Mr. Valentin began. "While a deft eye and a skillful hand are not gifts that every man has, the man of art is not truly a rare and endangered beast. But, true blinding inspiration---a gift from the gods---is rarer than a flower blooming in the dark."

"I hope you're not talking about Sousuke!" a voice called out.

_Kaname's voice_.

Mr. Valentin stood on his tip-toes, trying to identify the speaker. The crowd mumbled and whispered.

"We have with us today, a rather remarkable young man. A man of peace like none I have met before. A true master of insight and feeling. Though still in high school, this person helped create a number of pieces of art that you will see today, and contributed to other works that will make their debut in the future." The artist was interrupted yet again.

"Now I _know_ you're not talking about Sergeant Senseless!"

_Kaname again._

Mr. Valentin clapped his hands and pointed to a number of ushers, sending them to look for the person who threatened to ruin the ceremony.

"Sousuke Sagara," the artist said, giving the young soldier a large and dramatic hug, holding it for the cameras. "I doubt that I am the only one here who would like to here a few words from the man of the moment. How do the rest of you feel?"

A round of polite applause ran through the crowd, nearly drowning out an obnoxious feminine "B-O-O-O..."

"Well then, Mr. Sagara, we all await your choice and witty words. If they resonate with the purity and rightness that your art does, we may wish to engrave them in a plaque, to commemorate this fine event. The floor is yours."

Unarmed in a room full of wild dogs. Knife in hand, facing an RK92. Tied to a chair, electrodes jabbed deep into muscle, bamboo slivers under the fingernails.

_Sousuke could think of any number of preferable situations._

"How about **'Pull pin...throw grenade...blow everything sky high'**? That about says it all." Kaname ducked down and hid behind a wall made by Kyouko, Ryo, Maya, and Mizuke. Ren just stood there and shook her head.

Miss Okibasu walked over and handed Kaname a piece of paper she had taken out of her purse and written on. The overly vocal girl stammered in response.

The paper read: 'Remedial Assignment. Due in two weeks. Military discoveries that improved civilian life. Ten reference minimum.'

"Who is that annoyance? The voice sounds familiar." Mr. Valentin was upset, rightfully so.

"That is Miss Kaname Chidori, sir. You painted the two of us together this afternoon." Soususke never stopped to think whether or not it was advisable to answer that question.

"Ahhh! Now I understand. The _naked_ girl. Eve to your Adam. She's still upset that your teacher was staring at the snake instead of the apple!" Mr. Valentin laughed.

The crowd _ooohed_ and _ahhhed._

Miss Okibasu tried to turn invisible.

Kaname turned bright red

"Naked?" Kyouko asked helpfully.

"With Sousuke?" Maya asked, smirking.

"_Whose_ snake?" Mizuki asked with a knowing grin

"How _big_ a snake?" Ryo asked innocently.

"Did it---_rattle_?" Shinji got a kick in the knee for his query.

_If it wasn't for the circulating ushers, five high school students would have ended up in Intensive care._

"PLEASE! Please. If you will direct your attention to Mr. Sagara, I believe he has something to say." The curator had turned up the gain on the microphone.

The room went dead silent.

All eyes were on Sousuke.

Even if he had a week to write, he doubted that he could have come up with something that wouldn't make him look like a fool.

'What did he know about public speaking? He could call out an enemy...dress down some new recruits...do a reasonable job at a mission briefing. But _this_?!!'"

All he could do was speak from the heart.

_His experience must be good for something._

"I am not truly a speaker. And I am not really an artist. I am merely a young man trying to understand life. I have seen war first hand. I have lost friends and family. War can always be renewed. The people cannot. I shall never forget that. But, I have seen people refuse to fight, and discard the right to defend the things they had. They are as dead as those who fought and died. The difference was, when they died, the way of life they led died as well---for themselves, and for those who chose as they did. "Sousuke paused a moment. The words were personal. While he felt no groundswell of emotion, his throat tightened.

The crowd waited quietly, respectfully.

"Sometimes, a hero fights, even though he knows he may die. Other times, a hero speaks out, even though his defiance may cost him his life. Not only soldiers are heroes." Sousuke thought of past comrades who had died. And, the recent walk through the military exhibits helped fuel his speech. Many in the crowd nodded their heads. Others had something to think about.

"War should not be glorified. But, when it is necessary, it should not be condemned. That doesn't mean it should be blindly supported, when its only purpose is for personal or national gain. I think you will all see examples of each approach as you walk these halls today."

A resounding round of applause followed Sousuke's words. The polite affirmation was cut short by gunshots and the sound of breaking glass.

Engines turned over, and a low level rumbling could be heard elsewhere amongst the exhibits and displays.

Holding a submachine gun, 'Mr. Mishka' walked up to the platform, pushing the curator down the stairs, and kicking Mr. Valentin over the railing. He kept one eye on Sousuke as he addressed the crowd.

"A stirring speech. Brought tears to my eyes. _Truly."_ The ex-GRU member guffawed loudly, giving hand signals to men stationed around the room. "Please. Don't let me interrupt the deserved round of applause." He began clapping slowly, but the stunned crowd did not join him. "**I SAID CLAP!!!**" He fired a couple of rounds into the ceiling.

The milling crowd of visitors, a literal captive audience, rushed to follow his lead.

"Good. _Very_ good. It is always nice when the people without the guns listen to the people _with_ the guns. More survive that way." The Russian smiled. It was the look that a predator gives its prey. "First, I must contradict young Mr. Sagara. I think you all should support our little war here, even though it is clearly a matter of personal gain. We get what _we_ want. _Most_ of you get to live. An even trade, wouldn't you say?"

The crowd was quiet. The word 'most' rang with frightful uncertainty and dreadful finality.

"**I ASKED A QUESTION!**" More shots.

The crowd answered in the affirmative.

"Good. Perhaps a lot of you will live after all." The bear-like man looked around the room. "That was a joke!"

The crowd rushed to show they were quick learners. Everyone one laughed a false laugh. Their fear took priority. Shock, confusion, and disbelief could wait.

"It's wonderful to see that you are all my friends now. Unfortunately, my associates are not as amiable as I am. I believe they wish to speak now. I suggest you listen well. They will tell you what we all expect from you. They will tell you how to remain intact." Alexandr Svyatogor stepped down from the podium.

Mr. Kimutaku walked up with a swirl of his robes. Before facing the crowd, he gave Sousuke a pat on the cheek. "Suki, it's nice to see that boyish face again. Such a stirring speech. The blood left my head."

Miss Krieger walked up as well. "Yes, it is wonderful to see you again, Sagara. I hope to see more of you later, though I may have to negotiate with the other 'tour guides' for that chance." Her laughter no longer held any pretense of sanity.

"We can all save the reunions for later. We shouldn't keep these fine people waiting. It is time we get down to business." Mr. Kimutaku raised his hand.

The rumbling noise, overlooked amongst the chaos, grew in volume. Definite revving sounds could be heard, along with the characteristic squeaking noise of a tank's treads.

No.

_Two_ tanks' treads.

The men were well organized, under control, without a tendency for gratuitous violence or pointless power games. They had a goal. They had a plan. They wanted success more than they wanted anything else.

"Don't be getting any hopes that the Security forces will be coming to your rescue. They should be preoccupied about now, dealing with a rowdy bunch of strapping young lads, all running amok amongst the other galleries, with spray paint cans and crowbars. You may consider yourselves in our debt." He sighed. "Shouldthe guardscross our paths, they would no doubt be routed in rather dramatic fasion---in the process, priceless exhibits would be damaged, and innocent bystanders would die." The look that Mr. Kimutaku gave Sousuke suggested that the younger man was _already_ a casualty.

"Yes, and I should add that it would be in the best interest of the police not to cross our paths, lest they meet with a rather unpleasant surprise." Katja Krieger waved her arm towards an archway leading to the next room. "I suggest you all take a number of steps back. You may wish you count your toes, for insurance purposes. And if you have an unwanted spouse, parent or child, a little shove might do wonders." She smiled as the sound of approaching armor grew ever louder.

The museum's _Type 3_ tank came through the acrhway, taking out a few feet of wall on either side. The driver, his hatch open, gave Kimutaku, Krieger, and Mr. Mishka a jubilant thumbs up and a bawdy salute. Engine roaring, the advancing vehicle tore up the fancy floor tiles, enroute to the great outdoors. Turret traversed to the rear, the _Ho-Ni_ crashed through huge glass windows, tearing up great chunks of turf when it entered the beautifully landscaped Japanese peace garden.

"That ought to prove an amusing diversion for the brave and dedicated men of the police. Of course, we would be better of if it were a T-34, or a KV- 1, but not _everything_ can be a Russian tank." Mr. Mishka had everyone's attention. "The gentlemen you will see walking amongst you in the red jackets, their word is law. Never forget that. They are your escorts and new best friends. Go where they tell you, as soon as they say. Some of you will enjoy a wonderful ride on Soviet-made helicopters. Others will find that the storage facilities here at the museum are a fascinating and memorable place to stay while you await rescue."

"And some of you will warrant rather _special_ treatment." Miss Krieger scowled when she grabbed hold of one of Sousuke's arm. Mr. Kimutaku already had a firm grip on the other.

"Yes." The ex-Spetsnaz operative smiled.

_He had plans for a blue-haired girl._

The crowds were waved back again. A recently-restored Opel truck in Afrika Korps markings followed the path that the Japanese tank had taken. The cargo area was filled with priceless art and artifacts, some held up by rejoicing thieves and kidnappers.

Men with guns walked behind it.

Some stopped by the podium.

Sousuke quickly assessed the men he faced. Some of them appeared professional, while others looked to be criminals enlisted as gunmen. Not all of the weapons were modern but all were highly effective.

One man held a Thompson submachine gun, while another confidently cradled a Bergmann 1920.

A nervous looking man held a Sten gun clumsily, while the woman next to him expertly checked the action of a Russian PPsh41 automatic.

There was an M-16, an AK 47, and a late model UZI. More modern weapons included a Bizon PP-19, FN P90, and Steyr MPi69.

A few 'collectors' also carried swords, axes, and a rather wicked looking flail. One man wore a large metal gladiator's helmet. Another had a poorly assembled suit of Samurai armor of the Gusoku type.

'They must be very confident,' Sousuke thought. 'Or very unprofessional.'

After the groups of captives had been sorted, those with resale value were marched outside, the Sherman tank following at their heals like a herder's dog.

Sousuke dared not move. Miss Krieger was clearly armed, lovingly caressing a well-oiled HK submachine gun. Mr. Kimutaku looked to have a pistol tucked inside his robe.

'And, it is best to act like a high school student. For a little while longer.'

"Looks like they have things well in hand, Kimi old girl" Svyatogor laughed, drawing an angry glare from Mr. Kimutaku. "I figure we have a little while before the helicopters land and load up. I've decided to go and show my appreciation to a young lady who made my task as a tour guide so rewarding." He waved to a number of seedy looking men. They dragged Kaname into view.

The one time GRU soldier took a rather large combat knife out of its sheath. "I was always partial to redheads. But, sometimes a man must make do with what he has. Death sounds the same in the dark."

The look that a gagged Kaname gave Sousuke froze him to the very depths of his soul.

_She needed him._

"But..." Miss Krieger let go of Sousuke. She looked at him, then Kaname, and back again. "I..." She was obviously faced with a difficult decision.

"Go ahead, dear. I won't be offended. You won't either, will you Suki, precious?" Mr. Kimutaku's snicker sent shivers down even Mr. Mishka's spine. "I'm certain our rather expressive friend there will let you play with Miss Chidori, too."

The one time assassin waved a couple of burly men over. One carried a Steyr TMP. The other had a fancy Persian scimitar, a princely weapon with an emerald-encrusted golden hilt. The flamboyant killer was not about to underestimate Sousuke.

"OK. Do what you want to him, but save the kill for me. _Please_. I will give you something out of my share for him." Miss Krieger never forgot a slight or insult. And, she made it a point to personally deal with anyone with a penchant for getting under her skin.

_Sousuke had done that in spades._

"Certainly, my sweet. Though, some of the tortures I have in mind are a bit risky. We all must take chances, I suppose. Now run along, we don't have all day." Mr. Kimutaku laughed as his two compatriots dragged off a struggling Kaname. "I do so love to see people who know how to savor life. Don't you Suki?"

Sousuke didn't answer.

It was time to act.

Eyes darting about the room, he formulated a plan.

The sound of a 75mm cannon firing could be heard. It was accented by the chatter of automatic weapons fire.

Obviously, the well thought out plot didn't involve just 'plants' amongst the tour guides. There must have been 'sleepers' in exhibit procurement and set-up. Naturally, the curators never checked.

_Who would bring live ammo or fuel into a museum?_

"Oh my, looks like the police have a few over-achievers in their ranks. Well, not for too much longer!" Mr. Kimutaku tittered, flush with excitement. The plan had come together so well.

Sousuke clenched his jaw. He hoped the tank was indeed up against men in uniforms. JDSF uniforms. Worn on the backs of Mithril troops.

"There is a saying about chickens," Sousuke said. "One should wait until the eggs hatch before counting."

"Oh? I have a saying too, Sousuke." The slender man cracked his knuckles. "Pleasure before business. Grab his arms boys...."

It wasn't about the museum now. That was in the hands of his fellow soldiers.

It wasn't about the hostages. Not even his classmates. Time was on their side.

It wasn't about his own safety. Whatever would be, would be.

_It was about Kaname. She was in danger. Every moment counted._

There was a need for action, now.

If that meant recklessness and throwing caution to the wind, so be it!

The essence of Yamamoto Tsunetomo's words came to him then. Perhaps they were the last bit of bravado from a dying breed. The _'Way of the Warrior'_ may have come and gone. Nonetheless, the moment the thoughts crossed his mind, Sousuke felt a great strength within him.

**'The way of the samurai is death. To say that that dying without reaching one's goals ia a dog's death is the frivolous way of sophisticates. There is no shame in this. When pressed with the choice of life or death, it is not necessary to gain one's aim. But, living after failing to gain one's aim is cowardice. If by setting one's heart as if he is already dead, one will succeed in his calling. When meeting difficult situations, one should dash forward bravely and with joy.'**

Sousuke did just that.

He moved. Fast. With purpose.

Time slowed. People and things were viewed in discontinuous flashes.

A hard elbow to the gut gave notice to the fancy man that he had a fight on his hands. A vicious kick to the head sent the man with the sword flying over the rail. A well-aimed chop the throat and twist and lift of the knee sent a gun flying and had the third man gasping for breath. The man's shot missed.

Sousuke grabbed the TMP and prepared to roll and fire. His opponent was no slouch, however. A small knife appeared in the back of Sousuke's hand. He fired, missing Mr. Kimutaku. The older man's foot struck hard, sending the gun spinning out of reach.

"So Suki, you really _are_ full of surprises. I think I'd rather have you join us, than have to kill such a beautiful boy. How about it? Riches. Excitement. Whatever your little heart desires!"

It was merely a ploy.

_It fooled no one_.

"All I want is Kaname back. To get that, you will have to die." The sincerity in Sousuke's voice was chilling. _"Quickly."_

Had Sousuke's punch connected, his opponent would lay unconscious. Instead, Mr. Kimutaku was four feet above him, clinging to an ornately carved column, a cloud of white powder billowing forth from his robe.

Sousuke knew enough to close his eyes and hold his breath, but before he could retract his arm, a weighted chain hit him on the side of his head and knocked him to his knees. A follow-up kick sent him bouncing down the stairs.

"Much too slow, Suki darling. Time to say farewell." Mr. Kimutaku's hands were each dressed with a wickedly clawed glove. Dark liquid clung to the tines.

_Poison_.

"Up!" The cat burglar leaped.

"No!" Sousuke replied. One of his shoes, thrown with great force and accuracy, hit the left hand of his adversary. That hand went on to scratch its owners leg.

Mr. Kimutaku landed, turned, and ran to gain time and distance. He had no immunity to this substance. He needed to break out the antidote.

_Fast_.

"Damn y-o-o-o-u-u-u!"

Sousuke needed a weapon. No gun was near enough. Mr. Kimutaku would reach the TMP before he could.

The nearest case held the weapons of a Samurai. After smashing the glass, Sousuke tossed short and long swords onto the floor. He grabbed a handful of shuriken. He ran after Mr. Kimutaku, just now throwing away an applicator..

"You will pay, you nasty little _prick!"_ The assassin kicked the submachine gun in the air, caught it, and brought it to bear on Sosuke. He pulled the trigger. "Kiss kiss. Bang bang!"

The words of Lord Naoshige rang true.

**'The Way of the Samurai is desperateness. Ten men or more cannot kill such a man. Common sense will not accomplish great things. Simply become insane and desperate.'**

The young soldier continued straight for his adversary. The TMP fired repeatedly. The shots did not find their mark. Sousuke flung himself sideways as he acted. The first shuriken grazed a ducking head, throwing off the gunman's aim. The second blade cut deep into the back of the hand holding the gun. The third, thrown with the most velocity, buried itself in Mr. Kimutaku's groin.

"Ahhhhh!" the false tour guide cried. "Ohhhhhh _Ooooooooh"_ Blood covering the hand pressing at his privates, Mr. Kimutaku sped away, spattering small drops of blood as he ran. "Suuukkkiii...you...bastard...." He knew Sousuke wouldn't follow.

_There wasn't time._

There was no time to rest. The sound of metal scraping across the floor was worthy of attention. One thug was down, dead or near to death, his airway usesless. His comrade, holding the saber, ran at Sousuke. Three shots from the TMP ravaged the wild man's abdomen, but the wounds were not rapidly fatal. A continual pull on the trigger produced no effect. The clip was empty.

The man advanced, silent as Death himself. The sword he held was ancient. It was razor sharp.

Sousuke needed a weapon. One of the Samurai blades, an unusual Koto Mouromachi period sword mounted in a walking stick, was within his reach. He grabbed it and fled. He would outrun the man. Kaname needed him now.

As it turned out, the other man's presence was moot. A burst of .50 caliber machine gun fire cut him down. The spray of bullets proceeded to shred festive banners, explode display cases, and advance towards Sousuke. At Mr. Kimutaku's command, the Sherman had pulled back into the building, swung its turret around, and fired its coaxial gun.

Making it behind a pillar just in time, Sosuke knew he couldn't sit still. No doubt the wounded man was angry enough to instruct the gunner to fire the cannon. He probably didn't care if Mr. Mishka or Miss Krieger were in danger or not.

_It was payback time._

Sousuke ran faster than he ever had before.

The tank fired. A High Explosive round sped on its way.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Things had happened so quickly.

Kaname couldn't believe what had taken place.

_First_, even though it made her feel petty, she had been heckling Sousuke.

'He deserved it!'

_Then_, the stuffed shirt Valentin had totally embarrassed her.

'Men ALWAYS stick together. Bastards!'

_Next_, gunshots, and those three 'tour guides' were in charge.

'I was right in disliking them!'

It was like a nightmare.

Could she be dreaming? Or was she in Sousuke's dream? This was all like something his otaku imagination might think up!

'_Potentia_l this. _Conspiracy_ that. You could be in danger, Kaname.'

Big idiot!!!

_However, this time, Sousuke was correct_.

Before she knew it, she was being dragged painfully along, each arm in the grasp of a dangerous lunatic---Fraulein Freakazoid on one side, and that smelly Russian on the other.

She needed to fight back, but was too firmly held. Every fiber in her body wanted to scream out, but who would come running? Sousuke was in dire straits himself. Security was off chasing hired hoodlums. Miss Okibasu and the class had been herded away.

"Let...me...go..." Kaname spat out. "I didn't _do_ anything!"

"Oh, so modest, so demure." Mr. Mishka, aka Alexandr Svyatogor chuckled. "I should think that blue hair would be cause enough; but, Katja and I have our own personal reasons, do we not, Miss Krieger?"

_"Yes-s-s-s!"_ Heidi Ackermann came close to hissing gleefully. "I really wanted to show my appreciation to the Sagara boy, but that old Gecko claimed him. Still, I haven't given up hope. While I wait, you'll do just fine, right?" The eagerness in the woman's voice was a palpable thing. "But, if you think I 'belittled' and 'abused' people _before_...."

"And I must find a suitable way to thank you for my fine new scent, and for the unexpected bath you gave me." The Russian's clothes were still damp and clinging to his body. "But, it will be so very difficult to choose," he continuded, as they pulled Kaname down a hallway lined by manikins dressed up in various types of armor. "There is so much I'd like to do to you, but so little time."

"But, nothing I did deserves _this_...." Kaname knew it was useless to try and dissuade single-minded people. Sousuke had taught her that.

_Still, it was only natural to try._

"True," Miss Krieger replied. "But, you can't begrudge us a little fun, _can_ you? It's one of the perks that old pervert promised. Besides, I had my hand in the Srebrenica massacre. It tought me the true meaning of equality. Women can be brutalized just as well as men. It was a woman who cost me my teaching job. If I can't have her, _you'll_ do just fine."

"Now you've done it. You've started her talking shop!" 'Mr. Mishka' kicked open a door into a small conference room. "We really can't have _that_. The time, remember?" He flung Kaname hard against a wall, watching with satisfaction as she crumpled onto the nearby couch. He took off his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. "The women in Chechnya were likely more satisfying, but as Miss Krieger said, you'll do."

In the distance, they could hear gunfire.

_A submachine gun._

"Go check that out," the ex-GRU soldier said. "It might just be Kimi finishing off the boy. But, that's _not_ his usual thing." The man's voice was dripping with contempt. It took a lot to make him cringe. "I'm busy. We don't want to disappoint the young lady." His pants fell down to his ankles.

"_You_ go check it out. We may not have time for your self-indulgence. And, I'm not your secretary or servant!" Heat crept into the mercenary's voice. "If we have to hurry, then it's _my_ turn for fun." She slipped a pair of brass knuckles on her hand. They were spiked.

"Why are men so quick to take their pants off? The experience is so overrated." She loaded a clip into a Luger she had appropriated.

_The sound brought the Russian up short._

The two ersatz tour guides stared each other down.

Kaname wondered if the gunshots meant Sousuke was dead, or whether he might be on his way to help. "**S-O-U-S-U-K-E-!-!-!**"

She called out in hope and desperation.

A terrific explosion threw Miss Krieger and Mr. Mishka to the floor. Paintings fell of the wall, and a small glass decanter was knocked off of a desk, shattering on the hard tiles. A tall potted plant fell over, spilling its soil.

"What the F-CK?" Aleksandr Svyatogor cursed, holding a hurt wrist. "What the Hell are those _idiots_ up to?!"

"We'd better just kill the little bitch and haul ass out of here, before some bright boy decides to bring the whole place down." Miss Krieger intended to do just that.

_The door to the room flew off its hinges._


	14. Chapter 14: Timely Help

Sousuke had managed to hurdle a pile of 18th century cannonballs and duck into the first hall way.

The concussion from the exploding tank round knocked him hard against the wall, rattling his teeth and prompting a short burst of tinnitus. Bracing himself against a coulumn supporting a bust of Alexander The Great, the young sergeant pulled himself to his feet.

Looking to the side, he saw a small alcove. A plaque was on the wall. A large sword of ancient Greek styling hung from a thin wire nade to look like human hair.

'The Sword of Damocles'

_Sousuke had read that story a number of times._

It ran through his head, as he checked his injuries, waited for the dust to settle,and tried to assess his levelof hearing. He knew he didn't have any time to waste

**_There was once a king named Dionysius. He was so unjust and cruel that he won himself the title of tyrant. There was no doubt that everyone hated him, so he lived out his days in constant worry that someone would claim his life._**

**_But, he was VERY wealthy. He was surrounded by the loveliest of women. He lived in a fine palace and was waited on by a host of servants willing to do his bidding. There were beautiful and costly things everywhere._**

**_One day, a friend by the name of Damocles paid the king a visit. "How happy you must be!" he exclaimed. "You have everything that a man could wish for."_**

**_"Perhaps you would like to switch places with me?" Dionysius said knowingly._**

**_"No. Not that, O king!" Damocles said. "But, I think that if I could have your riches and pleasures for one day, I should not want for any greater happiness."_**

**_"Very well," said the tyrant. "You SHALL have them!"_**

**_And so, the next day, Damocles was lead into the palace, and all of the servants were bidden to treat him as if he were their master. He sat down at a table in the banquet hall, and rich foods were placed before him. Nothing was wanting that could bring him pleasure. There were costly wines, beautiful flowers, exotic perfumes, and heavenly music. He rested among soft cushions, women by his side, thinking he was the happiest man in the world._**

**_Then he chanced to look up at the ceiling. What was that object hanging above him, its point not too far above his head? It was a sharp SWORD! It was held up only by a single horsehair. What if the hair would break? There was danger every moment he sat in that seat_.**

**_The smile faded from the lips of Damocles. His face became pale and drawn. His hands trembled. He wanted no more food; he could drink no more wine; he took no more delight in the music. He longed to be out of the palace, far away from that sword. He didn't care where he went, as long as he were gone._**

**_"What is the matter?" the tyrant asked._**

**_"That sword. That SWORD!" Damocles cried. He was so badly frightened that he dared not move._**

**_"Yes," said Dionysius. "I know there is a sword above your head. It may fall at at moment. But why should that trouble you? I have a sword over my head all of the time. I am always in great dread, afraid someone will take my life."_**

**_"Let me go," said Damocles. "I now see I was mistaken. I was WRONG. The rich and powerful are not always as happy as they seem. Let me go back to my old house in the poor little village in the mountains."_**

**_And so long as he lived, he never again wanted to change place with the king._**

Sousukeundrestood the moral ofthat legend.

Kingship brings with it fears and worries as well as pleasures.

_The same thing held true for a young mercenary assigned as a bodyguard._

His paychecks were large.

He had tremendous firepower at his use.

The facilities Mithril had at its disposal were second to none.

But, he was no less danger than Dionysius.

_And, at this moment, a sword hung over Kaname's head._

"**S-O-U-S-U-K-E-!-!-!**"

It was Kaname's voice. It came from further down the same hall way. Running to the nearest door, he could hear Mr. Mishka's and Miss Krieger's voices. Their words were far from reassuring.

He had heard more than enough. Lord Naoshige's words from the Hagakure rang true again.

**'When matters are done leisurely, seven out of ten will turn out badly. A warrior is a person who does things quickly.'**

"Shouldn't you knock? And what's a young man like yourself doing with a sword. Somebody could get hurt."

Sousuke had heard that voice before.

Turning, he saw the smelly vagrant from before.

There was blood all over his shirt.

"I have no time to give you medical treatment. A girl's life is in danger." Sousuke readied a forceful kick.

"Yes, I saw. The blood is not my own. Not everything is as it seems." A grimy hand held out an I.D. card. Sousuke, his heart racing, took the card.

**THOMAS, Martin A. **

**Special Agent Field Operations International Crime & Cultural Theft Department **

**O.I.C.P. ****ICPO Interpol**

"International police. You had wind of their plot. Will you help?" Sousuke could use whatever assistance he could find.

"Certainly."

The 'old man' took a .44 magnum Desert Eagle pistol out of his shabby jacket. "Haven't had time to get my range qualification in of late. This might do. You take the nearest. We go on three. One.....two....."

"Three!" As Sousuke spoke, both men thrust at the door with their legs.

The door flew inward. Sousuke and Agent Martin followed soon after. For a split second, they took in the scene. A girl on the couch. A man literally caught with his pants down, a knife laying at his feet. A woman with a pistol taking aim.

_"KANAME!!!"_ Sousuke shouted as he struck. The sword flashed out, a long tongue of silver lightning.

A hand fell, fingers still wrapped around a WWII vintage pistol.

"**HANDS UP!!!**" Agent Martin fired when the Russian reacted quickly. The large calibre bullet took the bearlike man in the shoulder and should have put him out of the game.

This was not anime.

This was not Saturday matinee.

_Even seriously wounded, the two trained killers hadn't survived as long as they had without being good._

_"ARGHHH!"_ Miss Krieger grunted, the shock and pain arriving after her instinctual sense to move. She hadn't been able to avoid the sword strike. But, her other hand quickly removed a flash bang from her pocket. It hit the floor as Sousuke brought his sword back for another slash.

A bright flash of light filled the room.

_"EB TVOJU MAT'!!!"_ Alexandr Svyatogo rolled across the floor, leaving bloody splotches behind him. As trained, he would keep in constant motion, looking for an advantageous position from which to attack. A clasp knife appeared in his hand. His foot kicked the large pistol out of his opponent's hand.

The GRU style of fighting would be used to destroy the opponent as soon as possible, with any means at hand.

"Sousuke, look out!" Kaname saw Sousuke put one hand up before his eyes. That devil woman, her hand laying in the middle of a spreading pool of read, laughed crazily as she pulled a stiletto out of her pants pocket.

This was no longer a childish and petulant game. With both their lives on the line, the last thing Kaname wanted to see was Sousuke fail.

"You first. Then her. _YES!!!"_ Miss Krieger lunged at Sousuke, putting all of her strength and speed behind it. By fools luck alone, the young sergeant lowered his hilt enough to deflect the attack. An ashtray full of cigarettes and ashes hit the seriously wounded woman on the back of the head.

_Kaname had been spurred to action._

As soon as the wild-eyed ex-teacher took out the know-it-all, she'd teach one final lesson to that intrusive blue-haired shit.

"I'll advice you..." Agent Martin spat as he blocked a vicious chop to the neck.. "...to leave my..." He was no stranger to unarmed combat, having been a U.S. Marine before joining Interpol. He barely avoided a quick kick to the groin. "...mother _OUT OF IT!!!"_ His own blade was out, and moved in a blinding arc. He had been trained in Petjak silat and kuntao...the knife made that fighting technique more deadly.

_As experienced as the one time Spetsnaz soldier was, this fight would not be a cake-walk_.

"Good. Very good, _pizdato_. What else did your mother teach you?" The burly Russian maneuvered to where he grabbed the fallen plant's pot. Flinging dirt towards his opponent's face, he feinted with his knife, then lunged with hand held like a blade.

The attack had been anticipated. In a battle like this, the head can lose the fight just as easy as the hand or body.

"SOUSUKE!!!" Kaname looked for something to grab. She was scared for Sousuke. The urge to strike at that woman made her see red.

_There was nothing within reach._

"Stay back, Kaname!" His eyesight still blurry, Sousuke struck in the general direction of his foe, knowing he fought a woman devoid of all caution or concern. The blade missed and hit the near wall, the hilt stinging the hands that held it.

He let the blade fall from his hand.

There was no time to bring it back around, and he needed both hands for defense.

_"IDIOT BOY!!!"_ The one time Olympian brought her slender blade down towards Sousuke's exposed neck. He took her hand. She'd take his life.

The move should have ended things.

But, Miss Krieger found her self falling.

_That bitch had tackled her!_

"Feeling weak? Kind of drowsy? Probably don't have much time before you pass out, eh Russkie?" Agent Martin baited 'Mr. Mishka.' He doubted the ploy would have ant effect, but it felt good. Both men circled each other warily, like high school wrestlers looking for the first take down.

The American was correct, though. His adversary was losing a significant quantity of blood. The red stain on his shirt was growing.

_"HA!!!_ Even weak, I have enough to deal with such a pathetic _dolboy'eb_. I can understand why you are afraid. We all meet our match some day." That too felt good.

_Both moved to strike independently, at the same moment._

Sousuke brought his hand edge down sharply, with as much strength as he could muster. Kaname's courageous act had given him just the opening he needed. Lifting herself off the ground with one hand, the bloody stump of the other painting a grotesque red pattern on the floor, the crazed woman fell back down face first.

She stopped moving.

"Get the sword, Kaname. Watch her!" Sousuke now moved to aid Agent Martin.

The two men fought a brutal match, neither having time to speak any more. Red streaks crossed their clothing, the surrounding fabric torn by knife edge. Even in his weakened state, the false tour guide had the upper hand. He was bigger, stronger, and had much more training. Had the two of them fought alone, he would have been victorious.

_"GOT YOU!!!"_ A knife swung down at Agent Martins chest, as the tripped man lay on his back, vulnerable. There was no way he could block a move with that force.

Two gunshots rang out. Soon, a third followed.

Sousuke held the Desert Eagle in both hands. One of his first two shots knocked the knife free. The third put an ugly dime-sized hole in Mr. Mishka's forehead. The back of the man's head was in much worse shape, much of it missing, decorating the floor and wall behind him.

"Thanks!" the Interpol agent said to Sousuke. "Looks like you've done this kind of thing before."

"Yes. It is not a problem." Sousuke eyes were still teary. A blurry Kaname ran towards him.

_"SOUSUKE!"_ Kaname let the sword fall to the ground. It didn't matter, as Miss Krieger would not be getting up again. "I was so worried. I thought she'd kill you. I thought they were going to kill me. _Jerk! Big moron. Stupid head!"_ She buried her head in Sousuke's shoulder and started to cry.

_The stress had finally proven too much._

Agent Martin took off his jacket. He had already thrown away the big floppy hat before his fight. Now, carefully, he pulled off a lifelike latex mask. He was considerably younger than he had made himself look. _"Whewww!!!_ Good to get out of those. Unfortunately, the odor is not a disguise. I can sure do with a shower."

"Yes." Kaname held her nose.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Things hadn't turned out nearly as badly as they could have.

Areas of the museum were destroyed, and some priceless artifacts were lost, but the bulk of the destruction took place in a hall of manikins and simple memorabilia. While the operating board of the museum would likely debate the idea, more than a few sponsors who were present at the take-over wanted to leave the devastation intact, as a dramatic example of the dark side of war.

A small new wing could be built to take its place. Given the nature of the tragedy, contributions would likely pour in from around the globe.

The human element fared better, but there _were_ casualties. A small number of men and women visitors fell victim to gunfire or shrapnel. Fortunately, no children were injured. Everyone from Jindai high school made it through the ordeal more or less intact. A number of rugby boys attempted to escape through a vent in the storage room. It took a while for the maintenance team to get around to freeing them.

The police had arrived on scene before Mithril or actual JSDF forces.

A number of _Type 96s_ prowled the grounds now, making certain the area was secure. Special Tactics Teams from the police joined the military in searching the museum and the surrounding grounds. Roadblocks were being set up and a large number of official and civilian helicopters were in the air.

Small fires were being put out by the fire department.

A sizeable number of police vehicles were destroyed, blown asunder by the main guns of the two tanks. Both armored vehicles now lay on their sides, relatively unharmed. The crowds were at a loss to explain how it happened. One witness said he heard a noise like heavy footsteps, then saw the tank simply roll up on its side. Another woman swore she actually saw the other tank float, tilt over, then settle back down.

The UFO nuts would be going wild. The JSDF soldiers knew better.

The tracks in the soft soil looked to have been made by an Arm Slave.

_But NOT one of theirs...._

The fact would be kept secret again.

It looked like some mysterious benefactors had paid them a visit, just in the nick of time. It might be fun to believe in helpful spirits or mischievous demons, but the truth of the matter was no easier to swallow. Invisible mechas. Men in JSDF uniforms, appearing as if out of nowhere...stopping the robbery and kidnapping...then disappearing back into the unknown.

_Some day they'd catch those guys in the act!_

The trucks carrying museum treasures were safely recovered. The helicopters belonging to the criminals were intact, if bullet-riddled. They would make it to a military auction, or show up on Ebay.

Few people knew of Souske's actions.

That was good.

_He intended to keep it that way._

On the record, it was just another crazy otaku stunt. Off the record, the Interpol operative thanked Sousuke for saving his life. Sousuke responded by giving thanks in return---there was no way he could have survived a fight against both adversaries.

"Looks like the Gecko got away," Agent Martin said. "He was the head honcho, the other member of the Big Three."

"Gecko?" Sousuke did not understand the reference.

"Yes, the _'Golden Gecko.'_ In real life, a small harmless lizard, adept at climbing; hardy; nocturnal; capable of a painful nip if handled improperly. In this case, a semi-retired cat burglar, with a notable calling card and a history of doing freelance mechanic work. _Teiichi Murisato_. The man who showed such a fondness for you, Suki." The agent winked with that last word.

"I see. That _is_ a disappointment. He is a dangerous man. But, he did not leave uninjured. I suggest you put in a call to all hospitals, emergency clinics, and any other health care providers. His wounds should not be commonplace." Sousuke spoke without pride or rancor.

Kaname's ears perked up.

She hated that man, Mr. Kimitaku.

'What did Sousuke do to him? C'mon. Say it....'

"O?" Agent Martin smiled. Maybe there was a little bit of justice served after all.

"A shuriken found its way into his nether regions. He was losing a fair amount of blood. His reactions were a bit exaggerated. He ordered the M4 to fire. Indirectly, I am responsible for the destruction to the museum." Sousuke seemed a slight bit discouraged.

"Ho ho _hoooo!"_ Argent Martin's who's face lit up. "No, I wouldn't call that exaggerated, Sousuke. Not if you sliced and diced his family jewels. And don't feel too bad about what happened. What do you suppose the alternative might have been?" He gave Sousuke a comradely slap on the shoulder, his card, and another heartfelt 'Thanks.'

"Wait until the folks on that bastard's case hear about _this!_ He got just what he deserved...." The young and malodorous man left.

_There was work for him to do._

"Family jewels?" Sousuke looked painfully perplexed. He wanted to ask Agent Martin to explain, but was not about to delay him any longer.

"Specialized male anatomy, Sousuke. Valued by many men far beyond other things. Two things women don't have." Kaname blushed, even though she kept her explanation clinical and impersonal.

"Uh...." Sousuke clearly understood now.

_"Sousuke!"_ Kaname's voice was rather forceful.

"Yes, Kaname?" Sousuke automatically stood at attention.

"That was a rather terrible thing you did to Mr. Kimutaku. Do you realize that? I can't think of a worse thing you could have done!!!" Her look was very intense.

"Uh...I...there was little I could...uh..."

"It's so **WONDERFUL!!!**" Kaname went as far as to give Sousuke a hug, she was so pleased.

Realizing what she had just done, she turned red and stepped back.

"I am glad that you approve." That was true.

"But there is only one question I have." Kaname's eyes took on a calculating look.

"Kaname?"

"Yes, Sousuke. Just who gave you permission to fight? Miss Okibasu? I know **I** sure didn't...." Kaname hid a smile. Even she couldn't honestly berate him.

'To Hell with honesty, then....'

"Uh...."

"Well, was it the teacher?" Kaname put her hands at her hips.

"Uh...."

"I see. Did you see a vision, Sousuke. Did God tell you to jump into battle?"

"Uh...."

"No? I guess we all can see what your word means to you, Sousuke. I would have thought that a military machine like you---always spouting off about duty and honor---would have stuck to your promise. _Hmmppfff!"_

_That ought to do it._

"I apologize. I have indeed failed you and Miss Okibasu. I await your punishment." Sousuke actually looked crestfallen. In good conscience, Kaname couldn't take things any further.

"It's OK, Sousuke. I was just kidding. I'm not angry. How _could_ I be? What would have happened to me if you didn't show up?" She placed a hand on his arm and squeezed twice. "Thank you."

"I see. I owe you thanks too, Kaname. You tackled Miss Krieger. I owe you my _life_." Sousuke bowed his head.

"Euw! Ugh! Who would actually want _that!_ Just try to do your job better next time, OK?" Kaname sniffed and held her nose in the air. The shake in her hips was purely a reflex.

The two of them went to rejoin their class. They were all clustered over by a beautiful stone statue in the peace garden. Before they got there, they saw a thin man with long blond hair roughly bump into Miss Okibasu and keep on walking.

"Go see to the teacher," Sousuke said. "I must have a word with that man!"

"Sousuke, it was rude. But, it's_not_ something to fight about. I do not give you permission." The authoritative Kaname voice was back in force. Somehow she felt that she should have recognized that guy.

"It will not be a problem." Sousuke disappeared from view around a cluster of ornamental trees.

The blond man was waiting for him, a huge grin on his face. "Sousuke my boy, another fine show, eh? I bet a certain young sergeant had something to do with that smoke rising from the museum. Eh? _Eh?_ Am I right?" Kurz Weber was as full of himself as ever. Nonetheless, he grimaced as a message came over the receiver in his ear.

"Hell, Sis. I was just playing with destructo boy. We're not in _that_ much of a hurry." Kurz spoke to Melissa, concealed in an masked M9 just off of museum grounds.

_It was she who helped the tanks do their impossible tricks._

"Sergeant Weber, did you knock Miss Okibasu down on purpose?" Sousuke knew that his fellow SRT member wouldn't do something like that out of meanness or spite. He was too agile to have done it by accident.

"_OOOOOH_, is this a school boy crush we have here? Babe, our little boy is becoming a man." Kurz cringed again. Melissa was in no mood for nonsense.

"No. Why would I compact her? I have no reason to want to cause my teacher harm!" Sousuke sounded annoyed.

"A _crush_, Sousuke. Being obsessed with a member of the opposite sex. Being attracted to them, physically or emotionally." Kurz shook his head. How could anyone with one X chromosome and one Y chromosome be _this_ dense?

"I see. No, I have no crush. But, the teacher might. She has been very friendly towards me after I saw her in her pink under things." Sousuke really should have known better.

_But, if he had, he wouldn't have been Sousuke._

"**COWABUNGA!!!!**" Kurz shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "She's total babe, Sousuke. I really envy you. How long before the two of you make _nice nice_?" The AS pilot's eyes were big. Then, it looked as if he were hit in the back of the head with a 2x4.

Whatever Melissa said must have been a doozy.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for that Chidori girl. We don't want ole Sousuke going Lothario, do we?"

"Sgt. Weber, was there to be a purpose to this discourse?" Sousuke wanted to join his class. There might still be desperate men in disguise about. He did not want Kaname to go unwatched for any longer than necessary.

"OK. Just let me know when the two of you knock boots, alright?" Kurz held his hands out in supplication.

"Boots? Why---"

"NEVER MIND, _Robosoldier_. Maybe some other day. When I accidentally bumped into that teacher babe, I gave her a small injection from this." Kurz held up an small auto-innoculator with two different color vials attached. "First, pretty soon, she will get sleepier and sleepier. Later, she will get very sick. She will be in no condition to drive home tomorrow. That will be up to you. Make sure of it!"

"_Why?_ To what end?"

"Mithril bought the bus. You don't need to know the details. Tonight, while everyone is asleep, it will be taken away, modified, and returned." Kurz took out a schematic and unfolded it.

"_Modified?_ Again, why?"

"Keep you pants on! I'm getting to it. The key point is that we have gotten strong warnings about terrorist activity. We do not know if it is specifically aimed at Miss Chidori, or not. Apparently, a number of indigenous groups are looking to capture high visibility hostages. School children top the list of potential targets. That could just be a cover story spread by sophisticated groups looking for Whispered, or it might be a true leak from the bush leaguers." Sgt. Weber lay the diagrams on the lawn and broke off a long blade of grass to use as a pointer.

"Weapons? Defensive systems? Jammers? Beacons?" Sousuke guessed before being shown.

"_Bingo!_ Sis, you bring that bag of gold stars along this time?" Again, Kurz looked displeased by Sgt. Major Mao's response. "Yes, on all accounts. That's why _you _must drive. But, more importantly...." Kurz stopped, as if something was stuck in his throat.

"Sgt. Weber?"

"Boy o boy. How can I say the next words with a straight face?" It was obviously a rhetorical question. "Sousuke, listen VERY carefully. This is of utmost importance. There is only so much the mechanical geniuses at Mithril can do. They can invent brilliant gadgets. They can store them away for just this type of emergency. They can add them to the bus, making them look like harmless every day items." Kurz lowered his voice. The serious look on his face looked out of place. "They can't make your decisions for you. You have to use good judgement. You have to be _discrete."_

"Discrete?"

_"SHIT!!!_ I was afraid that you had no idea what that word meant." Kurz shook his head.

"I know the definition. I wish to know the context."

"The context is _this_, old chum. The special items may well save your life. But, they could very well blow your cover. In the wrong circumstances, they could blow _Mithril's_ cover. Then, you couldn't stay around and protect Ka-_na_-may..."

Sousuke understood.

"If you use the systems, it is best done when other vehicles and bystanders cannot witness the effects. It will be difficult, but not impossible, to hide their use from the passengers. _Understand?"_ Kurz handed Sousuke a bulky pair of sunglasses.

"I understand. I will do my best. What are these?"

"It would be simple to project a HUD on the bus' windscreen. It would be hard to hide it from the students...unless we use some tricks. The glasses have embedded micro-devices that will allow you to see everything. The other boys and girls will see nothing. Real honest to goodness spy stuff." Kurz showed Sousuke how to turn them on.

"How will I explain the additions to the bus, as innocent as they might seem?" Teenagers might not care about anything, but they see everything.

"I'll leave that up to you, Sgt. A good operative needs to learn many things. Lying is part of the game. If that makes you feel bad, think of it as useful misinformation or necessary military misdirection. I'd love to stay and chat some more, but Mao tells me I have to go. You know how she gets when I'm away too long. She _needs_ me!" Kurz threw off his headset when Melissa made her rebuttal. Then, he took off running. "Give that cute girl a kiss for me, Sousuke. Chidori, too!"

Sousuke hoped it was all a matter of being overly cautious.

How could anything else go wrong?

They already had enough mishaps for twenty school trips.

_No_.

He doubted anything like this happened to other schools.

_Ever._

It was fortunate that he was around for such occurrences.

'What would happen if he wasn't there?'

_Time to go._


	15. Chapter 15: Hotel Sunshine

Miss Okibasu was very upset.

She tried so very hard to be strong for her students, but things were beyond her control.

A crazy bus ride out had been a bit much, but she had managed to sleep through a lot of that, miraculously. The shenanigans at the Hendai Inn, including her own imaginary dreams and indiscretions, weighed on her conscience. Kaname Chidori's run in with the police at the Korakuen Gardens had done nothing to sooth her shaky nerves. Then the museum...

Obnoxious tour guides, impossible occurrences, and a full scale catastrophe.

_Those things had all been bad enough._

But now, she felt extremely tired. Her face was covered with sweat, and her stomach began to hurt. Her hands were trembling.

What could she do?

How could she look after her class like this?

It would have been a huge problem, even if they had a place to stay the night and arrangements for dinner.

_They may have to find a safe location and camp out in the bus overnight._

Looking around didn't help.

Everyone else was exhausted too.

A long drive in the dark could be fraught with perils, especially with a young driver. She could call school administrators at home, but that had its own problems. The museum had already called limousine services for her, but no one was willing to drive a bus all of the way to Tokyo and ride the rails back. They had also called the bus company for her, intending to ask permission to leave the bus in a safe lock-up. She and the students could have taken the trains, and the company could have sent someone for the vehicle.

The telephone recording said the company was under new management, but gave no further details.

Ren, Kyouko, and other girls tried to comfort her, but all the good intentions in the world meant nothing now. This was her responsibility. The students' safety was at stake. The kids were frazzled, having survived the kidnapping and having spent time in long lines waiting to call home and reassure frantic parents. Tears came to her eyes and her heart was in her throat.

_What could she do?_

"Miss Okibasu?" Sousuke walked up and took a seat on the lawn next to his teacher. "You look as if you are feeling poorly. If you are strong enough to stand, it may be a good time to leave."

"Leave?" The absurdity of the question almost pushed the distraught woman into hysteria. "_How,_ Sousuke? _Where?"_

Maya and Ryo looked angry. Miss Okibasu was feeling bad enough already.

"I must apologize. I had been very distracted throughout our visit here. Earlier, when I went out for supplies, I arranged for a place to stay. Food will be provided. Tomorrow, after a good rest, I will drive the bus home. It is not a problem." Sousuke said it in such a matter-of-fact manner that he might as well have been talking about the weather.

"You're not joking?" Miss Okibasu had the energy to sit straighter and grab ahold of Sousuke's shirt. Her heart was pounding. There was a feverish look in her eyes.

"No, Teacher. Payment has been taken care of. All that is necessary is to get everybody onboard the bus, drive to the location, and take care of necessary business. You should lay down and rest as soon as possible." Sousuke felt guilty. Even thought it was Kurz who had done the deed, they were both part of Mithril.

_This was for the greater good, but it still sat poorly._

"Sousuke, I could kiss you!" If she had more strength, the teacher would have done just that, witnesses be damned.

"Uh..." Now Sousuke was sweating.

"It was just a figure of speech, Mr. Sagara." Miss Okibasu explained.

"I see." Sousuke relaxed.

"Tonight, Sousuke. _Tonight."_ The ill woman gather enough energy to grin.

Sousuke sat speechless.

_He was too easy a target._

"Perhaps I'm not fit to be a teacher. Tell me, Mr. Sagara, does your apartment building need a new manager?" Though it was unfair to treat her savior this way, teasing Sousuke was the first thing that gave Miss Okibasu reason to smile.

"Errr...Uh...."

"Well, that's a matter for another day. Ask Miss Chidori to gather together your fellow students. Bring the bus around, driver. We have food and beds waiting for us."

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

It was getting late when Sousuke pulled the bus into a tree-lined parking lot at the outskirts of Okayama City.

Quaint lights cast shadows on the poorly kept asphalt. The nearby gardens were choked with weeds. Small pieces of garbage tumbled about in the swirling breeze.

"Well, looks like you found us a _classy_ place to stay, Sousuke!" Kaname griped, kicking at her suitcase.

"I will reserve judgment, Chidori. The facilities for buses may be used infrequently. Regardless, I believe it is better to have a place to stay than not. Wouldn't you agree?" Sousuke shouldered his weapons bag and opened the bus doors.

"Maybe you should thank Sousuke, Kaname." Kyouko looked very tired, as did many of the students. "It's been a memorable day. It will be nice to have a place to just rest. _Right?"_

"Especially since the boys will be too tired to bother with pranks." Mizuki wobbled a bit, looking forward to bedding down.

"Uh huh. You both make it sound so perfect. Remember, it's _Sousuke_ we're talking about. The building's probably haunted, or it's a hideaway for gangsters. Maybe it was built on an abandoned ammunition dump. Who _knows?"_

It was Sousuke after all.

She didn't need woman's intuition around _him._

"Come on, Kaname. We're _all_ beat. Let's go. I place a vote of confidence for Sousuke. He came to your rescue before, didn't he? When you messed up the reservations at the last hotel." Ren's words were echoed by a number of other students.

_They did not sit well with a certain blue-haired girl._

"OK. Don't say I didn't warn you. If you wake up and see a headless phantom with a butcher's knife, blame Sousuke not me. If a gang of kidnappers kick down your door, ropes in hand, thank Sousuke, not me. And if bedbugs as big as motor coaches decide you make a great midnight snack...." Kaname sounded wound up enough to go on for quite a while.

"Yeh, yeh. Blah blah blah. Blame Sousuke. Not Kaname. We get the picture. Let's go already." Mizuki grumped.

"It might actually be exciting if there really _were_ ghosts!" Shinji added, his camera around his neck. _OUWWW!"_ Ryo kicked him hard in the shin.

"Hey, class rep, what's the freakin' hold up? Misplaced your whistle or something?" One of the rugby boys laughed at his own joke.

"Don't remind her of _that_, you jackass!" The other members of the team dog piled him.

"Well, you all asked for it." Kaname picked up her halisen. Miss Okibasu was out of it, so she was in command. It was only proper to have 'carte blanche.'

"Ryo, Ren, you two help the Teacher in. Everyone else, let's get moving. Orderly fashion, if you please." She smacked a luggage bin hard, tipping it over and spilling loose items out onto the floor. "Remember. I have a fan, and I'm _not_ afraid to use it." Given the nature of the situation, it was only natural to considered her prior pledge null and void.

_Right?_

With good graces and bad, the members of Jindai Highschool made their way out of the bus. In groups, or as stragglers, they followed Kaname as she strode purposely towards the hotel.

**OKAYAMA HOTEL SUNSHINE**.

The ornate neon sign flickered off and on.

"Finally. Peace and quiet." Kyouko chirped.

_She should have known better._

The closer they got to the hotel entrance, the better things looked. Spirits rose with each step. Mumbling pessimism changed over to happy chuckles and rambunctious shouts. A large spotlight was in front of the main building, sending a large round circle of light back and forth across the low set clouds. A number of limousines pulled up to the curb, discharging men and women in fancy clothes. Men in black surrounded them, signaling that there were V.I.P.s in the house.

"Well, I _might_ have been wrong after all, Sousuke" Kaname said, almost sweetly. "There are certainly a lot of important looking people going in. There must be wonderful dining facilities or a great entertainment. Hotels with those usually have top notch accommodations."

"Go ahead and say it all, Kaname." Ryo was smiling, and evil look in her eye. "Tell him that you're impressed. Maybe even......_thankful."_

"Yes, something like 'Sousuke, you're _SUCH_ a hunk. How could I have missed that up to now. **TAKE ME!!!**" Maya laughed, seeing Kaname jump,

"Hey, you hear that. Sagara's at it again!" A boy from the swim team shouted back to his buddies. "Now he's got Maya ready to rip her clothes off for him."

"No...wait..._Kaname_..." Maya couldn't get anyone to listen.

"_SHIT!_ Who we gonna pay to put her clothes back _on!!!"_ One of the wrestlers quipped. The resultant laughter startled a number of attendants waiting near the front door.

"What?!" Maya looked perturbed.

"It's OK, Maya." Kaname patted her friend's cheek. "I personally wouldn't call Sousuke a hunk, but don't let that stop you." She laughted at the look on Maya's face. "O, and Ryo, I _am_ impressed. Impressed that you aren't all over Sousuke, too. After what you said _before...."_

"HUH?" Now it was Ryo's turn.

"Whoa! Ryo too, guys." A rugby player gave Sousuke a salute.

"Man, what does that guy eat for breakfast?" The wrestler walked over and slapped Sousuke on the back. "If girls keep taking their clothes off, we're going to think we're in _Private Eyes_ or some other strip joint!"

"Hey...we didn't..." Both Maya and Ryo tried to make themselves heard over the rabble.

"Well, that's the _last_ type of place any of us girls would want to end up!" A girl from the debating club sounded insulted.

"You'l l_never_ get us in a place like _that!"_ One of her friends blanched just thinking about it.

"**T-H-A-N-K G-O-D ! ! !**" It sounded as if every girl spoke up at once.

A number of women dressed as bunnies walked up with baskets, handing out complementary opera glasses and packets of moist toilettes. The boys in the class immediately forgot anything about teenage girls.

"What are _these_ for?" Kyouko asked.

_Everyone was at a loss_.

Two very large men with less than one neck between them sauntered over to the front of the group. "Do you have reservations at the club? If not, we are going to have to ask you to clear the area."

"I am Kaname Chidori, class representative for Jindai Highschool." Kaname meant it as an introduction, not as a justification for being there.

"O? I see. Nobody of any consequence. Move along. This is not a shopping mall or video game arcade." Both men took short staves out of their jackets. One flexed his muscles. Another blew his nose just to the side of Kaname.

"_W-w_-what?" Kaname clenched her teeth, her hackles up. The halisen tapped against her leg.

"I will handle this Chidori." Sousuke stepped forward, hands held away from his side.

"What can you do, Sousuke? This isn't an otaku convention." Kaname hmmppffed.

"You have something to say to us, little man?" The bouncers smiled gap-toothed smiles. One spat.

"Yes. Girls. I had made an arrangement with the owners." Sousuke had spoken quietly. No one from his class could hear what he was saying. "Dancing."

"O!!! Why didn't you say that _first?"_ The change in the over-sized men was remarkable. Their amusement and condescension melted away, replaced with shock, embarrassment, and fear. They bowed, repeatedly. "This way, please. Mr. Katsura and Mr. Shicho are expecting you." They both held the doors, sweat on their brows.

"Yeh! Sousuke for class representative."

"No, Sousuke for _emperor!"_

"**SOUSUKE.....SOUSUKE.....SOUSUKE!!!**"

Everybody was gossiping over Sousuke's effect on the bouncers. Everyone except Kaname. She refused to even look at Sousuke.

_Just what had he said?_

Sousuke was almost bowled overby the ecstatic rush of two men. It was the two gentlemen he had met in the sushi bar. The taller man, Shijaku Shincho, dabbed nervously at his damp forehead. His squat companion, Kokontei Katsura, held a bottle of ulcer medicine in a white-knuckled hand.

"Mr. Sagara. _Thank god!_ We were so worried." Mr. Shincho offered a sweaty hand for Sousuke to shake. "You don't know how happy we are to see you."

Kaname was taken aback. She had never seen a hotel manager so concerned for his customers.

"It is not a problem. We ran into some tragic circumstances at the museum, but thankfully everyone is safe. It is a matter of good fortune that we were able to make it here at all." Sousuke was glad he was not a business man. Such work obviously led to a nervous constitution.

"I just knew you'd make it Mr. Sagara, what with the contract and all. We saw the news. I must say I am impressed by the courage and dedication of the young ladies, honoring their commitment after _that._ Impressed, and greatly relieved." Mr. Katsura gulped down a handful of tablets.

'Contract?'

People often had to sign vouchers and give a credit card imprint to hold a large number of room. But, a _contract?_

'And what did he mean about a commitment?'

Suddenly, Kaname began to feel suspicious.

'When things start to look too good to be true....'

"Yes. The girls in my class are true troopers. I cannot imagine a better group." The girls from Jindai High all looked at Sousuke with pleasant and surprised smiles. He could do no wrong in their eyes, if he kept up like that.

"Miss Chidori deserves the most credit of all. No one puts as much effort into her routine as she does. She will stop at nothing to ensure the satisfaction of others."

Kaname couldn't help herself. Her cheeks felt hot. She hadn't realized that Sousuke appreciated the hard work that she put in for the class.

"Well, that is very nice to hear!" Mr. Shincho looked Kaname up and down. "I bet there will be a lot of appreciative individuals visiting here tonight!"

"Yes. She is such an attractive young lady, too!" Mr. Katsura's hand spasmed, causing his medicine container to hit the floor and roll away, spilling its pills as it went. He took no notice of it.

"Please. You give me too much credit." Kaname felt flushed. It was nice to receive praise, but she didn't want the rest of the class to feel envious. Against her better judgment, she found herself opening up to the two considerate innkeepers.

"I take it that our prior agreement stands?" Sousuke was thinking clearly. He didn't want to be handed a surprise bill at the end of their stay.

"O, but of course. We are men of our word! A full dinner for everyone. Rooms for all. And to show our appreciation, we will present each young woman with a keepsake necklace, and we will provide drinks on the house for the young men. Naturally, we will take no notice that they are underage." Mr. Shincho waved his hand in a rather effusive manner.

Kaname stood as if struck by a bolt out of the blue.

'Sousuke had managed to do all this? Without weapons or some crazy otaku scheme?'

"Give me an **S**!"

_"S!"_

"Give me an...." The chant was back in force. The guys were stoked beyond belief.

"Dude, you **R-O-C-K-!-!-!**" One boy fell on his knees and bowed to Sousuke.

"Sousuke, I want you to have my baby!!!" One girl shouted like a groupie. No one could tell if she was serious or just joking.

"Uh...." Sousuke said.

Kaname quickly searched the crowd. 'Just _WHO_ said **_THAT???_**'

"It looks like you are the Cat's Meow, Mr. Sagara." Mr. Katsura wished he could have been that popular back in school. "I bet you'll be a big hit around here tonight. There are men in attendance who are always looking for someone with vision. Such men are always on the look out for people who can get things done."

"I see. Could we all come inside now?" Sousuke asked, concerned about another item issue that needed to be addressed. "Our teacher is very ill, and needs to retire to her room." Ryo and Ren helped a very drowsy Miss Okibasu sit down in a chair.

"O! But of course. I will have a room prepared immediately. Also, as there are a number of hospital administrators here tonight, I will have an aide check and see if they brought a doctor or two as guests. We pride ourselves at providing the best." Mr. Shincho rang a small hand held bell.

_Things were set in motion._

"How about the rest of us? Can we go directly to our rooms. No doubt everyone would like to freshen up before dinner." Kaname was not going to let Sousuke steal all the thunder.

"Ah! I must truly apologize, Miss, seeing that we are terribly in your debt. But, we are rather busy tonight, and you were later than we had expected. We'll work as hard as we can to get your rooms ready, while you prepare yourselves."

"But...prepare...."

_What exactly were they referring to?_

"Certainly. We understand you may need to get yourselves ready for this. It really is a big deal. Trust me, you'll look lovely just as you are."

"For dinner?" The words were flying by Kaname too fast. There was something she felt she should put a finger on, but her head was spinning.

"O, yes, for that too. I know you must all be hungry, but we do have nice plates made up back stage. The boys can all order their meals at the bar. And Mr. Sagara, I'm certain that any number of people will be buying you the best that the house can offer."

"Backstage?" Kaname eyebrows shot up.

_Something was screwy here!_

"Yes. I must apologize again. We do not have enough dressing rooms. Miss Chidori, as the lead attraction, you will have a private room of course. Don't worry. Everything will be kept private."

"LEAD ATTRACTION???" Kaname's voice rose considerably. "_SOUSUKE!!!_ Do you have something to explain here?" The halisen was swinging like a pendulum now.

"I shall do so, Kaname. We needed a place to stay, and food to eat, because of your scheduling mistakes." Sousuke was tired, so he was even more clueless than usual. "These gentlemen needed customers for this business. They would appear to need women to dance. If women start to dance, no doubt men will get up and dance as well. When everyone has found the place to their liking then, they will stay longer. That way they will provide more and more business." Sousuke was proud.

_His explanation was complete_.

"Uh..." Mr. Shincho turned pale, but couldn't get a word in. He rang his bell, spoke to an aide, and sent the man running.

"Umm..." Mr. Katsura had gone beet red. He too was interrupted.

"WHAT?" Kaname brought the halisen down on a nearby table. Sending a large bowl of courtesy mints rolling across the floor in every possible direction. "You plan on using us girls as cows, to coax the bulls into the the arena?" Kaname sounded on the verge of going volcanic.

The girls all started talking.

_Things threatened to turn ugly._

Sousuke suddenly felt as if he had walked far into a minefield, with a crossfire keeping him from tracing his footsteps back out.

'The men had_said_ they wanted girls to dance!'

"No. That's not it at all. We don't have a large dance floor here. Our establishment does not cater to _that_ kind of crowd." Mr. Shincho didn't tell Kaname everything. He swallowed. 'That girl has CRAZY eyes. I need back- up.'

The susurus were less angry now. The girls looked relieved.

Sousuke felt the adrenalin coursing through him. Why did this feel like a classic fight or flight situation?

"We have a different kind of dancing here...." Mr. Katsura had become drenched with sweat.

"Line dancing?" One girl clapped her hands, hopeful. That could be done in smaller spaces.

"Spotlight couples dancing?" Another girl bushed. Her boyfriend swore. His friends would get on his case if his sweetheart dragged him up to dance.

"The Cha Cha?" Everybody turned to stare incredulously at one girl.

'Was she on drugs?'

"No, none of that. There seems to have been a misunderstanding here." Mr. Shicho looked visibly relieved. A group of large men in dark coat and shaded glasses were walking in his direction.

"Just what ARE we talking about here?!!" Kaname cut straight to the point. She wasn't looking at Mr. Shincho or Mr. Katsura. If her eyes were laser beams, Sousuke would have been reduced to a smoking heap of slag.

"Well, for starters, there is Fan Dancing...." Mr. Katsura was cut-off.

"Oh, _now_ I get it." Maya stepped forward. "You expect us to dress up in full geisha outfits, make-up and all. We'd have those adorable painted fans. That might be fun girls. We can certainly put up with a little discomfort if it gets us room and board."

The girls quickly began talking among themselves. A number of guys had a rather intense look on their face.

_There was an entirely different type of Fan dance._

"Yes, and there is the Bubble Dance...." Mr. Shincho wasn't able to say anything more.

"That's fun!" One girl sounded rather pumped. "I've been to discos when they filled the room with bubbles. That's _really _neat." Her friends were getting excited.

The boys were talking amongst themselves, chuckling.

"Table dancing. Couch dancing. Seven Veils. Lap dancing. Private dancing." Mr. Katsura counted things off on his fingers.

The girls were stunned.

Some of them knew just what that implied.

The boys looked ready to jump out of their skin.

"Yes, with good quality ostrich feathers....giant clear plastic globes....tassels....pasties....G-strings and thongs....everything possibly needed." Mr. Shincho looked uncomfortable. He had a good read on the situation. Things would come as a nasty surprise to the innocent students, but there were bigger things at stake here.

Like his livelihood.

_Like his life._

"**OOO LA LA!** Take it off. Take it **ALL** off!" One of the rugby guys yelled. A chorus of wolf whistles followed.

"What does all that mean?" Kaname asked a frightened Mr. Katsura, standing nose to nose with the quivering man. She was pretty certain she knew the answer.

"_E-e-e_-exotic dancing. _S-s_-strip tease." Mr. Shicho stammered.

"_Y-Y-Y_-You want us to dance **NAKED???**" Kaname was absolutely livid. She wasn't speaking to either of the hotel managers. Her hands were rough on the sides of Sousuke's collar, as she strove to lift him off the ground.

"Of course _NOT!_" Mr. Shincho replied. "This is a classy establishment. There wouldn't be any mystery in that. You can keep the tassels on."

A number of the girls stared at the tall man. His words hit them like a ton of bricks. Everbody started speaking up, saying they wouldn't be doing any dancing.

"But, you did not speak of any of this before," Sousuke put in. "You said nothing of shameful acts."

"Well, it_was_ clearly written into the fine print of the contract..." Mr. Katsura held up the document in question. "And you_did_ sign it." The man pointed to Sousuke's signature.

"Sousuke...." Kaname's voice was very quiet, and all the more frightening for that fact. "You signed a contract...for all of the girls in the class...and you...did not...read...the **CONTRACT?!!**" She shouted that last word in the disgruntled soldier's ear.

"Uh..."

"Well?" Kaname brought the halisen behind her head.

"I...Errr..."

"Sousuke?" Kaname spread her feet apart and shifted her balance forward on her toes.

"Umm..."

**"SOUSUKE!!!"** Every muscle in Kaname's body was tence.

"No, Kaname. I did not read the contract." Sousuke realized now that he had made a mistake. He never had to deal with legal matters at any time during his life. As long as he had been with Mithril, a huge Legal Department dealt with those issues.

"I see. Quite understandable. You are not a lawyer, are you?" Kaname's voice was down to a whisper.

"No."

_"You are an idiot!"_ Kaname swung for the fences and whacked Sousuke hard against the side of his head. "Here, let me show you MY fan dance, Sousuke!"

The halisen was a blur. Spittle flew from Sousuke's mouth as he was pummeled unmercifully. "I trusted you, Sousuke. Miss Okibasu trusted you. We _ALL_ did!" Kaname sounded totally disgusted.

"And you did all of us guys proud!!!" One of the wrestlers shouted. A round of scattered applause followed

"Yeh, better than panty raids and skinny dipping!" That appeared to be the opinion of a minority of the boys present. The others knew exactly how they might feel if they showed up at a PTA bake sale and were expected to put on a Chippendales routine or a rendition of 'The Full Monty.'

"It seems we have a misunderstanding, here.

It is only my name on the contract. I am the sole one at fault. You may hold me accountable in any manner you wish. The others have no debt, as they have never signed anything with me." Sousuke thought about borrowing one of the other student's cellular phones. A call to the safe house, and a transfer to the Mithril lawyer on-call, would help clarify rights and obligations. "If necessary, I will dance."

A number of the girls whistled.

None of the others saw anything to feel good about.

"I understand that, Mr. Sagara. Truly, I do. That's very noble of you. But tonight, none of that matters." Mr. Katsura had gotten down on the floor, on his hands and knees, and was gathering up his pills. "And, if you danced, we'd probably get shot."

"Yes. We are really sorry, but things are completely out of our hands. We're dealing with an entirely different set of laws now." Mr. Shincho stepped back as one of the strangers walked closer.

"Are you the spokesman for the dancers?" The tall dark man had a scar running down from the corner of one eye to the edge of his chin. His breath stank. A bulge in his suit likely represented a handgun.

"As I have explained to these gentlemen, the girls are _not_ dancers." Sousuke prayed that this man had the authority to defuse the situation. He was not too hopeful.

"They are now. A lot of arrangements have been name. Important people changed their schedules to be here. They do not take kindly to misunderstandings. They expect me to prevent mistakes. For good reason. My friends and I make mistakes disappear." The smile on the man belonged in an age before dentistry.

Sousuke considered taking down the three men.

Unless they were of the quality of the late Miss Krieger or Mr. Mishka, it should be possible. However, in these tight quarters, any stray shot had a high likelihood of striking a student. "We are just high school students. Not entertainers. We cannot help that people made arrangements under incorrect assumptions."

Kaname's anger had been snuffed out like a candle.

Now she was frightened.

She had a good idea what would happen next. She whispered to Kyouko "Tell the nearest people to start backing out of the lobby slowly. Tell them to pass it on. _Hurry."_ Kyouko did as she was told.

"Sure you can!" The ugly man said in response to Sousuke. "You are the one responsible for the wrong assumptions, right?" He gave Mr. Shincho and Mr. Katsura a haughty but meaningful look. They shrank. "You said you had girls. I see girls here. You said they'd dance. You were quite right. They _will_. Don't let their lack of experience bother you. My bosses appreciate effort." He laughed, a short hyena like bark. "Trust me. The girls will make an admirable effort." A Walther pistol appeared in his hand.

_His comrades were also armed._

A shot rang out.

"Ichi, what is going on?" The scarred man asked his subordinate.

"Sir, there is too much covert whispering going on. People were heading out the door." The man pointed with his gun. A small hole was visible in the door frame above the head of a visibly shaking boy.

"Good work. I'd better take care of this before things get out of hand. You, Shincho, get me a chair!" When he had the chair, the man stood on it and addressed the crowd, making certain they all saw his gun. "I do_not_ suggest that anyone try to make a run for it. Mind you, it is not an order. I'm not your teacher or your parent." His voice was almost pleasant. "But, if anyone runs, that person dies. Remember, it's only my suggestion."

"This is **not** legal. This is wrong. You have no right to treat them that way." Sousuke knew his words would be useless. But, he needed to keep up an act of a frantic teenage boy. The less self-assured he seemed, the less likely anyone would view him as a threat. "Please. Just let us all go home. Don't any of you have any children?"

"You're right, of course. How rude of me. I'll take care of it right away." The man got back up on the chair. "Change of plans. Anyone who wants to leave is free to go. Just remember my earlier suggestion." He changed the clip on his gun. No one had moved even an inch. "You see? No problem. And, I _do_ have children." The man put his hand over his eye like a look-out looking for signs of land. "But, I don't see any of them here."

The men with the guns started herding the Jindai students like cattle. "Sir? Shouldn't we have them leave their belongings here?" One of the men was clearly on the ball.

"Well, they are going voluntarily, aren't they? In the spirit of the occasion, we can make things easier for them, don't you think?" The Yakuza officer didn't see much threat from a bunch of children. What were they going to do, hit the clan head with a shoe, or strangle the senior advisor with a bra strap?

_No, when they realized just who they were dealing with, they would be very well behaved boys and girls._

"Sir, I ask you again. Let the others go. I will come with you and accept whatever punishment you require. If I can talk to your boss, perhaps I can get him to see reason." Sousuke would like very much to get close to the man in charge.

"O, don't you worry young man. The Oyabun wants to see you, alright. He wants to show his appreciation for the fine show you've set up for us tonight." The man patted Sousuke on the back, as if he were a favorite son. "But, I should explain something to you...." The Yakuza slammed a fist hard into Sousuke's gut, doubling him over. "One does _not_ get a clan chief to see reason. Whatever HE wants is reason enough, understand?" A knee to the face rocked Sousuke back on his heels.

"Yes. Yes, sir." Sousuke made certain to sound cowed.

"Good. Good. No hard feelings then? We _all_ make mistakes." The look on the man's face made it clear that he would not put up with any _more_ mistakes. "Mr. Yamataka would be very unhappy if you viewed him in a bad light. You see, he wants to get on your good side."

"Good side?"

"Yes, if only to get your inside opinion on the auction." The large man chuckled.

_"Auction?"_

"O, that's right! No one has told any of you yet." He snapped his fingers. "Let me take care of that right away." He whistled loudly.

"**LISTEN UP EVERYONE!**"

The scarred man's voice carried, even in the growing crowd noise. The students stopped and gave the man their full attention.

"You pretty ladies will want to an extra special job tonight. If you do, most of you will get to go home safe and unharmed. The luckiest ones, though, will get a special treat. They will get to stay for the girl auction."

The girls all looked frightened.

None of the boys was in the slightest bit excited any more.

Things had gone from bad to worse.

_They could only imagine what would happen to any girl auctioned off_.


	16. Chapter 16: Many Happy Returns

The impromptu stage area was filled with girls, all thankful for the huge curtain.

_How long would it stay down?_

The backstage area was filled by girls, all worried about the terrible situation they were in.

_Just what was going to happen?_

There were girls speaking in hushed frightened tones. Girls crying. Girls with their hands over their eyes, trying to make it all go away.

_What had they done wrong? _

They had just survived an unbelievable situation at the museum, and now _this? _

It would be bad enough to be forced to dance in front of strangers. But to dance near naked, in a suggestive and erotic manner, with threats of terrible things hanging over their heads?

_What could be worse? _

The girl auction could be worse! The whispers were not a game. This was not a ghost story or Truth Or Dare.

Everyone spoke of their greatest fears. Would they be forced to dance at other clubs? Would they be sex slaves? Would they be abused, then killed?

Maybe they would be made into drug addicts against their will, to keep another leash on them. Maybe they would even be sold to men in foreign lands.

_Would they ever see their parents again? Their homes? Friends?_

Kaname came into her own as a leader. She had survived the takeover of a secret submarine by a crazed lunatic. She had survived being kidnapped by the yakuza. She would survive this.

As Class Representative, she tried to settle everybody down. She couldn't chase all the fears away, but she could put things in perspective. Things were only as bad as they allowed themselves to believe. They could make themselves sick, or they could deal with this, get through it, and move on. There was no reason for tears. There was no place for horror stories.

_In that regard, they might just be their own worst enemy. _

"We have to keep our spirits up. We need to show everyone what we are made of. We are not mere objects or puppets unless we view ourselves as such. We are better than the disgusting creeps sitting out in the audience." The girls were slowly coming around to her way of thinking. Their determination grew in leaps and bounds. "And, we have two things in our favor."

"What, Kaname?" Kyouko squared her shoulders. So far, they hadn't been through anything that was truly terrible. She would keep her fingers crossed. 

"This!" She showed them a cell phone, the only one that wasn't confiscated from their luggage or persons.

"How did you hide that? _Where_ did you hide it?" Ryo's eyes were wide.

"You don't want to know. And there is **no** way that I'm ever going to tell anyone." The look on Kaname's face did not invite further interrogation on the matter. "I've already put in a phone call to the local police, and into the local office for the National Police Agency. Help should be on its way." Her statement was met with silent smiles.

_The girls had to be careful not to be overheard. _

"What's the second thing, Kaname?" Ren asked in a steady quiet voice, her eyes at peace. She had her own trump card to play, if things called for it. With her family's connection to organized crime, she might be able to touch on matters of honor, or raise question of retaliation.

She would pass word along to the Oyabun in the audience when she got a good idea of just what they were expected to do.

"Sousuke." It pained Kaname to say it, but not nearly as much as it upset the girls who heard it.

"You have got to be _kidding_, Kaname. He's the reason we're all here!" Mizuki's dander was up. The girls seconded her thoughts.

"Yes. It may not be today. It may not be tomorrow. But some day, he is going to _pay!" _Maya hoped they would all see that day.

_Especially Sousuke. _

"I know. Believe me, if anyone knows, **I** do. But, we should keep a number of things in mind." At first, Kaname couldn't believe she was coming to Sousuke's defense.

But, the words 'come to defense' burned a mark of truth across her heart. She saw Mr. Mishka with his pants off.

She saw Miss Krieger with a pistol in hand and murder in her eyes.

She saw Sousuke with a Samurai sword.

"What? That he doesn't _mean_ to cause trouble? That he _thought_ he was looking out for all of us? I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't need _that_ kind of help!" The girl from the volleyball team was not the only one who felt that way.

"No one here can argue with that. But, I'm responsible too. If I had gotten rooms at the Heian Inn, none of this would be happening." Kaname's face fell. When everything boiled down, the fact would remain that she failed in that regard.

"But Kaname, you worked really hard." Kyouko rushed to her friends defense.

"Yeh. None of us did anything to help." Ryo nodded her head.

"And, you thought you had everything all sewed up good and tight!" Mizuki wasn't about to let Kaname put the blame on herself.

_That was her job. _

"You could say the same things about Sousuke, too." Ren's soft words struck true. _"Right?" _

"But…." "But…." "But…" "But…" Everybody had some reason why Sousuke's actions were totally different than Kaname's. But, the bottom line was that the severity of the situation was what mattered to everyone.

"That brings me to my final point," Kaname said. "There's only one thing that Sousuke does better than getting people into trouble. That's getting people _out _of trouble." No one could deny that.

"So, what are we supposed to do, Kaname?" Kyouko was chewing on her fingernail.

"We do what they tell us to do, but we stall. Ask questions a hundred times. Mess up on purpose, without letting them catch on. Pretend to be sick to yours stomach. Pass out. _Whatever_ it takes. We have to hope that Sousuke or the authorities can get us out of this mess. We have to give them all the time we can."

The word was spread.

_The Great Delay was put in motion. _

A number of the dark-suited Yakuza escorted a gaudily dressed man and a shriveled old woman into the backstage area. They were there to organize the show, post haste. The girls were told in no uncertain terms that their word was law. If they had any trouble, the enforcers would be only too happy to straighten it out.

The key concept was that the Jindai girls were always wrong.

_The penalty for being wrong was unthinkable. _

"Girls! Girls! To me, now. Girls, come here to **me**!"The man spoke in a high nasal voice and a pronounced lisp. "Right _now_. This very _instant! _Come come!!!" He clapped his hands together, then fidgeted. He had once been a notable choreographer until he ran afoul of some ill-advised bets.

"Form a line. You will **not** be told a second time." The rather severe woman had been a great beauty in her day. She had not dealt with the loss of her looks very well. Exotic dancing had been her life, her ticket to fame, and her way to find approval. She resented the beautiful girls their looks, and all the girls their youth.

"Listen to what assignment Mr. Ishigawa gives you, then be ready to form groups when I call out." She pushed one girl to the floor who was standing where she wanted to be.

"OK, let's start with _you_. Blue haired girl, what's your name?" Mr. Ishigawa pointed to Kaname.

"First name or last?" Kaname asked. Everything could be a slight delay.

"First! Or both. _Whatever!" _The man's eyes bulged. He did not want to answer questions. There was too much to do.

"_Kaname_ is my first name. _Kaname Chidori _is my whole name. That would make _Chidori_ my last name." Kaname kept a straight face. 

"Yes. I see. Wonderful. Well, with that color hair, we don't dare dress you in the veils. That's out!" he snapped his fingers. "And with those unfashionably large breasts, you could never hold the bubbles close enough. Out!" Another snap.

"_Ooooh, _bubbles. Too bad. I _like_ bubbles. But wouldn't they pop, anyway?" Kaname smiled some. She couldn't help herself.

"_NO_, they won't pop. They're not really bubbles, they're clear plastic balls." The man sniffed. Too many questions.

"O, then why don't they call it _'The Ball Dance,' _then. I mean, if they aren't using bubbles…" Kaname berated herself. This was no time to be having fun.

"I don't know. It _doesn't_ matter!" The man's voice got even higher, hard to believe.

"If you say so!" Kaname nodded her head, trying to seem very helpful.

"**YES! _I SAY SO!_**" The man started to hyperventilate.

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Ishigawa?" The stern woman walked up, a gimlet eye on Kaname.

"No. Not really. It's just so hard dealing with dense girls. I _always_ hated that part! I'm fine, Miss Okami. Please see to your other tasks. While the girls wait, they can be taught proper steps, and shown enticing body movements." The choreographer did not seem overtly fond of the scowling woman. "See if any of them have particular talent with the bubbles or fans. And check to see if anyone ever took belly dancing classes."

"Very well. You are of course correct." Miss Okami went about her business.

"OK, where _were_ we?" Mr. Ishigawa tried to gather his thoughts.

"My name is _Kaname_. That's my first name. As I told you before, my full name is…" Kaname wanted to giggle so bad it hurt not to.

"Kaname Chidori. I know!" The man's eyes were bulging again.

"O, have we met before?"

"**ARGHHH!!!**" The man kicked one of the 'bubbles' that had rolled in his direction.

It seemed that all of the girls had a very hard time holding on to the plastic balls.

"No veils. No bubbles. It's _got_ to be fans then. Ostrich feathers." The man pushed Kaname away forcefully, glad to be rid of her.

Kaname came back.

"I have one more question, sir."

"**WHAT???**" Mr. Ishigawa didn't care that he had sold his soul to the Yakuza. Nothing was worth this.

"Which is it? Fans, or ostrich feathers?" Kaname blinked her eyes in exaggerated fashion. 

"**AHHHH!!!**"

** x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Sousuke looked around the crowded room.

Smoke danced before small spotlights, like snakes answering a piper's call.

The bar was crowded, as were the tables surrounding a custom-made runway. Most of the patrons were men, and many of them were dressed in fine clothes. A number of women were present as well, as companions of and older successful men.

A small band was present, their saxophones and drums idle at the moment.

Glasses clinked. Champagne corks popped. Laughter and conversations melded into one general buzz.

_The professional within Sousuke was busy. _

There was only the one way in or out. The room violated any number of fire codes, but would be easy to defend. Conversely, unless hidden bolt-holes were present, a covert escape would be impossible. There were no elevated positions. No slots or gun ports present in the parts of the walls that he could see. A number of obvious body guards strolled leisurely around the room. Other men, essentially incognito, looked to be serving a similar role in a less obvious manner. 

"Because I am in such a fine mood tonight, I will clue you in just _once_. Be **very** careful what you say, and how you say it. If you upset the bosses, you upset _me_. If you upset me, you will end up sleeping with the fishes." The scarred man spoke with a gravely voice.

"It would also be wise to move slowly, watch where you step, and keep your hands where I can see them. If you make a move for that bag you carry, I will plug you, even if you are just going for a breath mint. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. The oyabun is Mr. Kazuo Yamataka. You will refer to him as 'Sir,' or 'Lord Yamataka'. He likes that. If you call him by his first name, last name, or Mister, I will introduce you to a world of pain. You don't enjoy pain, _do_ you?" The large man cracked his knuckles.

"No, Sir."

"Fine. If you did, that would make my job messier. I'd have to jump ahead to _disfigurement_. The Wakagashira, Second Man, is Yoshio Guchiyama. To you he is 'Sir,' nothing else. If he deems to speak to you, or even look at you, consider yourself blessed. If he speaks about you without addressing you first, you have my permission to start sweating. Hisayuki Taoka is the Saiko Komon, Senior Advisor. The same goes for him. I trust you will remember." He spat . 

"Yes, Sir."

"O, and I should make something clear to you. Keep a close eye on me. Never step between me and the oyabun. I don't want to have to mail you home to your Mommy and Daddy in small boxes. They make me pay the postage. Can you _believe_ it?"

Sousuke chose not to answer.

"There will be a number of officers, enlisted members, and apprentices about as well. You will not be able to tell them apart. A wise young man would follow any instructions he was given, no matter _who_ it came from."

Sousuke nodded his head.

He would play no favorites.

_When the time came, any man who got in his way would pay the necessary price. _

The scarred Yakuza raised his arm as he approached a large cluster of tables. A fair number of black-jacketed men parted, leaving a path the tables. He walked Sousuke over to a man dressed in an immaculate European suit, a crystal goblet in his hand, and a velvet-lined goblet case open in front of him.

The man swirled his wine in the goblet, taking no notice of the arrivals until the officer bowed. A wave of his hand sent the officer away to an advantageous position.

Sousuke stood quietly. He knew better than to speak out of turn. For a long time, no one took notice of him.

"You have patience, young man. That is commendable. Too many youths today do not." The oyabun's voice was well oiled, but sharp.

"Lord, I thank you." Sousuke would play this like a Samurai called before his Lord.

He bowed. 

"Manners, too. Another trait growing in scarcity. Would you care to sit, or do you prefer standing?" The Yakuza boss waved his hand. A young woman vacated the chair next to him.

"Lord, it would be my choice to sit. I do not mind standing, but do not wish to make any move that might be misinterpreted."

"Patience, manners, _and_ common sense. You are a young man worth keeping an eye on---as a potential tool for me, or a possible weapon against me." There was the sound of a crypt door closing in his voice.

_There was no doubt which outcome was preferable. _

Sousuke simply bowed his head.

"Sit, then. Waiter, a glass of you best for the young man." The last was directed to a man in a fancy white coat carrying a small metal tray.

"The food on my table is your food. The drink on my table is your drink. Any woman at my table with a flower in her hair is your woman. I wish to express my thanks to you." Mr. Yamataka pointed to one particular young lady, then snapped his finger. The girl, in her early twenties, sauntered over to Sousuke and began running her hand through his hair.

She smelled of lotus blossoms.

"Lord, I thank you. I do not rate such honors."

"No, you do not. I am glad that you realize this. Still, you have brought us good fortune, even if it was unintentional." The gangster boss turned and looked directly at Sousuke for the first time. "I take it, if given the opportunity, you would ask for the girls in your class to be released from this onus?"

"I would, Lord."

"Good. I like a man of honor. If begging would gain their release, would you beg?" There was a feral look in the man's eyes.

"Lord, I would. I do not know how to beg, but would attempt to learn. My personal honor comes second." Sousuke did not sound like a frightened teenager. That point was not lost on the oyabun.

The girl draped herself around Sousuke's neck.

He started to perspire.

The Yakusa noted and smiled.

"I see. You should know then, that you have won yourself your freedom tonight, if you wish it. You may also be offered certain opportunities, and are free to turn them down without fear." He took a sip from his goblet. "Because your honor is at stake, and you have shown that you understand the value of honor, the girls will not be harmed. Though, their subsequent silence would prove beneficial to them."

"I thank you, Lord." Sousuke had to force himself to keep from jumping out of his chair when the girl ran her hands across his chest.

"I must make an exception, however. We shall hold an auction for the most desirable girls. I will limit it to five. You will assist me in the judging." It was not a request.

"How should I do this, Lord? I am not acquainted with your preferences." Sousuke began to feel a tightness in his chest. This was a difficult situation. If he did nothing, all but five girls would go free.

_No telling what might happen if he made an attempt to stop the proceedings and failed. _

"I have an eye for beauty, and need no man's suggestions in that regard. I wish to know about spirit and heart, having no stomach for the vapid or timid. You know these girls. Their fate shall come at _your_ hand." Mr. Yamataka watched Sousuke closely.

He was purposely putting him in a difficult situation.

"I shall assist however I can, Lord. I should say, however, that I an not a great judge of women. They remain a great mystery to me." The girl chuckled and began nibbling on Sousuke's ear.

"What young man is?" The oyabun's hearty laughter made a number of people at nearby tables take notice, then quickly look away. "At least you have the courage to admit it. If you like, Okita here will help you there."

There was a skirmish taking place at the fringe of the Yakuza tables. A deep loud voice could be heard. " I will speak with your master, you soulless hounds. This is a matter of honor. I demand satisfaction."

Mr. Yamakata clapped his hands. The scarred officer walked to his side. "See what that is about. If it is a matter of face, you may bring the man here. If it is not, make certain he understands his mistake. I will leave all methods to your discretion."

Not too much later a huge man walked over to the table Sousuke shared with Mr. Yakatama, Okita, and the men Sousuke had not been introduced to.

He was familiar.

Painfully so.

_"YOU?" _The robe-clad behemoth growled, looking at Sousuke. It was the Yokozuna, Taiho Kashiwado.

"Did you wish to see me, Mr. Kashiwado. Or are you here to speak to my guest?" The oyabun's voice carried the sound of a knife being slid out of its sheath.

"I have come to speak my grievances to you." The Sumo's tone did not show the slightest bit of courtesy or respect. "You will call this show off _immediately." _

Sousuke was surprised, but did not let it show. He had not expected any allies.

_What was the Yokozuna's angle here? _

"Will I? That's certainly news to me. Being curious, I will ask you why, before having you dragged back to your table and thrown down into your chair." The gangster raised his arm and made a short series of gestures.

"Did _you_ do this? Was it you who sold out your fellows, and later found another way to smear _my_ honor?" The look the huge man turned on Sousuke was dreadful.

Sousuke, not bidden to speak by the oyabun, remained silent.

"You have tried my patience too far already. I will not ask again." Mr. Yamataka's look would have cowed a lesser man. Two of the men standing behind him drew guns.

"I was invited here to see professional dancers. What do I find? _High school girls_. Against their will! I am **not** a monk." The Sumo let that point sink in. "However, _my_ name has been used to bring people here. To your show. To associate me with child abuse was dishonorable!"

Two large men walked over to stand with Mr. Kashiwado---Cengiz Yilmaz and Abdull Mahmud. Both men raise their eyebrows, seeing Sousuke seated next to the Yakuza chieftain.

"O, but you are mistaken, my large Sir." Mr. Yamataka laughed, and his underlings laughed with him. "My show? Why, I _too_ was invited. This is Mr. Shicho's and Mr. Katsura's show."

"Do not take me for a fool. Those two are dogs, afraid to run free. I know quite well whose hand holds the leash. You have done me dishonor by misusing my name. You have done me the disservice of taking me for a fool. You have shown yourself to be a liar and a coward. If you will not call off this show, my friends and I will throw each customer out one at a time, if necessary." That was no bluff.

_The temperature in the room suddenly dropped in a figurative sense. _

The look in the oyabun's eyes could have flash-frozen a super tanker. A number of under-bosses and officers got to their feet. People backed away from the scene. "You say you are an honorable man. Yet you confront me in front of my friends, my guest, and my hirelings. You say that you have been dishonored, but make demands, accusations, and call me a liar." The Yakuza boss stood.

_A hush came over that part of the room. _

Sousuke kept a close eye out, not wanting to get caught in a crossfire. He was not about to intervene. There was nothing he could do that would further his own cause. But, he would keep an ear out for any possible opening.

"Are you going to face me like a man, then? Or will you have your lapdogs do your fighting for you." The Yokozuna did not win any friends with that question. "Perhaps you will have them drag me out into an alley way, and handle it with guns, the way of true cowards." Clearly, Mr. Kashiwado was drunk.

"There is no need." Mr. Yamataka smiled. "No need to inconvenience anyone. They can shoot you here. No one will hear it. You will suddenly fall ill. We will take you to a room to see a doctor. Who will take further notice?" He made another gesture.

The scar-faced officer took out a silencer and began screwing it on his pistol. His look was positively joyful.

"Lord, may I speak?" Sousuke saw a slim chance.

The oyabun gave Sousuke a look that said he was walking a very fine line. "You are my guest, and sit at my table for now. What is it you wish to say?" 

"First, there is little gained in the death of an ignorant man. Once killed, he learns nothing." Sousuke did not flinch under the glare of the Yakuza, or the look sent his way by the Sumo. "There is a story, if I may tell it Lord."

"Yes." The mob boss was intrigued. Nothing was lost by a short delay.

"A gnat flew around, nearly deafened by his own buzzing. He landed near the ear of a great Ox, staying there buzzing as he rested. Finally he left. Thinking himself an honorable insect, he came back to speak to the Ox. _'I am grateful for your patience, Ox. It was kind of you to put up with my terrible racket.' _The Ox looked up and replied _'Until you spoke to me, I did not know you were there. When you leave, I will not know you are gone.'_" Sousuke waited nervously.

Mr. Yamataka sat quietly. All of his men and guests kept an eye on his face. He smiled. He guffawed. "Wonderful. You have wit too. He is less than a gnat to a man like me, no matter how important he may think he is. Take his arms!" The mobster watched as a number of burly men grabbed the Yokozuna.

"Some day, little boy, I will kill you." Mr. Kashiwado spat at Sousuke.

"He doesn't seem to like you, young man. What is the story behind that? I trust it will prove interesting." The Yakuza snapped his fingers.

Okita refilled his goblet before draping herself over Sousuke. Whatever she whispered in his ear had him turn as white as a sheet.

"We had misunderstandings on a number of occasions. He was set on fighting. I did not wish to be seriously injured, so I defeated him, Lord."

"Really? You? I do not wish to slight you young man, but they must not make Yokozuna like they used to!" Everyone in ear shot began to hoot and howl. "How could a boy like you stop a mountain of a man like him?"

"I hit him hard in his private parts. Each time, Lord."

Mr. Yamataka choked on the wine he was swallowing, spitting it out to stain the white linen table cloth. His men patted him on the back. "Good God! That must have been a sight to see." The room exploded with laughter.

The Sumo broke free and swatted two men hard to the floor. A gangster behind him pistol-whipped him to the back of the head, bringing him to his knees. The men around him kicked him mercilessly. His comrades dare not move, as other dark-jacketed men held guns to their temples. 

"Take that fat shit back to his table. If he causes any more trouble, shoot him. This is the way he shows his thanks to me, after sparing his life?" The oyabun turned back to Sousuke. "You have proven quite interesting young man. Have you given consideration to your future, what you intend to do after school? You might find Okayama much to your liking. There is always a place for a young man with courage and good sense."

"Lord." Sousuke bowed his head.

"Is Okita to your liking? If not, I will have another brought over. Or, if you wish, I shall give you the funds to bid at the auction. If you stay with us, you might like a familiar face." The Yakuza laughed at the look on the girl's face.

"It seems you have made a friend, young man. Are you the jealous type, Okita? Would you mind if that boy wished to keep two women?" The girl shook her head quickly. "Good. I hear there was a blue-haired girl giving you trouble earlier. Perhaps you might like to break her in, eh?"

"Yes, Lord." It was a good idea. He could go that route instead, 'buying' Kaname and setting her free.

_But that would still leave four girls---four of his fellow students---in great trouble. _

"Ah! Capital. You could have a bright future with us. This should be a night you long remember!" Mr. Yamataka lit up an expensive cigar, passed it to Sousuke, and lit another for himself. "Don't worry, if you don't smoke---that's another vice you'll be happy to learn."

Sousuke was certain of one thing. This **was** a night he would always remember. He was quite certain that there was at least one girl who would never let him forget. Probably a lot more than one.

_He couldn't wait too much longer_.

First, if the girls were on the runway, they would be in danger from his plan. Second, and possibly more important, if they even took on step out here scantily clad, Sousuke's fate would be irreversibly sealed. He would be safer with the Yakuza.

'At least the Boss has taken a liking to me. That should loosen up the security some, and make my move easier.'

There was another commotion. This time, a path was forming in the sea of people. Another man was demanding to see the oyabun.

"Take me to Kazuo, _now! _Find out if there is a doctor in the house. Bring me a number of enforcers, I want to borrow them for a job. **GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!**"

_It was a night for reunions_.

The new arrival had managed to suture himself temporarily with a sewing kit. He had stolen a fine set of silk robes to wear, but there were still some blood stains in the groin area. He pushed people out of his way as he walked up to the Mob chieftain's table.

It was Mr. Kimutaku. Teiichi Murisato. The Golden Gecko.

"Suki darling!" Mr. Kimutaku's eyes went wide, then narrowed to nasty slits. "What a wonderful coincidence finding you here. We have some matters to settle. You've saved me a _lot_ of trouble!" He walked over and patted Sousuke's cheek, after pushing Okita off of him. "But, you always were such a thoughtful boy…."

"Teiichi, what is the meaning of all this. I didn't expect to see you at a girlie show." Mr. Yamakata said nothing of the earlier 'Kazuo.' 

"It's time I call in our blood debt, Kazuo. The word on the street said you'd be here tonight. I need a safe way out of the country. Discrete medical care, too." As Teiichi Murisato, he had helped the current oyabun secure his grip on the position, by means of sizeable contributions and a couple of untraceable assassinations. 

"But you also have something I want even more." He ran his hand through Sousuke's hair.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Mr. Ishigawa was ready to strip, put on a pair of garters, grab a couple of Ostrich feathers, and streak out on the runway himself.

He was not a dancer, and had no secret dreams.

No, that act would probably get him shot and put out of his misery!

_Such an inviting thought…. _

Despite the iron hand of Miss Okami and the presence of armed Yakuza, it was turning out to be impossible to teach these girls.

He had _never_ met such a group of severely mental challenged ladies in his _entire_ life. He watched with disbelief as one girl, told to work with the feathers, tried to jump off of a ladder, acting as if they were wings. Her cry of 'But why didn't it WORK?' had almost sent him into hysterics.

Another girl kept trying to stand on one of the bubbles, falling off and ending up caught in the curtain ropes again and again. 'I saw bears do this on TV' was her explanation.

And that blue haired girl! She showed remarkable enthusiasm. That was a _bad_ thing. Every time one of the girls had a problem, that Chidori girl would run over to help her. It took twice as long to set them straight after _that. _

Finally, with so many people complaining about the delay, an under-boss came back to check on the progress.

"Do you realize the seriousness of your situation?" The small man with the prosthetic leg was flanked by two men with the size and build of dumpsters. One held a nightstick. The other stroked a pump action shotgun.

Mr. Ishigawa's head bobbed up and down like that of a turkey. He wrung his hands together, feeling suddenly nauseous. "_Y-Y_-Yes, Sir. But, these girls. They are so _stupid." _

"I know **he** is an idiot…." The under-boss pointed to the choreographer. "But, I thought **you** had more sense than this." The look he gave Miss Okami made her tremble.

_It took a lot to get her scared. _

"Gun!" The under-boss held out a hand. The man with the shotgun got there first, handing over his weapon. "My guess is that the girls have been playing you as fools. Not a surprise, really. But, I _had_ hoped for better." 

"But…" Mr. Ishigawa never got to say what he intended to say.

"**SHUT UP! **Before I shut you up." The under-boss walked over to Kyouko. "Hello, cutie pie. Are _you _stupid?" He put the muzzle of the shotgun up against Kyouko's chin.

"_N-N_-No!" Kyouko gasped, her eyes going big. 

"Good. How about _you?" _He did the same thing to Ryo.

"No. Not me." Ryo started to shiver when the man walked on to the next girl.

_"You?" _

"No, sir!" Maya looked ready to run, but stood her ground.

"Are you _sure?" _The under-boss smiled, showing a diamond-studded gold tooth.

"Yes, sir. I mean I'm not stupid…." Maya thought that her heart would stop.

"Not even as a favor to me?" The small nasty man pumped the shotgun.

_"No!" _

"Well, that's good. _Really_ good. Do we have **any** stupid girls here?" He looked about the room. No one spoke. No one moved.

"Well, Miss Okami, see how easy that was? I will leave them in your capable hands, then. You have fifteen minutes to teach them some kind of routine. They have five minutes after that to get into their costumes. It would be in their better interest to be ready when I return. But, if _anyone_ gets shot, you and Mr. Ishigawa will be first. Until then. I hear a drink calling my name." He ejected two shells from the gun and handed them to the one-time exotic dancer.

"Find a place for these on one girl's costume. It will spice things up. We have a couple of hit-men in the audience tonight." The man laughed as he walked away. Those would also serve as a concrete reminder. 

Kaname sighed.

After all that, there was no longer any great benefit to playing dumb. At least they had bought some time. The crushing weight of inevitability began to wear heavy on the girls, minute by passing minute.

Where were the police?

Where was Sousuke?

If he was out there eating or drinking…if he was going to wait until _after_ the show to make some move…if he was flirting with some girl instead of working to save these girls…she'd kill him _twice!!! _

The fifteen minutes passed.

Now, they only had five minutes left---it was _that_ time.

"OK, line up girls. **NOW!!!**" Miss Okami pushed a number of girls into line.

"Here are your outfits. Put them on. If you can't figure out how by yourself, I'll call that splendid man with a gun to assist you." Mr. Ischigawa started passing out skimpy clothing.

Kaname got fox ears, a thong, a long bushy tail, and a pair of propeller tassels. Just touching them made her angry.

_Just you wait, Sousuke Sagara. Just you wait…. _

Two huge white feathers finished her get-up.

Kyouko stared numbly at a glitter-covered pair of pasties. She had bunny ears and a large fluffy tail. The bubble she carried was nearly as big as she was. What was she going to say when her mother asked her _'what did you do on your school trip, dear?' _

Ryo, Like Kaname, had fans. She had four smaller ones.

Mizuki was dressed up like Salome, destined to do the veil dance. She almost bit Mr. Ishigawa when he told her to make it the dance of the Six veils, leaving one on her face.

Maya had cat ears and tail, plus a much smaller bubble than Kyouko's.

Ren was dressed as a belly dancer. She had a fair amount of clothing to wear. _'The more to take off, my dear…' _a helpful Miss Okami laughed. _'It'll make a woman of you. Did wonders for me….' _

"Fan dancers, to _ME!" _Mr. Ishigawa started walking. "You girls are up first. Step over to those dressing rooms." Group by group, he led the girls to the places where they would change into their costumes. Most of them would simply disrobe on the stage behind the curtain.

"**FIVE MINUTES TO SHOW TIME!!!**" Miss Okami sounded excited. Those girls would get what was coming to them! 

"Shake'm if you got'em ladies!" Mr. Ishigawa mopped his brow. He needed a couple of aspirin in the worst way. There would be no review written in the daily papers. The Yakuza reviewed things in a much different fashion.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

There was an angry noise amongst the enlisted Yakuza and the apprentices.

An officer walked over to Mr. Kimutaku, a gun in his hand. "You will address the oyabun with the respect he deserves! We will allow no slight to go unpunished."

"Your loyalty is admirable. That is why you are still alive." Only Sousuke had tracked the move. A slender knife blade pricked the neck of the irate gangster. "This matter does not concern _you. _Your boss and I are old acquaintances. Do _not_ speak to me again." Mr. Kimutaku's words carried the snap and bite of a whip.

"Step down!" Mr. Yamataka's order was equally crisp.

"It's good to see that you remember your friends, Kazuo," Mr. Kimutaku laughed. "A lesser man might have let his position go to his head." He took his knife and began pairing his finger nails, flicking the clippings towards toward the mob boss. "Of course, a lesser man might also have been discovered dead of unknown causes, a day or so later." His high-pitched chuckling was lost in the general crowd noise.

"Are you threatening _me, _Teiichi?" The oyabun's voice rose as the man sat taller in his chair. Each armed Yakuza drew his weapon and aimed it at the one time cat burglar.

"Of course not! Heavens, don't be so paranoid. I was just making my usual charming conversation. _Right_, Suki?" He smiled, seeing the sullen look on Sousuke's face.

Mr. Yamataka steepled his hands, keeping his eyes on the flamboyant assassin. When he touched a finger to his nose, his men all lowered their weapons, but did not holster them. "You spoke of debt. You need my help. What kind of trouble are you in, and what relationship does this young man have with you?" 

"**HEY, WHERE THE F-CK ARE THE GIRLS?!!!**"

Mr. Kimutaku sniffed.

"Hoji, find the man who shouted." Mr. Yamataka nodded to one of his officers. "Teach him proper decorum." He looked to another man. "Kazumura, check on the girls." Finished with his orders, he turned back to silently regard Mr. Kimutaku.

Sousuke's jaw tightened.

"Let's just say I ran into a little trouble at the museum. We had a disagreement about ownership of various items. You know how the authorities tend to over react." He brushed his hands together. "The matter between that lovely young man and I is personal."

The Yakuza boss wrinkled his nose. "Is he your…_lover?" _

"O, Heavens no! Quite a shame though, if you ask me. Let's just say that Suki was a mite disrespectful, and later went on to cause me a frightful bit of discomfort."

"I see." The oyabun noted the blood stains on his acquaintance's clothing. "I have a small debt to the young man, having offered him a position. However, our debt is greater, and goes further back. What is it that you would ask of me, Teiichi?"

"Nothing too burdensome, I assure you. I merely wish to kill him. And, if you are feeling particularly generous, there is a blue-haired girl who would benefit from my instruction." The flamboyant killer spoke as if he were asking for a lump of sugar for his tea.

Mr. Yamataka spread his arms wide. "I will not stand in your way."

"That is most unfortunate," Sousuke said. He kicked his bag in front of the top gangster's chair.

"Yes, I must apologize for this of course." The oyabun smiled effusively. "I do appreciate the service you provided me. But, I should point out that my promise regarding the girls will end at your death."

"That too shall prove your undoing." Sousuke held up the item in his hand for everyone to see.

The dead man's switch was a simple concept.

If Sousuke released the trigger he held down on the detonator, a radio signal would cause a bomb to explode. Pushing the button on top would have the same dramatic effect.

"What is _that? _What are you fools waiting for?" Mr. Yakatama' command went unheeded. The more experienced Yakuza held their fellows back.

_They knew exactly what the device was. _

"Just what type of game are you playing, beautiful boy?" Mr. Kimutaku dagger disappeared into his voluminous sleeves. He placed his hands in his pockets---when he withdrew them, he was once more wearing his taloned gloves.

"Mr. Yamataka," Sousuke's manner of address spoke volumes. "There are explosives in my bag. I release this trigger, and the Yakuza loses a fair number of its top ranking regional members. I push the button, and the same thing occurs. We will begin negotiations on **my** terms."

"Don't be stupid, Kazuo. No doubt the churlish little brat is bluffing. He's taking you for a fool!" Mr. Kimutaku laughed. "Check his bag." 

The oyabun looked at Sousuke, angry, and with a question on his face.

"You there, with the scar." Sousuke waved the detonator towards the Yakuza officer who had led him into the room. "It was you who allowed me to keep the bag with me. You may be the one to look." Sousuke did not smile.

_Still, it was good to repay a debt. _

The man in question flinched, then turned a murderous glare on Sousuke.

"Do so, Sanoske." Mr. Yamataka snapped. "It will be to your benefit as well as mine if you do _not_ find a bomb." the double meaning to that statement was quite clear.

After giving Sousuke one more withering glance, the mobster did as he was instructed. Carefully, and very slowly, he unzipped Sousuke's bag. As he tock items out, he described what he found.

"Socks…slacks…T-shirt…all damp. Another shirt, smelling of beer." The man threw each item on the floor.

"My, my, my. Step back everybody. Any one of those might explode at any moment!" Mr. Kimutaku clapped his hands together.

"Keep looking!" The mob chieftain grunted. 

"Clean shirt…dry pants…more socks…underwear…shaving cream…razor…tooth brush…toenail clippers."

"_TOENAIL CLIPPERS??? _O, my God. If I had known how truly dangerous you are, Suki dear, I never would have threatened you!" Even wincing from a sudden flash of pain, Mr. Kimutaku managed a smile.

A number of the Yakuza laughed.

"Continue!" The oyabun began to think it was just a con.

"More socks…a roll of bandages…antiseptic…Glock 17..." The scarred man stopped. He looked at the object in his hand as if it were a poisonous snake. He held the pistol up for everyone to see.

"Any more jokes, Teiichi?" Mr. Yamataka didn't even bother looking at the wounded man. He nodded to his subordinate.

"Grenades. Night vision scope. Combat knife. Ammo clips. Steyr TMP…."

"Place that over by my foot" Sousuke ordered.

"Lord?" The gangster looked to his boss.

"Do it. Best not antagonize him at the moment."

The Yakuza officer placed the submachine gun by Sousuke's foot as instructed. He went back to the bag. "There is a large bundle, plastic-wrapped. It's C4." The man swallowed.

"C4???" The oyabun dropped his goblet. It shattered against the floor.

"Yes, Sir. Enough to take out every bank vault in Okayama, two times over." The gangster had started to sweat.

Mr. Yamataka stared at Sousuke in disbelief.

"Such a precocious boy!" Mr. Kimutaku chirped. "Do Mommy and Daddy know what kind of toys you have?" His face took on a much more serious look when he turned to speak to the mob boss.

"Kazuo, I think he's bluffing. I don't think the detonator is armed. I doubt the boy actually has some kind of death wish. I fought him. He did his best to stay alive."

"**SEND OUT THE DAMN GIRLS!!!**"

The crowd was becoming restless. The men caught in their own private showdown took little notice.

The oyabun looked at Sousuke and smiled a sly smile. "Teiichi may be right. If you detonate the bag, you die too."

"Before, I was not fighting for myself. I was fighting for my classmates."

_Sousuke let those words sink in._

"Yes. Your classmates. That _does_ bring up an interesting dilemma, does it not? If you kill me, my men will kill the girls." Mr. Yamataka had a calculating look on his face. "Stalemate, right?"

"By _whose_ order?" Sousuke asked, unimpressed. "Most of their leaders will be scattered in small pieces across the room. The last thing the survivors would be concerned with is a group of high school girls." 

Mr. Yamataka blanched.

"I think you met your match, Kazuo." Mr. Kimutaku laughed and blew Sousuke a kiss. "Either shoot him, or run away. I'll gladly take _my_ chances."

"I will _not_ run like some coward!" The oyabun said with some heat. "But, I will simply walk away. What will you do then, young man. Blow us all up?" He did two things then. He started walking. He also made a small chopping motion with his hand.

Men behind Sousuke lunged forward, intent on holding his hand tightly closed.

_Their presence had not gone unnoticed_.

Sousuke kicked the TMP up, caught it in his hand, and fired behind him without looking. The three men fell to the ground in agony, their knees torn apart.

"You may take three more steps. After that, I shoot _you." _Sousuke's promise stopped the mob boss in his tracks.

Two inexperience gunmen, moved by the rush of emotion, swung their pistols towards Sousuke. They had forgotten about the detonator. Sousuke put a bullet in each of their foreheads.

The crowd, already startled by the first shots, became unruly. Too many people wanted to see what was going on. More wanted to make it to the exit. Unable to shoot Sousuke, the Yakuza used the threat of their guns to keep the crowd back.

"What is it that you want?" Mr. Yamataka asked. "The girls? Your own safety? I will promise you those, if you let me go."

"We have a number of matters to attend to." Sousuke said. "This will be done according to _my_ instructions. First, all of your men---including those dressed in common clothes, over by the bar---will drop their guns on that table, then climb up on the runway." Sousuke indicated a particular table. "I will enlist help to see that they are truly unarmed. Any tricks, and you are the first one I shoot."

"Yes. OK. They will do so." Mr. Yamataka had decided to play it like the tide, slow but strong. He could leave now, but he would send his strength rushing back in when the time was right. _First, _he would survive. _Then, _he would have retribution.

If a number of his men died in the process, they would be acceptable losses.

At his signal, the gangsters began doing as Sousuke ordered.

"What, have you gone craven, Kazuo. Are you going to let a boy send you running, tail between your legs?" Mr. Kimutaku sneered. It looked as if he would need to take care of things himself.

_That was fine by him_.

"**SHUT UP!!!**" Mr. Yamataka slapped the assassin hard across his cheek. He spoke harshly. "We cannot shoot the boy. We _can _shoot you." He motioned to the wounded man. "If he moves, shoot him. If he says another word, send him to his ancestors."

The look in Mr. Kimutaku's eyes would have caused Death himself to pause.

"Anything else, young man?" The oyabun looked Sousuke in the eyes. He would bend in this breeze, but not break.

"Yes. A matter of honor. You have dishonored the members of my class, shaming them beyond reason. That will be absolved when they return safely to their lives. There are others you have done wrong, and we shall now deal with that. Send one of your men. Ask Yokozuna Kashiwoda to come here. Inform him that it would be best if all of his companions came as well."

"_WHAT? _That is no business of _yours!" _Mr. Yamataka lost his composure momentarily.

"That is incorrect. It is not open for discussion."

Taiho Kashiwoda walked up. He was accompanied by the other two champions. A large number of massive men accompanied them. As it turned out, the Yokozuna had brought his entire stable with him. "Have you not insulted me enough for one night?" he asked the oyabun.

"I did not summon you. _He_ did." Mr. Yamataka nodded towards Sousuke.

"You?" The Sumo asked Sousuke. His face hardened.

"Yes." Sousuke bowed. "I will first apologize for the dishonor done you."

"You shoot a man where a man should never be shot? You disgrace a Yokozuna? And you expect your apology to be accepted?" Mr. Kashiwado's anger was growing.

"No. I do not apologize for _that_." Sousuke looked the Sumo in the eyes. "That was not of my doing. I did not initiate either confrontation. If you were challenged, would you back down?"

"I would not." 

"Then we understand one another. A mistake of mine did cost you face, however. I would correct that mistake, if I may. This event was arranged tonight because of my stupidity. As your name was wrongly used to promote it, you suffered dishonor. I would not have that be so." Sousuke bowed again. "You will find these men to be cooperative for the moment."

The Yokozuna stood silently, looking at Sousuke for what seemed like an eternity. The he faced the oyabun. "I approached you without honor before. There is no excuse for that, regardless of the truth of my claims. For that I ask your pardon. In return, I would like you to cancel this show, and announce that I am the reason for the closure. By doing that, you will pay your debt to me." He bowed to the mob boss.

"It shall be done." Mr. Yamataka bowed in return.


	17. Chapter 17: Crime Doesn't Pay

The girls had all gotten into their costumes.

They were being held in their various areas until the show started, and it was their turn to perform.

Mr. Ishigawa walked back and forth, nervous. Miss Okami kept checking her watch.

In her room, Kaname tried to use her phone again, but was caught by one of the guards. He held his hand up, making her flinch. But, the blow never came. The phone was tossed to the floor and stepped on. That was too close for comfort. She wondered where the police were.

Had they taken her seriously? Were they on their way?

_Or were they part of the whole plot? _

She stopped, and slapped herself across the face, twice. That would **never** do. She was beginning to think like Sousuke.

**Sousuke.**

That name did not sit well with her then.

Where the hell _was_ he? When had he ever not shown up in the nick of time, giving her ulcers by making her wait until the last moment?

An unwanted idea crept into her head.

What if Sousuke would not be coming? What if he could not come? What if he would never come again?

_Those men had guns. _

The thick walls and door kept the room isolated from the rest of the backstage area. As a result, no one heard the sound of gunshots.

Out behind the curtain, the girls had all dropped to the floor, afraid. They had no idea what the gunshots signified. Was there a fight going on? Was it just a rowdy and dangerous crowd?

A number of the Yakuza left to see what was going on. The remainder left in somewhat foul humor a number of minutes later, when Mr. Shincho and Mr. Katsura were dragged into the room by a young Sumo.

The news was wonderful.

The show had been cancelled.

_They could all get dressed. _

Mr. Ishigawa and Miss Okami tried to make their way out of the backstage area. They were surrounded by a rather angry group of girls.

Room by room, the other girls were all told the score. One would have thought that they had just won the lottery. But, some of the rooms were tucked out of the way, in places where the emancipated girls wouldn't be able to find on their own.

_Those girls would have to wait to learn of their good fortune. _

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Mr. Kimutaku was rather displeased by the turn of events.

It looked as if the Yakuza would be too caught up in their own troubles to be of any assistance to him.

No doubt, they still meant to take care of Sousuke at a later time; but, he wanted to know for sure. He wanted to _see_ it done. If possible, _he_ wanted to be the one who killed the troublesome boy.

Sousuke was not the only one who was going to die.

That whoreson Yamataka had struck him. No man would do that and live, not even the oyabun of the local gangsters. Especially not a man that owed his position to him!

The Yokozuna would die as well. The useless hulk of a man had laughed when he laid eyes on the one time female impersonator.

The men watching him were pitiful. He could dispatch them with little more than a pat on the back. He did so, giving them a taste of poison. They felt only the slightest of pricks, but within minutes they would be on the floor gasping their last breaths. They looked at him with accusations in their eyes, but feared punishing him without significant cause.

_Fools. _

As the four stricken men began wobbling on their feet, bringing their hands up to their sweaty brows, the assassin prepared to strike. He had removed his gloves carefully. He now held three darts, tipped with an even more deadly poison. He could not afford to be careless---there was no antidote on earth quick enough to save someone hit with that concoction.

A man was passing between him, Sousuke, and the oyabun. He would serve as a shield for his movements. With insanely quick flicks of the wrist, the eager man threw his darts.

_All Hell broke loose. _

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Sousuke was not about to leave Mr. Kimutaku unwatched.

He had a good idea just how dangerous the man was. He kept one eye on him at all times, or at least made sure that he was in the periphery of his field of vision.

_That bit of caution saved his life. _

All three darts flew straight and true. Sousuke used the TMP as a shield, deflecting one. In a selfless act, he leaped and grabbed the second dart by its feathers, inches shy of Mr. Kahiwado's eye.

The Sumo was about to take offense for Souske's running into him---but, his eyes widened in shock when he saw what was in the young man's fingers.

Mr. Yamataka stood with a startled look on his face, looking at the dart that he had just plucked forth from his neck. He had no time to call out before going glassy eyed and falling to the ground.

"He killed the oyabun!!!" Mr, Kimutaku yelled, pointing at Sousuke.

"The bomb was a trick!" One of the Yakuza officers pointed to the detonator, now laying on the floor.

Bouncing off the bulk of the Yokozuna, Sousuke had lost control of the dead man's switch. Fortunately, while jumping, he had disarmed the device, not wanting to take any chances.

The scarred mobster savagely kicked the detonator, sending it into the crowded forest of feet and legs. With a determined look, he gave Sousuke a quick glance, then melted into the crowd.

Mr. Kimutaku cursed his luck, and blamed himself for underestimating Sousuke yet again. Grabbing a pistol from one of the mob soldiers he killed, he too slid into the crowd.

"The Yakuza, they're going for their guns. Can your associates stop them?" Sousuke quickly asked the Sumo.

_"Yes!" _Mr. Kashiwado whistled loudly, drawing all of the _Rikishi _to him.

There was honor at stake. Furthermore, there was _Kinboshi_---defeating a Yakuza would bring a Gold Star, and an increase in stipend. Defeat of five opponents with good Sumo techniqueand no merebrawling would bring _Kakuage_, a promotion in rank.

The Rikishi, ranging from the most junior up to an Ozeki, rushed headlong into battle. After giving Sousuke a bow of thanks, the Yokozuna joined the fray.

Not content to stand idly by, Mr. Mahmud the Turkish wrestler, and Mr. Yilmuz the Kurash master, ran to fight.

There were a good number of people in the room who hated the Yakuza, or had reason to resent them. Unlikely to be remembered in the rush of bodies, the men waged their own personal battle against the men in dark coats.

_An opportunity like this was once-in-a-lifetime. _

The people in the crowd who managed to get past the tight knot of conflict, still were held up from leaving the building. The reason for the delay was not apparent to the men and women stepping over one another in their panic and desire to get away from the fighting.

The room was a veritable kaleidoscope of sounds and movement.

Sousuke needed to decide immediately.

What should he do?

Who should he follow?

There was no doubt in his mind that Mr. Kimutaku was the biggest threat to his own person, and perhaps to Kaname as well. Was the man looking to escape? Get at Sousuke through his classmates?

_Or would he use the crowd as cover, striking at Sousuke as soon as the moment was right? _

The scar-faced mobster was at large too, and he had a score to settle with Sousuke. The man had been embarrassed in front of his peers, and he thought that Sousuke had been the one responsible for the oyabun's death.

_He too could attack without a moment's notice. _

The area bordering the stage was less crowded, presenting fewer places for an assailant to hide. If he went there, he would be less vulnerable to a close in surprise attack, but more at risk of a clear long distance shot.

No, he couldn't base his decision on that fact. The girls were the most vulnerable. They needed his help most of all. The guys would have to fend for themselves. He would need to serve as a buffer for the girls, without them taking too close a note of what he was actually doing.

The _'Hey, he's just a crazed otaku' _excuse could carry things only so far.

The Rikishi were acting as if the room were their Dohyo. Sousuke couldn't afford to stand and watch, but nonetheless had a brief opportunity to watch the members of Mr. Kashiwado's Heya in action.

One younger Komusubi struck a Yakuza on the side of the face with all his strength. The man crumpled like a paper doll, teeth spilling out past ruined lips. The Ozeki charged two men at once, knocking them flat on their backs, leaving them defenseless against the younger Sumo who followed behind him. Without bothering to look, he slapped another man down to the ground.

Mr. Yilmuz served as a reminder that Kurash was more than simply a polite competition or means to get in peak condition. Grabbing gangsters by the coat, belts, or pants loops, he tossed the men through the air, their arms and legs flapping frantically.

In the ring, a match stopped when an opponent's knee hit's the ground. No such rule applied here in this company. Likewise, there was no reason to avoid armlocks, strangleholds, or choking moves. Grappling below the waste was fair game.

Things were not to Mr. Mahmud's liking. The challengers were not coated with olive oil. Where was the challenge in all this? An experienced pehlivan, he had been in numerous matches where next to nothing was considered cheating. He battered one man's head repeatedly, until his eyes rolled up in his head. He pulled one man's ear so hard that he tore part of it off. Thrusting his hand down one mobster's pants, he squeezed his testicles until the screaming man passed out.

Two Yakuza had managed to reach their guns.

A third had been thrown a gun by one of the high-ranking members standing away from the conflict.

Yet another was handed a shotgun by a drug runner.

Three of the men made the mistake of staying clustered together. As they took aim at Mr. Mahmud and one of the nearby Maegeshira, they fell backward in awkward jerks as their body was stuck repeatedly by shots from the TMP.

The fourth man located Sousuke, just as the young soldier needed to change clips.

Gunshots _whizzzzzed_ by Sousuke's head as he fell to the floor and rolled, putting a new clip in while he was in motion. The man had stupidly stayed in the same place, looking for Sousuke to stand back up again.

_Idiot! _

Shots from Sousuke's submachine gun clipped the gangster's ankle, causing him to fall. Next, before the man knew it, a young man with an X-shaped scar on one cheek was vaulting over a nearby upended table, firing all the while.

_That was the last sight he ever saw_.

Finished with the immediate threats, Sousuke began running towards the back stage area.

He wouldn't make it there.

Stepping around the Yokozuna, who had smashed two men's heads together hard enough to knock them out for days, he was forced to jump behind a cart holding racks of folding chairs.

Bullets made an ungodly racket as they ricocheted from one metal seat to another.

_The scar-faced Yakuza had made his move. _

Peeking between spaces in the racked chairs, Sousuke caught a quick glimpse of his foe. The man held a pistol in each hand. He had attacked alone. This was personal.

With no more than a few breaths to spare, Sousuke checked his clip. Not many shots left. His bag was too far away, probably being stepped upon or kicked around by the multitude of frightened people. There was a flash bang in his pocket, but nothing more.

"I've got you now, you little son of a bitch!" The Yakuza ran towards Sousuke, ready to shoot as soon as the boy tried to pop out for a shot. He fired a number of shots off of the top of the chairs, intending to keep his adversary pinned down.

Sousuke leaned on the cart.

It moved.

_It had wheels! _

Without exposing any more of himself, he pushed hard against the cart, rushing it towards the gangster. The man was forced to jump out of the way. He saw Sousuke the same moment Sousuke saw him.

_Shots rang out. _

The Bible states that Christ will judge both the quick and the dead. In musty old semantics, quick meant 'living.' To Sousuke, quick meant what one would think it meant. 'Fast.'

He was quicker.

The scar-faced man was dead.

_God helps those who help themselves. _

"Very very good, Suki."

Mr. Kimutaku's voice.

The gaudily dressed man was standing behind a divider, only his hand showing fully. That hand held a pistol. "I'm afraid your tricks won't work with me. See you on the other side. Ta ta!"

Sousuke was staring Death straight in the face.

There was no place to jump for cover. Mr. Kimutaku was too good a killer to miss a target in the open, no matter how quick it was.

_Three gunshots barked across the room, signalling that a life ended. _

Mr. Kimutaku's body fell lifeless to the floor. A rotund man with an overly large nose and splotchy skin walked out from behind the divider. Sousuke did a double take. The man was carrying a Desert Eagle pistol.

"Well Sousuke, looks like I had a chance to return the favor. I _still_ owe you, though. You don't know just how long I've been following that freak. I was ordered to bring him in for trial. Chances are, he would have found a way to escape, or someone would set him free. It happened before, on a number of occasions. But, to save an innocent bystander, I was forced to take him out. _Pity" _

_It was Agent Martin. _

He pulled off his mask and unbuttoned his coat, letting a form-fitting pillow fall to the ground.

"That was really uncomfortable."

"I am grateful." Sousuke was. "May I ask, how long have you been here?"

"O, I got here shortly after you guys did. I figured The Gecko would be looking for a way out of the country. He had a tie to this area. Word was that the oyabun owed him big time. I took a chance he would end up _here_." Agent Martin grinned a lop-sided grin. "Sometimes hunches are the best part of detective work. There was nothing to lose."

"I see. I am glad you were not here simply to see the girls dance."

"Yes. I certainly had other reasons to be here." Agent Martin slowly covered a an expensive pair of Zeiss binoculars with the flap of his coat.

"Have you notified the police?"

"They've been outside shortly after I realized the Gecko had actually shown up. I told them to wait for my signal." Agent Martin led Sousuke over to the doorway.

He could see occasional flashes of blue and red light.

Sousuke was not newbie when it came to operational tactics. He was certain that Agent Martin had been faced with difficult choices, caught between ethics and the desire to bring down a wanted criminal.

"Would you have let the dancing go on…and the auction…if Mr. Kimutaku hadn't showed up yet?" Sousuke knew that he would gain nothing from learning the truth. Still, he wanted to know.

"Yes." No emotions showed on the agent's face. His left hand twitched slightly.

"I see. If it was the only way to set up my move, I suppose I could have acted the same."

Agent Martin nodded his head. Not much needed to be said between professionals. The American had no doubts left about Sousuke. The action at the museum had been fairly indicative in itself.

"Did you think the bomb I had was truly armed?"

"Bomb?" The older man's face looked shocked. It was an act. Then he smiled and nodded his head. "I guessed it would be. That's the way **I** would have done it."

"You were willing to take the chance that someone might call my bluff?" Sousuke correctly guessed the answer.

"Yes. It was a calculated risk. To make an omelet…." Agent Martin shrugged his shoulders.

"Eggs must be broken. I understand. It is not a problem. If there were no bomb, would you have let me be shot?"

"We're both men of the gun, Sousuke. There are some questions that shouldn't be asked."

Even so, the look on the Interpol operative's face said 'No.'

Sousuke put two fingers to his forehead in a cursory salute. "Will you call the police in now? There are still people at risk."

Agent Martin nodded his head and pointed.

Even as Sousuke spoke, police in heavy riot gear were entering the room. "Not to worry. No word of you actions will see a printed report. Your bag will be returned to you just as you left it. Your group will not be detained for questioning. Neither will those men who came to your aid."

He was being magnanimous.

It was a successful mission.

Not only had the Gecko been put on ice permanently, but also the oyasun lost his life at the hands of another criminal, and a large number of gangsters were dead. A greater number, including some high ranking officials, would soon be in police custody.

"Thank you."

"Do you think the girls would still do the show? If you want to repay the favor, you could go back and ask." The mischievous man managed to keep a straight face.

"Uh…" The look on Sousuke's face was priceless. Agent Martin couldn't keep from laughing.

"You lived through a lot today. I certainly wouldn't send you to your death!" The operative's words brought one of Sousuke's nagging feelings to the surface.

He began to sweat.

Yakuza and crazed assassins were one thing.

_High school girls were another thing altogether! _

"Uh…"

"Ah, to be young again." Agent Martin smiled. "Achilles had his heel. I think I see the chink in _your_ armor. Have a fun ride home, Sousuke!" He slapped Sousuke on the back. After some brief small talk, he headed off to touch base with the senior police officer.

Sousuke climbed up on the runway, stopping to take a quick look around the room.

The Yokozuna was standing with his friends. They surrounded a small number of wounded Rikishi. Fortunately, none of the Sumo looked to be dead. Mr. Yilmuz and Mr. Mahmud saw Sousuke looking. They clasped their hands above their heads. The Yakuza were all lined up against the bar, their hands forward and feet spread. Their friends and dates did the same. General patrons were being cordoned off as well.

The guys from his class saw him looking and waved. Some gave him the finger and laughed.

They seemed no worse for wear.

There was no avoiding necessity. He had to walk up to the huge curtain.

_He had to go backstage. _

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

The girls in the back room were on edge.

The environment was eerie, with the large noisy furnace and heat pump belching and roaring. A single low watt light bulb flickered on occasion, sending bizarre and frightening shadows here and there.

The time kept ticking along.

Each minute seeming like an hour.

_But, still, the dreaded call didn't come. _

"O, I wish we could just go out and get this over with!" One girl shocked herself by her exclamation. Nonetheless, a number of other scantily clad young ladies echoes her sentiments.

"_M_-Maybe they're already done. _M_-Maybe they forgot about us." That a more cheerful thought. Many of the girls felt a small seed of hope growing within them.

"Or, the show might have been cancelled. Everyone else could be dressed and sitting on the bus now...." One by one, a number of different scenarios were suggested.

"Should we go check?" Ryo asked the girls as a whole.

"We might all get in big trouble. That small guy was scary. _I'm_ not going out there." One girl hid here face behind her ostrich feathers.

"_Me either! _If they forget about us, that's fine with me! Especially if they're going to do that auction!" Another girl resumed her search for a place to hide in the small cramped room.

"We could send our class representative...." A girl from the swimming team looked away from Kaname when she spoke.

"Yeh, this is _exactly_ the kind of thing we have representatives for." A girl from the basketball team flinched at the look on Kaname's face.

"O, _sure," _Kaname said. "That's why I accepted the position. To help serve as a liason with the teachers and principal. To arrange school trips. To help coordinate career days and set up dances. But _mostly_ to walk out with propellers and fans, looking for crazed gunmen or shriveled old women with a chip on their shoulders."

"But this _is_ part of the school trip...." A girl from the debating team spoke up sheepishly.

Kaname sighed.

She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"OK. If it will settle everyone down. I will go run a surveillance sweep." Kaname bit her lip after using that terminology.

"She's starting to sound like Sagara!" A tall blond girl led the others in a round of laughter.

"Maybe she just wants him to see her dressed like that. You know. A private dance." The swimmer smiled seeing Kaname's jaw drop.

"Believe me, that's the _last _thing that's going to happen. I will **not** let Sousuke see me like this. I'll have those gangsters blindfold him before I take a single step on that stage!" Kaname hmmppffed a little louder than usual.

"Only Sousuke, but not the rest of the boys? Trying to save the view for sometime special?" The basketball player chuckled. It was amazing how much better everyone was feeling, at Kaname's expense.

"Sure sounds like there's something going on between those two. In his own way, Sousuke _is _kind of cute." It seemed that every girl was intending to get in on the act.

"Well, I'm off." Kaname was not about to stay another moment in that room. "Besides, when we're all safely out of here, I don't think Sousuke's life expectancy will be very long." The girls all nodded their heads, some solemnly, others with growing grins.

The door creaked as Kaname opened it ever slowly.

Peeking out she saw no one, so pushed enough to make a space to walk through.

There was a fair amount of noise coming from beyond the stage area, so she snuck into every nook and cranny she came across. So far, no men with guns. No thunderous applause or rhythmic clapping.

No screams.

No crying.

_No girls. _

When she got to the backstage area, it was practically deserted. Mizuki was there though.

Mizuki had wondered where Kaname and some of the other girls had gotten to. She was busy looking for her clothing, ready to get out of all those veils. It struck her, by the way Kaname was acting, that she didn't know the show had been canceled.

Mizuki smirked.

"Kaname! There you are. _Hurry_. Your group is the only one left. Things are getting _really_ ugly out there. They're talking about auctioning off your whole room. They have a gun to Sousuke's head. They're going to shoot him if you don't get out there."

Mizuki ran over to Kaname, put her hand in the small of her back, and started pushing. "They dragged Miss Okibasu out of her room. They have a gun on her too."

Kaname Stood stunned. The moment was finally here. She gathered up her courage.

This was for her teacher and fellow students.

This was for Sousuke.

_He'd better appreciate her sacrifice! _

Pushing apart the curtain, she stepped out on the stage.

Stepping out from the darkness into the light, it took Kaname a moment to adjust. The first thing she noticed was the disarray. Groups of people were milling about away from the tables. There were policemen everywhere.

_They were the only ones with guns. _

The second thing she noticed was Sousuke walking towards her. She was so shocked by everything, she momentarily forgot what she was wearing. More accurately, she had forgotten what she was _not_ wearing.

"Sousuke! You're OK! But……… the dancing…….. what..……." Her voice tailed off.

"Kaname. You wanted to dance?"

Kaname had sounded disappointed to Sousuke.

In actuality, she was just coming to grips with the new reality.

"It surprises me, but I shall assist you. It is not a problem! If you do not wish to do this, say so now." Sousuke was no fool. He would _not_ simply act. No, he would give Kaname one more chance to voice her denial.

Kaname was too stunned to talk.

Sousuke, hearing no reply, nodded his head. "Wait there. I will fix things for you." He turned, ran, jumped off the stage, and ran some more.

Passing between small clusters of patrons and prisoners detained by the watchful police, he reached his destination. Like a spider monkey, he climbed up one small latticework tower and readjusted the spot light, bring it to bear fully on Kaname's form.

The crowd went suddenly and completely silent.

Then, whistles and howls filled the room.

Even the Yakuza and police officers joined in.

"Alright! Looks like we get a show after all!"

**O oo oooo oooooo oooooooo ooooooooooo**

"**C'MON BABY, TWIRL THEM THANGS!!!**"

**Ah ahh ahhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh**

"**SHAKE IT PRETTY MAMA!!!**"

**Wee eeeee eeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"**DO IT!!!**"

"Wait a minute, we can cuff them later…"

At first, Kaname was too stunned to move. When Sousuke pulled himself back up on the runway and sped over to her, she could only open and close her mouth like a newly landed fish.

"It is OK, Kaname. No need to worry. I will protect you." Sousuke squared his shoulders and turned to keep a close watch on the crowd of hooting and hollering men. "Dance all you like…."

That blatant Sousukeism snapped Kaname out of her trance.

Yes, Mizuki would pay! But, Sousuke would _die!!! _

She moved swiftly, putting Sousuke in a half-Nelson, dragging him back through the curtain.

"The question you should be asking is _'Who is going to protect you?'" _Kaname had found her tongue_. "_Sosukse, you…you…you…**MORON!!!**"

The other girls from Kaname's room finally worked up enough courage to come out looking for her. They found her stradling Sousuke, braining him with her fans.

"Kinky!" One girl said.

_"Very!!!" _Another added.

"Kaname, shouldn't you be making those things spin?" Ryo asked helpfully.

When a weak but awake Miss Okibasu was helped into the backstage area by a considerate police officer, she found an irate and brazenly dressed Kaname chasing a number of girls, looking to impale them on the shafts of her ostrich feathers.

"Miss Chidori, just why were you chasing those girls with ostrich feathers, dressed like that?" The teacher spoke to Kaname when she stopped her chase and walked over.

"Because I didn't have a gun, Teacher."

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Miss Okibasu did what she could to bring the class together, and to settle them down.

She needed Ren and Ryo's help to walk, and relied on Kaname to help coordinate messages to the students. As bad as she felt, she still had a small smile on her face because of Sousuke.

_For the rest of her days, she was certain she would never forget that sight_.

Kaname had left Sousuke dazed and confused before trying to make her friends pay for embarrassing her.

Hearing a commotion, many of the other girls came back to see, thinking there'd be safety in numbers. They found the young soldier just sitting up, groggy. Their emotions began to play out dramatically, starting with relief at seeing he was OK…progressing to righteous anger at the things they went through due to his bone-headedness…and culminating in a tribal urge for revenge and retribution.

_Sousuke never had a chance. _

The only thing that _might_ have stopped the giggling hoard was his bag full of C4.

Bodies swarmed him, pinning him to the ground. Hands reached out, tearing off his clothing. Because of the seething mass of bodies, some girls were pressed against his near naked form. They could feel his heart rate skyrocket and saw the look of a frantic animal in his eyes.

_He was theirs, and they could do with him as they chose_.

When the girls had finished with their impromptu and nefarious plan, they pushed Sousuke out on stage. Three girls went to the spot light tower and corrected the beam. Sousuke was highlighted for every one to see.

"Hey, Sousuke. Looks like I was right about that Achilles heel. I almost wish ole Kimutaku was still alive. He would have died a happy Gecko if he had gotten to see _this!" _Agent Martin laughed before downing another shot of Rum.

The officers Martin had been conferring with choked on their drinks.

"Is there an auction?" Miss Okibasu asked from the wings, string in disbelief. "I'll pay a month's salary!"

"No wonder Sousuke knows everything about girls!!!" the rugby boys slapped each other on the back.

"Well, I think it's really charming," an elderly barmaid said. "It's rare these days that you find a man who's in touch with his feminine side…."

Blushing, Sousuke stood dressed in one of the skimpy outfits. He wore a thong, pasties, bunny ears, and a big fluffy white tail. He did his best to shield himself with a translucent pink bubble.

_The girls all started to applaud. _

One of the police officers sent the entire room into hysterics. Activating a microphone, he asked Sousuke if the precinct could hire him. They wanted someone to jump out of a cake for their staff sergeant's bachelor party.

_Sousuke would have given anything for a gun._

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Sousuke had lived through worse.

Injuries. Captivity. Interrogations. Times adrift at sea.

_This was not pleasant, but it was simple to ignore. _

"Hey sweet cakes. Looking for a real man?" One wrestler whistled.

"Would you be MY girlfriend?" A rugby player didn't care what Sousuke might do to him later. This was just too good a chance to pass up.

"There's an empty seat next to me on the bus, doll!" Even the chess club had gotten into the swing of things.

Dressed back in his own clothes, the young Mithril operative took things with good grace. That actually won him the admiration of some of the guys giving him such a hard time. The boys weren't the only ones with something to say.

"Jerk!" Some of the girls were still shivering after their ordeal.

"Moron." Others resented having to dress as the had, even though they never stepped out on stage.

"BIG IDIOT!!!" Misuke smarted from her 'Six Veils' comment. Worse, her body ached after Kaname caught up with her.

Sousuke still had a large number of supporters. Even some of the girls would begin to forgive him after they heard how he stood up for them.

"Yeh, but you should have seen him! He faced down the Yakuza. A WHOLE ROOM full of gangsters, including the big boss. Dude, that was just too cool!" One of the swimmers gave Sousuke a thumbs up sign.

"That's right. If he hadn't delayed them, we would all now be toast. And, the girls would have had to do their show. Not to mention that auction." A guy from the basketball team spoke highly of Sousuke.

"Right! That's what SUCKS!!!" One of the rugby players didn't take too kindly to the Up With Sousuke turn things were taking. "I wanted to see some. Know what I mean? And, I had scraped together fifty cents from the guys, so I could by Misuke."

"Yup! She'd make a good foot rest. Or, a place to throw your dirty laundry!" The second rugby player could have used some help from his friends. When an already steamed Mizuke went ballsistic, he ended up paying the piper big time.

Someone tapped Sousuke on the shoulder. It was Kaname. In a deceptively sweet voice, she asked him "You didn't do any fighting, did you?"

"Uh…."

"I hope you didn't use any weapons." Kaname's smile would have been perfect on a crocodile.

"Uh…."

"Because, you know you never asked for permission…." Kaname noted the beads of sweat on Sousuke's face.

"Uh…."

"Are you _kidding_???" One of the nearby boys said to Kaname.

"Shit yeh, there were _plenty_ of weapons." Another boy put in.

"Guns…claws…poison darts!" Shinji had a huge grin on his face.

"BOMBS!!!" A guy near Sousuke said, pumping his fist,

"Running…shooting…body slams!" Everybody had a favorite part.

"The police…Sumos…SOUSUKE!" Shinji had it all on film. Sousuke would buy that later.

"The ultimate in coolosity, babe!" The swimmer thought it all rocked.

"I see," Kaname said with a fake smile. "Sousuke, could I speak to you over here a minute? Alone."  
**  
Oo ooo oooo ooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo**

"Whoa, they're probably going to lip lock, man." The swimmer gave Sousuke the 'OK' hand sign.

"Lucky bastard!" One guy had a terrible crush on Kaname. As class representative, she'd make certain his desk was always at the other end of the room.

"No. POOR SON OF A BITCH!" Nearly the entire boy's soccer team spoke at the same time. Kaname took note. For the next fund-raiser, they'd be selling pot pourri.

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah**

"Yes, Kaname?" Sousuke politely asked, when he and Kaname were alone.

"I just need to check my list, Sousuke. Let me see. Whip you and beat you without mercy? Check. Tongue lash you within an inch of your very existence? Check. Decide to assign you all of the onerous jobs and assignments when we get back to school? Check. Hit you hard again, just because? Hmmm. No. Wait right here." She walked over to her pile of belongings, grabbed the halisen, then walked back. She smacked Sousuke hard against the back of the head. "Check!"

Sousuke should have stayed quiet. "Kaname, is there anything else on your list?"

Kaname smiled. "Anyone have a pen or pencil I can borrow?" Dozens of people held out writing utensils. Kaname smiled. She started to write on her piece of paper.

"Kaname, Miss Okibasu wants to know what the hold up is. She's not feeling good, and the rest of us are about to explode or collapse." Ryo was serving as a messenger girl.

"OK, Ryo. Keep your shirt on!" Everyone groaned. That was a poor chice of words at the moment. "Sousuke, it's time to do your job. Go get the bus. Bring it up here by the door."

"Uh…." As soon as Kaname said that, Sousuke realized that the buss was now in the hands of Mithril systems engineers.

"Forget where you park the bus, Sousuke? Even you can't be that dumb!"

"Uh…."

"You better NOT have lost the keys or something?

"Uh…."

"SOUSUKE!!! Kaname was standing nose to nose eith the young sergeant. _"GET……THE……BUS……NOW!!!" _

"The bus is not there any more, Kaname."

Kaname looked for her friends. She needed them now.

"Kyouko, tell me to be calm." Kaname squared her shoulders.

"Be calm, Kaname." Kyouko took a number of pictures.

"Maya, tell me to catch my breath." Kaname moved her feet slightly.

"Catch your breath, Kaname." Maya took a deep breath and held it.

"Ryo, tell me not to hit Sousuke." Kaname took a firm grip on the halisen.

"Don't hit Sousuke, Kaname." Ryo took a couple of steps back.

"SCREW YOU ALL. I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!!!" Kaname swung up from the hips. If Sousuke had been a soft ball, he would have cleared the fences and been bouncing down the street.

Sousuke pulled himself off the ground.

"Sousuke. For a moment there, it sounded as if you said 'The bus is not there anymore.'"

_The halisen twitched in her hand _


	18. Chapter 18: Invitation

As class representative, it was Kaname's job to make things simpler.

Figuratively speaking, she was supposed to throw water on fires, not kerosene.

_Obviously, it had been a while since she'd read her job description. _

"The bus is not here?" Her eyes bulged. The veins at her temples stood out.

"It is not, Kaname." Sousuke answered calmly, factually.

"_THE BUS IS NOT HERE?_" She felt the blood rushing in her ears. Her palms were sweaty.

"No, it is _still_ not here, Kaname." Sousuke knew what it meant when a pin was pulled. Putting it back in the grenade wouldn't make any difference once the handle flew off.

"**THE**……**DAMN**……**BUS**……**IS**……**NOT**……**HERE**……" The handle flew off Kaname, who then flew off the handle.

She pushed Sousuke hard against the nearest wall. She had wanted to push him _through_ the wall. That latest disappointment did _not_ improve her mood.

"That is correct." Sousuke wondered if Mithril would bury him or cremate his body, spreading the ashes over the sea.

The class was taking in hushed voices. They were exhausted.

The things they had all been through were more than anyone should have to take.

Hunger pains began to replace fear and anxiety. They needed a place to eat and they needed a place to stay. Now they didn't even have a means to get wherever it was they were going?

_Unbelievable!!! _

"It is not insurmountable, Chidori" Soususke said truthfully. "The bus is being worked on by mechanics. That is beyond my control. Still, they may be able to help me out. They know many people and have many connections." That much could be said for everybody's consumption.

"Right! Great! Just what we need. _Them!" _Kaname was in no mood to think about Mithril at the moment. It was all she could do to keep from shouting out the secret hen and there. "You know what, _Segeant? _You're King Midas's little known brother. Everything you touch turns to---"

_"KANAME!" _Kyouko had a shocked look on her face.

Kaname caught herself. She tried to force herself to calm down.

_It wasn't working. _

"Do me a favor, Sousuke. Don't do any of us any more favors." Kaname was livid. If she had been a mercury thermometer, there'd be mercury at her feet. "There is no way in God's Green Earth that you could do _anything_ right!"

The entire class stood speechless. That had been rather harsh. But, it wasn't as if they couldn't tell where Kaname was coming from.

They mumbled, groused, and moaned.

_Sousuke's name came up repeatedly. _

"Excuse me, did I hear correctly?" Mr. Kashiwado walked up and bowed to Sousuke. Every other Rikishi, from the Ozeki on down did so as well, holding the respectful poster longer than necessary. "You have some difficulty here?" He glared at Kaname, who quickly backed out of the way.

"Yes, Sir." Sousuke returned the bow. "The same mistake that had cost you honor, has inconvenienced my classmates. We were expecting to stay here tonight. They were to have provided our evening meal. We cannot drive elsewhere, as I had the bus taken in for repairs, expecting the work to be done while we ate and slept."

"Ho ho ho ho!" The Yokozuna's laugh was infectious. All of the other Sumo joined in.

Mr. Mahmud clapped his hands.

Mr. Yilmuz smiled. "It sounds as if you now walk a Kadoban's path."

"Yes." Sousuke did not join in the laughter. A Kadoban is an Ozeki who lost a majority of his bouts at the previous tournament. Losing a majority of bouts again while kadoban means that the Ozeki would be demoted to Sekiwake for a period of time.

_It took a significant number of wins to regain the lost rank. _

"It is not a pleasant thing. Gods be praised that I never had to live through it. But life is often a _Tori-naoshi." _A rematch called when a match was too close to determine a winner. "You are not Kadoban to us here. Tonight, we would award you the _Shukunsho" _The Outstanding Performance prize given to a Maegeshira who topples a number of Yokozuna and Ozeki while winning more than half of his matches.

"Sir, you do me an honor I do not deserve." Sousuke lowered his head. "Miss Chidori spoke correctly. I am a token of bad fortune."

"Do not be foolish, young man." Mr. Mahmud stepped up, working his arms and flexing his pectoral muscles. "The Yokozuna is not a man who gives out compliments without reason. That would be beneath his dignity. Neither am I, nor my esteemed friend." he nodded to Mr. Yilmuz who nodded back.

"He speaks truth," The Kurash master said, speaking up for himself. "You held back the tide tonight. Then, when the moon fell, you caught it and threw it back in the sky. Stolen honor was regained. Evil was put in its place. Bad men were stopped while good men were saved. What more could _any_ man have done?"

"Thank you." Sousuke bowed, then raised his head higher.

"You should not pay too much heed to people who rush to judgment knowing less than half the truth." The look that the Yokozuna gave Kaname made her feel like mouse caught kicking dirt on a lion's bed. "There are always people who will look for the bad side of things, feeling justified because of the pain they suffer. While they can rise up in the ranks at our Heya, they rarely do so. They often end up on the outside, cursing us for the unfairness of their lives."

The other Sumo nodded their heads.

_They had all met Rikishi who met that description. _

Kaname felt embarrassed, and began to feel ashamed.

Perhaps she had every right to feel the way she did. But now, she was given reason to look closer. If these great men found something of greatness in Sousuke, would she find the same?

"We have had our differences, young man." Mr. Kashiwado did not need to remind Sousuke of what he spoke. "But, you have shown me the flaw in my own pride, and gave me opportunity to think on it. That alone is worth any assistance I can give you. If it would not be beneath your honor to accept, I offer you and your entire class the opportunity to stay at our estate. You shall all be fed as if you won the Emperor's Cup. There are plenty of bedrolls available, as we hold large tournaments at our facilities. One of the younger Rikishi will arrange for transportation."

Sousuke graciously accepted the Yokozuna's invitation. He respectfully asked to ride with his classmates rather than in the waiting limosine. Mr. Kashiwado smiled, feeling no offense at the young man's request.

The Jindai students were all excited.

_From the outhouse to the penthouse. _

This school trip continued on its roller coaster ride. Down one moment, then incredibly high the next. It might not always be pleasant, but it was certainly memorable. Each and every student came away with a full understanding of the old Chinese curse: _May you live in interesting times. _

Miss Okibasu walked over and squeezed Sousuke's hand. She didn't feel well enough to speak. A number of students offered Sousuke an apology. A fair number of boys slapped him on the back.

Kaname stayed apart from the other students. Ren had been chosen to go talk to her, but she had been turned away.

"Kaname," Sousuke said in a quiet but strong voice. "Why are you here by yourself? Are you angry with me again. Is this solution not to your liking?"

Kaname couldn't help but hear her own words over and over again:

'_There is no way on God's Green Earth that you could do anything right!' _

The Yokozuna's scathing remark also echoed inside her head.

"Sousuke, you did very well. I'm not angry with you right now. I'm disappointed with myself." Kaname looked out the window at the night, not looking at anything in particular.

"Disappointed, Kaname?"

"Yes. I had a right to be angry at you Sousuke. But, I did **not** have cause to be as hateful as I was. I failed too, and I did not want to see it." Kaname pushed her hair away from her eyes,

"Failed?"

"Yes. I made the first mistake in arranging room and board. That was in part my fault, and in part Fates's. Then when I knew we needed rooms, I did nothing to correct the situation. When you came up with a situation, I kept quiet when I should have looked for problems. I _know_ you, Sousuke Sagara. I should have guessed. I should have asked for details ahead of time. By putting all of my anger on you, I kept some of it away from me." Kaname looked up. She wiped a tear away from her eye.

"There is nothing to forgive, Kaname. You have worked hard. You have done what you could under unusual circumstances." Sousuke spoke louder, so the whole class could hear.

"In battle, when the mortar shells rain down, and the howl of large projectiles pass overhead, many men run. Others try to bury themselves in the ground. The good soldier gets up and does what he must. He does not always succeed." Sousuke stared at Kaname a moment before continuing.

"In this battle, I am glad to have you leading my squad."

Her throat suddenly thick, Kaname couldn't reply.

She reached out and briefly touched Sousuke's arm.

Her classmates remained quiet.

It was the least they could do.

_Kaname was not the only one to turn a new eye to Sousuke at that moment_.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Everyone slept like a rock.

First, they had stuffed themselves like pigs.

Then, they had spent time perusing their new environment.

When they were thoroughly exhausted, they hit the sack.

Reed mats and coarse blankets felt like feather mattresses and goose down comforters.

Miss Okibasu slept on a fancy futon, sweating and crying out in her sleep. Ren, Ryo, and Maya slept nearby, keeping an eye on their teacher.

Sousuke stayed up late.

He drank with Mr. Kashiwado, Mr. Mahmud, Mr. Yilmuz, and a number of important men. They drank sake and wine. He stuck to water and fruit juices.

It was not a fancy meal they all ate. Each man satisfied himself with a hearty helping of Chanko-nabe, a stew made of various fish, other meat, vegetables, and noodles added to a thick broth. It was dish unique to the Sumo, and it was served with bowls heaped high with rice.

Many a tale was told.

Soususke told some of his, trusting the men around the heated tables to keep his secrets. It was a fine evening. While the men were not warriors in the truest sense, Sousuke nonetheless felt a kinship.

_That experience alone was worth the trip for him. _

He was accepted as an equal. He was welcome back any time he cared to visit.

Before he turned in for the night, the young Mithril soldier touched base with the Tokyo safe house, Mithril dispatchers, and the systems engineers burning the midnight oil to get the bus ready for the trip home.

He gave them all his current address, and was told that the bus would be there shortly after the sun rose. The technicians went into painstaking detail about the new additions; their capabilities and limitations; and the best means by which to use them without being detected.

Using his skills at swift and silent movement, he made his way into the womens' area.

For a brief while, he stood watching Kaname's sleeping form, although he wasn't certain why. In part, he wanted to assure himself that she was safe. In addition, he felt compelled to apologize to her with words he found too difficult speak when the two of them were awake.

"I'm sorry, Kaname. I do my best. That is all I ever do. I'm not from the world you live in. I don't know if I'll ever adjust."

Standing at an open window, he drank in the sounds and scents of the night. They were so different than those of Tokyo. The were even more different than those of his earliest homeland.

As he drifted away into eventual slumber, Sousuke thought about what it must be like to be a 'normal' teenager.

To him, this trip had been educational as well as professional. The battle with Wakana…the disgruntled man at the Heian Inn…the fights against Mr. Kasjiwado, Mr. Mahmud, and Mr. Yilmuz…the Arm Slave work out…the skirmish in the national Museum…and the fracas at the Okayama Hotel Sunshine: they were obviously not a walk in the park, but they were nothing compared to some of the things he had faced growing up in Afghanistan, or had subsequently seen while with Mithril.

The other students' reactions had been a far cry from his own.

_How would it feel, to be just like them? _

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Sousuke got the bus back on the road a fair bit later than he expected to.

It was not because of the modifications. They had been done on time, and the vehicle had been parked at the outskirts of the estate before the first rooster crowed.

_No, it was because of the hospitality of their hosts, and the opportunities they provided_.

The students all needed to wake up earlier than they would have preferred.

It was a working estate, a training school. The junior Sumos were rushing about, performing their duties. There was food to be prepared. The grounds needed to be cleaned. After that, there were ancient rituals to learn: the art of Sumo 'wrestling' had begun over two thousand years ago as an oracular ritual, connected with prayers for the harvest.

The generosity of their hosts was such, that the students were allowed to watch the training sessions. The Rikishi were taught how to use the seventy-two acceptable techniques--_kimarite_---allowed Sumos.

They Jindai class members participated in the warm-up exercises, and a few adventuresome boys took their place in the dohyo. They knew they had no chance against boys and men weighing on average 250 to 350 pounds, but it was an experience they would not soon forget.

When the morning's bouts started in earnest, the boys watched the wrestlers go about their business dressed only in the Mawashi, the belly band.

Many girls stayed to watch too, while others went off to spend time with the girlfriends, wives, and mothers of the Rikishi. There was much those women could teach about cooking, clothes repair, and estate management. Many of them were as well-versed in the particulars of Sumo wrestling as the men, even though they would never once step out onto the sands.

Sousuke marveled at the dedication of the aspiring Sumo, knowing how young some of them had embraced the discipline, and realizing how few would attain their ultimate dream.

In any number of similar training camps, there might be close to a total of _eight hundred _trainees in Japan. Of them, only _sixty-six _would go on to qualify as professional wrestlers, men receiving salaries.

There was never any shortage of junior high age boys who were 'adopted' into camps, this one included.

The Yokozuna joined Sousuke in his tour.

He was a man among men. Since the rank system had been established, there had only been a total of sixty-five men who had attained that rank, the one rank in Sumo that was permanent. When he was no longer able to win convincingly, he would be expected to step down.

"Hey look, it's Sagara!"

The boys were still polarized in their feelings towards the young soldier. A majority respected him. It was one of those boys who spoke up. But, a number of guys still nursed grudges. One of them spoke up as well.

"Yeh, I wish we could see _him_ in a real match. A panty-waist like him wouldn't stand a chance." The rugby player knew that was a fact. There was little an average-sized teenage boy could do against the power generated by the huge wrestlers.

To win, all a sumo would need to would be push Sousuke out of the dohyo, or make him touch the ground with anything other than the soles of his feet.

_Piece of cake. _

"Well then, young man?" Mr. Kashiwado smiled at Sousuke. "I think I would like to see _that. _A number of matches with a man of your skills, pitted against our students, keeping to the traditions of the art." The Yokozuna chuckled.

"And, because it might be enjoyable to surprise some of the students who have grown altogether too confident, it would be refreshing to see what you might do when there were _no_ rules."

"I accept, Sir." Sousuke felt no desire to be humbled in front of his classmates, but felt an obligation to his host.

"Good! One of the attendants will take you away to be fitted." The large man smiled.

_"Fitted?" _

"Yes. For your mawashi. You will of course dress as your opponents do.

"Uh…"

"Is there a problem? Do you wish to withdraw?" Mr. Kashiwado had to fight to keep from laughing

"Uh…"

"O, I _see. _You would rather perform in front of the entire class. That is very magnanimous of you. I shall send messengers to gather up the young ladies." The Yokozuna clapped his hands, drawing the attention of one of the servants.

"Uh…"

Sousuke was taken to an area where he could dress.

There was a slight problem.

There were no belly belts that even came close to being his size. They had to fold and fasten the smallest one they could find. At his request, the seamstress added a small pouch to the belt.

When he walked back to the match area, the bleachers and benches were packed.

The girls had done whatever was necessary to usurp the front rows. Whistles, cat calls, and somewhat ribald comments were yelled out as Sousuke entered the ring. That had been from the boys.

_The girls were much worse_.

"Honored guests, welcome to the Chumoku-ichiban." The most anticipated bout of the day. The master of ceremonies didn't let a hint of sarcasm creep into his voice. He was a professional.

"I will introduce to you, the sekiwake Bonoaki." He nodded to one particular sumo. "Yokozuna Kashiwado has graciously volunteered to serve as Gyogi." Referee.

As the large man across from him went though his ritual warm-up Shiko, Sousuke wondered just what he had gotten himself into.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Sousuke was a fan of Sumo, so he knew the rules followed the matches, and had a fair grasp of the current rankings.

Aside from Mr. Kashiwado, there were currently two other Yokozuna. There were four Ozeki. At this given moment, there were two Sekiwake. He would be facing one of them.

The were gasps of excitement, calls of derision, and unaligned noises of amusement when the two opponents finally crouched down in preparation of the first Tachi-ai, the synchronized initial charge. Everyone went quiet when the Yokozuna raised his arm and said 'Jikan Mae!'

Sousuke and Mr. Bonoaki made eye contact. An unspoken confirmation of readiness passed between them. Suddenly, they were rushing towards one another.

The rules were simple.

Punching, gouging, kicking above the waist, and grabbing the sash in the groin area were prohibited. Slapping, tripping, grappling, pushing, and tossing were the moves at their disposal.

Sousuke knew how the various kimarite were done, having watched countless matches, and being a good observer. Doing them against an experience opponent was an altogether different story.

He was at a distinct disadvantage in weight, strength, and training. He would need to rely on his speed. There were moves from other martial arts that would translate into Sumo.

_He had no idea whether or not they would overcome the odds. _

The Sumo was astonishingly fast for a man his bulk. Fast, _and_ remarkably strong. Before he knew it, Sousuke found himself grabbed by his mawashi, lifted as if he were a baby, and carried out of the ring.

It took less than five seconds.

"Tsuridashi!" the master of ceremony called out, naming the kimarite used for the benefit of the student audience.

"See Kaname, **that's** how you catch Sousuke! I bet he'd like to see _you_ dressed in one of those cute belts." Mizuki's voice carried across the outdoor area. A number of the young Sumos watching the bout chuckled.

Kaname decided she would ask for one of the belts. She pictured wrapping it around Mizuki's neck and twisting.

Normally, the same men would not wrestle again, unless it were training sessions, or if the coaches wanted to use Sanbangeiko: continual fighting until both Rikishi were exhausted.

But, Sousuke provided the Sumo with a grand opportunity to demonstrate many of their techniques. His being aware of that fact did not make him feel any more sanguine about the whole affair.

In the next match, he was laid low by Harminage, a rear belt through. After that it was Oshidashi, frontal push-out with arms bent. He stood back up groggy after a fierce Hakakikoni. His shoulder, back, and neck slapped incredibly hard, he was driven immediately to the sand.

"Whoa! Did you see _that?_ Good thing its _him_ out there, and not _us!" _One of the swimmers hurt all over just seeing what happened.

"That's no big deal!" Maya said. "I've seen Kaname give him much worse."

"In rapid succession, Sousuke was less than trilled to be used for demonstrations of Shumokuzori, being lifted high before being brought back over; Asitori, a two-handed leg tip over; and Kubihineri, a palm to the neck, grasp of the elbow, and twist to the ground.

_But that was not the worst of it. _

At the start of the next bout, he found one of the more embarrassing ways to be disqualified: Fujo-make.

He lost his mawashi.

At first, there was a stunned silence throughout the stands. Then, there was an erruption of laughter and frenzied discussion. Camera flashes went off continuously, like a swarm of busy fireflies.

"It's OK, Sagara. You're young yet. You still have time to do some growing. I _hope!" _One of the wrestlers called out. The boys guffawed and slapped each other on the back.

"I don't know. It looks pretty good to _me_…." One girl from the volleyball team blushed when she realized she had spoken aloud.

Kaname had another name to add to her list of people to invite to a 'neck tie' party.

"**STAND AT ATTENTION SOLDIER!!!**" Ryo yelled to Sousuke, pointing to Kaname. "Can't you see that your commanding officer is in the crowd?"

Sousuke did as he was told, clutching the belt in front of his privates.

_He obviously missed the joke. _

Everyone who was not a member of Jindai High School stared at Kaname, smiling. Hushed whispers rose from the spectators like an early morning fog.

Kaname didn't wait until she had a mawashi. She performed a credible move herself, grabbing Ryo's head in her hands, twisting, and throwing her out onto the ground.

"Gasshohineri!" The Yokozuna shouted. The assembled Sumo all applauded.

"**HMMPPFFF!**" Kaname said with a toss of her hair.

After his embarrassment, Souske felt a need to be seen in a somewhat different light. He had watched his opponent enough.

_It was time to put his own talents to work. _

Before the next crouch, Mr. Bonoaki grabbed his own sash and checked it, a clear reference to what had happened to Sousuke. The large man's smile showed a strong sense of hubris. That smile would be gone in a matter of seconds.

Sidestepping a forceful charge, the Mithril operative moved in a blur, grabbing an ankle from the outside and pulling it with all his strength. His opponent fell had on his abdomen and slid a short distance across the sand.

"Susotori!" The call went out. Mr. Kashiwado gave Sousuke a brief smile.

"That was cheap shit!" One of the rugby players shouted.

"No, it was well executed," one of the watching Sumo replied. "Would you care to step down and give it a try?"

The rugby player clammed up.

The Sekiwake was rather displeased. Spitting out sand, and brushing himself off, he decided to teach the young upstart a lesson. If Sousuke broke during the process, it would be by no fault of _his. _No one should put an unskilled boy up against a Tenpai, a past winner of the Emperor's Cup.

In the next match, the Sumo unleashed a huge swipe of his arm that would have knocked Sousuke unconscious if the slap had landed. The smaller fighter instead made use of one of the surprise attack, grabbing the Sekiwake's wrist with one hand; taking hold of the elbow from below with the other hand; standing side by side with the Rikishi; then twisting the whole body.

The larger man tumbled to the ground.

"Tottari!"

The Yokozuna clapped. Seeing that, the entire stable joined in.

"Bet that move would work against a halisen too!" Shinji yelled out, embarrassed when everyone turned to look at him. He saw Kaname's smile. That was the way a wolf looked before it gobbled up a lamb.

His entire body shivered.

The Sekiwake did _not_ clap. His peers may have been showing their appreciation of a good move by that boy. But to him, it was as if they were cheering for his defeat. There were many jealousies in the stable. Too many men wanted to drag him down. Too many wanted to see him lose face.

_It was time to give them all a reminder. _

In the next match, the Sumo overcame Sousuke's quickness by pure power and balance. In a bull rush, he brought the high school, student to the very edge of the ring, belly to belly. The Sekiwake had no fear that the younger man could use the ultimate reversal technique, the Utchari. There was no way he could support his considerable bulk.

All he had to do was push a bit more, and the boy would step out of the ring.

To the Sumos in attendance, the next move came as a surprise. It was unnecessary for the win. There was no doubt it was meant as a statement. A brutal slap sent Sousuke flying out of the ring. He lay in a heap at the Yokozuna's feet, bleeding slightly from the corner of his mouth.

Everyone stared at the victor. Some turned their backs on him. Not a sound came from the other Rikishi.

"Sousuke!" Kaname cried out, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Uhhh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…." A low moan came from the ground.

"Sousuke?" Kaname's call was a question.

_Was he OK? _

"Uhhh-h-h-h-h…." Sousuke shook his head, wondering if his brains might spill out through his ears.

"_SOUSUKE!!!_ " Kaname called out, concerned. "**SOUSUKE, GET UP. THAT'S AN ORDER!!!**"

All of the students stood and saluted Kaname.

She blinked twice.

_There was no way she could strangle them all. _

"Uh…" That sounded much better. Sousuke pulled himself to his feet, still somewhat wobbly.

The Yokozuna scowled at Mr. Bonoaki. As referee, there was no reason to call foul. Everything had been done within the rules of the match. Still, the haughty wrestler had overstepped the spirit of the competition.

_It was time he was humbled._

"Young man, can you continue?" Mr. Kasjiwado asked Sousuke.

"Yes, Sir!" Sousuke answered, tenderly touching his jaw. A slight dislocation. No subluxation or break.

"As we had discussed before. There will be no restraints or rules for this match. This is the final fight. To your places." He clapped his hands. Sousuke again lined up at his Shikiri-sen, the starting line.

"Jikan Mae!"

Mr. Bonoaki ran with all of the subtlety of an angry rhinoceros, and twice the force. The Yokozuna had given him an unexpected gift.

No restrictions.

No rules.

The great man must have approved of his show of force.

_He was going to uphold the honor of his profession by knocking that boy all the way into the stands. _

Sousuke reached into the pouch at his mawashi.

Taking out two powerful flash bangs, he threw them in front of the charging Sumo. A flash like a small nuclear explosion filled the dohyo. Having kept his eyes closed, Sousuke still noted a bright glow---but he could continue to see just fine.

Caught entirely by surpise---_understandably so_---the Sekiwake was left temporarily blind.

To the delight of the high school students, Sousuke dropped another flash bang inside the larger man's sash. Mr. Kashiwado winced, knowing what was coming. He had faced something similar himself, after all.

_Twice. _

The other Sumo's looked on with sympathy. They never respected the time-honored rules of their craft more than they did at that moment.

After the small device detonated, the Sekiwake folded up like a cot, his mouth incapable of making any noise other than a long _whushhhhhhh_, much like the air leaving a punctured tire.

Too stunned to know what was happening, he was pushed over by Sousuke, a single finger sufficing.

"Just like the cafeteria!" Shinji yelled, camera snapping away.

"And the gym…." A girl added.

"The class rooms, too…." Ren said, eyes wide.

"Don't forget the Tennis courts…." A boy remembered a treasured moment.

"Swimming area…." Maya put in.

Everyone in the Jindai contingency piped up. They all felt nostalgic. It had been an 'interesting' trip, but they were about ready to go home.

Kaname was outraged.

She stood up and shook her fist at everyone.

"**JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? FOR GOD'S SAKE, DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!!!**"

Looking at one another and smiling, a number of students picked Kaname up and carried her out to the dohyi, laughing as she struggled to get free.

"Chidori, are you here to wrestle me?" Sousuke was perplexed.

**O ooo oooooo ooooooo oooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"_S-S-S_---" Was all that Kaname could get out at first.

"If you like, I am certain they can find you a belt." Sousuke spoke amiably, trying to facilitate Kaname's desires.

**Ha haa haaa haaaa hah hah hah haaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

"_S-S-S-O-U_---"

"Or is this about what we discussed at the Inn? Are you trying to get me to see you naked again? The balcony was a rather inappropriate place." Sousuke gulped.

"The fan dance was close enough, I think." He was sweating heavily.

"And I think you would be embarrassed with everyone here watching." His fingers were crossed.

**Yeh yeh yeh yeh yeh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h **

"_S-S-S-O-O-O-U-U-U-S-S-S-U-U-U-K-K-K-E-E-E-!-!-!_" Kaname grabbed hold of the front Souske's mawashi with both hands, twisting it as tightly as she could.

Sousuke's eyes bulged out of his head.

Kaname then went on to do a textbook Nimaigeri, kicking Sousuke's ankle hard from the outside, causing him to trip and fall over. On her knees, she proceeded to slap him silly.

"**GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!!!**" Ryo shouted.

Everybody in the area applauded.

Blushing, Kaname held her hands over her head and made her way back to the stands.

The Yokozuna did the honor of helping Sousuke up.

He bowed.

"I thank you young man. We have many inexperienced Rikishi in this stable. Your demonstration will be an immeasurable help to them."

"Sir, I thank you. But, they will not be permitted use weapons, as I did." Sousuke spat out a small bit of bloody saliva.

"I wasn't talking about _that_, Mr. Sagara." Mr. Kashiwado smiled. "Most of them are young and inexperienced. They know nothing of the hazards of dealing with women."

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Sousuke was a big fan of Greek mythology, as well as ancient history.

The way Kaname had been carrying on after her stint in the ring reminded him of the Harpies. But even he was wise enough not to want to mention that fact to anyone.

The Harpies are often thought of as razor-clawed smelly birds with the heads of women. They had been the tormenters of tragic characters…… defecating in their victims food…… stealing their belongings…… or making themselves a nuisance in countless other ways.

In early art and stories, however, they had started off as beautiful women, three in number. Aello, Octpete, and later Celaeno. Their names meant storm, swift-flier, and black cloud. Two of those names seemed rather apropos for Kaname at the moment.

She too could be viewed as the personification of the unfriendly sea, and the accompanying bad weather.

_Sousuke would rather face an entire dragon tooth army than be harangued by a single blue-haired girl. _

In the legends, the gods were often cruel. Individuals were often plagued for the most innocent slights or unknowing crimes. If that were to be Sousuke's plight, he would bravely face it.

That was his story, and he was sticking to it.

Of course, if the storms were to blow Kaname away, he would be quick to follow.

It was his duty.

_And something more._

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

After the class had finished with their sessions with the Sumo wrestlers, they were treated to more demonstrations and instructions.

Dressed in his leather wardeobe, and glistening with the sheen of pure olive oil, Mr. Mahmud explained the art of Turkish oil-wresting. The tradition dating back to 1065 B.C. in Persia in its current form, but had also been depicted on the walls of Egyptian and Assyrian temples long before that.

"Who wishes to try his hand at being a pehlivan?" he challenged, in a deep voice. Striking his chest, he told the assembled students that the word derived from the term for hero. "Surely we have some young heroes amongst us today?"

Everyone turned to look at Sousuke. The rugby team huddled, laughed, and called out anonymously from the crowd. "Ask Sagara. He thinks he's a hero or something." They anticipated another punishing encounter for the scar-faced young man.

"Yes, but we already know _his_ greatness, don't we?" The Turk bowed to Sousuke, smiling. "Surely there is another that wishes to follow in his footsteps?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding!" Mizuki shouted.

"The world's not big enough for a_ single _Sousuke!" Maya cried.

"Even Kaname's not horny enough for more than one, is she?" Ryo ran, but not quickly enough.

Kaname had come prepared. She carried a clay pot of oil, and poured it over her friend's head. She smiled as the shocked girl slid slowly down the incline.

"Horny?" Sousuke asked Kaname. Another curious word….

_He muttered 'harpy' after she broke the empty pot on his head. _

"Well then. At your school, who are considered the strongest of the athletes?" Mr. Mahud was not simply making conversation. Unfortunately for them, the members of the rugby teams were long on toughness, but short on common sense.

"**RUGBY!!!**" One boy shouted.

"And at your school, who do the other athletes fear to anger?" Mr. Mahmud smiled, showing a number of gold-capped teeth.

"**RUGBY!!!**" Another boy called out proudly.

"Then, who should come down to the sand and represent your school?" Mr. Mahmud took the top off of a number of oil jars.

"**RUGBY!!!**" Everybody _but_ the Rugby squad yelled out.

Sousuke nodded his head.

_It was appropriate_.

"Then, send them down, so that they may do your parents and your teachers proud. You will start as boys, but end up as _men!" _One of the rugby players almost collapsed. He had seen Mr. Mahmud in action at the Hotel. He had witnessed the testicle squeeze that took the fight completely out of one Yakuza.

How could someone ever be a man without _those? _

Musicians had accompanied the wrestler to this country, to provide the opening music that preceding actual bouts. Acrobats were there as well, performing for the crowd. Young Rikishi, not required anywhere else, 'helped' the rugby players down into the arena. After the greeting ceremonies, they were given expert tutelage.

_Some were still able to walk when they were through. _

"If you like, after a short break, we can continue!" Mr. Mahmud laughed, when the boys were carried away. Those who were able, soon found enough energy to run on their own.

They said they wanted to get good seats on the bus.

Mr. Yilguz was a much less frightful figure than Mr. Mahmud had been.

A soft-spoken man, he walked with a dancer's grace than many of the girls envied. He was, by Sousuke's estimate, the most fit of any man or woman at the stable. That did not surprise him. Kurash was not only one of the oldest forms of martial arts, mentioned in many ancient and medieval manuscripts.

Philosophers and scientists in antiquity claimed that it was one of the best ways to keep both the mind and body healthy. In the distant past, a leader in Timur had used the art to keep his army strong and unbeatable.

As the master explained, Kurash originated in the Uzbekistan region more than 3500 years ago. The art encompassed courage, bravery, spiritual generosity, fairness, and humanity. Once a manner of celebration and entertainment at weddings and ceremonies, it had grown into a means of competition, and later a manner of physical training.

Everyone was shown the basics of jacket wrestling, and those who were interested, were allowed to try out a number of basic moves on their classmates, hindered as they were by the absence of appropriate garb. The Jindai students enjoyed the presentation, happy to take away with them another unexpected experience.

"I have one spare jacket with me," Mr. Yilmuz noted. "None of my disciples accompanied me to this land, so I have no one to pair up with for a brief contest." He looked across the expanse of students, looking for Sousuke. The question he would ask was for everyone, but he had a suspicion that a certain young man would be the one to answer. "Does anyone have any training in any discipline similar to Kurash?"

Sousuke raised one hand. "I have trained in Sombo." _Som-orborona Bes Orusyia_, a Soviet martial arts method, had its roots in a form of jacket wrestling.

"Mr. Sagara, I _never_ would have guessed you" the master joked. "Would you wish to participate in a light work-out?"

"Yes, Sir. I would be honored. I gladly appreciate any opportunity to learn." Sousuke put on the jacket and other accoutrements .

The match was spirited and demonstrative. Sousuke was by no means in the same league as the current world champion, but he managed to do himself proud. It was a fine match, and the students watched rapt and attentive.

Some even thought about looking into some form of martial art when they returned home.

Kaname found herself slipping into a very mellow mood, her eyes fixed on Sousuke. She drifted away into fantasy, embarrassed when she caught herself. Why was she getting all doe-eyed over Sousuke all of a sudden?

Sure, he was poetry in motion out their, looking like a young Kurash hopeful. But it was all _bad_ poetry, right?

He had managed to take down a seasoned Sumo more than once. But, the last time it was through his usual crazed otaku methods.

Throughout this trip, he'd been the fly in the ointment, the thorn in her side. O, except for the minor part where he saved her life!

_But, he was bound to do something right, sooner or later. _

It was all sleep deprivation. That, and some kind of post traumatic stress stuff. Nothing to be concerned about.

Kaname felt much better, until she noted that Ren, Kyouko, Ryo, Maya, and Mizuke were all staring at her, with big smiles on their faces.

"What?!?!" she growled.

"O, _nothing!" _Maya answered first.

"Nothing at _all!" _Kyouko put in.

"_Less_ than nothing!" Ryo said, whistling.

Ren just smiled, saying nothing.

"Nothing more than _embarrassing, _if you ask me!" Mizuki said.

"**NOBODY DID!!!**" Every girl in earshot answered.

"We just think you have a crush on Sousuke. Nothing more than _that_." Mizuki was not about to be quieted.

_"Me?" _Kaname asked, her cheeks turning red.

"Uh huh…" Ryo said.

"_ME???" _Kaname's eyes were narrowing.

"Yup…" Maya smiled.

"And _Sousuke?" _Kaname's breathing quickened.

Her pulse went up.

Razor-thin lips formed a tight frown.

"You betcha!" Mizuki whistled, waved her arms, and caught Sousuke's attention.

_"SOUSUKE???" _Kaname picked up her halisen.

Everyone was silent.

Their eyes rested on the paper fan.

They knew that Kaname was not supposed to use it any more.

_But, that hadn't stopped her at the hotel_.

Mizuki looked around. "Here, we'll get another opinion for you…." She grinned. "Shinji, come here!"

Shinji walked over, changing rolls of film. He shut his flash off and put a lens cover on. "Yes, Mizuki?"

The girls all smiled.

"He said _'Yes,' _Kaname." Ryo stepped back a bit.

In Kaname's state, _any_ affirmative action would act as a finger on her trigger.

"YES? _YES? **ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN' MIND???**_"

Shinji's pitiful 'Please!' and 'What?' only served to enrage Kaname all the more.

"**BOYS!!!**"

The halisen caught Shinji square on the jaw. His head jerked one way and his glasses fell another.

Sousuke walked up, untying his sash.

"We halted the match. Is there an emergency here?" He looked at Kaname, her face red, gasping for breath, eyes bulging. "Did Kaname swallow something the wrong way?" He had seen that look before.

"Yes…" Mizuki answered.

Sousuke rushed over and slapped Kaname hard on the back. He then did a textbook Heimlich maneuver.

"…The bitter pill of truth." Mizuki finished.

"Uh…" Sousuke said. His arms around Kaname's waist, he started to sweat. He slowly moved back, hearing Kaname's growl.

_He had rushed in too fast again_.

"You're dead, Mizuki!" Kaname hissed.

Misuki flinched.

"You too, Ryo."

Ryo gulped.

"Maya and Kyouko, if you want to call your folks one more time, now is the time."

They both looked worried.

"Shinji, pull yourself together! I may need to break you apart again."

Shinji ran off.

Kaname turned around slowly and smiled at Sousuke. "Sousuke, you get to live…." She smiled sweetly.

"Crush," Ryo said, her number already up.

"Big crush," Kyouko said.

"_Super_ big crush!" Maya said.

"_**Definitely!**" _Mizuki nodded her head.

"…You get to live, because…."

Kaname pasued, slowly glancing at all of her friends before staring at Sousuke.

"**I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!!! **"

Sousuke took off like a shot, Kaname close on his heals.

"_**COME BACK HERE AND BLEED LIKE A MAN!!!" **_

"You're right. It's a crush." Ren sighed.

"Mmmm Hmmmm." Maya smiled. "If Sousuke thinks he is in trouble now, Spirits protect him if Kaname ever realizes the truth."

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Sousuke and his class said their thank yous and good byes.

With the exception of the rugby team, no one _really_ wanted to leave. What had started out as an emergency place to eat and sleep had turned into a source of pleasant memories.

The entire stable turned out to wave farewell.

Mr. Yilmuz presented Sousuke with his spare Kurash jacket. Mr. Mahmud gave the rugby team an autographed jar of oil. Mr. Kashiwado promised to set aside a number of tickets for Jindai High, good for the Aki and Haru tournaments.

The Yokozuna also had some private words of advice for Sousuke.

"Victory is only of secondary importance. The struggle is best approached with a blend of profound courtesy and the mobilization of all mental and physical resources at your command." He had smiled expectantly.

"I thank you, Sir. Though, I fail to see the relevance of courtesy in combat." Sousuke was clearly puzzled.

"I wasn't speaking of combat. My words could be applied to Sumo, in a sense. But, I was talking about that blue-haired girl." Mr. Kashiwado slapped Sousuke on the back affectionately, almost driving him into the ground.

"Uh…." Sousuke said.

_"Exactly." _The Sumo wrestler replied.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
**

Finally in the drivers seat again, Sousuke opened a panel near his right arm.

He flicked a number of systems and put on a headset. Lights flickered and stayed on.

Tones played on the earphones, indicating the readiness of various subsystems.

Putting on a pair of bulky glasses, he accessed the HUD. It was working perfectly, synched to his glasses. Unbeknownst to any of the passengers, a large covered luggage rack on top swiveled, keeping its front end oriented to wherever Sousuke looked, its elevation depending on the range he typed onto a small console.

The rear 'luggage box' was operational as well. Offensive and defensive systems were on line. Floursecent bar graphs indicated the quantity of materials available.

A whirring noise in the headset was superceded by a series of beeps, before a voice came on.

'**A.I. FULLY OPERATIONAL. PLEASE ENTER VALIDATION CODE.' **

Sousuke did so.

'**CODE ACCEPTED. WELCOME SGT. SAGARA. PLEASE SET STEALTH LEVEL.' **

Sousuke complied.

'**MAXIMUM LEVEL APPLIED. NOISE AND FLASH MASKING TO BE IMPLIMENTED AT THE COST OF ACCURACY AND EFFICIENCY. IF THAT IS AGREEABLE, PRESS THE ASSENT KEY.' **

Sousuke pressed a green button.

'**ACCEPTED. PLEASE SET PARAMETERS FOR AUTOMATED THREAT ASSESSMENT RADAR AND X-RAY SYSTEM.' **

Again, Sousuke did as requested.

'**SET-UP COMPLETE. PLEASE DRIVE CAREFULLY.' **

"Sousuke, what's taking so long up there?" Kaname sounded exasperated already.

"Nothing, Kaname. I needed to make certain everything was OK. We have a long road ahead of us." Sousuke answered in a steady neutral voice.

"Good. You make certain things _stay_ OK. It _is_ a long way home. Don't make it any longer!" Kaname added a spirited _Hmmppff_ to top off that command.

"As always, I will do my best Kaname."

"I know. _That's_ what worries me, Sousuke."


	19. Chapter 19: On The Road Again

The sound of the bus engine was a steady drone in the back of the vehicle.

The central area was more quiet, filled with muted conversations, snoring, and the collective music escaping the headphones of drowsy students.

In the front of the bus, the noise of the wiper blades was rhythmic:

_swipe_ **THUMP **_swipe_ **THUMP** _swipe_ **THUMP** _swipe_

A light rain was falling, and it looked as if they were heading into worse weather ahead.

Sousuke paid little attention to the wipers, or the patter of rain against his front and side windows. He was listening to the threat detector, content with the artificial heartbeat it gave off.

A message came in over the headset, a directive from the Mithril Intelligence Division.

He was told to be on the look out for larger-sized vehicles behaving in peculiar fashion. A number of trucks had been stolen, including cargo haulers, flatbeds, and tanker trucks. There was a possible tie to a regional terrorist cell.

With one hand on the wheel, Sousuke entered the new data into the A.I.

After that update ended, Sousuke was surprised to hear Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin's voice.

"No need to reply, Sergeant. We wouldn't want people to think you were talking to yourself. By all accounts, it appears that you have had a rather interesting school outing. I look forward to a full report when you reach Tokyo. As for now, I wanted to inform you that two Arm Slaves have been loaded into the missile tubes of Da Danaan.

"Sgt. Major Mao and Sgt. Weber are on _Level 1 _alert, ready to reach your position within ten minutes if necessary. We will launch on any primary or secondary _Code Black _signal from you, or any significant damage report from your onboard computer."

There was a brief moment where the Lt. Cmdr, could be heard speaking to someone else in a quiet voice. When he was finished, he turned his attention back to Sousuke.

"The theoretical has become a reality, Sgt. Sagara. There is already one hostage situation underway in Nagoya. A bus full of high school students has been captured by _New Rising Sun_. Their demands will not be met, we expect. The situation is under too much scrutiny for us to move in on that one. But, it should serve as a wake-up call. The group has enough resources to strike at multiple sites throughout Japan. Be on a close look-out. Kalinin out."

Brilliant light flashed across the sky. A thunderclap shook the bus. The rain fell heavier now, mixed with sleet.

Not only would that make driving more tedious, it would reduce the effectiveness of the surveillance systems, and it would make missile insertion of Arm Slaves a dicey proposition. If he were a terrorist, he would be smiling.

_This kind of weather could be a godsend for such men_.

Intent on the treacherous conditions, most motorists would be less likely to take notice of things that were out of the ordinary. And, helicopters and search planes would be severely hampered.

Sousuke hoped that all of the new equipment was more than just an expensive security blanket.

_But, it could only do so much. _

He remembered a famous line:

**'Like rich armor worn in the heat of day, that scalds with safety.' **

The Second part of King Henry the Fourth, act IV, scene V.

The bard had it right. Good armor _was_ worth the price one had to pay to wear it.

Sousuke felt that lack quite severely. The bus was little more than a glorified tin can on wheels. Another saying came to mind:

**'The best defense is a good offense.' **

That aphorism came from a famous American fighter of bygone days. It was all that Sousuke could put his hopes on. The problem was, it did not always translate to combat.

The most important thing, _even_ more important than getting the bus to Tokyo intact, was to keep certain things under wraps.

**_No one _**should know that the bus was a rolling armory.

**_Noone _**should make any connection between Sousuke and extremely advanced---_and highly illegal_---weaponry.

**_No one _**should get any idea that they were in trouble, if the bus did indeed end up in the middle of a melee.

To those ends, Sousuke punched in a number of commands, stirring the A.I. to action.

First, he began capturing video images for the _Projected False Terrain _system. The PFT was a wonder of modern technology, not unrelated to the ECS system on Arm Slaves. A myriad of tiny digital cameras recorded passing images, storing them on multiple discs. Computer-generated cars, buildings, and landmarks could be added if needed.

Each and every window on the bus, with the exception of a small area on the driver's part of the windscreen, was in essence a TV screen. False images playing, the world outside could be exploding in an Armageddon of erupting volcanoes, giant tidal waves, and super tsunamis, and no one on the bus would be any wiser for it.

A number of additional commands activated the rear camera systems. A flip up television would give Sousuke a good view of things happening behind the bus.

He checked the gas pressure in a number of small canisters. They each contained an ingredient for a highly effective and fast acting anesthetic gas. If the situation called for it, he would put on a respirator located under his seat, and then send everybody else into La La Land.

_That_ would be a great way to keep certain things secret. But, it would be the absolutely last thing he would want to do if the bus caught fire, ran off road into water, or drove into any situation calling for emergency evacuation.

There was also a simple device that might be worth its weight in goal. A pull down screen could separate the drivers area from the rest of the bus.

If need be, Sousuke could speak out loud to the A.I., put the HUD on visual, or use hand weapons out through the driver's side window, if that partition were in use.

_The systems engineers had done a bang up job. _

Deciding that he wanted to hear some music, Sousuke put on a CD of bagpipe and drum, performed by the 42nd Royal Highland Regiment. He cued in a number of pieces, including 'Army of The Nile,' 'Lodgings On The Cold Cold Ground,' 'Mechanized Infantry,' 'Steadfast and True,' and 'Tenth H.L.I. Crossing the Rhine.'

The sound wouldn't carry back too far from the in-dash player. The recording would be something to help him pass the time.

_And, the material he was listening to would keep any but the most intrepid student from wandering too far towards the front of the bus. _

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

When one's tired, even a short stretch of highway can look like it goes on and on and on, ad infinitum.

Images wavered in the early afternoon light, as warming vapors rose from tranquil roadside waterways and the puddles left behind by the long stretch of storms.

Driving towards Maebashi, Sousuke took note of the yellow day lilies carpeting the rolling hills and flatlands. Startled cranes took to the air, and sluggish turtles threw caution to the wind, leisurely crossing the road.

The threat detectors gentle thumping sound served as an appropriate counterpoint to the bagpipes. The music had done its job well, preventing Sousuke from falling asleep, and keeping curious students from seeing what he was up to.

_Most of the time. _

Kaname had stopped up once, bringing him a soft drink and a few words of encouragement.

She had actually been smiling.

Blushing, and moving her foot back and forth, she thanked him for saving her at the museum. Much of the tension of being the Class Representative during _the school trip from Hell _had ebbed away during the peaceful ride. She apologized for the bruises she gave him back at the Sumo estate.

Moments later, she had added to his collection.

_Rome wasn't built in a day. _

"Sousuke, what is that _horrible_ music?" She looked as if she had sucked long and hard on an especially sour lemon.

"Bagpipes, Kaname."

"Oh! Let me tell you, I **hate** bagpipes!" Kaname went on at length about her particular dislike of the instrument, bringing up grievances all the way back to her childhood.

"I think my mother must have been frightened by a bagpipe when I was in the womb. There's only one thing I hate worse than bagpipes. _Mimes!!!" _

"Yes, Kaname." Those were the only words he repeated in answer to her harangue.

"Why do you have such a thing for those…those…those… wind bags" She reached for the 'off' button on the CD player for the thirteenth time, only to have Sousuke slap her hand away again.

Sousuke looked at Kaname, opened and closed his mouth, then blushed.

"Well?" Kaname asked, hands on hips, puzzled by the look Sousuke had given her.

Then it sank in.

She had mentioned _'wind bags.' _

_He had immediately looked at her. _

"So… I'm… a… windbag… _am_… I?" She drew her fist back.

"Uh…" Wrong answer.

_"BAKA!!!" _Sousuke tensed himself, expecting a blow. None ever came. Kaname simply made a face, lifted her nose up, and said 'Hmmppff!' before returning to her seat.

Sousuke shook his head.

He would be glad when things got back to normal.

Kaname had been rather high strung this trip. No, _extremely_ high strung. But, at least she was back in her seat now. And she had refrained from striking him. He began breathing more relaxed, taking in the vista of the Oze marshlands, a great green sea of skunk cabbage.

_Listening to the threat detector, he failed to catch Kaname's approach. _

"**AND WHO TOLD YOU YOU COULD 'HAVE SUCH A THING' FOR ME! MORON!!!**"

There was good news and bad news. The good news was that she didn't lay a finger on him. The bad news was that she poured his soda down his neck.

Sousuke rarely failed to learn from mistakes he made in battle. It was time for a paradigm shift. At least for the immediate future, he needed to think of his relationship with Kaname Chidori as a battle.

"A.I." Sousuke typed into the console. "PLEASE SET-UP THREAT DETECTORS INSIDE. ALERT FOR ANY APPROACH BY KANAME CHIDORI"

Hopefully the passenger area camera system would suffice.

With any luck, the internal threat system would have fewer false alarms than the external mechanisms had. So far, on a number of occasions, Sousuke had avoided tragedy by less than a hair's breadth:

Driving through Kobe, Sousuke had been looking to see if there was any visible evidence of the damage caused by the Hanshin earthquake of 1995. Not seeing any, he watched for the tsuzumi drum-shaped Port Tower---at 108 meters high, it should prove easy to spot.

Passing by a plethora of Western-styled buildings and homes, he heard the detector signal jump from the _'No Imminent Concern' _rhythm to the _'Strong Likelihood' _pattern.

Projecting a radar sweep on his HUD, Sousuke noted a single vehicle approaching at well over 160 kn/hr. Someone could be dashing in to attempt disabling the bus, leaving it crippled for slower moving cars or trucks. Hand on the fire control stick, he watched with relief as a silver birch Aston Martin DB-5 zoomed past, showing no intention of slowing down.

He smiled.

He was very fond of 'Goldfinger.'

_James Bond would have felt right at home on this bus. _

He shook his head.

He could see 007 walking towards Kaname's seat. "The names Bond, James Bond."

He could hear Kaname's response. "Great, another otaku! One Sousuke is more than enough!"

Then, there's a flurry of action. The suave secret agent requires no ejector seat to exit the bus.

Speeding through Kyoto, the system caused his pulse to race once more. Watching the Maiko dancers performing a short distance away from the roadway, he took note of a tourism sign mentioning Nijo-jo Castle. He wished he could visit, but that would have to wait for another day.

About to pass out of the 8th century capitol of Japan, leaving behind the wonderful 19th century latticework architecture, he jumped when a strident shriek sounded through his headset.

The _'Emergency' _signal.

The radar showed a large vehicle driving parallel and slightly behind the bus. The X-ray scanner detected a large number of metal objects, each in the hand of a male or female of average height and build.

_Weapons! _

He activated the image function on the bus windows. Flicking back a rocker switch, he exposed the red button of the 'Hub cap mine system.'

The other vehicle made a move to pull up along side.

Sousuke pushed the button. Small tubes of compressed air popped off a breakaway hub caps, sending rolling and bouncing towards the target.

There would have been a massive explosion if Sousuke hadn't looked in his side view mirror. He pushed the _'disarm/abort' _button with a fraction of a second to spare.

_It was a school bus. _

As it passed by, he noted the members of a marching band. He doubted the tubas, trombones, trumpets, and tympani were any danger to him or any of his classmates.

The technicians had warned him that the system was new, untried, and may have a few bugs in it. They also made it a point to remark that they had calibrated it to be on the overly cautious side.

'Better to be safe than sorry' they had quipped.

Yes.

The bus would be safe.

_Everyone else would be sorry! _

Sousuke thought about toning things down a couple of notches, or shutting the system off all together. He didn't. A couple of near catastrophes did not diminish the potential danger waiting ahead.

The same logic held true in Gifu, at the foot of the Hida Mountains. Driving by the small antique houses rented by the fishermen that made such a hit with tourists, he took note of the pens housing the cormorants that were used to catch the fish.

Heading into a heavily forested area, he heard the detector once more. It was a highly ambiguous signal. Apparently, the long distance camera pickup had provided images that confounded the A.I.

The occupants in an approaching vehicle were making angry and threatening gestures as they approached. The car was picking up speed, and driving somewhat irregularly.

_Terrorists in an explosive laden car? _

It couldn't be discounted out of hand.

_Highway bandits, the advanced scouts of the larger terrorist cell? _

Not inconceivable. There were any number of possibilities.

Sousuke typed in 'ACTIVATE AUTOMATED DEFENSES. LIMIT TO SHORT-RANGE MISSILES AND MINI-GUN. OTHER CLOSE-IN WEAPONS AS INDICATED. CHAFF DISPENSERS ON-LINE FOR DISTRACTION IF APPROPRIATE. FIRE AT MY VERBAL COMMAND, THE WORD OKAY.'

That would not give anybody reason to be suspicious. He said that every so often when he stretched out his arms, loosening tight muscles.

He pulled over, one lane further to the right. The car did the same, gaining ground quickly. He caught a flash of light.

_A weapon? _

No, just the reflection off of a metal side mirror.

**'READY' **the A.I. Announced in his ear.

Sousuke caught sight of the car. He recognized it. No doubt the occupants recognized the bus.

It was a blue sedan.

The door panel had the same lettering:

**JAPAN EVANGELICAL LUTHERAN TOKYO CHURCH**.

The women all gave Sousuke the finger this time.

"OK, ladies. I see you" was quickly followed by "CANCEL!!!" That was close. The port doors for the mini-gun had snapped open, bringing a green light to life.

The nozzles on the side mount flame throwers had been primed.

"Cancel _what, _Sousuke?" A wobbly Miss Okibasu asked, walking up to see how Sousuke was holding on.

"Uh…"

"Are you OK, Sousuke?" His teacher's voice was very hoarse. Almost as deep as his own.

The green light flashed on again. Quickly, Sousuke punched the 'abort' button.

_He was sweating now_.

"Yes. I was day dreaming. Thank you. I will be fine."

"Alright. As long as you are sure you're OK…." Miss Okibasu moved slowly back to her seat, leaning on poles as she passed them by.

Sousuke stabbed the 'abort' button again.

Sousuke typed in a command. 'CANCEL VERBAL FIRE CUES. LINK ATTACKS TO BUTTON 5.'

That would be much safer.

Not as responsive, but safer.

The women had made it a point to flick their cigarettes at the bus. One tossed out a full cup, vanilla milkshake streaming out behind it like the tail of a coment. Sousuke seriously considered pushing 'Button 5.'

He hated litter.

The presence of the blue sedan had not gone unnoticed. Apparently, some sharp-eyed---_and totally bored_---student had enough energy left to be sight-seeing.

"Hey Sagara! That blue sedan's back!" It was one of the wrestlers. His words brought the rear section of the bus to life, the buzz evoking memories of the pulsing drone of cicadas.

"Oh, God Lord. They're back. _THE CHURCH WOMEN!!! _Whatever shall we do." One of the rugby players cut loose with a loud laugh.

"Quick, everybody, _UNDER YOUR SEATS!!!" _Chortling, one boy did just that.

"We're all going to die-ie-ie-ie-ie-ie-ie-ie-ie-ie!" One of the drama club members stood up, clutched his chest, and fell into the arms of the nearest unsuspecting girl. He did come close to dying.

"Mom-_meeeeeeeeee!" _Another rugby player chipped in.

"Boys…." Ryo sneered.

"Yeh…" Kyouko repled.

"Cant' live with them…" Maya said, shaking her head.

"…And can't live anywhere near them." Mizuki added, eschewing the usual answer.

_The blue sedans triggered memories that Kaname had no desire to deal with at the moment. _

Driving the bus.

Sousuke on the roof of the bus.

That crazy police woman Wakana pulling over the bus.

She shivered.

If she never saw that woman again, it would be too soon.

_There was something she better make sure of_  
**  
'SAGT. SAGARA. BOGIE DETECTED, 6 O'CLOCK. HIGHEST THREAT LEVEL' **

The A.I.'s sudden prompt caused Sousuke to turn on the rear camera system.

'**APPROACHING QUICKLY, INTERNALLY.' **

_Kaname_.

He turned off the cameras.

"Sousuke. I just wanted to make certain that fertile otaku brain of yours wasn't cooking up any nonsense. I know you saw that blue car go by. I don't want any driving stunts. I certainly _do_ _not _want you to climb out of this bus again, Do I make myself clear, mister?"

Sousuke caught his breath.

Her hand.

She held that whistle.

_Where had she found that? _

"Yes, Kaname. There are church women in that car. It is not a problem."

"Good. _Hmmppff!" _Kaname stopped, looking as if she wanted to say something. Obviously, by the expression on her face, it had slipped her mind. She walked back towards her seat.

**'THREAT ABATED.' **

Kaname stopped, squared her shoulders, and marched quickly up front again. She smacked Sousuke in the back of the head.

"Ouch. Kaname, that hurt. Why did you hit me."

_How had the A.I. Missed her return? _

"NINJA GIRLS!" Kaname huffed.

"Uh…."

"I heard some boys bragging about their outing. 'Plenty of skin, and plenty of sin' they said! You _did_ go too, didn't you Sousuke?"

"Yes…" He grimaced when Kaname hit him again. "You struck me once already."

"It was worth two shots. You should be setting a good example for the other boys. Some of them look up to you. You should not be going to adult movies, showing up on girls' balconies, leading peeping expeditions, _or_ seeing teachers naked." Kaname's voice rose up the octave scale.

"Yes, Kaname." Sousuke seriously considered lowering the partition.

"Do I need to say anything about thongs, propellers, feathers, or bubbles?" Kaname didn't really want to think about that.

"No, Kaname." Sousuke had his own reasons to push those memories into the far reaches of his mind.

"Good. By the way, was the movie a double feature?" Kaname's voice sounded sweet.

_Too sweet_.

"Uh…" Kaname knew that translated into 'Yes.' But, Sousuke needed to show a little backbone.

"Sousuke?"

"Errr…" That meant 'Yes, but I really don't want to be hit again. I'm getting a headache.'

"_SOUSUKE!" _That ought to do it.

"Yes, Kaname. There were two movies."

"And…." Kaname started tapping her foot.

"Kaname?"

"The title, Sousuke. Do I have to do _all_ of your thinking for you?" Kaname put her hands on her hips.

"Uh. 'Battlefield Babes.'"

"Ah. Of course. It figures." Kaname just stood there, shaking her head.

Sousuke waited.

Nothing happened.

_Kaname was still standing there. _

"Are you going to hit me again, Kaname?" he asked.

"Of course not, Sousuke." Kaname smiled. It was having an effect after all. Maybe Sousuke was trainable after all.

"Why would I do that? I simply came up here to make certain that you weren't having any more delusions about terrorists. That's probably the last thing we could possibly see on the trip home!" Regaining her equilibrium, she actually gave him a brief pat on the cheek, after making doubly certain that no one was watching.

With a toss of her hair she turned and glided back to her seat, staying there.

Sousuke opened the console again. He typed in 'A.I., SELF-DIAGNOSTIC, RUN NOW.'

**'SORRY, SGT. SAGARA' **the computer returned, before following the command.

Rubbing his hand through his hair, Sousuke thought about Kaname's parting words. He hoped they were correct.

_Unfortunately, the next time the threat detector went off, there was no false alarm. _

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

The first sign of true trouble came after the bus had crossed over the Tone River, passing by one of the silk mills at the fringes of Maebashi.

Taking in the view of Mounts Akagi, Haruna, and Myohi, Souske contemplated pulling over to the side of the road. Some enterprising children were selling rather sizeable 'Goblin Rocks,' pieces of the hardened lava that had run down the sides of Mount Akagi, one of the active volcanoes dotting Japan.

Those would make interesting souvenirs, and would be very educational aw well.

The threat detector sounded a complex signal, indicating a single complicated concern, or multiple lesser warnings.

The long range radar sweep picked up multiple small objects approaching at high speed, weaving back and forth in an inconsistent pattern. Rear cameras activated, Sousuke saw a number of brightly colored Street Racers roar into view.

He was late activating the PFT.

The nitro burning cars, built from sporty subcompacts, ran up along both sides of the bus---the one driver had elected to drive along the uneven shoulder---then shot forward with reckless abandon, crossing and re-crossing the road, playing a dangerous game of brinkmanship with one another.

_Sousuke allowed himself a brief sigh of relief when they passed out of range of the detection equipment. _

"What was _that_, Sousuke?" Intent on scanning for more significant threats, the A.I. was not monitoring internally.

Kaname had seen the cars drive by, noting with interest that all of the windows on the vehicles had been blacked out. Outrageous neon designs decorated every car, each paint job more dramatic than the one that came before.

"Young men, no doubt. Intent on celebrating their maleness. It is not a problem, Kaname."

"Well, I've had plenty of opportunity lately to see young men in action, Sousuke. Those jokers were tame in comparison. In any case, we are all very lucky to have a mature and capable driver ourselves." She gave Sousuke a startling smile.

He did not know what to make of it. She revelled in his confusion.

"Are you getting tired? Would you like me to take over for a while? I _really_ don't mind. Miss Okibasu is too sick to take the wheel."

"Thank you, Kaname. I am fine. I seem to be getting a second wind. And…" He stopped, losing track of what he wanted to say. The long range thermal scanner had picked up an anomaly. The reading was too small for a forest fire and too large for a simple house or brush fire. In the distance, he saw what looked to be a rising black wall of haze.

Smoke.

There was some kind of fire ahead.

"Sousuke? What's wrong?" Kaname had seen the change in Sousuke's face. She looked out of the huge front windscreen. "Are those more storm clouds, Sousuke?"

"No, Kaname. It's smoke. There is a fire ahead." Sure enough, flickering orange forms could be seen in the distance. The closer the bus got, the larger and wilder the flames looked. There was an overturned fuel truck, its contents all over the road. The smoldering ruin lay just beyond a turn-off in the road.

"It's a good thing it didn't happen _before_ the turn off, Sousuke." Kaname kept a sharp eye out, looking to see if there were any people in need of help. There was no sign of ambulances or fire trucks yet.

"Yes, Kaname." In actuality, Sousuke wondered if that was good fortune or not.

That might well be a purposeful accident, placed to drive unsuspecting victims down the road of some terrorist group's choosing.

No sign of traffic behind him, Sousuke stopped the bus and looked at his map.

"It would be best to take your seat now, Kaname. The road may get exceedingly rough at times, but don't let that alarm you. Reassure your classmates if they become worried. I will need you to step back a couple of paces."

"Why, Sousuke?" Kaname sounded puzzled.

The young soldier thought about telling Kaname about the warning he had received.

Not yet.

_No sense worrying her unnecessarily_.

"I cannot afford a single distraction on the roads we will be traveling for the next half hour or so. I will be lowering a soundproof partition that comes down right where you are standing." Sousuke tried hard to keep Kaname from seeing that he was very concerned.

According to the long range visual pick-up, plumes of smoke were rising far behind them, in an area they had already passed through. It looks as if someone was intent on isolating them, and keeping the authorities at bay.

"Sousuke, you're not going to be doing any otaku stuff you don't want me to know about, _are_ you?" Kaname looked Sousuke straight in the eye, seeing if she could get him to flinch.

_No such luck. _

"Kaname, we are in a bus? How can I do anything like that in a _bus?" _As secretly as possible, he hoped.

Sousuke started the bus rolling again, wondering what was coming.

What.

Where.

And by whom.

Kaname stood a moment longer, then let her posture relax. "OK, Sousuke. I'll trust you this once. Don't let me down, _alright?" _She squeezed his shoulder and returned to her seat.

Sousuke lowered the partition. He turned on the active sound dampeners. Next he switched the HUD to 'ready visual,' and changed the A.I. and weapons systems over to 'verbal command.'

For some reason, he felt the same mix of eagerness, anxiety, and determination he got whenever he strapped himself into his M9.

There was little doubt that trouble was waiting, or on its way. He intended to teach them a lesson about surprise on the battlefield. They would regret their choice in targets, if they were fortunate enough to survive.

No sooner had the partition locked securely in its floor notch, than the radar picked up multiple blips moving towards the bus, from in front and behind. They had a familiar magneto-visual profile.

It was the 'rice burners.'

Sousuke put the forward lenses on high zoom. The cars in front were zig zagging back and forth in a meticulously timed pattern.

_This was no group of rank amateurs. _

**'SCANNERS DETECT A MULTITUDE OF SMALL METALLIC OBJECTS IN THE ROAD. HIGH LIKELIHOOD OF CALTROPS. CLEAR ALLEYS ARE ANGLED FOR SMALL CARS, NOT A BUS. STEEL REINFORCED TIRES IN PLACE CAN WITHSTAND MANY HITS, BUT NOT INFINITE.'  
**  
"A.I. Run an emergency topographical scan of the road shoulders."

**'WORKING.' **

A few moments later, a chime sounded.

'**SHOULDER IS CRUSHED PUMICE AND SAND. IT WILL NOT SUPPORT THE BUS AT FULL SPEED.**'

"Lower 'scrapers' immediately, left deflection." Sousuke was taking a calculated risk. Looking like mud flaps in front of the tires, the large rubber devices would sweep the road, scraping away any items posing a thread. The chance of one breaking off and lodging in a wheel well was low, but not as low as Sousuke might like.

The devices would also cause a lot of bottom vibrations, transmitting them to the passenger compartment.

**'SCANNERS DETECT LARGE STRIPS OF ORGANIC MATERIAL BRISTLING WITH METAL BEING THROWN OUT OF THE FRONT CARS' **

Those would be nasty.

Some form of hedge hog trap, the wooden beams could potential drag around the scrapers and hit the tires.

"A.I., engage automatic steering in the vicinity of the traps. Avoid the organic material at _all_ costs."

The rear cars were pacing the bus, waiting to see what happened. The front cars were coming up along both peripheries, forcing the bus to the middle.

"OK, that works fine for me." Sousuke said. "A.I., ready bilateral flame guns, high adhesive slurry. All attacks will be held until there is actually proof. Once there is unequivocal evidence, unleash Hell with the Gatling gun and incendiary weapons. I will direct missiles and mines."

Soon, it was to the point of any battle where a lifetime seems to take place every few seconds.

The rear cars put on a burst of speed. The lead cars from the front did as well, keeping on course. The other cars pulled high speed slides, slowing and picking up speed in the opposite direction, looking to slow down in front of the bus, intending to force a frightened driver to stop.

With a silent apology to any average passenger cars or freight traffic that might drive over this road some time in the not too distant future, Sousuke decided to pull out all the stops.

**'CALTROPS CONFIRMED. MACHINE GUN FIRE HITTING REAR DECK. ARMOR HOLDING.'  
**  
Sousuke paraphrased a line from The Fifth Element.

"You want to play it soft, we play it soft. You want to play it hard, we play it hard!"

**'FLAME GUNS ACTIVE.' **

The first two cars to pass by the bus had men leaning out of the windows, firing submachine guns at the bus' tires. The steel-reinforced combat tires took a licking and kept on ticking. The terrorists were _not_ so fortunate.

A napalm-like solution covering their skins and filling their lungs, they died a quick but agonizing death. With the windows open, their comrades inside shared a similar fate. The burning cars drove off the road, two pyres marking the final resting place of evil men.

**'MULTI-BARREL CANNON ACCESSING PRIMARY AMMUNITION DRUM' **

The 47mm Gatling gun in the rotating rood turret fired in short bursts, making a sound like paper being torn into strips. One car was cut nearly in two down the midline. Spinning out of control, it rolled and flipped, causing a nearby car to swerve, fly off and embankment, and land upside down in the damp and deep murk of the roadside swamp.

A flight of crows took to the wing. Frogs ceased their calls. Bubbles marked the demise of three more criminals.

With the A.I. using the weapons in the top mounted turret, Sousuke decided to use the entire bus as a weapon. The technicians had added two inches of armor plating to the front, lengthening the bus in a manner imperceptible to most people. Stomping on the accelerator, Sousuke caught three cars by surprise. Like their dead comrades, they had no reason to expect a Trojan Bus.

"Pity," Sousuke growled, his eyes narrowed down to slits.

The bus impacted the trunk area of the center car, pushing it sideways directly in the path of one of the other two speedsters. All the speed in the world wouldn't help them at that moment. Colliding and spinning, the two cars were an easy target for the flame weapon on that side of the bus.

Soon, there was another blazing endorsement of _The Golden Rule. _

The third car sped ahead, the driver reacting quickly and punching in a Nitro boost. The rear window detached and fell away by design, as two men leaned out to pour heavy machine gun fire at the front of the bus.

Bullets ricocheted off of the bullet proof glass that had been added the night before. One headlight was broken into countless pieces, but that was alright. It was Mithril's bus now, and Sousuke didn't expect to be driving come nightfall.

"A.I., assuming aiming control of top turret." Sousuke moved a joystick, moving the 'luggage rack' to aim forward again. Moving one cursor on the HUD, he painted the car with a laser designator. Pulling a trigger on the joystick, he launched a new generation beam-riding missile.

"Boom. Big Badda Boom!" Sousuke growled. Another _Fifth Element _moment. He watched the car explode into a bouncing mass of metal, rubber, glass, and flesh. .

Now it was the moment of decision for the rear cars. The cat was out of the bag. This wasn't some toothless passenger wagon they were up against.

Would they play it smart and pull back, assessing the situation and waiting for back-up?

Or, would they ride a wave of bravado, expecting that they could succeed where others had failed?

"How about we negotiate?" Sousuke said in a flat voice, watching the rear camera view. He knew what happened when the Bruce Willis character went to negotiated.

The closest two cars were playing it smart, staying at the rear corners of the bus where they could target the tires, remaining flame-free.

Sousuke punched Button #5.

The remaining hub caps jumped off the wheels, passing near the flanking automobiles. Magnetic sensors changed the angle of small moveable vanes, steering the caps as close to their targets as possible. The subsequent detonation scarred the front of one car, and tore the hood and right front wheel off of the other.

The surviving car gave ground, presenting Sousuke with a golden opportunity.

Hitting Button #3, he released a quickly billowing cloud of dark oily smoke from the rear luggage rack.

Waiting a sufficient amount of time, he pushed Button #1, causing the rear bumper to flip open. His _own_ caltrops poured out onto the road. Anyone driving through the smoke would discover a nasty surprise.

'A.I., activate rear thermal sensors."

The driver of the closest car had suspected some kind of trap. Sousuke approved of that train of thought. He had a reward ready. Bringing the turret around, he fired a radar guided missile.

He never saw the impact.

A large heat source on the thermal scan became a number of smaller and hotter sources.

Sousuke took a moment to drink from a bottle of Spring Water. This was nice. Almost better than an M9 in some ways. Of course, the cross-country ability was nil, and he could imagine Captain Testarossa's face if he asked her to devise some way to launch a bus off of the TDD-1.

Switching off of thermal, he patched back into radar. No more intrepid souls were on his tail. The fighter in Sousuke's soul wanted to pull the bus over, get out, and paint a number of _kill_ _marks_ on the side of the vehicle.

Accessing the damage control panel, he noted with some relief that the injuries were not too severe. Still, he would need to come up with some excuse to explain the obvious dings, dents, breaks, and losses.

Maybe he **should **drive until dark.

The time for relaxation was over. The cars had called in one of their comrades. The new threat was coming from the air.

"Identify airborne enemy, A.I."

**'HELICOPTER. SINGLE ROTOR. LARGE INDUSTRIAL MODEL. OPEN SIDE PANELS. SHORT WINGS ADDED. LARGE BOXES UNDER WING.' **

No doubt the open panels allowed the mounting of low calibre cannon, Gatling guns, or some kind of tripod-mounted weapon. The containers under the wing could contain rockets, guided missiles, or gun pods.

**'SECOND HELICOPTER NOW IN RANGE. IDENTICAL CONFIGURATION' **

"Arm ground-to-air missiles. Open vertical launch doors." Sousuke checked on the control console. A red light turned yellow. The yellow light turned green.

There was no time to waste. there would be no explaining a missile hit on the bus, supposing anyone survived the explosion.

He needed to strike fast.

_He had to strike first. _

"A.I., launch missiles, ripple fire. One missile per target. _Now." _The moving icons on the console screen indicated a successful launch with active tracking.

"Target turret mounted missiles as contingency."

The rear pillars of the bus had been removed and replaced with reinforced titanium tubes, each housing a hypervelocity guided missile. Before they knew what was happening, two flaming aircraft fell heavy to the ground, their rotors in pieces and their fuselages trailing huge plumes of smoke.

So far so good.

The problem would be numbers.

If those were the only airborne threats he would face, Sousuke would be grateful. He was now out of ground-to-air ordinance. Ground-to-ground weapons might be effective, but they would be little more than a shot in the dark.

Threat detector back to baseline, Sousuke undertook an inventory check. The bus could not survive too many busy attacks like the ones he had just faced. But, what kind of attitude was that?

He and his fellow students were alive.

_The bad guys no longer had to worry about the trials and tribulations that came with living. _

Back on a good stretch of highway, it was time to check on his fellow students. When the partition began rising, Sousuke noted a pair of shoes. There were feet in them. Kaname's feet.

_Obviously she was waiting to speak with him_.

"Yes, Kaname?"

"Sousuke, are you lost?" Sousuke breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that.

"Lost, Kaname?"

"Yes, Sousuke, 'lost.' Not knowing where you are, Going around in circles. It seems like we've been driving around the base of the mountains for a while now. Haven't you found the way back onto the main roads yet?"

"No, Kaname. I am not lost. I simply have not found out where I am yet. It is not a problem." Sousuke cursed internally.

The PFT must have gotten stuck in an endless loop. he'd have to fix that later.

It didn't need to be 'on' any more any way.

_At least for now_.

Kaname had a retort on the tip of her tongue but let the opportunity pass.

"It's OK, Sousuke. Do the best you can. Most of the other kids are asleep. You hit some rough areas back there. Try to keep the comfort of your passengers in mind, alright? You should have the hang of driving this thing by now."

"You are correct, Kaname. I shall endeavor to improve. I will do my best."

"Can I get you something? A drink? Some snacks? A spot at the wheel while you use the restroom?" Kaname appreciated how difficult Sousuke's job must be, especially after the beating he took from her and the Sekiwake at the training camp earlier that morning.

"You can do something for _us_!" The rugby team was not asleep. "The bus has small TV screens over the seats. If we still don't have any movies, maybe you can act one out, Miss Class Representative."

"Yeh, how about 'Hot Teenage Ninja Girls in Trouble." One guy got a round of high fives from his buddies.

"Or 'Battlefield Babes!' Sagara wanted to stay and see that one _again_." One of the wrestlers joined in on the fun.

Kaname turned and looked at Sousuke.

She raised one eyebrow.

The young soldier took note and came up with an excuse immediately.

"There were real German _PzKw IV's _in the movie, Kaname. The markings did not match the camoflauge pattern, and the side skirts were that of a later model. I believe the tanker uniforms were Russian, with Czech helmets, but things passed by too quickly. Ordinance was not the major focus of the movie."

_There was a definite sound of regret in his voice. _

Kaname sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry, Sousuke. You're not the one in trouble this time. I'll take care of it."

She turned and headed towards the back of the bus.

**Tweeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeee eeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee!!! **

Thump _Thump_ Whack _Smash_ Thump _Thump_ Bang

Sousuke lowered the partition again.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Shinji walked up, shaking the sleep out of his head.

"Sousuke. I had the strangest dream. I imagined I was in an Arm Slave, fighting terrorists. It was wonderful. I was kicking ass." He definitely had a thing for mechas and military hardware.

In his dreams, he was tall, strong, and powerful.

_He felt a need to speak to someone. _

"I admit that I fantasized too." Sousuke said, making conversation. "I imagined that I was not in an ordinary bus, but in an armored land cruiser, swatting enemies from the sky and ruling the road."

Shinji was quiet for a moment, eyes wide.

Then he smiled and shook his head.

"You got it _real_ bad, don't you Sousuke. I would have thought that the museum, dance hall, and Sumo camp would have gotten it out of your system by now. Boy! _Armored cruiser!" _He was still chuckling on the way back to his seat, after spending a few minutes chatting.

"It costs nothing to dream." Sousuke stated.

He thought to himself: 'If only you knew, my friend....'


	20. Chapter 20: Rhyme Or Reason

Sousuke was tired.

He had been behind the wheel for hours..

Unlike the other students, he didn't have the luxury of leaning back and putting his feet up.

He couldn't just take a nap any time he wanted. He had to be awake every minute and every mile. But, he didn't feel like he had any reason to complain. He had been on a number of missions that had turned into marathons much more taxing than this.

Most of the other students were awake again, their renewal of energy giving them plenty of opportunity to indulge in trouble-making and mischief.

As it turned out, it was Ryo who got the ball rolling. The boys would pick that ball up and run with it.

"One day, God came to Adam and said he had some news to pass along. _'There's some good news, and some bad news,' _he said." Ryo in her dubious wisdom had decided that the girls needed to pass the time by telling jokes.

'_At least it will be a lot safer than Truth or Dare,_' Maya had said.

"Yeh!" One of the boys jumped in. "The bad news is that I've decided to take away Eve and give you Kaname."

"Holy shit, that **is** bad news" another boy chimed in. "What was the good news?"

"The good news was that he could stay in the Garden Of Eden. He'd already been given the worst punishment possible!" One of the swimmers accepted the congratulations of his friends.

Kaname growled.

She fingered her whistle.

Ryo threw a half-eaten apple, bouncing it off of the head of one of the jokesters. The apple was no accidental choice.

"If I may continue. Hmmppff!" She smiled, seeing the boy rub his head. "Adam looked at God and said, _'Well, give me the good news first.' _Smiling, God explained _'I've got two new organs for you. One is called a brain. It will allow you to be very intelligent, create new things, and have intelligent conversations with Eve.'_"

"Yeh, right. You ever try that with _Mizuki?" _Shinji said with a laugh, caught up in a game that was over his head.

He ended up with a bottle of apple juice dripping off of his hair.

Still, it was worth it.

_A number of the other boys gave him a thumb up signal_.

"_'The other organ is called a penis,'_" Ryo continued. She laughed, seeing Kyouko blush. "Sorry, Ky. Let me correct that. It was called a _'thing._'"

Everyone laughed.

Mara swiped Kyouko's camera and took her picture.

Kyouko blushed even more.

"'_The thing will allow you to reproduce your now intelligent form and populate the planet. Eve will be very happy that you now have that organ to give her children.'_"

"O no. That's not why she was happy. Eve was happy because she would be getting it big time. Right, Ryo?" The boy almost made it to the relative safety of the rest room before Ryo executed a perfect flying tackle.

**Twee eeee eee eee eee eee eee eeeee eeee eee eee eeeee eeeee eeeee eeee eee eeee eee eee ee eeee eee eeee eeee ee eeeeee eeee e eee eee eeee eee eee e ee eee eee ee!!!  
**  
"Alright, that's enough nonsense boys. Let's keep it clean, now. There are ladies present." Kaname had meant to act like a leader should.

_She simply threw kerosene on the blaze. _

"Where?" The boys all chuckled.

**Twee eeeeee eee eeee eeee eee eee eeee ee eeee eee eee eeee ee eee ee ee eee eee ee eee ee ee ee ee eee eee e eee eee eee ee ee ee ee eee ee eee ee ee ee eeee eee eee!!! **

"Go ahead, Ryo" Kaname said, throwing back her shoulders and looking rather self-satisfied. The boys all huddled.

They _hated_ that damn whistle.

They would lay low for a while.

"Adam, very excited, exclaimed _'Those are great gifts you have given to me. What possible could be the bad news after such tidings?'_"

Mizuke whispered in Ryo's ear.

Ryo smiled and nodded her head.

The other girl had anticipated the punch line.

"God looked upon Adam and said with great sorrow, _'The bad news is that when I created you, I only gave you enough blood to operate one of the new organs at a time!'_"

The girls all clapped, laughed, or called out in agreement. The boys took the shot across their bow with deceptive good grace.

After all, it was now officially joke time.

_Payback would be coming._

"You should go tell that joke to _Sousuke, _Kaname." Kyouko kept a straight face. "He must feel lonely up there, driving the bus."

"Go ahead Kaname, you don't have to call it a 'penis' if it makes you uncomfortable." Ryo smirked.

"It would be a waste of time." Kaname said.

"Ren, could you help me up. I need to stretch my legs." Miss Okibasu was awake again. A little color had returned to her cheeks. "_I'll_ go tell Sousuke the joke."

Ren stood up.

"Sit _down_ Ren," Kaname said in more of a rush than she had intended. She clenched her fists when she saw Ryo, Maya, and Mizuke start whispering to one another. "Miss Okibasu is in no condition to walk much yet. _I'll_ tell Sousuke the joke."

Kaname went forward tentatively, a little uncomfortable approaching Sousuke with the story, even though it was tame compared to many jokes.

A few minutes passed.

**Twee eeee ee ee eee eee ee eee eeee eeee eee eee eee eeee eee ee eeeee eeee eee eeee eee eeee ee eee eeee eee ee eeee eeee eeee eee eee eee eee eee eee ee eeeee eee ee ee eeee ee **

The loud whistle blowing was followed by a loud smacking sound.

Kaname came stomping back to her seat.

"What's wrong, Kaname?" Kyouko asked.

"Did you have to explain 'penis' to him? Show him where it was?" Ryo's quip had all of the girls choking on their drinks.

"No. When I was finished, I waited to see if he would laugh, or at least smile." Kaname frowned.

"Did he?" Ren asked, already certain of the answer.

"What do _you_ think?!" Kaname said with a sour expression. "First he thanked me for telling him an important historical fact." The girls all shook their heads, but not in disbelief.

_They knew Sousuke well enough by now. _

"Then he expressed his sadness at the truth."

"Truth?" Mizuki had no idea what Kaname could be talking about.

"Yes. He told me he thought it was unfair that God had given Adam a brain, but not Eve." The other girls weren't smiling any more. "Then he praised me, saying I have done very well with my handicap. He asked what women had in place of brains."

"**SAGARA SAGARA SAGARA SAGARA!!!**"

The boys had been listening.

Sousuke was back up on the pedestal again.

He had fired the first return shot.

_They were free to follow suit. _

"I think **I** will go pay Sousuke a visit." Ryo said.

"Me too." Maya said.

"Wait for me." Mizuki hurried to catch up.

Even Kyouko joined them.

A few moments later, the bus swerved briefly.

_The girls all returned with big smiles. _

"That will keep him awake for a few more miles," Ryo said, refusing to tell Kaname any details.

"Yes, there will be plenty of blood for his brain for a while," Maya said.

The girls were riding high. At least for a short while.

_It was the boys' turn now. _

"Shirai and Mizuki were discussing breast implants, when Mizuki turned to her beloved and said _'I'd like to get the implants to make my breasts get bigger, but the operation is so expensive.'_" One boy had been splashed with apple juice when Mizuki doused Shinji.

He had a chip on his shoulder.

Mizuki went stiff as a board at the mention of Shirai.

"Shirai replied, _'Try rubbing toilet paper up and down between your breasts.' _Mizuke looked excited and asked _'Do you really think that will make them bigger?' _He answered, _'Damn right---look what it did for your ass._'"

For a split second, the bus went entirely silent.

Then, as one, the boys all started whooping and howling.

They held up hands to show just how large a certain part of Mizuki's anatomy had gotten.

"_That's _how it got so damn big!" A swimmer said. The shouting and hollering got louder.

**Twee ee eee eeee eeeeeee eee e eeeee eeeee eeeee eeee eeee eeeee eeeee eeee e eee e eeeeee eeee eee eee eeee eeee eee eeee eeee eeee eee ee eeeee eeee eeeee eee eee eee eeee eeee eeeee eeeee ee eeee ee eeee eeee eeeee eeeee eee eee ee eee eeee ee e eee eeee e eeee eee eee ee ee eeee eee eee ee eee ee eee ee ee eeeee eee eee eee ee e eee eeee ee!!!!!!!!! **

Mizuki had swiped the whistle from Kaname. She was blowing so hard that she was turning blue in the face.

Sousuke shook his head. Things were beginning to get out of hand.

He decided it was time to test out one of the systems that had been installed. He slipped on his respirator and threw Switch # 4.

Without so much as a hiss, colorless and odorless gas slowly built up in concentration. Soon, everyone but the driver was fast asleep.

_Sousuke stretched out his arms, cracked his knuckles, and got back to the business of driving. _

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

The peace on the bus could only last so long.

When the effects of the knock-out gas wore off, the guys and gals picked up right where they left off, taking only a few moments to wonder just what had happened.

The guys were telling risqué jokes, trying to get the girls in an uproar. The girls answered back with a bit of 'kiss and tell'.

_Ships from both sides lined up, ready to run up the flag of battle. _

The tranquility of the road was coming to an end as well.

The terrorist group had _not_ given up. If anything, with the remains of some of their compatriots serving as food for the crows, they had a score to settle.

_If they couldn't capture the offending bus and its passengers, they would destroy it_.

The first sign of trouble in the passenger area Sousuke came when one of the rugby players started his joke.

"A wrestler goes into a bar and sees a big jar filled to the brim with 5 dollar bills. _'What's with the money,' _the wrestler asked the bartender."

"Any of you girls ever kissed him?" Maya asked, talking about the rugby guy.

All of the girls shook their head and laughed.

"Who'd ever want to!" Ryo's comment had the girls snickering.

The first broadside was fired.

_Case shot. _

The first sign that something wasn't right on the road ahead came on a stretch of new highway between Maebashi and Urawa.

The highway was divided, with the one side being only for trucks, buses, and over-sized vehicles. The long range radar picked up small objects heading against the flow of traffic.

_They were smaller than the Street Racers had been. _

"The bartender replies _'We're having a contest. To play, you put 5$ in the jar. Then you have to complete three tasks. You pass the test, and you take all of the money home.' _The wrestler figures that he would give it a try, and put his money in the container. _'First,' _the bartender said, _'You have to drink a whole bottle of tequila without making a face. Second, there is a vicious dog outside with a sore tooth.'_"

"Hey Ryo, how's that tooth doing?" One of the track stars spoke up. He was once rejected by Ryo.

_Return fire started stripping the sails_.

"How about him? Mizuki asked, in defense of her friend.

"Me," one girl said raising her hand. "He was shaking like a leaf. I had to show him how! _Pathetic." _The girls all started laughing.

The boys all ragged on their buddy.

_That shot hit a powder magazine_.

Sousuke switched the PFT back on. He gave the A.I. control of the top turret. He would man the side and rear weapons systems.

The vehicle I.D. system reported that the approaching vehicles were motorcycles. That meant a large number of small arms. Possibly a boarding party. Letting the wheel go for a moment, Sousuke began taking weapons out of his bag. His classmates were too busy with their spat to pay him any attention.

"_'You gotta pull that tooth. Third, upstairs is the most hideous woman in the world, one who has never had sex in her life. As terrible as it may seem, you will have to go up there and stick it to---'_" The tale teller left an opening for his friends.

"Maya!" A boy from the soccer team got his answer in first.

_The mizzen mast cracked in half_.

"Jerk!" Maya said, having no desire to get pulled into the joke.

"It's alright, Maya." One girl had her own secret. "He kissed me once. It was like rubbing mouths with a fish. He asked me if it was _'good for me.' _I fell to the ground laughing. What a loser!"

The boys sank low in his seat.

_The forecastle exploded with flying bits of wood and brass. _

The motorcycles were being ridden double, Sousuke noted.

That gave credence to the idea of boarders. His mind flashed back to a number of pirate movies he had watched and loved. 'The Sea Hawk.' 'The Crimson Pirate.' 'Captain Blood.' 'The Black Swan.'

_He was not about to give up the ship_.

Anyone trying to come in through the front doors would have to face his TMP or H&K M3 Super 90 shotgun. Anyone unfortunate enough to try the rear door would be met with even nastier surprises.

"The man agrees and the barkeep hands him a bottle of tequila. The man drinks the entire bottle without making a face. Now terribly drunk, he goes outside. The bartender hears shouts, screams, and loud barking. The man comes back in, his clothing shredded, and his ear torn. _'OK. That takes care of the dog. Now show me that ugly girl with a bad tooth!'_"

"Damn, that's harsh, man!" The swimmer said, while the boys all laughed at the joke.

"You got that right. Either Ryo or Maya. _**Whoa!**" _One boy made gagging noises.

_The hull puctured, the hold was taking on water. _

"That must have been a big bottle of booze!" A basketnall player figured.

"It could have been worse!" The soccer player said.

_"HOW?" _A number of boys asked at once.

"It could have been Kaname!" On of the rugby players said.

"No, Mizuki!"

_"Kyouko!" _

The list went on and on.

The girls struck back.

It was like a battle between one of Her Majesty's Ships and a boatload of bloodthirsty pirates.

**Tweeeee eeeeeee ee eeeeeee ee eee ee e eeeeeee e e eeeeeee eeeee ee eeeeeeee e eee e eeee ee eeeeeeee eeeeeee ee eeeeee eeeee e e eeeeeeee ee eeeee e eeeee ee eeeeeeee eee eeee eeeeee e eeeeeee eee eee eee eee eeeee eeeee eee eee eeeeee e e eeeeeeee e ee eeee eeee eeeee ee eeeeeee e eeeee eeee eeeee!!! **

Sousuke put the partition back down.

He could not afford to be distracted.

_There was a more serious fight coming up_.

The motorcycles buzzed by the bus, cutting across its path and back again before speeding on by without firing a single shot between them.

Soon, they were all heading back again---one bunch heading directly for the rear of the bus, while others matched pace with the bus along its flanks.

Sousuke was faced with an unwanted crisis of conscience.

The A.I. Reported that the riders carried weapons. There was little doubt that they were criminals, probably terrorists, and most likely related to the previous group. Should he fire first, if there was even an infinitesimal chance they were not planning on attacking?

What if they were not who he thought they were?

Could he afford to wait, if they had an attack ready that could cripple the bus?

If they tossed satchels of explosive under the vehicle, he would be in big trouble.

_The riders made it easy for him. _

While two bikes ran up near the rear deck of the bus, others sped around and began firing at the bus' wheels.

Two men jumped onto the luggage box.

Two more bikes ran up the side opposite Sousuke. One man kicked open the door, watching his rider jump into the bus.

Men on the next group of motocycles following them threw grappling hook on the upper rack, pulling themselves up by the attached ropes. The largest cluster of bikes hung back, a few car lengths away, directly behind the bus.

"Avast ye!" Sousuke said under his breath.

He fired the shotgun point blank into the face of the boarder. The shot tore through the visor of the man's helmet, throwing him backwards, down the steps, and onto the passing road. The driver of the bike he left was not merely a spectator. He tossed a tear gas canister into the driver's compartment before the doors could close again.

Sousuke quickly put on his respirator.

He would have had a serious problem seeing, if it wasn't for his custom glasses. He switched the HUD onto them, sighting the upstart who violated his space.

_Hadn't the fool gotten any word about the previous encounter? _

The attacker was riding directly across from the nozzle of a flame gun.

Was.

A human torch before he even realized he was in danger, the man and his burning bike fell and slid along the highway.

After turning on the custom installed venting system, Sousuke went to work.

Flipping Switch # 2, he sent a lethal amount of electricity running through the metal framework of the rear luggage box. Two men, their hearts stopped, fell off the bus in front of their approaching comrades. Those other men had no time to mourn. Button # 8, when pushed, triggered the release of an exceptionally slick oil mixture.

A large number of riders learned the true value of friction.

The side view camera showed that the intrepid climbers were near the top. Moving the joy stick, Sousuke turned the upper turret 90 degrees. The terrorists, surprised, found themselves dangling over the road. Two bikes moved in under them, attempting to catch the men swinging at the end of their ropes. They were successful. It was their great misfortune to be directly in front of another set of nozzles when they raised their hands in victory.

More flaming corpse bounced along the road, leaving char marks and a trail of blood.

A number of the terrorists had hung back and assessed the situation. They removed large satchels from their saddle bags. Keeping out of range of the flame guns, they sped on an arcing path towards an area directly in front of the bus. Following behind them, but breaking off in a dash directly for the bus doors, came more bikers.

The A.I. did not need to concern itself with the possibility of explosives.

The automated algorithm did not need to progress that far.

All it needed to see was targets within its arc of fire. It had control of the top turret again. The first shots from the mini-gun missed, as Sousuke jerked the wheel hard right, to avoid the timed detonations.

_Small craters scarred the road where the bus would have been_.

Taking confidence from their near hit, the bomb-tossers readied their next round of satchels. They never got them off. Concentrated fire from the M134 Mini-gun was augmented by parallel fire from an XM-214 micro-gun.

7.62 mm and 5.56 mm rounds tore men and machines to pieces.

One rider, spooked, prematurely detonated his bomb. Parts of him, the other rider, and their bike covered the road.

_If at first you don't succeed? _

The riders were going to try again to take out the bus driver and assume control of the vehicle. It was a hopeless task, as there was no old man with half-dentures sitting behind the wheel, soiling his East Japan Bus-Lines uniform.

The door was forced open again, by one rear rider stretching out his body.

A second bike rode parallel to the first, with both the rider and his passengers holding Uzi's.

A clever plan. They just weren't quick enough.

Sousuke's first shotgun blast took out the driver of the second bike. Neither gunman got off a shot. The steel balls from the second blast missed, but caused the other driver to pull his bike away, stranding his passenger.

Having had enough, that other rider high-tailed it away from the bus.

All Sousuke could see was a pair of hands grasping at the second step. Leaving the wheel, he walked over by the door and looked down at the frantic attacker, his feet dragging on the road.

The look behind the man's helmet was pleading.

"You would have made a bloody lousy pirate," was all that Sousuke said. His shot left another body rolling lifeless along the highway.

Sitting back down in his seat, he was pleased to see that the radar screen was empty of potential threats. It was very fortunate that this stretch of road was nearly empty. Still, he could only imagine what motorists would think when they drove past the ample remnants of the brief but brutal carnage.

A safe distance behind the bus, a police cruiser followed. Someone had witnessed the final part of the conflict.

_That person had also recognized the bus, despite its modifications. _

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

For the moment, the roadways were clear of danger.

The same could **not** be said of the bus.

Wanting to avoid too much suspicion or curiosity, Sousuke raised the partition. He was surprised to see that the battle of the sexes was still in full swing.

But, on the positive side, they weren't all huddled in fear. Sousuke had just been in a pitched battle---warding off multiple attacks on the bus---and no one in the passengers' department seemed the slightest bit worried.

"**HEY, ANY OF YOU GUYS KNOW WHY BEER IS BETTER THAN GIRLS???**"

The rowdiest of the rugby players took center stage.

"Yeh! Hangovers go away!" One of the wrestlers waved his arms, looking to get the other guys involved.

"When your beer goes flat, you can toss it out!" One of the swimmers added.

"You always know when you're the first one to pop a beer!" One of the soccer players joined in. Seeing that Shinji looked confused, he bent over and whispered in his ear.

"O!" Shinji said, blushing.

"Your turn Shinji!" One of the rugby players called out.

"Well. Ummm. After you've had the beer, the bottle is still worth a dime?" Shinji cringed.

To his surprise, all of the guys laughed and started slapping on the back. His new found high quickly dissipated when he looked over at the girls.

_There was death in their eyes. _

"**HEY SAGARA! WHY IS A BEER BETTER THAN A GIRL???**"

The rugby player was looking to get Sousuke in trouble with the girls again.

"One can make a Molotov Cocktail in an empty bottle. Glass from the bottle can be used as a weapons, or as a means to cut through a binding rope. Messages can be passed inside of empties. Tossing a bottle can sometimes fool an enemy, making him look away from a point of concealment. And…" Sousuke had an extensive list.

**Tweeee ee eeeee e eeeee eeeeee ee eeeeee ee eee ee eeee eeee eeee eeee eeee e e e eeeee ee eeee ee ee ee ee eeee eee eeee eee e e e e eeee eeeeeee eeeee e e eeee eeee eee e e eeeeee eeee ee e eeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeee e e eee eee eeee eeeee eee ee eeee eee eee!!!  
**  
"Anyone who gets Sousuke to go off on one of his crazy otaku binges is going to answer to _me. **Big time!!!**_

_The look on Kaname's face froze everyone. _

"Never mind, Sagara!" One of the boys wisely cried out.

"Hmmmpppfff!!!" Kaname said, folding her arms over her chest.

"If you pour a beer right, you'll always get good head." One of the rugby players got things back on track.

"Beer always goes down easy!" One of the Gundam fans piped up. Everyone had to pinch themselves to see if they were dreaming.

"You can have more than one beer in a night and not feel guilty!" The boys didn't sound as if they were winding down.

"Kaname, when you had their attention, why didn't you just stop that nonsense?" Mizuki was getting annoyed.

"Because it's _our_ turn next." Kaname nodded to Ryo.

Ryo stood up and applauded. "Thank you for that stirring performance. There's one other difference you left out. There's still a chance one of you boys may actually have _had_ a beer."

That one hit square in the soft underbelly.

All of the other girls cheered.

Now it was Maya's turn. "Hey gals, lets put together a list of why it's better to be a girl than a guy!" Her suggestion was a popular one.

"I'm glad I'm a woman, I certainly am" Mizuki called out. "I don't live off of Sake, Beer Nuts, and Spam!"

"I don't brag to my buddies about my erections," a girl from the volleyball team added. "I won't drive to Hell before I ask for directions."

"I don't get wasted at parties and act like a clown," Ryo laughed. "And I know how to put that damn toilet seat down!"

"I don't belch in public and won't scratch my behind," Kyouko joined in somewhat timidly. "I'm a woman you see---I'm just not _that_ kind!" Maya and Ryo gave her loads of encouragement.

"I don't long for male bonding, and I don't cruise for chicks," a girl from the softball team put in. "Join the Hair Club for men, or think with my dick!"

"She meant 'thing,'" Ryo whispered to Kyouko.

_Everybody laughed. _

"I don't have hair covering my ears or my back," Maya took another turn. "And when I bend over, you can't see three inches of crack!" The girls all gave each other high fives.

The guys were looking for a way to strike back."

"**HEY, WHY DON'T YOU CLEVER GIRLS MAKE UP ONE ABOUT SAGARA!**" One of the rowdies challenged the girls.

Kaname went to put the whistle in her mouth, but saw with some chagrin that Ryo had swiped it without her knowing.

"That's _easy!" _Maya said, smiling at Kaname's 'shushing' motions.

"I should be thinking about sports, maybe soccer," one girl said. "Instead of blowing up some poor girl's locker!"

_The girl who sent love letters to Sousuke blushed upon hearing that one. _

"When I see a girl who's really quite cute," Ryo laughed. "I should ask for her name and forget the salute!"

Against her better judgment, Kaname found herself nodding her head.

"Yeh, it might do better if I bought a new brain," Kyouko said, remembering a story Kaname told her. "Instead of jumping off of a fast-moving train."

"Guns by Glock, Steyr, and Bellini," Kaname growled. "Why are they better than a new white bikini?!"

Kyouko took three pictures of _that_ face.

Mizuki was smiling.

Not because of the jokes at Sousuke's expense.

She had mischief in mind.

Walking up to the front of the bus, she maid it a point to bring Sousuke a cold drink. "Why don't you join in the fun, Sousuke. It must be boring up here, staring at the road."

"Fun?" Sousuke asked. "You were not all fighting?"

"Of course not. We're just passing the time. It's just a game. I think everyone would feel like you were part of the gang if you joined in too." Mizuki tried to keep a straight face.

"Misuki, what are you doing up there?" Kaname sounded like she was worried about something. Mizuki ignored her.

Ryo had given Maya the whistle.

"What is the game?" Sousuke asked.

It might be good to try something different.

He was growing tired of humming _Defenders of Moscow _and _The March of the Waffen SS_.

"You can do what everybody else was doing. Make up some pertinent rhymes." A smile was forcing its way through, but Sousuke was too oblivious to notice.

Misuki readied the hook.

"What should I rhyme about?" Sousuke tried to think of something on his own. Mizuki raised her hand and stopped him.

"Hmmmm…that is a tough one…let me _think_…." Mizuki already knew exactly what she wanted.

"Hey, what's going on up here, you two?" Kaname had walked up to see why Mizuki was spending so much time with Sousuke. It gave Mizuki the perfect segue.

"Well, why not Kaname then?" Mizuki's suggestion was met with a thunderous roar of support from the rest of the bus. Kaname just stood there, clenching and unclenching her hands.

"OK. _Kaname_. It is not a problem." Sousuke kept his eyes on the road. Not looking at Kaname's face, he still should have known better. "I am not good at this. It may take some time. Yes, I have one."

Sousuke spoke up in a loud powerful voice. "Kaname is a girl. She gets really mad. I think she is the best class representative we have ever had." He was rather proud of that.

Kaname looked shocked. She found herself smiling.

"**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**"

The pundits gave their opinion.

"That was not good?" Sousuke asked, puzzled.

It rhymed.

It was true.

'What more do they want?'

"It was _great_, Sousuke. I think…." Kaname was cut off by Mizuki.

"Sousuke, Kaname's only trying to keep you from getting your feelings hurt. That was a clumsy one. It wasn't much in the spirit of our game. Try and think of some things that happened on this class trip, or something memorable from school."

Mizuki had a wicked gleam in her eyes.

_So many 'interesting' things had happened_.

"Understood. I will gladly accept your admonishment. I shall do my best." As Sousuke spent a few minutes thinking, Ryo, Maya, and Kyouko came up to lead Kaname back to her seat.

This should be fun.

Especially if Kaname didn't put a damper on things.

"Kaname says no to guns, bombs, and missiles…." Sousuke said, trying to work on the metre. "But carries a WMD in the form of a whistle."

That brought cheers.

Everyone hated that whistle.

_The response spurred Sousuke on_.

"She says I'm too violent, with no normal side….." He was getting better at the game. "But she throws me in traffic to get us a ride!"

_"TAXI!!!" _Ryo and Maya shouted simultaneously. Kaname had told them the story.

"She says I look stupid in the camouflage I wear…." Sousuke spoke louder, more confidently. "But still hasn't corrected that discolored hair."

Shinji had been drinking from a can of juice.

He apologized when he spat it all over the boy next to him. The boy understood. Hearing that last one, he squeezed too hard on a bag of unopened chips, blowing out the bottom of the bag.

Mizuki was clapping her hands. Kyouko was snapping photos. Ren handed Miss Okibasu a pair of earplugs.

"_S-S-S_---" Kaname had trouble finding her tongue. Sousuke didn't---he was on a roll.

"I always get blamed, for obeying requests…." He was thinking about the time at the Gardens in Okayama. "Like when I was ordered, to grab hold of her breasts."

One boy fell out of his seat. He was laughing so hard he couldn't get back up. Maya had to make a quick run to the restroom.

"_S-S-S-SOU_---" Kaname wasn't there yet.

"She wanted to dance, for everybody to see…." Being Sousuke, he had no idea when to stop. "But when she got stage fright, she blamed it on _me!" _

A number of guys whistled.

"_S-S-S-O-O-O-U-U-U-S_---" Kaname was reaching deep within.

"I gave a grand speech, to the cultured and rich…." Sousuke had taken one step over the line. All that was needed was for that foot to touch the ground. "But Kaname interrupted, just like a……….uh……….ummm……………….. _trouble-maker." _

He had caught himself in time.

_But, to Kaname, it was the thought that counts. _  
**_  
"SOUSUKE SAGARA!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!" _**

The spell was broken.

Kaname ran up front and stood up next to Sousuke. She raised her hand, but lowered it.

"I'm bigger than that, Sousuke. I'm now a believer in second chances. Forgive and forget."

Sousuke breathed a sigh of relief until Kaname flicked a switch she'd seen him use before. The partition began to lower.

"You're _way_ past your second chance…."

That was the last thing that anyone heard before the divider cut-off all sound from the driver's compartment.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

The police officer took note when three large 18-wheelers sped by her, well over the speed limit.

She thought about pulling them over, but wanted to keep sight of the bus in the distance. That would be where the action was.

Yes.

She was certain of that.

_As it turned out, either choice would have been have proven exciting. _


	21. Chapter 21: No Laughing Matter

When the divider fell, Sousuke thought that the hammer would soon follow.

Kaname was standing only a foot away, chest heaving, hands on her hips.

There was anger flashing in her eyes, but there was something more. Sousuke wasn't certain what it was. He didn't know what to do when Kaname started trembling slightly, her lip twitching once, twice, then once more.

They stayed that was, in total silence, for a number of minutes.

_Kaname spoke first, slowly and quietly. _

"Is that how I seem to you, Sousuke?" She didn't elucidate.

"Kaname?"

"A bitch, Sousuke. Do you see me as a bitch?" Her eyes were no longer angry. There was a sadness there, an old and bitter regret. "Others did, once."

"I do not understand, Kaname. But my first response was the closest to the truth. I think highly of you." Sousuke was not making an attempt at comforting Kaname. He was merely telling the truth.

_That meant more to Kaname than any false play at sympathy_.

"You are not a bitch, Kaname."

"That's kind of you, Sousuke. But, sometimes I **am. **I've had to be pretty strong in my life, but sometimes I'm _not_ as strong as I think." Kaname sat down cross-legged on the floor.

"Why?"

"I should be able to deal with anything, but I can't. There's this boy who follows me everywhere, uninvited. It creeps me out, sometimes. Other times it just makes me _angry." _

Neither needed to hear the name spoken.

"He's reckless, bull-headed, and clueless, and he gets me into a lot of trouble."

"I see." Sousuke did.

He was no stranger to his own faults.

_Good or bad, he was who he was. _

"But, he's kind, dedicated, and would never abandon me during my times of trouble, whether or not he caused them. When I'm around him, I seem quite capable of causing trouble myself. That's not my biggest problem. I also have ample opportunity to learn things about myself, Sousuke. I don't always like what I see."

"The same is true for me, Kaname."

"I _know. _Believe me, I know!!!" Kaname actually laughed, before going solemn again. "But it's different. I'm worried about image and fitting in. I can't handle things that disturb my neat and tidy world. You don't seem to let such things bother you Sousuke. I envy you. Things blow up in your face, but you deal with it and move on."

"It is **not **a gift, Kaname. It is a means to survival. I did not choose my childhood, but wished to live through it. Image was never an issue, because being seen meant you could be hurt. I do not worry about fitting in, but I probably _should_. Other boys do. There is too much I don't understand."

"O! I never looked at it that way before. That makes it sound so _horrible!" _Kaname blushed, following that thought one step further. "I'm sorry, Sousuke. Maybe we should make a deal."

"Deal, Kaname?" 

"Yes, you promise to get me in trouble on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays only. I promise to try and be more understanding, and to help you make a little more sense of things. How's _that?" _She flashed a very brief smile.

"But Kaname, one cannot schedule trouble. I…"

_"SOUSUKE!!!" _Kaname stood up and glared, before settling down some. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about. Sometimes people say things to make a point, without meaning exactly what they say. Sometimes people make a joke. Sometimes they use sarcasm."

"Why?" Sousuke's face showed a low level of curiosity, nothing more. 

_"ARRGGHH. _It had to be ME!" Kaname said, shaking her head. "Sousuke, it's just the way that it is. You have to accept that. It's like a military operation. You need to gather intelligence. You need to _adapt." _

"Yes. I see. You are correct. I suggest a slight change in plans. Mondays and Fridays are better days for trouble. Can we switch to those, and add Wednesdays?" His voice was completely deadpan.

"Sousuke Sagara! Did you just make a joke?" Kaname was shocked. Of course, he might be completely serious.

_With a dyed-in-the-wool otaku, who could tell? _

"Negative, Kaname. I was merely adapting."

Kaname smiled. Maybe there _was _reason for hope. She stood up and began looking around the driver's area, noting some of the changes.

"Sousuke, what are all those buttons and switches for. And why are you wearing those glasses? The sky is overcast now…."

"Uh…." Sousuke couldn't help himself.

He knew "Uh…." was like honey to a bear with Kaname. But, as Fate would have it, he was saved having to answer.

The bus actually shook a little when an eighteen wheel tanker truck sped by very close, moving at a speed far beyond the speed limit. Its trailer swerved hither and yon, and Sousuke wondered if the driver would be able to maintain control. He looked over at a panel he was shielding with his arm.

A red flash pulsed on and off.

The threat detector!!!

_He needed to put his headset back on. _

"It looks as if we have a potentially hazardous situation here, Kaname. I think it is wise for you to return to your seat. I will need my full concentration now. That fuel truck is a serious accident waiting to happen."

"OK, Sousuke. I feel better, now. I'm glad to know I'm not a bitch." Kaname pushed her hair away from her eyes. "

She wanted to know what was going on, but it was obvious that Sousuke really did need to concentrate. It probably had something to do with those very buttons.

_Maybe it would be better to be kept in the dark._

"I did not say that. I only reported that **I **did not see you as a bitch. As you know, my judgment is suspect."

_"SOUSUKE!" _Kaname's fists were clenched again.

"Kaname. You need to learn to adapt!"

_For a moment, she had a strong urge to strangle him. _

**  
**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

When the partition closed yet again, and Sousuke was effectively isolated, he established a connection with the A.I.

As it turned out, the fuel truck was not the only threat detected nearby. There were two other large trucks in the nearby vicinity, matching speed with the bus.

'A.I., provide details on the nearest threat."

Sousuke looked at the thermal scan projected on the HUD. A large flat-bed 18-wheeler had a cargo covered by a tarp. Multiple small heat sources were present under the tarp.

'**AFFIRMATIVE. NEAREST TRUCK HAS A DENSE FABRIC COVERING. UNDERNEATH IS A METALLIC OBJECT, WITH FOUR PARALLEL PROJECTIONS, TWO TO A SIDE. PERCENTAGES FAVOR A WEAPON. SMALL MOBILE HEAT SOURCES ARE LIKELY HUMAN BEINGS.' **

"Understood. Provide details on the second threat."

**"AFFIRMATIVE. OTHER TRUCK IS AN 18-WHEEL CARGO HAULER. THE TRAILER IS EMPTY, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF A SMALL NUMBER OF SIMILAR HEAT SOURCES. STRUCTURE OF THE TRAILER IS ANOMALOUS. THERE IS DOUBLE THICKNESS SIDING. CONJECTURE WOULD BE ARMOR PLATING, DROP AWAY PANELS, OR BOTH.' **

Sousuke did not need to ask for clarification.

'Drop away panels' suggested a possible way to change the external appearance of the truck, making tracking difficult for law enforcement personnel. Witnesses might describe one truck, whereas the truck in question could be made to look drastically different. 

"Agreed. Provide data on earlier threat moving at high speed."

**'WORKING. DATA RETRIEVED. 18-WHEEL TRUCK WITH FLUID-FILLED TRAILER. ENCLOSURE FILLED NEAR TO FULL CAPACITY. VAPOR ANALYSIS INDICATES PETROLEUM PRODUCTS. ONE DRIVER. NO PASSENGERS.' **

"A.I., access local highway map. Locate areas of significant reduction in lanes, construction delays, or with characteristics indicating potential for significant bottle necks." 

'**WORKING. ACCESSING MAP FILES. MULTIPLE AREAS EXIST. FIRST AREA 10 MILES AHEAD. LARGE BRIDGEWAY PASSES OVER ROAD. COLLAPSED, IT WOULD PRESENT AN INSURMOUNTABLE IMPEDIMENT TO TRAVEL.'   
**  
The area was highlighted on a very detailed map projected on the windscreen.

**'WORKING. SECOND AREA LOCATED FIVE MILES FURTHER. CONSTRUCTION OF NEW EXIT RESULTS IN REDUCTION OF LANES TO TWO. LENGTH NARROWING EQUALS THREE-QUARTERS OF A MILE.' **

The second area was added to the map. It's GPS coordinates were recorded for possible transmission.

**'WORKING. THIRD AREA LOCATED FIFTEEN MILES FURTHER THAN SECOND. QUARRY AREA WITH DIRECT ACCESS TO HIGHWAY. HEAVY VEHICLE TRAFFIC POSSIBLE. MOBILE BARRICADE MUST BE CONSIDERED.' **

A small screen within a screen started showing satellite pictures of the general area containing the working limestone quarry.

**'WORKING.' **

"Cease current query. Project full ammunition stores and weapons status on the HUD. Run a quick function check on all items listed."

Sousuke had a good idea what he would find.

The ammunition stores would be low after two battles. He would not be able to pose much of a threat to an enemy by himself. At least not for very long. He may need to drive to a site where Arm Slaves could be dropped in to provide cover.

_Timing would be the crucial issue. _

**'ALL WEAPONS ARE AT PEAK EFFICIENCY, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF INCINDIARY DEVICES. HEAT DISTORTION OF FLAME GUN NOZZLES IDENTIFIED IN PORTS FIVE…EIGHT…AND TEN. SLURRY RESIDUE REPRESENTS POSSIBLE SOURCE OF CATASTROPHIC FAILURE IN PORTS TWO AND SIX. AMMUNITION STATUS DISPLAYED.' **

"Take flame weapons number two and six off line. Establish connection with Mithril satellite _Delta. _Patch communication through to TDD-1. Attention Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin. Secondary contact, Captain Testarossa."  
**  
'WORKING.' **

Rubbing his chin, Sousuke looked at a map he brought up.

The first danger would be bridge collapse. A tanker would not be well suited for that, unless it contained a highly explosive mixture.

The area of narrowing could provide an ideal site for an 'accident' caused by a speeding fuel truck. As quarries often contained massive equipment, a mobile barricade could easily be formed across the road. A large open space such as a quarry also provided opportunities.

Driving around such an area may provide sufficient delays for Sgt. Major Mao and Sgt. Weber to land their M9's undetected, set up positions, and direct the bus's movement.

**'CONNECTION ESTABLISHED.' **

"Sgt. Sagara, this is Captain Testarossa. Are you in the middle of serious difficulty. Please report."

Sousuke described the situation fully.

Tessa put him on hold while she consulted with Cmdr. Mardukas and called Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin out of a briefing.

Quickly, decisions were made. Sgt. Major Mao would get aboard her Arm Slave, already situated within its transport missile. Launch would take place the moment a clear window opened.

Sousuke would head for the quarry. If he could not reach it, the M9 would be in the general vicinity. If trouble struck soon enough, her landing point could be altered.

Sgt. Weber's M9 would be held back until the exact nature of the potential threat was established.

_They could afford only one false alarm_.

Sousuke left the connection open, so that the A.I.'s data and concerns could be directed to the necessary personnel aboard the TDD-1.

Sousuke ran through a number of mental exercises, trying to put his mind at ease while he waited for the likely battle.

He wanted to save all his focus and energy for the fight.

_Success_, and they would all make it home alive. _Failure, _and his classmates would be held captive, if they survived.

He tried to shake the mental pictures of a bound and gagged Kaname out of his head. Images of her being blind-folded ands hot in the head kept him on edge.

_The horns of a dilemma were a painful and perilous thing. _

Sousuke had been the consummate warrior. His skills continued to grow, while many other men peaked and began a slow slide down towards mediocrity.

No matter what his orders entailed, he always followed them, to the letter. No matter what personal risk they entailed.

Mithril's priorities had always been his priorities.

_But now, he knew the bitter taste of indecision. _

To protect the organizations anonymity, and safeguard its effectiveness, he would be expected to let the students die if there was no other recourse. It was a brutal necessity. If they were trapped, with no escape, he would try to get his classmates off the bus, then destroy it utterly.

If need be, he would destroy it with himself and the others onboard.

Could he do that? Would he let Kaname die?

_He was beginning to have serious doubts. _

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

With a nasty conflict brewing, and their lives on the line, the students remained ignorant of the danger they all faced.

_The only thing that they cared about was the fact that the bus was getting ever closer to home_.

A few still slept.

Some continued reading or listening to music. One group huddled around a small portable DVD player. Anime freaks discussed the finer nuances of manga after manga.

Kaname sat deep in thought, thinking about the days she spent in Japan immediately after returning from overseas.

_Most of the guys and gals refused to let one gender or the other have the last word. _

"Alright dudes, let me tell you a story about three people with their lives on the line. Two guys from the swimming team, and a girl from the softball team. They had all been captured by terrorists."

Kaname looked up at that, thinking of Sousuke again.

It looked like he was having more of an influence on everyone than they realized.

_Was that something to take comfort in, or see a psychologist about? _

"Like **that **would ever happen!" Ryo interjected with some disgust. Then she looked sheepish, when everyone stared at her.

Their trip had been far from normal.

"_Chill_, dudette." The boy continued with the story. "The guard brings the first swimmer outside, and asks if he has any requests. He says _'No.' _The executioner shouts out '_Ready!…Aim!…_' and the dude yells '**EARTHQUAKE!!!**' The enemy is startled and drops to the ground while he escapes." The swimmer nods his head when two of his teammates give him a big thumbs up.

"That's a _stupid _story," Mizuki put in. "Who would fall for a trick like that?"

"Probably someone who would think a guy who dumped her would track her down and call her at the Heidan Inn." The guy who pulled the prank call on Mizuki smirked.

Mizuki nearly swallowed the gum she was chewing.

"The guard is pissed off, and brings the other swimmer out. He asks again about last requests, and is told the dude has none. Again he shouts '_Ready!…Aim!…_' and the swimmers yells '**TORNADO!!!**' The guards all ran around in fear, looking for a place of safety. The guy got away."

"Yeh, the guards were probably _guys_." Maya sneered.

"You're probably right," one of the wrestlers countered. "If they were girls, they would have grabbed a latte, complained about how fat their uniforms made them look, and worried about what the wind might do to their hair." His buddies slapped hands with him.

"Idiots!" Ryo said. 

"Jerks!" Maya added. "_Right, _Kaname?"

At first, Kaname didn't answer. She hadn't really been paying attention. When Maya went as far as to give her the whistle back, she mumbled "Right. Idiots. Jerks."

"Any way," the swimmer continued. "By now, the softball babe has it all figured out. She knew just what to do. When the guard heard she had no requests, he did his thing a third time. "_Ready!…Aim!…_' and the girl yelled '**FIRE!!!'**"

The guys got up and did a short dance routine.

They were stoked.

_Their side was up by one. _

A girl from the drama club asked for everyone's attention. It was her turn. In a dramatic voice, she began her tale.

"A girl from the drama club sat watching the afternoon news. Against her wishes, a member of the rugby team joined her. There was a story about a wrestler who had strapped dynamite to himself and got on board a bus."

"Hey, why not make it a _train_ or something," one of the basketball players called out.

"Why, is our big strong boy afraid something might happen to our bus? _Superstitious?" _Mizuki felt better now.

"Of course not! When's the last time anything ever happened to a _bus?" _the boy answered, feeling a bit sheepish.

"Nah, how about making it a Gundam fan!" The wrestler's suggestion almost swayed the story teller.

"The girl turns to the boy and says _'I bet you $100 that the fool blows himself up.' _The guy thought about it for a minute, then accepted the wager. Sure enough, there was an explosion."

"Alright! One less blockhead!" One of the Gundam fans had finished his favorite manga. He was feeling his oats.

"Stuff it, freak!" One of the wrestlers retorted angrily, throwing popcorn at the other boy.

The girls looked at each other, shook their heads, and smiled.

"Looks like _all_ boys are trouble, right Kaname? Not just Sousuke." Kyouko wasn't certain that she liked her friends prolonged silence. 

"You're probably right, Ky." Kaname said, a little more animated than before. "Though he certainly takes the cake." Kyouko's forced conversation actually made Kaname feel a bit better.

It was true.

Boys _were_ trouble.

_It wasn't as if Sousuke was unique in that regard_.

"I guess you could say he's an overachiever."

Ren looked back at Kaname and smiled.

"The rugby player offers the money to the girl, but she refuses to take it. _'I can't accept this. I cheated. It was on the news when I was eating breakfast. I saw the boy blow himself up.' _The guy shook his head and said _'No, you have to take it. I watched the early news too, but I never thought he'd do it **again**!'_"

The girls got up and did their victory strut.

They were in the lead again.

_Naturally, their success counted more_.

"That was actually pretty realistic," Mizuke mentioned. "Just how many times has _Sousuke_ blown himself up?"

"How many times has he blown _other_ people up?" Ryo added.

"We'd probably all be better off if he blew himself clean off the planet!" One of the rugby players laughed.

Kaname's eyes narrowed.

For a moment she felt defensive.

Usually she would have been the first one to applaud.

The next story brought Kaname most of the way back. The boy had decided to make things personal.

"Kyouko, Kaname, and Ren go into a bar, and one of them says to the bartender _'A round of drinks for me and my friends. We've had the greatest success of our young lives.' _They get their drinks, raise their glasses, and drink after Kaname says _'To 39 days!'_" 

"Yeh, that's how long it probably took them to choose what to pack for this trip!" The track star's joke was met with a roar of approval.

Kaname looked at her whistle.

She actually smiled.

_Not yet. _

"Kyouko asked the barkeep to set them up again. She goes on to say _'We **are** truly amazing, the brightest of all the girls. To 39 days!' _They all drank up again." 

"No, that's probably how long they spent in the bathroom getting their make-up ready, dudes!" The swimmer's quip also went over well…….. with the boys.

Kaname stroked the whistle.

She tossed her hair a bit.

_Wait. _

"Ren goes on to order a third round, after she had to be reminded what they were all talking about. It was tough being a chick. The bartender said that he had to know what the toast meant. Kaname, who always seems to have a need to hear herself speak, answered _'We just finished a jigsaw puzzle. One the box, it said **Two To Four Years**, but it only took the three of us 39 days!'_"

The time had arrived.

_Now. _

Before the boys could bask in their triumph, a familiar sound struck terror in their hearts.

**Twe eee eeee eeee ee e ee eeee eeee ee e eeee eee eeee ee e ee eeeeeeeee eee eeee eee eee ee e ee eeeee eee ee eeeee eeee eee eee ee eeee eeee ee eeee eeeeee ee ee e eeee eee eeee eee ee ee ee eee eee eeee e eeee ee e eeee eeeeee ee eeee eeee eeee eee e eeee ee e ee eeeee eee ee eee!!!**

Kaname felt better now.

She was ready for anything.

_Even Sousuke. _

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Sosuke was ready when the assault began.

The terrorists had indeed made use of the fuel truck, just not in the fashion he had expected. There was no wall of fire waiting for him, causing the bus to come to a halt. 

**'EMERGENCY…EMERGENCY…EMERGENCY…TANKER TRUCK LOCATED…LARGE AMOUNTS OF PETROL FLOODING ROAD…PASSING THROUGH IT IN 5...4...3...2...1...NOW!' **

Sousuke looked at a video replay from one of the external side cameras. The truck had pulled in behind one of the support pillars of an overpass, close to the beginning of the reduction in highway lanes.

The valves were full open, and gasoline was flooding the roadway. The terrorists were going to use a wall of fire to keep traffic from following.

There would be no witnesses.

_There would be no assistance coming from that direction. _

Lightning quick, Sousuke thought of one potential grand slam move.

_He _could ignite the fuel himself, _now. _

That would catch the two pursuing trucks.

But, he would also be responsible for the deaths of any motorists who also found themselves caught in the sudden conflagration.

As a youth in Afghanistan, he would have already thrown a match out the driver's window. He had more sophisticated means of starting a fire today, but could not bring himself to walk that path.

The bus drove through the pooling fluid, splashing the pungent mixture up on large concrete dividers. Sousuke gunned the engine, racing impetuously through a narrow stretch of drivable road. The faster he got though, the quicker the others would.

The quicker they got through, the sooner someone would torch the barrier. Fewer innocent people stood a risk of getting trapped that way. 

**'NEXT TWO VEHICLES FOLLOWING ARE LARGE THREATS. A SMALL NUMBER OF CARS ARE NOT FAR BEHIND. A TARP IS NOW AIRBORNE.**' 

Sousuke relaxed slightly when the bus passed back onto the full width highway.

He did not diminish his speed. He would let the enemy show his cards at high speed. It was a good thing Kaname was not up here now. But, he was still concerned. The bus felt as if it were barreling down the highway.

The chassis vibrations would not match the idyllic scene on the PFT. 

'**THERE IS A LARGE AMOUNT OF FIRE AND SMOKE. THE PETROL HAS IGNITED. TWO CARS HAVE BEEN DESTROYED BY UNKNOWN MEANS. THE TRUCKS ARE NOW PICKING UP SPEED, ONE TO A SIDE. THE FRONT TRUCK IS PULLING WIDE AND FALLING SLIGHTLY BEHIND.' **

"A.I., leave rear cameras on. Direct full attention to forward view, long range. Announce any and all obstructions or threats immediately. You have control of the turret."

**'AFFIRMATIVE. WORKING.' **

Sousuke spoke aloud. "Sgt. Major Mao, a little help would be appreciated."

His squad leader should be airborne now, reaching the quarry area about the same time he would, if neither of them was held up. He actually hoped that the enemy would set up a barricade near the quarry.

It would be a clever move.

_And, it would play right into his hands. _

There was time before he would near the quarry. If he drove too quickly, he may limit his options and arrive before the M9 was in position. If he took too long, he might never get that far.

He still didn't know exactly what he was facing.

A look at the view screen showed the flatbed moving at a tremendous clip. It would catch up soon. The tractor trailer held back some. No doubt, the other truck did not want to get caught in the line of fire. Odds were that it was intended for the transport of captives, not a gun battle at high speed.

**'WARNING. MULTIPLE SMALL VEHICLES HEADING IN THIS DIRECTION FROM QUARRY AREA. SIZE AND MOVEMENT CHARACTERISTICS ARE SIMILAR TO THE SMALL CARS ENGAGED PREVIOUSLY. PREPARING WEAPONS SYSTEMS.' **

Sousuke cursed.

Things had already seemed grim enough. Now, they were even worse. He had wanted to coax his ammunition stores along, using the best weapon for each opportunity that presented itself.

Now, he would need to do whatever was necessary to reduce the total number of threats. If the cars succeeded in stopping him a good distance from the quarry, Sgt. Major Mao would reach his side too late.

"A.I., maximum ammunition conservation. First priority is destruction, not dissuasion. Make every shot count."

**'AFFIRMATIVE.' **

"How many laser guided missiles remain?"

**'THREE.' **

"How many radar guided missiles?"

**'ONE.' **

"Isolate one laser-guided missile for my use." 

**'AFFIRMATIVE.' **

"Assuming temporary control of the turret." Sousuke brought the turret around and sighted on the flatbed. He launched the missile. He could still simplify things considerably with a kill shot here.

The missile flew straight and true. Then, without warning, it broke in pieces and fell to the ground. As the enemy vehicle drew closer, Sousuke could see why.

There _was _a weapon on the flatbed. He zoomed in, then cursed again. It was an old weapon, World War II vintage. A left-over souvenir from one of the Pacific islands.

Sitting on a two-wheeled undercarriage, chained to the bed of the truck, was an M55 Anti-aircraft weapon.

The American construct, still in its original olive drab, sported a hideously painted demon face on the front housing. A snarling mouth and wicked eyes were not out of character. The M55 mounted four .50 caliber heavy machine guns, two to a side. Each gun carried a huge ammunition drum.

_That weapon could easily tear the side off of the bus if the gunner's intent was to kill_.

It had knocked the missile out of the air. That had been a lucky shot on the enemy's part! Incredibly lucky! And he was now short one more missile.

Sousuke considered using additional missiles, but could not afford to risk them being knocked down the same way as the first. The driver was no doubt better informed than his compatriots on the motorcycles had been. He stayed out of flame thrower range.

He did not need to get too close.

The M55 had considerable range, if questionable accuracy at a distance.

The driver of the other truck was waving a red towel out of his window. He was signaling for Sousuke to surrender, or face the full consequences. There was merit in stopping, pretending to surrender, then blasting the truck with every weapon available.

But, his classmates would be at much greater risk, and he could easily be swarmed by a pack of small cars.

Sousuke gave his answer, a quick geyser of flame from one of the incendiary devices. He would try to escape, attempt to lead them into a trap, or duel.

He would _not_ acquiesce.

"You can't fire that beast over the cab, can you?" He spoke to himself. "Good thing there are height restrictions on this highway. If I can keep in front of you, I can't be targeted. If you get too close, I have presents for you."

The cars were probability going to drive in a fashion designed to force Sousuke off of any path of his own preference, allowing the truck to line up for a full broadside.

_Things were about to get tight. _

The cars were all accelerating as they came, darting to and fro like an angry swarm of bees. The lead vehicles sped at the head of two lines of car, one to each side of the highway. Three cars to each side.

No doubt they were the snipers, preparing to target the tires.

Another group of cars headed straight for the bus, in a lopsided wedge configuration. They were playing a dangerous game of 'Chicken,' intent on forcing Sousuke into a collision, or on a track of their choosing.

The A.I. had not been sitting around twiddling its computational thumbs.

Two laser-guided missiles sped on their way, hitting and destroying the lead cars in the central group. One additional car was taken out of action, flipping up over debris and ending on its back, the driver unable to avoid the shattered car in front of him.

The remaining two missiles were fired at the lead cars on the periphery, with equal effectiveness. Still, a fair number of cars still remained.

Sousuke made a snap decision. Some degree of risk was necessary, if he wanted to have any chance at survival. Pushing the pedal to the floor, he pulled the bus in front of the truck, until he was a number of body lengths ahead.

Red lights indicated that he rear box was out of smoke and oil mixture. Additional red lights gave notice that the mines and caltrops had been exhausted.

_But, a row of small blue lights told a different tale. _

The technicians had assembled an odd but highly effective weapons system: ten Steyr TMPs were fused together on a simple aiming rod, all linked to a single trigger bar. When the back of the luggage box folded down, the guns could be brought to bear. There wouldn't be much by the way of sustainable fire, but for a few short seconds, the weapon would be capable of tossing out a frightful amount of lead.

Sousuke punched button # 11.

The front windows of the truck exploded inward, hit by large numbers of 9mm rounds. Smoke began to pour out of perforations in the grill. Coolant trailed out away from the cab.

The truck kept coming.

The driver had acted quickly, ducking down. When the wheel jerked, a number of men were thrown off the rear bed to their deaths. Others hung onto the M55 for dear life.

"A.I., use the Gatling gun to plow the road."

Heavy projectiles flew from the top turret. Brass casings ran down the sides of the bus and skittered across the highway. Parts of cars blew skyward, but eager drivers were ready to take their fallen comrade's place. The multi-barrel weapon continued spinning a short while longer, out of ammunition.

The first group of cars passed, two to a side. Machine gun fire struck its target, but the self-sealing run-flat tires maintained their integrity. Sousuke drove on without any need to slow down.

The A.I. allowed those cars to pass unharmed. The mini-gun was near empty. Ditto, the micro-gun.

**'LONG RANGE RADAR SUGGESTS HEAVY EQUIPMENT ON THE MOVE FROM THE QUARRY AREA.' **

Sousuke nodded his head, tightening his grip on the wheel.

His hands were slick with sweat. He had a muscle cramp in his right foot.

_The Barricade_.

One more thing to worry about.

_Melissa, did you make it? _

There was still a chance. All he needed was for a few things to go his way. Unfortunately, a quick glance at the road ahead filled him with a sense of pending doom.

The highway was split into three narrow rows by large concrete dividers. Two of the partitioned lanes were for traffic. The third led to a series of unfinished exit and entry ramps under construction.

No matter what lane he chose, the truck would no doubt take the other. Blessed with greater speed, it would be able to pull along side him in no time. There was no more opportunity for evasive maneuvers.

He---and his classmates---were highly vulnerable.

_Kaname, I'm sorry_!

The 18-wheeler pulled along aside the bus. With a series of obscene gestures, the gunner brought the quad barrels of the M55 on target. Any moment now, the bus would resemble a fine Jarlsberg cheese.

But, salvation came.

_From an unexpected source_.

Driving up one of the incomplete ramp ways---her eyes intense, and a huge smile on her face---officer Wakana jumped her police cruiser onto the deck of the flat bed truck. Coming to an abrupt halt against the overturned M55, she sat momentarily stunned, a trickle of blood running down from her forehead.

When she tasted that blood, her smile grew wider yet.

Two terrorists had been mangled by the abruptly moving AntiAircraft gun. One survivor clung as best as he could to a handle on the truck cabin. He lost his grip and his life when Wakana pumped four shots into him from her 12 gauge.

The lights on top of her car continued to spin and flash, painting her face with an unearthly glow. The siren's wail went on and on.

As Sousuke watched, taken entirely aback by the appearance of his one time foe, he saw a number of men pull themselves up onto the roof of the cab. Each terrorist carried a sub machinegun.

"A.I., Assume control of the steering on my mark. Reduce speed to a maximum level conducive with continued passenger safety. Mark." 

**'AFFIRMATIVE.' **

Sousuke grabbed his weapons bag and quickly spilled its contents onto the floor.

Opening the bus door, he was momentarily frozen by the view of the passing partitions. He focused on the business at hand. The men had snuck up on an unaware Wakana, preparing to send her to the next world.

Sighting carefully, Sousuke fired, emptying the clip of his Glock.

The two men fell from the truck. Before he tumbled away, one man had begun to shoot. His bullets tore into the cab, killing the driver. 

Obviously, the dead man's foot was still on the accelerator. The truck raced headlong, bouncing off the dividers on one side and then the other.

**'BARRICADE AHEAD. CLOSING RAPIDLY. INITIATING EVASIVE ACTION.' **

The A.I. reduced speed as soon as the bus and truck both passed out of the 'cattle chutes' and into virgin highway.

"A.I., belay that. Drive as close to the truck as possible."

Sousuke leaned out of the door, catching Wakana's attention. He pantomimed an imminent collision. He made motions for her to jump.

Not able to make a jump for the bus cars and Sousuke's outstretched hand, the police officer climbed up on top of her damaged car. With a crazed laugh, she leaped from one speeding vehicle to the other, just managing to grab hold of a luggage rack at the side of the turret. 

Sousuke jumped back in the driver's seat and regained control.

Watching as the truck barreled on past, he slowed the bus down and began to drive parallel to a line of huge Earth Movers, Crawler Tractors, Excavators, and Loaders that were lined up two-deep across the roadway. The truck never slowed as it crashed into a large yellow Sumitoma earth mover.

The tremendous impact threw parts from both vehicles in all directions and turned the truck into a raging fireball. Ammunition from the mangled M55 went off, sounding like popping corn.

The most dangerous crisis had been averted, but Sousuke and his unsuspecting classmates were not out of harm's way.

_Men with guns and heavy weapons began to run out from behind the barricade. _

**'THE SMALL CARS HAVE TURNED ABOUT AND WILL SOON BE UPON US.' **

Sousuke had only three choices.

He could stay where he was, hope the enemy would try to capture the bus unharmed, and wait for Sgt. Major Mao.

He could drive the bus into the quarry and take his chances there while he tried to kill some time.

He could turn the bus around, hope to get past the cars, and head back the way he came.

_Is the Sgt. Major anywhere in the vicinity? _

The answer came just as the first of the small cars rocketed out of the chutes and the men on the ground finished setting up a TOW-derived Type 79 _KAM 9D _ATGM on its tripod.

Devoid of their own ECS system, Standard missiles flashed into view, accurately tracking the moving car and the ones that followed. A number of explosions threw tires, hoods, doors, engines, and human remains skyward.

Shots from an unseen 57mm gun took out the terrorists readying their missile for firing.

Sousuke projected an enhanced radar image on his HUD.

The ghostly outline of an anthromorphoid shape stood out.

_An M9_.

The Arm Slave soon moved towards the rows of heavy equipment. The remaining terrorist ran for their lives, seeing a mammoth Hitachi steam shovel fall over on its side for no visible reason, followed by a Nissha crawler tractor standing up on its nose before tipping over.

Melissa was making a passageway for the halted bus. More cars approaching, she paused in her task to wipe them clean off the face of the earth. Their drivers could easily be picked up with a sponge.

"A.I., search entire bandwidth---find the frequency for Urzu-2." 

**'WORKING…… WORKING…… WORKING….. LINK ESTABLISHED.' **

"Hey, Sousuke! You got any beer on that bus of yours?" Sousuke didn't need to hear the voice to know who _that_ was. Melissa bypassed any pretence of a greeting and went on straight to the important stuff.

"Uh…… no…… sorry, Sgt. Major."

"_S-H-I-I-I-I-T-T-T_. Tessa told you I was coming, _didn't_ she?" Melissa did in fact seem a touch peeved.

"Uh…."

"_W-e-l-l-l-l-_l…." There was impending laughter in her voice.

"Uh…." 

"Guess we'll have to deal with that when you return home to Danaan. That better be _soon_. That f-cking Weber had been getting on my nerves more and more. _'Sis' _that and _'Babe' _this. If he tries to touch me again, we're going to have to break in a whole new teammate! He needs some one to harass…." 

"Yes, Sgt. Major."

"O! When you come back from Tokyo the next time, bring some tranquilizers. The strong kind. Visit a farm. No, make it a point to stop by a _zoo. _Get some of the stuff they use on big cats, hippos, or even a rhinoceros. _Got me?" _Melissa let out an exasperated sigh. "If I can't sneak it into Weber's food, _I'll_ take'em all. You can guard my door while I rest!"

"Affirmative!"

"Now, let's get to the debriefing, so to speak. You and that Chidori girl get naked yet?" There was a wicked sense of mischief in Melissa's tone of voice.

"Uh…."

"Is that the _I don't know _Uh, or the I_'m too embarrassed and clueless to talk about it _Uh?" Melissa laughed openly.

She really **_did_** wish she had a beer.

This was fun.

"Uh…."

_"REALLY???" _

There was a period of silence.

Melissa must be checking on a potential danger, or could be receiving a transmission from the TDD-1. Sousuke looked on his own communications console. An icon was flashing.

_Someone had tapped into the secure line. _

"Kurz, shut down the f-cking link!" Melissa must have identified the eavesdropper. 

"But _Sis_…." Yes, it was Sgt. Weber after all. 

"_NOW_, Weber. Or I'll hand you both of your balls to wear as earrings when I get back!" She sounded quite serious. 

"But…Sousuke…Chidori…_naked_…." There was a true hint of pleading in the long-haired soldier's voice.

"Kurz, do you want to know what I'm going to tear off your body and hand to you as a corsage?" Melissa wasn't laughing.

_Kurz killed the link immediately after that_.

"Thank you, Sgt. Major!" Sousuke said, glad to be off _that_ subject.

"Don't thank me, Sousuke. Give me the damn _answer!" _

Melissa was relentless.

That was nothing new.

"Uh…."

That's an _order_, soldier." There was a pregnant pause. "Maybe next time you will remember the beer!"

"Uh…."

"I _can _bring you before a review board on charges of insubordination, Sagara." Sousuke doubted that she really would.

_Still…_

"She saw me with my shirt off once."

"And?" Melissa now had no doubt there was something Sousuke wanted to hide.

"Also, she saw me once in a dancer's apparel."

There was definitely a story behind _that_ one.

"Go on, Sousuke!"

There was a period of silence.

Looking on the external camera, Sousuke noted that Wakana had climbed down from the bus. She was staring at the overturned vehicles, wondering just what the hell had happened.

"On the balcony, she stepped outside with no clothing on her torso. In the pool, I saw her naked from behind, from inside the air duct. She once wore a dancer's outfit, as well."

The silence continued, this time on Melissa's part.

When she spoke, she purred like a cat who found the door to the canary cage unlocked.

"Thank you so much, Sgt. Sagara. You can't imagine how much I can make peddling that information to Sgt. Weber, one bit at a time. Do you have any _pictures?" _

"Uh…."

"Looks like you have a visitor. It's time for me to get a move on---my work here is done. We'll revisit that topic when you return to Da Danaan. Mao, signing off."

Sousuke saw the radar image of the M9 begin to walk towards a predetermined point where a transport truck would meet her.

There was a knock at the bus doors. Sousuke opened them. Officer Wakana stood there.

"Permission to come aboard?"


	22. Chapter 22: The Unwanted Guest

Wakana stood at Sousuke's side, one-thousand-and-one questions written clearly across her face.

Her eyebrow arched, she stared with a frightful intensity. Taking out her pistol, she spun it around her finger like a gunslinger, then placed it back into its holster in a smooth and oft-practiced move.

"Nice fight, _wasn't_ it. Don't get to do **that** every day. Things seem to get more and more exciting around you every time we meet. Ever think about joining the police when you get older. I could use a partner." The way she said partner carried entirely different connotations. "You _do_ remember my offer, don't you?"

"I…ummm…"

Sousuke found Wakana's piercing gaze uncomfortable.

_The unadulterated lust and thirst for mayhem in her voice set his hair on end_.

"You certainly are a talkative one, aren't you. Just the way I like them. It seems you have a lot of secrets. I watched part of your little fight from a distance. It's not every boy who has a tricked-out bus. And, I'm dying to know how those damn tractors and things just seemed to up and move---without driving."

Her canine tooth bit into her lip, drawing a small bead of blood.

Her hands smoothed her blouse.

"I…errr…."

"Of course, I understand. If you told me, you'd have to kill me. You can't imagine how that makes me feel. Shivers. Such wonderful shivers. It's not often that I find myself wanting something that I cannot have. That's because I'm relentless. Should I be relentless with _you?" _

She licked her lips.

Taking a number of bullets off of her belt, she fliped them one by one over her fingers, again and again.

"I….uh…."

"Then again, are you and that blue-haired piece of fluff an item? Would I be stepping on someone's toes? I really _hope_ so!" She laughed, a full-throated chuckle that ran up the scale and ended with a near shriek.

"Miss Chidori…she…I…there is not…she doesn't…." Sousuke found himself tripping over his words.

He felt his skin grow warm.

Sweat began to form small pearls on his brow.

"_Ooooo_. I get it. She doesn't know any of your secrets yet?" Wakana looked aroud the driver's compartment, her gaze lingering on the divider.

Sousuke thought aboust using the sleeping gas again.

"Hmmm. Maybe she does. It's in your eyes. But nobody else knows. Ahhhh. I see. She doesn't know what's been going on _today."_ The police officer looked over at the complex array of switches and buttons. She took note that the partition was there, and in the down position.

"You must have some rather mysterious friends, right? Some rather _powerful _friends. I won't ask too many questions. After all, I'm not _crazy." _Her laugh sent chills down Sousuke's spine.

"You are correct." Sousuke gave a vague description of some of the technology in use, noting that the students and Miss Okibasu were totally in the dark. "I would appreciate it if you would not divulge my secret to anyone, especially them."

"Well-l-l-l-l-l-l-l….." Wakana knew she had Sousuke on a hook, and stood there watching him wriggle and squirm. "Seeing that you saved my life, I can give you my word."

"Thank you." Sousuke was relieved.

"I seem to remember saving your life, too. You…Chidori…_and_ the students. What exactly are _you_ going to give _me?" _She unbuttoned her top few buttons.

"A ride to the nearest police station. The entire credit for the defeat of the terrorist forces. The CAWS and all of the ammunition I have for it on me."

_That would be a small price to pay if Wakana kept her word. _

"I'll take it!" Wakana had forgotten the weapon. She stretched with pleasure the way a cat does. "With one small proviso."

Sousuke no longer felt relieved.

_What kind of proviso? _

"And that is?" He didn't really want to ask.

"Well, I _am_ a woman. And a woman has needs. Lucky for you, mine are simple at the moment. A kiss. I want one kiss."

The look on her face said that she was clearly willing to spill the beans if Sousuke turned down her offer.

_It was blackmail, pure and simple. _

"Uh…."

"On the lips." Wakana took a step closer.

"Uh…"

"With feeling." She took another two steps.

"Uh…."

"To _my_ satisfaction."

"Uh…I…ummm…."

"So forceful! So exciting. I'm so glad you agreed!" She stopped to stroke the CAWS momentarily, then leaped into Sousuke's lap.

Arms draped loosely over his shoulders, she kissed him. His arms went straight out, like the stick limbs of a scarecrow. He felt as if his stuffing was running out through the bottom of his pants.

When she stood up, Wakane ran her fingers across her lip, nibbling them in the process.

"Hmmm. No tingle. We'll have to do that again, I'm afraid."

Slowly and deliberately, she kissed him again, hands on both sides of his head. If he hadn't buckled his seat belt, Sousuke would have slid out of the chair.

"For one more, I also promise not to tell Miss Chidori what we have been doing…."

Souske remembered tales about the classic Word War II operatives and early Cold War spies.

They carried suicide pills.

_If only he had been born a few decades earlier_.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Sousuke needed to wait for officer Wakana to regain consciousness before he could open the partition gain.

She had spent near twenty minutes spread-eagled against the inside of the windscreen, eyes rolled up inside her head.

Two kisses from her had been his limit. At the third attempt, his survival instinct kicked in. At first, he thought his actions might anger her and cause her to break her word. The more he thought about it---and the more her face purpled---the better he felt.

_She'd probably be ecstatic when she awoke. _

Thinking about the other students, he realized what their reaction might be when they saw the unbalanced police officer.

His face grew hot.

He had a good idea how Kaname would respond.

His face grew hotter yet.

"A.I. Assume control of driving."

**'AFFIRMATIVE' **

Sousuke got up and walked over to Wakana.

Fingers somewhat hesitant, he buttoned the open buttons on her blouse. For a brief moment, unchivalrous notions ran through his head. He had promised to bring Wakana to the nearest police station.

He had not specified 'conscious' or 'unconscious.'

He also did not clarify whether he meant as a passenger within the bus, or as luggage tied on top of the bus. Or, dragged behind the bus on a very long rope.

But, this was not Afghanistan.

_He was civilized now_.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

While Sousuke and Wakana had been dealing with the terrorists, Kaname had been dealing with an unruly bunch of students.

Her lips were tired, from blowing the whistle too much. As a stickler for authority, she could not bring herself to realize a simple fact: the more she blew that whistle, the worse her classmates acted.

Passive-aggressiveness is an art form for teenagers.

Aggressive-aggressiveness is par for the course for teenagers over-exposed to Sousuke.

**Tweee eeeee eeeeee eee eee eeee eeee eeee eeee ee ee ee ee eee eee e eee ee eeee e e eeeee eee eeeee eee e e eee ee eee eeee eee ee ee eeee eeeee eee ee ee eeeee eee eeee ee e eee eee eee eee eeee e e eee ee ee eee eeee eee e eeeeee e eee e eeeee e eeeeeee e e e e eee ee e e eeee eeee eee ee eee eee eeee eeee!!! **

Breath.

Breath.

Breath.

**Twee eeee eeee eee eee eee eee eee e e eeeee eeeee eee ee e e e eee eee eeeeee eeeee ee e e ee eeee eeee e eee eeee e e eeee eee eee eee eee e e e eeee ee ee e eee eee eee e e e eeee e e eeee eee eee e eee eee e e eeeee eee eee eee e eeee eee eee ee eee eeee eee eee **

Breath.

Breath.

Deep breath.

**Twee ee eee eee ee eee eeeee e ee eee ee eee eee e eeee ee eee e e eee eee eeee eee eeee eeeee eeee ee eeee ee eeee ee eeeee e eee eeee e ee eee eee ee eeee eeee eeee e eee ee eeee eeee eeee e ee e eee eee ee eee e eee ee eee eeee ee!!! **

All Kaname had really done was draw attention to herself.

"OK. How about I tell one about a couple of...... _Class representatives_......?" One of the wrestlers stood up.

His skin was warm and red.

He wondered if he was becoming allergic to whistle.

"**Y-E-H-!-!-!**" The whole class answered as one.

Unintentionally, Kaname had done what many others had tried, but failed. She had temporarily united the boys and the girls in the class.

"Alright! This is a **real life **story. A class representative had just finished torturing her schoolmates with a long list of rules and a fundraising spiel. She was pumped way beyond normal. That's just the way class reps are---_freaks_." Everyone laughed or nodded their heads. "Sorry, that was unkind of me. I should have said _'normalcy-challenged individuals.'_"

Kaname sat simmering.

A real bad mood was forming.

"Well, since she had her learner's permit, she was going to drive home. Treating the gas pedal like a fellow student, she stomped down harder than she should. But, she **was** a class rep after all."

Kaname tried to put on a smile.

Everyone was watching her.

She was _not_ going to do anything to embarrass herself.

"When she passed by the billboard sign, she was going way over the speed limit. Funny, since class representatives seem to love numbers so much. Any way, a cop car pulls out from behind the sign and gives chase, lights flashing, siren howling, and the driver blowing a whistle, near non-stop. A few miles later, after she realizes she should probably stop, the younger class rep pulls over. Watching in her mirror, she sees a police woman walk over. She recognized her picture from the high school wall---the cop had been the class representative a number of years before."

**Boo-ooo-oooooo-oooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooo **

'Smile, Kaname.'

'Patience, Kaname. It's only a joke, Kaname.'

'Bad attention is better than no attention at all.'

'Bull-l-l-l-l-shit….'

"'_I'll need to see your license and registration please. You were going way above the posted speed limit.' _The officer took out her ticket book. It looked like a Rolodex. Once a school rep, **always** a school rep. The younger rep looked totally confused. I'd say moronic, if I wasn't so polite. _'What's a license?' _she asked, clueless. The police officer thought a while. Thinking wasn't easy for her either."

Kaname used her left hand to hold her right arm down.

Her right hand was trembling, gripping the whistle with all its strength.

"'_Your license is the thing in your purse with your picture on it.' _Hearing that, the driver scratched her head a while, perked up, and reached inside her bag. She took out her compact. Looking inside, she nodded her head---her picture was there, alright. She handed it to the police woman. Looking in the mirror, the one time class representative looked shocked, then smiled. She handed back the compact. _'If I had known you were a police officer, I **never** would_ _have pulled you over!!!_'"

The bus vibrated with laughter.

A number of students nearly passed out from oxygen deprivation.

Ryo, Maya, and Misuki turned huge grins on Kaname.

Kyouko looked embarrassed. Kaname had caught her laughing.

Ren smiled.

'Resist. Must resist. I am bigger than this. Class representative is an important job. They're just not capable of doing it, or appreciating it.'

Kaname was way past boiling.

She desperately needed some way to blow off some steam.

The temptation to use the whistle was just too strong.

Taking it off her neck, she threw it forward, bouncing it off the partition.

_Moments later, the divider began to rise. _

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Pliny the Elder was in command of the Roman fleet at Misenum on the day of August 24, 79.

He observed an extraordinary dense cloud ascending in the direction of the nearby Mount Vesuvius.

His son, Pliny the Younger wrote the following:

**_I cannot give you a more exact figure, than by resembling it to that of a pine tree; for it shot up to a great height in the form of a tall trunk, which spread out at the top into a sort of branches. It appeared somewhat bright, and sometimes dark and spotted, as it was either more or less impregnated with earth and cinders_**.

The elder Pliny, somewhat of a naturalist, resolved to go ashore and inspect more narrowly what was going on.

At the foot of the mountain, he was met by thick showers of hot cinders, which grew thicker and hotter as he advanced. Lumps of pumice and pieces of rock fell on the ship, black and burning hot. Vast fragments came rolling down the mountainside. The sea began to react, so he was forced to retreat.

Making his way to his mansion, he lay down upon a sail cloth. Not much later, flames stinking of sulphur burst forth from the ground.

Rising, he soon succumbed to respiratory problems and died..

Many of the citizens of Pompeii and Herculaneum were able to effect their escape, but no few perished in their dwellings or on the street, buried completely out of sight.

Vesuvius had undergone a great change. Even without the destructive force of lava, the devastation was terrible.

Looking upon Kaname's face, which had been approaching erruption before she had recognized Wakana, Sousuke came close to feeling what those doomed souls must have felt.

The bus went dead quiet, with the exception of Kaname's sputtering.

"_S-S-S-S_---Sousuke. _W-W_-Where…_H-H_-How…_W-W_-WHY?!?!" Her eyes darted back and forth from Sousuke to Wakana.

A number of the students ran to the back of the bus, now that they had cone to a stop at a rest area.

The back door was locked.

Some tried the windows.

Shinji watched, shaking his head. It was almost like the falsified documentaries about lemmings. The filmmakers had prompted stampedes of the small rodents, herding them off of cliffs for the cameras.

He took off his lens cap, charged his flash, and took a number of photos.

Wakana walked slowly down the aisle, stopping by a shaking Kaname.

She looked the younger woman up and down. Smiling, she seemed to ooze sarcasm from her pores.

"So. This is the competition?"

After laughing a short while, she strolled slowly back to Sousuke's side.

**YOU PROMISED!!! **That message was clear in Sousuke's eyes.

**I didn't tell her anything. **That answer was in the officer's grin.

_"Competition?" _That word snapped Kaname out of her temporary funk.

"COMPETITION?"

A cone of cinder and ash was building up.

"WHAT………. _KIND_………. **_OF_**………. **COMPETITION?**"

"Uh…."

"Sousuke."

Kaname's eyes glowed like molten lava.

Wakana smiled.

"Errr…."

"SOUSUKE."

Kaname's skin glowed with unnatural heat.

The police woman struck a pose.

"Ummm…."  
_  
"S-O-U-S-U-K-E-!-!-!_"

Kaname blew her top.

"There is no competition, Kaname." Sousuke was pale, sweaty, and desperate looking.

"That's right….." Wakana laughed, shocking Sousuke when she grabbed her arm.

The students renewed their efforts to escape.

_Kaname's face was even more frightening than the crazed officer's_.

"**ARE**………. **YOU**………. **SAYING**………." Kaname wondered what kind of time someone would have to do if they struck a police officer.

Would she and Sousuke share a cell, if she used _him_ to strike Wakana?

"Kaname?"

It was the usually clueless Sousuke voice and expression that brought Kaname back down to earth. She found herself smiling. She tossed her hair.

"Nice try," she said to Wakana.

_Wakana grinned a shark's grin. _

The students returned to their seats, the pulse rates and breathing returning to normal. They would not meet a face worse than those suffered by the unfortunate souls in Pompeii. Still, they looked out of the window, wishing they could hole up inside the buildings of the rest stop.

Sousuke stared at Kaname. He was very impressed. She had outdone Mother Nature. She had actually stopped a volcanic eruption.

"What?" Kaname asked, noticing his look.

"That was remarkable, Kaname. You were about to explode, but stopped. Usually, it does not work to put the pin back in a grenade!"

_Sousuke's admiration was obvious. _

"Well, you know. I **am** the class representative." Kaname preened.

The entire class groaned.

Kaname's smile faded a bit when she realized that Sousuke had used another otaku analogy. But, it was alright. She was going to work on that.

"From now on, I will be quite capable of controlling my reactions."

Wakana smiled at that.

"So, Sousuke, you never answered my questions." Kaname waited patiently.

"Questions, Kaname?"

Kaname growled, then caught herself. She forced a smile. "Yes. The officer. Where. How. Why?"

"Yes, I remember the questions now."

"Well?" Kaname's hands were on her hips.

"Well, Kaname?"

"The questions, Sousuke. Answer them!!!" A artery at Kaname's temple was throbbing.

"Which one?"

"_ALL_ of them, Sousuke!" Kaname's hands were clenched on her skirt.

"I'll take care of this." Wakana said, a mischievous look in her eye. "You may wish to sit. It's quite a tale."

Kaname sat with poor grace. Wakana was still standing near Sousuke. Kaname stood again.

"Let's see. Where to begin? Well, it's safe to tell you this much. A terrorist group called New _Rising Sun _has been making concerted efforts to influence Japanese politics and society. In their latest push, they have taken to hijacking buses and planes carrying high profile targets……… students……… the elderly……… the handicapped."

Wakana leaned indolently against a pole, chatting as if she were simply talking about the latest soap opera or reality show.

Almost as one, the students swallowed. Their jokes about busses and terrorists suddenly turned to ashes in their mouths.

"God help them if they ever tried to get on _this_ bus!" Shinji said.

Everyone knew why.

_Sousuke_.

Wakana just smiled.

"Yeh, I could see it now," Maya quipped, lightening the mood some. "'The terrorist would say, _'put your hands up!'_"

"And Sousuke would say _'Uh….'_" Mizuki added.

"The terrorist would say _'Do you understand me?'_" Ryo got in on the game.

"And Sagara would say _'Uh…."_' One of the rugby players chipped in.

"The terrorist would get very angry and say _'Are you stupid or something?'_" Kyouko could see it happening.

"And Sousuke would say _'Uh….'_" A girl from the drama club picked up the thread.

"The terrorist would scream, _'If you don't give me a normal answer, I'm going to kill you!_'" Shinji had seen how angry Sousuke could get people on a number of occasions.

"And Sousuke would kick his ass." Ren smiled sweetly, almost as surprise by her interjection as the rest of the slack-jawed class was.

"Or we could send out Kaname with her whistle. If Sousuke didn't get the job done, _that_ would!"

One of the wrestlers took the cotton out of his ears.

Seeing that, Kaname scowled and walked over to retrieve her whistle.

"As I was saying," Wakana took out her pistol and begun tossing it in the air, catching behind her back. "The first bus was captured in Nagoya. That stand-off continues as we speak. Then, another bus was targeted outside of Maebashi…"

"Hey, _we_ were outside of Maebashi today!" Ryo blurted.

"Fancy that," Wakana replied, eyes aglow. "What an amazing coincidence. Somehow, the terrorists muffed the assault. It was almost as if they were up against some kind of Magic Bus or something. But, who can say what really happened? There were no witnesses. It's not as if busses come loaded with missiles, guns, and bombs, right?"

"They would if Sousuke had anything to do with it!" Kaname said in a huff.

Sousuke swallowed hard.

Wakana smiled.

"In any case, I will attempt to stay abreast of the situation." She took a single step towards Sousuke. "Who knows what some loose tongue might whisper?"

Sousuke began to sweat.

"Were there other attacks?" Maya asked her question with a touch of concern in her voice. They were still about an hour away from home.

"Yes. On the highway between Maebashi and Urawa, a bus was attacked by a large group of men on motorcycles. That bus got away too. The motorcycles were not so lucky, it seems. Maybe the attackers were idiots. Or, perhaps the bus driver had combat driving experience and a stash of weapons hidden on board."

In that light, it almost looked as if all of the police woman's teeth had been filed to a point.

"That's what Sousuke wishes he was, I bet!" Mizuki piped up. She shrank back in her seat when Wakana looked in her direction.

"You may be right," Wakana said. "But how could he ever get military or mercenary training at _his_ age? Maybe if he worked for some super secret organization!" She laughed.

The students smiled.

_Impossible dreams. _

"It would be impossible to keep something like that secret, right?" Wakana took another step towards Sousuke. "Anybody lucky enough to have someone like that around would probably **_kiss_** their peace of mind goodbye. They would probably end up constant **_bed fellows _**with mayhem and disaster." She took yet another step towards Sousuke.

"That's SCARY!" one girl said. "We have our hands full with Sousuke as it is, and he is just an otaku. Can any imagine what Sousuke might be like if he were licensed to kill or something?"

Everyone on the bus seemed to answer the rhetorical question at once.

Sousuke was sweating more heavily now.

_He didn't like the game that Wakana was playing_.

"Yes," Wakana answered. "Imagine if he **_became one _**with his base urges……… or **_straddled_** the line between light and dark……… who knows what he might accomplish? There is so much to say for **_youthful_** **_stamina_** and **_endurance_**." She took two more steps towards Sousuke.

Kaname didn't know what the officer was up to, but she too had an uneasy feeling.

A very uneasy feeling.

She stepped up between Sousuke and Wakana.

_The eyes of both women flashed momentarily_.

"Wait a minute." Kyouko's face went pale. "Why are you here, now. Why is your face all bruised." She had to work up the courage to finish her question. "Was our bus in danger?"

_The bus went dead quiet_.

"Yes," Wakana answered, enjoying the looks of shock and disbelief that appeared on the students' faces. "Very much so." The look she gave Sousuke plainly said that she wanted something more to keep her secret.

"Don't you just love the exciting **_feeling_** that comes with sudden danger?" She continued. "The uncertainty of not knowing whether you want to **_grab hold _**with both hands and **_plunge right in_**, or turn tail and run away as fast as you can?"

"No!" Kaname almost shouted her answer. "I get enough of that just being around Sousuke."

Stepping forward, Wakana acted as if she stumbled.

She knocked Kaname aside, fell, and ended up draped all over Sousuke. "What's your secret worth, lover boy?" she whispered as she pushed herself back up again.

"Your life…." Sousuke said first, a hint of steel in his voice. Those first words were his answer. He had spoken out loud. He continued. "…must be a very interesting one. I am glad that I am only a student, **not** someone who puts his life on the line to protect others. We should all be grateful for the work that law enforcement officers do. It is an _**honorable**_ profession, one we should all place our _**trust**_ in."

Before, Sousuke had been as helpless as a fish flopping on a hook. As soon as he truly felt that Mithril's secret was at risk in addition to his own, the ruthless soldier within him took over.

The answer did not snuff out the flame of Wakana's desire. If anything, it grew from a candle to a bonfire. But, she was forced to face the truth. Sousuke was likely out of her league. Still, it had been worth a chance. And, it had been great fun watching his face as she made comments about busses, weapons, and military training. Not to mention her sly asides.

_Maybe if she did a serious make-over…. _

"Yes. Thank you, Sousuke." Wakana went on with her tale. "The terrorists used a fuel truck to start a fire, wanting to keep traffic from getting in their way. A truck with heavy weaponry had begun to trail your bus. If they couldn't get the driver to pull over when they chose to make their move, the terrorists could have opened this bus like a can of sardines. But, the sardines would not have been intact when they were done."

Many of the students felt a chill run down their spines.

They did not want to picture that image.

"How were they stopped?" Shinji had an intense look on his face. "Did Sousuke do something?"

For a moment, Wakana stared at Sousuke, then smiled.

"What could _**he**_ have done? You were all on the same bus as him, _right? _Did you see any laser-guided missiles launch or hear the sound of a Gatling gun? Do you think he could get submachine gun bullets to fly out of the back of the bus?"

She laughed her frightful laugh.

"Yes, you're right." Shinji felt really foolish. A bunch of boys ragged on him for not knowing the difference between daydreams and reality.

"Poor Sousuke," Kaname said with a smile. "Your big chance comes, and you didn't even know about it."

"It is not a problem," Sousuke replied. The sound of his voice had Kaname raising an eyebrow.

Wakana went on to tell a fanciful tale, with herself as the heroine. She included the part about jumping her car on the back of a flatbed. The boys laughed, thinking it was a purposeful exaggeration.

The look the officer gave them caused their tongues to stick to the roof of their mouths.

"I can confirm that. I saw an 18-wheeled truck pass me by." Sousuke spoke loudly. "There was an anti-aircraft gun on the back, made inoperable by a police cruiser directly behind it. As it turned out, officer Wakana jumped onto our bus, without any of you even knowing about it. By driving her to the nearest precinct, we are all doing our part to aid a hero."

Sousuke noted a strange transformation on Wakana's face. For a very brief instant, she had looked vulnerable. It was as if no one had ever complimented her before.

After that, despite their past history with Wakana, the students gave her a round of applause.

The police woman was obviously taken aback, not knowing how to deal with the adulation. Her first urge was to grab her gun and remove the source of her confusion. Her second urge was indecipherable, even to her.

In the end, Wakana agreed to come and speak at Jindai High School some day.

"I would certainly love to do some Show & Tell," she had said. She was looking at Sousuke at the time.

That was rather obvious.

The double-meaning in her voice was obvious too.

Kaname found the whistle in her mouth again.

**Twee eee eeeee eeee e ee eeee eeee e e eeee ee e eee eee eee eeeee eee eee eee eee eee eee eee ee e eeeee eee eee eee e e eeee eee eeeee eeee eee eeee eee eee ee e eee eee e ee e eeeee eeeee eeee eee eeee eeeee eee eeeee eee e e eee eee ee eee eee ee ee e ee ee e eee ee eee ee!!! **

Wakana did not cringe the way that the Jindai students did.

She smiled.

"You show some promise," she said to Kaname. "I have one too."

She brought a whistle out of her blouse.

"Mine's a bit larger, though."

**TWEEE EEE EE EE EEE EEEE EE EEEE E EEEEE EEE EEEE EE EE EEEE EEE EE EEEE EEE EEEEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEEEE EEE EEE EEE EEEE EEE EE EEE EEE EEE EEE E EE E EEEE EEE EEE EE EEEEE EE E EE EE E EEE EEE EEE E EEE EEE EEEE EE EE EE E EEE EE EEEE E E EE EEE EE EEE EE E EE EE EEE E EEE EEE!!!**

When she finished, Wakana walked over to Sousuke, caressed the whistle, and whispered "I can do the same thing for you."

_Sousuke ran back to the driver's seat and got the bus back on the road. _


	23. Chapter 23: Home Sweet Home

In the days of yore, sophisticated ships captains knew better than to take the weather for granted.

Still, for all their respect for the vast expanse they sailed, they had no way to prevent a sudden unexpected sea change.

Sousuke had dreaded Wakana's presence amongst his classmates. He had terrible premonitions of her saying enough to cause some energetic soul to examine the bus more than the usual apathetic teenager would.

All someone had to do was pay close attention to the rear luggage deck. It would be hard to miss the oil splashes and the dark residue left behind by the smoke generator. If they managed to pry the compartment open, the row of TMPs would _not_ look like standard bus equipment.

For some reason, he had also worried about the crazed and amorous police officer dropping hints about her having her way with him. True, the kisses had not been voluntary on his part; but, try explaining that to Kaname!

He wasn't certain why _that_ concerned him so much.

Perhaps because he would lose her trust, trying to keep things secret.

_That was it._

Yes.

When Wakana had offered to do to Sousuke what she had done to her whistle, he fled to the captain's seat and got his craft moving again.

There was a fair distance to the police station he needed to reach, and he fervently hoped that someone or some _thing _would keep the unbalanced officer occupied or distracted for the necessary period of time.

He was fortunate in that regard.

_His classmates resumed their joking around. _

Peer pressure and the need to fit in can lead to risky behavior. When it came to one rugby player's turn to tell a joke, he could only remember one that hadn't been told yet. Jostled by his raucous teammates, he jumped right in without thinking.

"The phone rang at police headquarters," he started. Intent on telling the joke well, he failed to notice that the bus went dead quiet.

Everyone was looking at Wakana.

The police woman was looking at _him. _

"'_Hello,' _someone answered the phone, their mouth stuffed with doughnut." The boy began embellishing the joke.

The cliché had Wakana raising an eyebrow.

"'_Hello, is this the police?' _the caller asked. _'Yes, what do you want?'_ the officer asked. _'I'm calling to report that I saw small bags of a mysterious powder hidden inside the logs at my neighbor's house,'_ the caller said"

The boy was getting into the joke. He didn't notice everyone else's reaction.

"'_Thank you for doing your civic duty. We will look into this!' _the rotund officer said, watching his favorite soap opera on the TV."

A number of students slowly moved away from Wakana.

The police officer licked her lips.

"The next day, the police _finally_ show up at the house. They searched the shed where the man kept a large amount of firewood. They broke open each piece of wood, swearing when they found no trace of drugs. After a trip to the bar, they made their way back to the station."

The boy wondered why his classmates weren't joining in, making snide comments like they had with all the other jokes.

Maybe they were simply tired of jokes. Maybe they were simply tired.

_It had been an exhausting trip_.

"The phone rang at the house. _'Hey, did the police come?' _the caller asked. _'Yes,' _the man answered. _'Did they chop your firewood?' _the caller asked. _'Yes, they did,_' the man answered. _'OK, now it's your turn to call. I need my vegetable patch plowed.'_"

No one laughed.

Wakana stood up from the seat she had taken next to a quivering Shinji.

She smoother her clothing. She went as far as to take out her lipstick, look in her compact, and fix her face.

Then, she walked ever so slowly towards the boy who had told the joke. After she gestured, the rugby player next to him jumped out of his seat, giving her a place to sit down.

"That was an amusing joke. It touched close to home for me. Somehow I don't feel so alone or out of place." Wakana's stare cold have peeled paint. "Imagine, telling a joke about the police, when **I** was aboard."

The rugby player who told the joke no longer embraced his usually tough façade.

His eyes went wide. There was a lump in his throat. His hands started trembling uncontrollably. For some reason, he felt as the missionaries might have, when they were shown a huge metal pot by the overly friendly natives.

He tried to apologize.

_His mouth wouldn't move. _

"That took _some_ balls. That took guts. I'm impressed. I think I _like _you." Those words sent more fear through the boy than a death threat could have. "I'm going to sit back here with you. Maybe we could discuss those balls."

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

In war, sometimes a soldier's sacrifice makes it possible for his squad mate to survive.

Sousuke was grateful. He would remember to do a favor for that boy. His unintentional sacrifice allowed Sousuke to drive all the way to his destination without being interrupted by Wakana.

Happy to see the police officer at the rear of the bus, Kaname walked up to chat with Sousuke.

"Are you doing OK, Sousuke. This all must be hard on you." Her voice was measured and sweet.

"Kaname? I am OK. I am a little tired, but driving a bus is not _that_ difficult."

"No. You heard about terrorists and fighting, but never had a chance to see a thing. That must be like getting asked to join an all-star team, but never having a chance to play in the game."

"I am fine. All that matters is the safety of my passengers. I would not want _you_ to face more danger than necessary, Kaname." Sousuke had told the truth.

_There was no need to say more than necessary. _

"Oh! Thank you, Sousuke." Kaname found herself blushing.

When Sousuke wasn't climbing on top of busses or making clueless deals with bar owners, he could be kind of sweet in his own way. The thought of the dance club set her on edge briefly. But, she had to do her best to forgive and forget.

_She had told Sousuke that she was going to help him adjust. _

"It is not a problem."

"I know it's not a problem, Sousuke. Is that the _only_ way you look at things?" Kaname was laughing, but she found that she wanted to hear his answer.

"No, Kaname. Not everything is a problem."

"Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that, for _your_ sake. What kind of life would _that_ be?" Her voice dropped down an octave and her eyes went vulnerable. "Sousuke, do you see **me** as a problem?"

"Negative. You are someone who does not deserve problems. I try to make sure…." Sousuke stopped.

He was about to say _'I try to make sure that your problems go away.' _

Remembering something Kaname said in the museum, he wondered if he caused more problems than he solved.

"You try to make sure that I always have a problem, to keep me from getting bored?" Kaname laughed, feeling a slight twinge. That was close to the truth as she saw it. But, she had a good idea of what Sousuke was trying to say.

"Kaname, I…."

"I _know_, Sousuke. I was just teasing you. Though, there _is_ some truth in what I said, right?" She wanted to make certain that he never lost sight of that fact.

"Yes."

"But, don't worry. Like I said. The kindler gentler Kaname Chidori will help you fit in." Kaname walked back to her seat and returned with the halisen.

She handed it to Sousuke.

"As a sign of our new relationship, I give you _this_. I won't be needing that any more." She tossed her hair and smiled.

_There was hope for a bright new tomorrow. _

"Thank you, Kaname." Sousuke felt a groundswell of hope within him. If he were on better terms with Kaname, he could do a better job of protecting her.

There was another feeling as well, but he had no time to examine that. He put the halisen across his lap. Kaname sounded sincere, but he still had reasonable doubts.

_The saying said that the road to Hell was paved with good intentions. _

"But, we _do_ have a problem. It should be ending soon, thank God!" The look on Kaname's face was intense.

"Problem, Kaname?" Sousuke's posture straightened.

"I should have known **that** would get your attention, Sousuke." Kaname smiled a crooked smile. "I'm talking about our special passenger."

_Wakana_.

"Uh…."

"Does something about her make you feel nervous?" Kaname looked as if she were a blood hound, suddenly picking up a scent.

"Errr…."

Kaname frowned. "Well?" She began drumming her fingers on the back of the driver's seat.

"Ummm…"

"Sousuke? Are you hiding something?" Kaname's eyes narrowed. Sousuke was sweating.

"Hiding, Kaname?" Sousuke wiped his hands on his pants before putting them back on the wheel.

He let out a held breath in relief, seeing a landmark Wakana had mentioned. The police station was only a couple of blocks away.

"You know. Keeping things secret. Knowing something that you don't want someone else to know. _Hiding something!" _Kaname's voice began climbing the octave ladder.

"What would I have to keep secret, Kaname?"

"If… I… knew… _that_… it… wouldn't… be… a… _secret_." Kaname calmed herself down. She fluffed her hair a bit and tried to put on a smile. "Now, why are you sweating?"

"I know the answer to this," Sousuke said.

"Of _course _you do, Sousuke. The only question is how long you get to live if you don't tell me!" Kaname's eyes flashed.

"Kaname, I thought you said you were going to be 'kinder' and 'gentler'?"

"I am, Sousuke! The death would be painless." The look on Kaname's face almost reminded Sousuke of Wakana.

But, he was learning.

He didn't mention that.

"We were talking about sweating, Sousuke!"

"That is correct, Kaname. It has been explained to me before. I was sweating because my body was responding to the _'fight or flight' _response. To prevent a harmful increase in core body temperature, blood vessels in my skin are dilating, at the same time the sweat mechanism activates. The evaporation of sweat causes my skin temperature to drop, allowing the blood in the surface vessels to cool. That will keep my core temperature from going too high. That only works when the air around me is dry enough to evaporate the sweat. Fortunately, the climate control in this bus is quite capable." Sousuke was proud.

He had remembered one of the lectures the doctor had given the crew aboard the TDD-1.

"Sousuke… that's… not…" Kaname's initial disbelief was not enough to stop her growl response.

"I apologize. You are correct. There is more."

Kaname relaxed some, looking on with anticipation. She wasn't entirely certain she actually wanted to hear Sousuke's secret.

"And?"

"Yes. There is another adaptive function in sweat. It helps the skin become more slippery. That makes it harder to be caught by a predator."

Sousuke thought momentarily of Mr. Mahmud. Oil wrestling took natural defense a number of steps further.

"_SOUSUKE!" _So much for any illusions of peace and tranquility. Kaname took no notice of the fact that the bus had stopped and was now parked in front of the police station.

"Is there a problem up here? Were you two fighting?" Wakana had walked up without Kaname knowing.

"Sousuke, would you like to press charges? We _are_ in my territory, after all." The police woman's face looked like that of a predator.

_It was Kaname's turn to start sweating. _

"It is not a problem." Sousuke answered calmly.

"Fighting? Why would we be fighting?" Kaname laughed, louder than one might normally expect. "As the class representative, I was merely discussing matters with our bus driver. I am the picture of serenity."

Wakana smiled.

She had resolved to leave without saying anything more than 'Thank you' and 'good luck.'

Kaname's reaction prompted more. She couldn't help herself.

"I see. In any case, it's time for me to leave this happy environment." Her words made a certain rugby player shiver uncontrollably. "Thank you for your assistance, Sousuke. I wish you all good fortune." She began walking down the bus stairs, but stopped to look back at Sousuke. "I look forward to our next kiss."

_After that, she was gone. _

"Our?" Kaname asked reflexively, numb from the neck down.

Sousuke swallowed hard. He knew where these types of conversations usually ended up, even though he wasn't certain why.

"Uh…"

"_NEXT?" _

Sousuke's monosyllabic response had triggered Kaname's _'fight or **fight**' _mechanism.

"Errr…."

"_**KISS?**"_ Kaname's voice carried to the back of the bus. Everybody got to their feet in anticipation.

"Ummm…."

Kaname grabbed back the halisen.

_No sense in trying to be something you're not. _

Noticing her classmate's watching, she lowered her arm. She was _not_ going to put on a show for their entertainment.

Her own satisfaction?

_That was an entirely different story! _

"What would I have to keep secret, Kaname?" Kaname aped Souske's voice.

**WHACK! **

"Increase in core temperature, Kaname." The halisen swung like a headman's axe.

**SMACK! **

"I look forward to our next kiss." Kaname sounded too much like Wakana.

**SLAM! **

It seems Kaname had stored up a long list of grievances. The last one on the list was a new one. Sousuke's head broke her halisen.

Before she stopped in her mature discussion of their differences, she felt something akin to catharsis. Suddenly in a cheerful mood, she felt the urge to lecture Sousuke in return.

"_Catharsis_, Sousuke. The elimination of destructive emotions through appreciation of an aesthetic experience. Since aesthetics refers to beauty and taste, anything I do is an aesthetic experience, _right?" _

"Uh…." Wrong answer.

"Anyone have a fan I can borrow?" Kaname asked her classmates.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

The final hours passed without any further terrorist attacks.

Sousuke had long since felt the remainder of Kaname's wrath. Feeling guilty, she made an effort to make amends.

_After a fashion. _

"Sousuke?" Kaname sat on the floor, holding a bottle of soda with a straw. Sousuke needed some help after having been treated like a human xylophone. His arms were sore and bruised. He could hold onto the wheel, but nothing more.

Kaname was feeing him soda and snacks.

"Yes, Kaname?"

"I think I have found it in my heart to forgive you Sousuke?" She smiled.

"Forgive, Kaname? For Wakana kissing me against my expressed wishes?" Sousuke was usually low key, no matter what happened.

But now, he was close to being incredulous.

"No. For making me lose my cool. Especially after I had gotten all personal and promised to go easier on you. I don't appreciate being made to look like a fool, Sousuke!" She was still smiling, but her eyes were slits. "I hope we understand each other better now. Any situation that helps us grow as people is a good thing, in a way."

"I see." Sousuke did not seem convinced.

"Are you disagreeing with me, Sousuke?" There was a touch of iron in her voice again.

"No, Kaname."

"Good. You're learning already." She held the soda bottle up for him, feeling noble for helping someone in need.

"Your conversation up here with me earlier will help me grow."

"Yes." Kaname's eyes went wide.

_He understood. _

"The kindness you will show me, and the things you will help me understand, they will all help me grow."

"That's right, Sousuke!" She regretted going Medieval on him, but it looked as if she might have been able to pound some sense into that thick Sousuke head.

"Your helping me now, when I am somewhat disabled, that will help _you_ grow as well."

"Uh huh." There certainly was more to Sousuke than met the eye.

"All of the trials and tribulations you faced as Class Representative, they will help you as well, since you managed to do a superb job under trying circumstances. You have earned the respect and thanks of many."

"I…uh…errr…_thank you_, Sousuke." Kaname felt herself blushing. "Can I get you one of the pillows off of the overhead rack. Would that make you job easier? Is there someway to make you more comfortable?"

In the past, she had always been focusing on the negative aspects of Sousuke. She made a resolution to look for the positive things as well.

"The mistakes you made in hiring a known incompetent bus driver will help keep you from making the same type of mistake again."

"Uh…." Kaname had begun to stand up, to get Sousuke the pillow.

_She froze_.

"The errors you committed in the failed attempt to arrange for room and board will also prove useful experiences."

"Errr…." Kaname felt like she had been dipped in liquid nitrogen. But, a thaw would come. There was a fire starting deep within her belly.

"Just as the mistake I made dealing with disreputable men with an unread contract will effect my future judgment."

"Ummm…." The fire threatened to become an inferno.

Sousuke was correct. But, his choice of examples was ill chosen.

"And, my mistake in accepting the word of mischievous boys, that led to me to see you and the other girls naked, that too will serve as a useful lesson."

"Grrrr…." Inferno? No. Raging conflagration.

_Kaname went to get the pillow after all_.

"I have also learned to be more circumspect in interpreting your words and assessing your intentions. The time I took hold of your breasts will be a very practical memory."

"S-S-S-…" Magma just under the surface, looking for a weak place in the earth's crust.

"Just as your telling Mizuki that you wanted me to see you naked will teach you greater discretion."

"_SOUS_-…." Pressure building up.

Pliny the Elder had made a mistake. Even though Sousuke was a student of History, he was about to make the same mistake.

"By the way. Why _did_ you want me to see you naked, Kaname? To help identify your body if an accident damages your face? To be able to recognize you in the dark, if we are captured and placed in a dark enclosure? Some form of teenage sexual courtship ritual?"

"**S-O-U-S-U-K-E! **" Boom!

Any of that would have been bad enough. The clueless way he said 'teenage sexual courtship ritual' was one straw too many on the back of a camel with a bad disposition.

**WHAM! **

A pillow slammed into the side of Sousuke's face.

The bus swerved abruptly to the right. A horn blared indignantly, as a small car swerved too, barely avoiding a collision. Passing through a deep puddle near the curb, it tossed up a huge wave of muck and filthy water.

_The people sitting at the sidewalk café were not appreciative_.

"Kaname, what are you doing?"

**SMACK! **

The pillow, coming from above, drove Sousuke's chin into his chest.

The bus overcorrected to the left. A Taxi cab, traveling much too quickly, pulled off the road…through the parking lot of a convenience store…and back onto the road again. Three people with grocery carts dove for cover, their carts heading out into the street.

_The bus was out of view when a slew of fender benders took place. _

"Kaname, why are you striking me again!"

**CONK! **

The soda bottle bounced hard off of Sousuke's head. Chill liquid spilled down into his eyes, momentarily blinding him.

The bus bounced hard through a series of deep pot holes. His vision blurry, Sousuke steered to avoid what looked like a man standing in the middle of the road. It was a statue in the town plaza.

Running over a number of orange cones set out to warn of the road damage, he knocked the plastic objects high in the air. One landed on a jogger's head, blocking his vision, causing him to fall down an open manhole cover.

Another went through a large plate glass window at the Adult movie store, wiping out a large display holding the new editions of _'Battlefield Babes' _and _'Hot Teenage Ninja Girls in Trouble._'

A third cone spooked a seeing eye dog. Its owner, a young man, was jerked forward. His hand landed on a buxom woman's breast. Her slap missed him purposefully when she realized he was blind. Instead, it hit an elderly gentleman, knocking his false teeth out into the street.

"That's OK, they're made of strong stuff!" he said to the contrite woman.

_A large dump truck ran over them a moment later. _

"I'm helping you learn, Sousuke. I'm helping you learn." There was only one thing written down in Kaname's lesson planner:

**Sousuke must pay.**

Her behavior was excessive to say the least. Not only that, it was ill-tmed. But, bad deeds do not always pass by unnoticed.

"So, I see you two lovebirds are at it again."

It was Mizuki. She stood smiling, watching Kaname's antics.

"No wonder he chose to kiss that crazy wacked-out police woman instead of you. I'm just surprised he didn't drop you off at the police station, and bring _her _back to Jindai. It certainly looked like she was eager to come."

Kaname stopped her swing.

The pillow slipped out of her hand and flew out the open window near Sousuke. It landed on the grill of a street-side food vendor, catching on fire. Too quick to use his fire extinguisher, the man sprayed most of its contents on the Police Chief's wife and her new fur coat.

Her shock abating, Kaname took a few steps down the aisle and grabbed a soda bottle out of one boy's grasp.

"I'll bring you another. Unless you won't let me have this?"

Seeing the look on her face, the boy told Kaname she could keep it.

"And why wouldn't Sousuke prefer someone like that over someone like you? I know you've been through a lot on this trip, but _please_. I've almost gone crazy myself, listening to those anime freaks discussing their favorite shows. It seems like every story has some kind of abusive love relation."Mizuki shook her head. "**Pathetic!**"

_She really worried about Kaname sometimes._

Kaname had not witnessed the mishap with the fire-extinguisher. She came up with a similar idea on her own. Thumb over the top of the capless bottle, she shook its contents repeatedly, walking after a retreating Mizuki. She stopped in her chase, when movement caught her attention.

Miss Okibasu was obviously feeling much better.

She had gotten out of her seat, and needed no assistance to walk.

The teacher went up to check on Sousuke, having witnessed Kaname's eruption.

"Are you OK, Sousuke?" She ran her hand through his hair, looking to see if Kaname had given him any lumps.

She took the ice cubes out of a cup on the dashboard, put them in one of the stockings she had taken off, and held the impromptu ice-pack against Sousuke's forehead.

"Did that mean blue-haired girl hurt you? Don't worry, _I'll_ take care of you. _Somebody_ appreciates all of the hard work you've done for us." Her voice was calm and soothing.

Standing behind the two of them now, Kaname stared, jaw hanging open.

Her whole body going weak instantaneously, her thumb slipped off of the bottle.

Foam and soda jetted out under tremendous pressure, spraying Miss Okibasu.

**Twe eee eeeee eee eee eeeeee eee eeee e e eeeee e eeee eeee eee ee eee eee eee e eee eee ee e e eeee eeee ee eeee ee e eeee ee eeee eee eee eee eee eee ee ee eee eee e eeee eee eeee eeee eeee eee eee eeee eeeee eeee ee ee eeee eee eee ee e eee ee eeee ee eee ee eeeee ee e e eeeee ee eeee eee e eee eee ee e eee ee! **

Everyone stared in disbelief.

As it turns out, the teacher had brought a whistle with _her,_ too.

Miss Okibasu looked fed up. Soda dripped down from her chin, splattering against the top of her shoe.

"Kaname Chidori! When we get back, it will be _your_ job to clean the inside of the bus. Do a good job, because the practice will prove very useful. You will be cleaning the chalkboard erasers for the next month!"

Things were bad. But, as usual, they got worse.

A gentleman at heart, despite his clueless nature, Sousuke took of his shirt, asking Miss Okibasu if she needed something to wipe the soda off herself.

_The teacher was too appreciative for Kaname's liking. _

"I think your idea is a good one, Teacher. Kaname herself will agree. She explained to me how mistakes help one learn."

"_Really, _Sousuke?" Miss Okibasu smiled, wiping the soda out of her hair. "In that case, I have a wonderful idea. Jindai High School recently signed an agreement to join four other regional schools in a joint academic and economic arrangement. In the spirit of cooperation, I think I will contact them and see if they would like us to clean their erasers too.."

She turned to Kaname.

"You can handle that, can't you. After all, you _are_ the Class Representative."

The whole bus went wild. Some of them had started feeling sorry for Sousuke. Others usually sided with Kaname, but had been subjected to far too much whistle.

"Uh…." Kaname managed.

"And you'd do _anything_ to help your classmates, right?" Miss Okibasu put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

"Errr…"

"It will also be a good way for you to set a fine example for Sousuke. Obviously, he thinks very highly of you. I _t-_think I will _m_-move you into the _d_-desk _n_-next to his." The teacher found it hard to keep from laughing.

_Kaname's face was comical. _

"A wonderful idea, Teacher. I will get to spend more time with her that way. And, it will be easier to protect her." Sousuke accepted his shirt back.

"Ummm…." Kaname was close to catatonic.

_That too would change. _

"You don't have to be so formal Sousuke, we're not in class now." Miss Okibasu would have thrown her hair, but it was plastered to her head.

"By the way, I have a favor to ask. I'm just coated with sticky soda. The plumber won't be by my apartment for two days. Is there a shower at your place I might borrow?" She planned on stopping by a friend's house for that purpose, but wanted to see Kaname's reaction.

Ryo, Maya, Kyouko, and Ren rushed to restrain their friend..

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

The streets were dark now.

The beams from the bus' headlights shined on the sides of buildings and reflected of the glass of parked cars along the broad avenue. The wind blew some stray scraps of garbage here and there. Occasional cats shot across the road, tails straight out and eyes glowing in the light.

A growing forest of lamps in the distance marked the Jindai High School parking lot.

As Sousuke carefully brought the bus over the entry ramp, his passengers began talking in low excited voices.

They were back.

In one piece.

_Finally. _

Parents began getting out of their cars, milling around and speaking with one another. The bus had taken longer than anyone had expected, but they were relieved to have their children safe and sound.

_The stories on the news had been frightening, to say the very least. _

As tired as they were, some of the students found it hard to leave their friends. They had been through a lot together. They were not ready to return to the humdrum routine of their daily lives.

After just returning from a rather hectic trip, who would have expected anyone to be talking about the next trip already?

"So Kaname, has this trip made you think twice about ever organizing one ever again?" Kyouko worried about her friends state of mind. She hadn't said a single word after they had dragged her back to her seat.

"Are you kidding, Ky. It's _me_ you're talking about." The familiar loud Kaname laugh had made its return. "All this means is that I will try _twice_ as hard to make sure nothing goes wrong again."

"But you said nothing could possibly go wrong on _this_ trip, Kaname." Ryo waved to her mother, but took a moment to get in on the conversation. "Especially after the **last** one."

"Well, nothing really went _wrong_, Ryo." Kaname laughed again. "Things just went a little **differently** than planned, that's all."

Everybody went quiet.

The students walking towards their family and their cars stopped, turned, and stared at Kaname.

"Do you live in the same world we do, Kaname?" Maya asked, shaking her head.

"Come on guys! You can't let the little things drag you down. You need to look on the bright side of things!" Kaname sounded fresh, full of vim and vigor.

"Bright side?" Mizuki's suitcase slipped out of her fingers. She rubbed one finger inside her ear. Did she hear that correctly?

Kaname was about to talk about the bonding that everyone did under adverse conditions. She was going to mention the once in a lifetime opportunities they had at the museum, before the attack took place. The time spent at the Sumo training school was also an unexpected dividend.

Someone else spoke up first.

"Oh, you mean Sousuke!" One boy offered.

Kaname stood with her mouth hanging open.

"Yeh! Killer bus ride out. I just wish we could have seen that fight!" Another guy slapped hands with the first.

Kyouko tried to drag Kaname away from the growing group of students.

"And that first hotel! They treated us like kings. Even though our class rep screwed things up!" A third boy nodded his head.

Ryo grabbed Kaname's halisen and kept it out of reach.

"That was pretty funny at the flower gardens, too." A girl had joined in. "And the way he pissed off the tour guides at the museum!"

Kaname sat down hard on her suitcase, causing one of the latches to pop open.

"And the Sumo place. Man, I loved seeing what happened to the rugby guys." Another girl was smiling. "And when Sousuke's cloth fell off!"

Ryo used the fan to try and cool Kaname down.

It seemed that everybody had their favorite Sousuke moment. No one mentioned a positive Kaname moment. But, her name came up just the same.

"That's all cool, dudes. But I really liked the way he had Chidori up in orbit most of the time. _Who-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-a-a-a-a-a-a-h_…. _that_ was bitchin'!"

Kaname brought her hand down on the closed latch.

It popped open.

Her suitcase spilled her and her things to the ground.

Seeing Kaname's look, Maya said "You can't let the little things drag you down."

The noise that Kaname made was primal.

_Everyone was soon in a rush to find their folks._

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Finished packing up her things, Kaname said a quick good bye to those friends who hadn't left yet.

After that, she looked around for Sousuke. She knew he would be somewhere nearby, not about to let her walk home alone in the dark unwatched.

The big idiot had quickly driven off with the bus after everyone got their luggage out. But, he merely left it parked a few blocks down the road, before he handed the keys to someone who probably worked for Mithril.

_Why?_

"OK, Sousuke. I know you're around here somewhere. You might as well come out where I can see you!" She began tapping her foot.

"I'm right here, Kaname." His voice came from directly behind her.

Kaname jumped.

"Oooo-o-o-o-o-o…stop doing that!" Kaname's heart was in her throat.

_How the hell had he gotten that close without her knowing!_

"Kaname?"

"Never mind! _Geeez." _Kaname took a moment to catch her breath. Then she stood directly in front of her class mate and stared him straight in the eyes. "So, Sousuke. Is there something you'd like to tell me about the bus ride?"

"Uh… bus ride, Kaname?" Sousuke took hold of the handle on Kaname's suitcase and began wheeling it behind him. His own bag was slung over his shoulder.

"Bus ride, Sousuke. The ride home on the bus. The bus that looked different than it did before going for 'repairs.' Any of that ring a bell?" Kaname's suspicions grew stronger with even moment Sousuke hesitated.

"I meant to tell you before," Sousuke said, stopping. There was no sense in trying to cover things up any more. He didn't want to lie to Kaname.

"Really? But you didn't." Kaname looked cross. "I guess you didn't trust me enough to tell me. Thanks a _lot_." She began walking on her own. "Thanks so very much…."

"I didn't want to worry you any more than necessary." Sousuke still stood unmoving. "You had already been through so much. I hoped you could have a peaceful ride home. I didn't think that we would be targeted."

Kaname stopped. She didn't say anything or turn around.

"Then, when we were actually in danger…." Sousuke ran down. He could have told her then. But, she couldn't have done anything but worry.

"You thought I might just get in the way?" Kaname sounded bitter. "Poor helpless Chidori. Can't take care of herself or her classmates…."

Sousuke was quiet for a moment. When Kaname hung her head, then began to walk quickly away, he spoke up again.

"No. It wasn't that. I'm a professional. I have certain skills. I am very good at what I do." He was not bragging. Just telling the truth as he saw it. "But when you're nearby….."

Kaname turned to look at him. "Yes?" Her face was stiff.

"I… uhhh… I… sometimes have trouble concentrating." Sousuke didn't like to admit that. Doubly so. It was bad to be distracted by anything when he was doing his duty. It was worse to have personal feelings that he didn't understand.

Kaname stood a few more seconds, then began walking back towards Sousuke. "Oh?"

_What was he trying to say?_

"I… well… during the trip, a number of things happened that… uh…." Sousuke still hadn't come to terms with all of the things he had seen and done on the trip. How did teenagers ever make it to adulthood?

"They certainly did," Kaname said. She wasn't exactly in the mood to hear about certain things at the moment. "If you act that way on the submarine, I'm surprised Mithril still exists!"

"I do not have any trouble on Da Dannan, Kaname. My missions go as well as anybody else's. Probably better." Sousuke let go of Kaname bag and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"I did very well against Wakana. I handled things in the museum in an effective manner. The dancing and auction were shut down by my actions, with the help of the man who aided me against Krieger and Mishka. All of the students came home safely because of me, with some timely help from that woman."

"I see." Kaname hid the beginnings of a grin. "When I'm not around, you do very well. But when I'm near, you're distracted? Get into all sorts of embarrassing trouble? I guess I must be a terrible professional liability." She purposefully sighed.

"No… uh…. you…." Sousuke had to stop and think a bit. Were his feelings for her a liability? Had he gotten too close to her in some fashion? He _had _done well around her in Khanka, and against Gauron aboard the TDD-1.

_But they had done a lot more together after that…._

"Maybe it would be better if they assigned someone else to look after me." Kaname began walking again. "You'd probably prefer that. I remember what you told me aboard the submarine."

"Kaname… no… I…." Sousuke felt like an idiot again. Just what did he want to say? What did he really feel?

"You don't have to try and spare my feelings, soldier. I'm a big girl. I've been through a lot on my own, you know." It was true. She was a survivor. But, in some ways, she had been a lonely survivor.

_The only question she had was, did Sousuke cause her more trouble than he saved her from? _

If he did, then why did she found herself wanting him around? Why did she act the way she did around Wakana, Miss Okibasu, and the Sousuke groupies in her class?

Sousuke was silent for a few blocks.

"I think I understand, now. You are trying to be kind to me. After all that has happened, you no longer are willing to put up with my presence." Sousuke stopped. He wondered why he felt the way he did. It was only a mission, after all. "That is reasonable. I caused you a lot of trouble. It also explains why you treated me in the excessively violent fashion that you did."

Kaname stumbled. That ploy had certainly backfired.

_Great going, girl!_

"About that, Sousuke….." Kaname fought down her feelings of self-righteousness. They were misplaced there. "I'm… what I mean to say is… ummm… I'm **really** sorry…."

"Kaname?" Sousuke sounded perplexed.

"I over-reacted, Sousuke. Almost non-stop. I…." Kaname tried to sort through her churning feelings. "Not that I didn't have _cause_, mind you!"

_Easy, Kaname!_

"Affirmative." Sousuke began walking again. He was right after all. Kaname was just trying to be polite. He truly was a great burden to her.

"Wait. It's not all your fault, Sousuke. I know that…." Kaname bit her lip. This wasn't easy for her either. "The punishment didn't fit the crime. And, well…."

Sousuke stopped.

_Kaname sounded confused, too_.

But she was Class Representative and Student Council Vice President. She was rarely confused.

"There wasn't always a crime, Sousuke." It came out in a rush. "I just seem to lose my temper around you so easily." Kaname ran both hands over her head, then clasped them together up top.

"It is the last feather that may be said to break a horse's back." Sousuke said, remembering a quote from Bramhall's _'Defense of True Liberty of Human Actions.' _

Nodding his head, he added another, not knowing that Dickens' _'Dombey and Son' _was perhaps the first written source for the particular phrase: "The last straw breaks the laden camel's back."

_Kaname had to admit there was some truth in that._

"So, you think I'm a horse? Or a camel?" She wasn't angry. Even in the middle of that conversation, she felt a desire to get a rise out of Sousuke.

Sousuke didn't answer.

"Well?" Now, true to form, Kaname began to feel just a tiny bit peeved.

"Horses and camels are very important, Kaname." Sousuke wasn't being clueless that time. He was observing Kaname's response.

"_And?" _Kaname's voice went up a couple of octaves. She wanted to smack her forehead, hearing that.

"You are correct, Kaname. You lose your temper around me easily. You are neither horse nor camel." At that moment, for some reason, Sousuke wondered what Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin and Captain Testarossa would say about Kaname's reactions to him during the trip.

_Perhaps they would reassign him after all._

"I am a good deal heavier than a feather or a piece of straw." Sousuke waited for a truck to pass by, then began walking again, intent on crossing the street at the intersection.

Kaname put her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"That's true, Sousuke. But sometimes I'm not as strong as a horse or a camel…… though I can be as stubborn as one!" She managed a smiled, then tossed her hair. "I hope you don't think I look like one, though."

Sousuke looked at Kaname. He was about to say 'no' when he swallowed hard for a moment, then blushed.

He came dangerously close to mentioning the fact that the Bactrian camel, also known as the _ship of the desert_, had two prominent humps.

_Closing his eyes, he knew exactly why that thought had come to mind._

"Is there something on my shirt, Sousuke. Did I spill….." Kaname's eyes went wide. She knew why too. "**Sousuke!"**

The shout echoed down the nearly empty street.

Hearing that, the two of them looked at each other, and then shook their heads.

_Par for the course._

"Never mind, Sousuke." It was Kaname's turn to blush. "What I was trying to say is, you get distracted around me, and I get angry around you. It's not just because of the things you do wrong, or don't do right…."

"Kaname?"

"I guess I just have higher expectations for you than I have for everyone else." Kaname sighed. That _was_ true. "And there are ways I would like you to act around me… and… well… ummm… act _towards_ me…."

"I do not understand."

"No, you don't." Kaname sighed again. "Maybe **_that's_** the biggest problem of all." She looked over at Sousuke, realizing once again how different his life had been from everybody else's. "I suppose I need to be more patient."

Sousuke still looked puzzled. He opened his mouth, about to ask if her comment had anything to do with relationships and teenage sexual courtship rituals. No. He had made that mistake before.

He was learning. Slowly perhaps, but learning just the same.

_A bit of insight struck him. _

"It may be that this trip will serve a practical purpose, Kaname."

"Sousuke?" Kaname wondered just what he was going to say. If it was something otaku, she would do her best not to get upset.

"Perhaps we may both learn things about one another that we wouldn't have otherwise."

Kaname blinked hard a number of times.

Sousuke was right.

**She** should have made that point!

_Hmmmpppfff!_

"Yes. Any idiot can see that!" Kaname said with a shake of her hair. "Stop trying to distract me. You were going to tell me about the bus ride."

"I was?"

Kaname's look prompted Sousuke to tell her everything. She found some of it hard to believe at first. But, then she remembered a few other things that had been hard to believe. Sousuke Sagara climbing up on an RK-92. The battle between Arbalest and Codarl. Behemoth. Her Whispered talent aboard the Da Danaan. The Bonta-Kun powered suit.

_Too many things to think about at one time!_

"Well, you could have let me use some of the switches!" Kaname smiled. "You didn't have to keep all of the fun for yourself! Selfish jerk!"

"Fun?"

"No. You're right. You were probably just scared…." Kaname chuckled.

"Scared?"

"Yes. Scared that I wouldn't have given you permission to fight…." Kaname smiled.

"I did not need your permission"

"You most certainly _did!" _Kaname pulled her leg back, but stopped. She shook her head. "Keep going, Sousuke. You are going to need to work on your focus!"

Sousuke stared a moment, then shrugged. He went on with his tale.

"What was that?" At one point in the narrative, Kaname stopped suddenly. She clenched both hands into fists. "_What_ did Melissa say?"

"She said _'You and that Chidori girl get naked yet?_'"

"And your answer?" Kaname's voice was very quiet.

"Uh…"

"Sousuke?"

"Errr…"

"_Sousuke?"_

"I… ummm…"

"**Sousuke!**"

"I said _'She saw me with my shirt off once.' _and…." Sousuke began to perspire. " I said _'Also, she saw me once in a dancer's apparel'_" He swallowed then went silent.

"Oka-a-a-a-a-y. That's what you said about you. What did you say about _me?" _Kaname's eyes narrowed. She knew there must be more to it.

Sousuke was sweating heavily. There was no sense in delaying the inevitable. "I followed orders by saying _'On the balcony, she stepped outside with no clothing on her torso_. _In the pool, I saw her naked from behind, from inside the air duct. She once wore a dancer's outfit, as well.' _That was all."

"I see. That was all." Kaname sounded deceptively calm.

"Affirmative."

"Only that little bit."

"Yes."

"Because it was an order."

"Correct."

"And it will be **all** over that damn sub by morning." Kaname began snarling.

Sousuke's _'flight or flight' _response took over. He began running, faster and faster.

Kaname followed in hot pursuit.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Miss Okibasu yawned yet again.

She was exhausted.

The teacher had finally taken care of things inside of the deserted school building, and was heading over to her friend's house to borrow the shower before heading home and turning in for the night.

Something caught her attention.

In her side view mirror, she caught sight of someone running, a suitcase in one hand and a large bag in the other.

_It was Sousuke._

Not far behind him, another person hurried in reckless abandon, hurdling fire hydrants and knocking over garbage cans.

_Kaname._

Miss Okibasu rolled down her car window.

"Sousuke! Do you need a rescue? Would you like a lift home?"

_The noise Kaname made when she saw the car was unforgettable._

"Thank you teacher. It's OK. This is good."

"How can this be _good_, Sousuke?" The teacher swallowed hard. Kaname was closing in.

"Miss Chidori and I are learning about each other…."

_Sighing, the teacher drove on._

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**THE END**


End file.
